Le chasseur et le soldat
by barjy02
Summary: UA Destiel. Dean et Sam sont chasseurs de prime et travaillent pour le compte de Bobby Singer. Un employeur peu commun, une nouvelle enquête et pour couronner le tout, un Lieutenant peu amène et les voilà trempés jusqu'au cou dans une histoire qui va quelque peu les dépasser...
1. le chasseur et

**Je suis heureuse de vous présenter le premier chapitre de ma nouvelles fic : Une UA Destiel.**

 **" Le chasseur et le soldat ".**

 **.**

 **J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Je posterais un nouveau chapitre tous les dimanches ( on ne perd pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes).**

 **J'avoue avoir pris un plaisir fou à retrouver tous ces persos que j'adore et qui pour la plupart ne sont plus. C'est l'une des magies des fics que de pouvoir les rendre immortels.**

 **.**

 **Je tiens à remercier Mysty et la guest sans nom (si vous passez par ici) pour leur review sur mon OS : " Home".**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha, ma béta et complice.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

Chapitre I : " Le chasseur et..."

.

"Sammy" hurle Dean en se mettant à zigzaguer dans la foule, heurtant une femme, la retenant par réflexe avant qu'elle ne tombe.

" Pardooooooon", en pivotant sur lui-même pour reprendre sa course.

Il voit de loin son frère prendre à droite et disparaître.

" Bordel", en accélérant sa course, hurlant aux gens de se pousser, son bras levé, Berreta dans la main.

" Dégagez ", en écartant violemment un homme de son chemin.

Il sent les regards furieux ou inquiets dans son dos et s'en fout royalement... Ses 2,000 dollars de prime se font la malle, c'est tout ce qui lui importe à ce moment-là ainsi que sa fierté blessée, mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il atteint le coin de la rue, le souffle court.

" Fais chier", en apercevant au loin Sam. Il le voit tourner à nouveau à droite et sourit.

" P'tit con", en bifurquant dans une petite ruelle, évitant les bennes à ordure qui débordent d'immondices et les poubelles en plastique qui jonchent le sol.

.

Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de reluquer cette superbe déesse. Pas de sa faute si son 90B dénudé était entré en collision avec son torse, la porte à peine enfoncée.

" Dean " avait crié Sam en voyant leur suspect détaller par la fenêtre tandis que son aîné souriait comme un benêt à la jeune femme peu farouche qui lui faisait de l'œil.

" La ruelle arrière, OBSÉDÉ " fulminait Sam en passant par la fenêtre pour dévaler les escaliers de secours sur deux étages.

" Madame" l'avait saluée Dean avant de faire volte-face et de descendre deux à deux les marches.

.

Le suspect avait pris la poudre d'escampette, torse et pieds nus, armé de son seul Glock. Pousser la prostituée qu'il venait d'embarquer dans les bras de Dean devait être probablement l'idée la plus lumineuse qu'il ait jamais eue de toute sa misérable carrière de braqueur de supérette sans talent. Il se mit à jurer comme un charretier quand son orteil heurta un bout de dalle de trottoir qui dépassait alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule. L'énorme silhouette de son poursuivant apparaît au coin de la rue. Au moins, s'était-il débarrassé de l'autre pervers, se dit-il en souriant.

.

Dean voit le bout de la ruelle et accélère le pas. Il transpire, rage, peste et vocifère tout en manquant de tomber à chaque obstacle qu'il évite.

Il déboule dans la rue et tend sa main armée devant lui. Le suspect focalisé sur Sam n'a rien anticipé. Il se prend la crosse de plein front, se lamente en tombant sur ses fesses sous le regard indifférent des quelques passants qui continuent leur chemin.

Une botte lui écrase la main, le forçant à lâcher son arme. Dean se penche et s'en empare, il y jette un œil et soupire, dépité.

" T'es tellement con que t'as même pas pensé à retirer le cran de sûreté... Abruti", en lui tapant sur la tempe.

L'homme grimace en essuyant le sang sur son front.

" Je vais porter plainte pour coups et blessures" le menace l'homme.

" Tu veux que je te donne une vraie raison de le faire, du gland ? " le toise Dean, rictus au coin des lèvres.

" Bien joué " lui lance Sam, essoufflé, quand il les rejoint.

" T'as vu", en se redressant avec orgueil. " Il assure, l'obsédé", en se foutant de la tête de son frangin.

" Si tu t'étais concentré sur la cible dès la chambre plutôt que sur les attributs de son occupante, on aurait pas eu à se taper le marathon de New-York, je te signale", en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe sur les yeux.

" Toujours à râler" marmonne Dean entre ses dents en glissant le Glock dans sa ceinture arrière.

Sam fouille sa poche et en sort des menottes.

" Debout, Wayne ", fait expaspéré Sam en le tirant par le bras pour le relever.

" Doucement merde... Il m'a fracassé le crâne, l'autre malade-là ", en foudroyant Dean du regard tandis que Sam lui passe les bracelets.

" Quel crâne ? Sombre crétin" réplique Dean. " En route", en le poussant dans le dos. " On le dépose et on va se prendre un café ? " continue-t-il en se tournant vers Sam.

" Bonne idée" répond celui-ci en sortant son téléphone.

.

Ils atteignent l'Impala garée à un pâté de maison de là. Les gens se retournent sur cet étrange trio et Dean ne peut résister à l'envie de les narguer, taquin. Souriant aux jeunes femmes et louchant sur le cul des jeunes hommes. Sam dodeline de la tête, désespéré.

" Bah quoi... On en jette, on a la classe, j'en profite ", en claquant sa langue sur son palet.

" La classe ? " se moque le cadet. " Tu as des auréoles sous les bras digne du lac Erié et tu te trimballes avec un mec à moitié à poil à côté de qui JCVD passerait pour un intellectuel... Tu parles d'une classe ", en se mettant à rire.

" Pauv' con", en perdant tout son engouement. " Rabat-joie"

" Bobby nous attend", en lui indiquant son téléphone qu'il range dans sa veste. " Il va contacter Bela "

" Tu lui as envoyé toutes les notes de frais au moins ? Cette fois-ci , elle a intérêt à tout rembourser ", en ouvrant la porte arrière de l'Impala et y poussant Wayne.

" Fais gaffe, merde " gémit celui-ci quand sa tête heurte le bord du toit.

" Ta gueule", en le poussant une nouvelle fois, claquant la porte sous le regard désapprobateur de Sam.

" Oh ça va ... S'il est assez solide pour braquer des petits vieux, il est assez solide pour se bouffer bébé ", en ouvrant sa portière et suivant du regard Sam qui fait le tour de la voiture.

" T'as pas répondu à ma question ! "

" Oui... j'y ai pensé... Bobby m'a gentiment fait remarquer d'ailleurs que la note de restaurant nous serait très certainement facturée", en s'engouffrant dans l'habitacle.

" Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? " peste Dean en s'asseyant tout en glissant la clef dans le démarreur.

" Je sais pas " fait innocemment Sam. " Peut-être que 100 dollars pour une bouteille de whisky a dû lui sembler quelque peu exorbitant, tu ne penses pas? ", sourire contrit.

" Du Seagram... Sammy... T'as bu le must du whisky écossais, mec"

" J'ai siroté un verre et tu as sifflé le restant de la bouteille"

" Je ne l'ai pas sifflé...", en faisant son créneau. " Je l'ai savouré "

" Je suis certain que Bobby va apprécié la nuance", en étouffant un rire goguenard.

" Ferme-la et donne-moi plutôt l'adresse du poste le plus proche ", en jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur pour apercevoir Wayne qui les fixait, incrédule.

.

Une fois le colis livré et les papiers en ordre, Ils rentrent dans le premier dinner qu'ils croisent et s'y prennent un café, histoire de se remettre de leur course poursuite.

Dean en profite pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes et changer de chemise. La remarque désobligeante d'une jeune stagiaire de police qu'il avait ouvertement dragué l'avait refroidi.

" _Vous devriez penser à prendre une douche, vous puez pire qu'un bouc_ _",_ en se pinçant le nez, dégoûtée.

" _Vous devriez penser à prendre une douche_ " avait répété Dean en minaudant. Un coup de nez sous ses aisselles et il perdit de sa superbe. Il jetait de la mort.

Sam lui avait tapé dans le dos en riant.

.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils reprennent la route. Dean a calculé qu'il leur faudrait près de deux heures pour rejoindre l'agence. L'après-midi déjà bien entamée, il ne veut pas perdre de temps et arriver avant la tombée de la nuit.

 _Deep purple_ envahit l'habitacle. Sam ne se formalise plus des goûts musicaux de son aîné... Il finit par croiser les bras, pose son front sur la vitre, se laissant bercer par le ronronnement du moteur et la musique, et s'endort.

.

Cela fait bientôt dix ans qu'ils parcourent tous deux les routes américaines à la poursuite de fugitifs qui ne s'étaient pas présentés à leur agent de probation, ou qu'ils traquent des criminels, allant du simple bougre qui avait détourné du fric à l'assassin qui avait trucidé toute une famille pour quelques dollars, tout en passant par les violeurs, les trafiquants et autres joyeusetés du genre. Ils ont toujours baigné dans cet univers et ce depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Leur père, John Winchester, était lui-même chasseur de prime et fils de chasseur de prime.

Lui et Bobby Singer, amis de longue date, avaient décidé de s'associer et de créer leur propre agence. A la mort de John, Dean avait rejoint l'équipe de Bobby, certification et badge dans une main et permis de port d'arme dans l'autre. Singer avait cependant exigé de son nouveau poulain qu'il aille suivre des cours donnés à l'université sur l'application des lois ainsi que des cours d'auto-défense. C'étaient là ses seules conditions, Dean s'y plia bon gré, mal gré.

Deux ans plus tard, Sam, diplôme de criminologie en poche, vint les rejoindre. Il fit immédiatement équipe avec son frère. Leur duo devint vite réputé et surtout respecté dans le milieu.

Leur plus grande fierté jusqu'à ce jour, fut de n'avoir jamais dû user de leur arme. A l'exception de tirs de sommation, jamais une balle ne fit couler le sang.

.

www

.

"Debout, la belle au bois dormant" le secoue Dean.

Sam grommelle en s'éveillant.

Devant eux, une pancarte.

.

 _" Singer & Winchester " ._

 _Bounty hunters agency "_

.

Dean s'étire en baillant tandis que Sam déplie sa grande carcasse.

" Salut tout le monde " hurle Dean en ouvrant la porte vitrée opaque, tout en souriant à Jessica assise à l'accueil.

" Dean... Sam ", en se levant quand celui-ci passe le pas de la porte.

" Jess" bafouille ce dernier.

Il sent plus qu'il ne voit Dean lever les yeux au plafond.

Jessica le frappe sur le bras en passant et file embrasser Sam sur la joue.

" Tout s'est bien passé ? " s'enquiert-elle.

" Très bien... Bobby est là ? ", en ôtant sa veste.

" Il vous attend", en la lui prenant. " Je viens de faire du café, je vous apporte ça tout de suite"

" Merci "

Dean soupire en se passant la main dans les cheveux tout en la regardant s'éloigner vers la pièce arrière.

" Pas un mot" le menace Sam.

" Explique moi... Tu lui plais, elle te plaît et quoi ? ", dubitatif.

" Fous-moi la paix... Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge"

" Je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge" se renfrogne Dean.

" Avance", las, en le poussant vers une autre porte vitrée.

 _" Bobby Singer"_

Dean frappe un coup et sans attendre de réponse ouvre, tout sourire.

" Le retour des enfants prodiges" maugré Bobby en levant la tête de son pupitre.

" Merci pour l'accueil... Ça fait chaud au cœur " soupire Dean en se laissant tomber sur une des deux chaises face au bureau.

" Tu veux quoi ? Que je vous accueille avec des colliers de fleurs ? ", en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

" Pourquoi pas ? " le raille Dean sous le regard complice de son frère.

" Crétin " bougonne Bobby. " Cela dit, beau boulot. " poursuit-il. " Bela est ravie"

" En même temps, ça n'allait pas ruiner sa petite entreprise si on loupait le lascar, hein" marmonne Dean.

" C'est vrai, mais étant donné qu'elle est notre principale fournisseur de têtes d'affiche, si elle est ravie, je le suis aussi ", sourire entendu.

" Tu voulais nous voir ? " relance Sam.

" Oui ", en se penchant sur un dossier ouvert sur son bureau. " Et sur ce coup-là, je vous laisserai seuls décideurs"

" Heureusement que je suis assis" note Dean en relevant un sourcil, surpris.

" La ferme " siffle Bobby.

" Seuls décideurs, ça veut dire une chasse à l'homme ? " ose Sam.

" Pourquoi ? Jusque-là, on faisait quoi, tu crois ? Du tricot ? " réplique Dean.

" C'est un cas qui ne relève pas d'une violation de probation " précise Bobby en ignorant Dean pour son frère.

" Où est le soucis ? On a déjà travaillé sur ce genre de cas, non? "

" Ici, c'est un peu différent", légèrement embarrassé.

" Vas-y... Crache le morceau, Bobby... Je suis crevé et je voudrais bien rentrer chez nous" souffle Dean en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

" Un officier de l'armée à la retraite a pris contact avec l'agence ce matin"

" L'armée...Rien que ça " siffle, faussement admiratif, Dean.

" Tu permets " le coupe Bobby en bougonnant.

Il voit son vis à vis lever les mains en signe de reddition.

" Il aimerait nous engager pour retrouver un déserteur"

" Pourquoi nous ? " lance Dean, suspicieux.

" Ils ont perdu sa trace , il y a quelques jours et, depuis, ils ne savent plus où chercher... Ils se sont dits que des civils spécialisés dans la traque de fugitifs pourraient peut-être les aider à régler cette petite affaire avec une certaine discrétion "

Un malaise certain plane soudain dans la pièce.

.

" Je le sens pas, Bobby" fait Sam en interrogeant son frère du regard. " L'armée a sa propre police et puis s'ils veulent tenir ça discret, mettre cela aux mains de chasseurs de primes me parait un choix peu judicieux... Et pourquoi un officier à la retraite ? "

" C'est un civil... C'est moins suspect, je suppose ", doutant de ses propres mots.

" Ça pue cette histoire" grogne à son tour Dean.

" C'est pour cela que je vous laisserai seuls juges... Je vous suivrai quelle que soit votre décision"

" On en sait un peu plus sur ce déserteur? " s'informe Sam.

" Seulement le minimum, l'officier en question refuse d'en dire plus sans être certain que nous acceptions l'affaire, ce qui me parait somme toute logique"

" Et le minimum, c'est... ? "insiste Dean.

" Il aurait été témoin ou auteur d'un meurtre... sur un civil "

" Un civil ?"

" Le directeur d'une entreprise d'armement "

" Fergus Crowley " balance Sam en se levant. " J'ai vu ça aux infos... On a retrouvé son corps dans une décharge, une balle dans le cœur, une autre dans la tête"

" Exact" confirme Bobby.

" La police n'est déjà pas sur l'affaire ? "

" Elle piétine... Tout est au point mort, et visiblement l'armée ne veut pas partager ses informations avec la criminelle"

" Et on vient foutre quoi nous dans cette histoire ? " lance Dean.

" Notre boulot... On retrouve le déserteur, on le remet à l'armée et ..."

" Et on se met la police à dos...Super bon plan " le coupe-t-il aussitôt.

" ET... " tonne Bobby " l'armée l'interroge avant de le remettre aux autorités compétentes, ce qui signifie ici, la section criminelle du Wisconsin "

" Et on est censé les croire sur parole ? "

Dean se lève en riant, peu convaincu.

" On demandera à Charlie de garder trace de tout le déroulement de l'enquête et si par malheur, l'armée nous double, on aura de quoi faire pencher la balance "

" Vrai que le poids d'une petite agence de chasseurs de primes contre celui de l'armée américaine, va direct PENCHER en notre faveur" ironise Dean.

" Tu les crois ? " demande Sam à Bobby en intimant du regard à son frère de se taire.

" Honnêtement", en se grattant la barbe. " Je n'en sais rien... Je n'ai pas fait partie assez longtemps de l'US Army pour me faire une opinion tranchée sur celle-ci. Vous devez savoir, tout de même, qu'ils offrent une prime de 50,000 dollars pour sa capture, frais non compris et pas d'intermédiaire "

" Wouah ... La vache" laisse tomber Dean en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

" C'est une somme drôlement élevée pour un simple déserteur, non ? " souligne Sam.

" Trop, c'est évident, mais... Notre travail consiste à traquer des fugitifs et à les remettre à qui de droit. C'est ensuite à la justice de tranccher... Point barre "

" Sauf qu'ici, la justice risque d'être expéditive... L'armée n'est pas reconnue pour sa bonté d'âme ni sa transparence " souligne Dean.

" 50,000 dollars... C'est une sacrée somme" note Sam, abasourdi.

" Une sacrée, oui et, il m'a déjà fait comprendre que si nous refusions, il s'adresserait à une autre agence " souligne Bobby.

" Je le sens pas" rumine Dean, en croisant les bras.

" C'est pas tout" relance Bobby. " Si on accepte, je dis bien SI... On devra rendre des comptes journaliers à ce même civil qui lui-même en informera ses ex-supérieurs ", en roulant des yeux.

" Me dis pas qu'on va devoir se coltiner ce clown endimanché pendant toute l'enquête ? Je te préviens, je ne veux pas de ce trouduc de retraité dans ma bagnole " claque Dean en décroisant les bras.

" Ce trouduc de retraité, comme tu dis si bien, ne posera pas son cul dans ta bagnole" réplique Bobby en soupirant " Mais un de leurs lieutenants, si... Il lui servira d'intermédiaire et vous aidera sur le terrain "

" La confiance règne" fulmine Dean. " Donc pour résumer, on doit débusquer un déserteur dont, au fond, on ne sait rien excepté ce que l'armée veut bien nous dire, c'est à dire que dalle... Tout ça via un empaillé à la retraite et, cerise sur le gâteau, on va devoir se farcir en plus un boulet de planqué du régiment aux basques... Génial", en ricanant, désabusé.

" Tu en penses quoi, Bobby ? " l'interroge Sam.

" J'en pense que j'aime pas ça, mais je pense aussi aux 50,000 dollars qui vont nous passer sous le nez si on refuse l'offre et qui finiront chez l'un de nos concurrents nettement moins regardant"

" Genre Dick Roman " soupire Sam.

" Genre ce parfait connard "

" Tu nous suggères donc d'accepter ? " s'étonne Dean.

" Je vous suggère d'y réfléchir et surtout de vous souvenir qu'on a une certaine Bradburry entre ces murs et que je laisserai pas l'armée se foutre de ma gueule... Je vous suggère aussi de penser à la somme à la clef et au fait qu'on est une agence de chasseurs de primes et que notre boulot consiste à ramener des fugitifs et que ce déserteur en est un... ", en tapant son bureau de son index.

" On a le droit à une nuit de réflexion ? " lui demande Dean.

" Il doit me recontacter demain dans la journée... D'ici là, pensez-y et donnez moi votre réponse. Et je vous le répète, peu importe votre choix, je vous suivrai."

" Merci, Bobby... Là, j'ai besoin de me décrasser et de boire un coup", en croisant le regard lointain de Sam. " Tu me suis ou tu prévois autre chose ? ", sourire en coin.

" Je te suis"

" Lâche"

" On en reparlera l'un de ses quatre ", main sur la poignée de porte.

" C'est ça... Je me serais déjà tapé la moitié de l'état avant que tu décides à l'inviter, j'te le dis moi", en se mettant à rire.

" T'es un grand malade", en ouvrant. " Salut Bobby"

" N'oubliez pas de m'appeler, hein?"

" C'est ça, au revoir aussi à toi, Bobby" soupire Dean, exaspéré en fermant la porte derrière lui.

.

Au même instant, arrive Jessica avec un plateau et les cafés.

" Vous partez déjà ? ", en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Sam.

" Oui.. On n'a pas dormi depuis deux nuits, on a vraiment besoin de récupérer", en reprenant sa veste.

" Peur aux trousses "murmure Dean à l'oreille de son frère.

" La ferme", en le repoussant. " A demain, Jess... Désolé pour le café ", en tirant son frère par le col de sa veste.

Celui-ci se dégage d'un revers de la main.

" Tu devrais l'inviter à boire un verre si tu veux pas finir momifiée en attendant que ça vienne de lui", en s'adressant à Jessica qui se met à rire.

" Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ! " rougit Sam, fou de rage.

" Merci pour le conseil" le remercie-t-elle.

" Tu vois... Tu devrais me dresser un autel ", en suivant son frère " Grâce à moi, tu vas enfin avancer dans ta non-relation"

" Jerk", en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

" Bitch", en courant le rejoindre.

.

Appuyé contre une voiture noire, un homme les observe de loin...

.

fin chapitre I

.

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus, on se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **Nous y ferons, cette fois, connaissance avec "le soldat".**

 **.**

 **NB : le "JVCD" balancé par Sam fait référence au comédien belge, Jean-Claude Van Damme, plus réputé aujourd'hui pour ces citations sans queue ni tête à mourir de rire que pour ses films... Je vous conseille cependant de regarder le film "JCVD" de El Mechri, ça vous donnera une toute autre image du comédien. Il y a une scène magnifique où spectateur, il se regarde passer pour un con à l'écran, ça m'a tordu le coeur.**

 **.**

 **Merci pour votre indéfectible fidélité durant toutes ces années.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	2. le soldat

**Tout d'abord mille mercis pour les retours sur le premier chapitre, si vous saviez à quel point ça me touche.**

 **Ensuite je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs de l'ombre ou de la lumière de donner vie à cette histoire. Merci pour vos mises en follow ou (déjà) en favorite... Merci d'être là.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Mysty, Chipie et LaSoul pour vos reviews.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha pour son regard avisé sur cette fic.**

 **.**

 **Il y a de cela 8 ans, débarquait dans "Supernatural" un ange qui depuis me bouffe la tête et le coeur.**

 **Bon anniversaire Castiel et surtout merci à Misha Collins, son interprête.**

 **.**

 **Sur ce, enjoy.**

.

Chapitre II : " ... Le soldat"

.

Base militaire de Fort Mc Coy, Wisconsin.

Bâtiment état-major.

.

Un coup sur la porte.

" Entrez" tonne une voix autoritaire.

Un officier apparaît en uniforme, képi visé sur la tête.

" Mon Commandant " fait-il en saluant son supérieur.

" Repos, Lieutenant", après avoir répondu à son salut. " Asseyez-vous", en lui indiquant d'un geste de la tête une chaise face à lui.

" Vous avez demandé à me voir ? ", une fois assis tout en ôtant son képi.

" C'est exact", en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil en cuir. " Comment allez-vous, Lieutenant ? ", le fixant longuement, tentant de percer la réponse à travers son regard impassible.

" Bien, je vous remercie, mon Commandant "

" Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande", sourire contrit, avant-bras sur son bureau.

" Les médecins m'ont déclaré apte à reprendre le service, si c'est ce que vous cherchez à savoir ", d'une voix blanche, droit sur sa chaise.

" Effectivement", d'un air un peu pincé, surpris par l'aplomb de son officier. " J'ai votre dossier sous les yeux", en jetant un vague regard sur son écran d'ordinateur. " Vous avez été blessé lors d'une embuscade à Sangin, Afghanistan, il y a cela quatre mois. C'est bien cela ? "

" C'est exact"

" J'ai eu une courte mais très intéressante conversation avec le Lieutenant Rafaeli ", tout en se levant et faisant le tour de son bureau.

Il s'y appuie en croisant les bras, légèrement décalé par rapport à son officier qui reste imperturbable.

" Celui-ci semble penser que vous n'êtes pas encore totalement apte à retourner sur le terrain"

" J'ai été déclaré ..." commence-t-il à se défendre.

" Je sais" le coupe son supérieur. " Physiquement apte à le faire" répète-t-il avec insistance.

" Mon Commandant ? ", entre interrogation et suspicion.

" J'ai une mission pour vous, Lieutenant ", avec un éclat dans le regard qui met ce dernier sur ses gardes. " Menez là à bien et je vous promets que le rapport du Capitaine Rafaeli ne quittera pas mon bureau "

Il prend le silence froid du lieutenant pour une réponse positive et se redresse pour continuer son laïus.

.

Il retourne s'asseoir sous le regard méfiant de son officier.

" Fergus Crowley... Ce nom vous dit-il quelque chose, Lieutenant ? " relance le Commandant en ouvrant le tiroir à sa droite dont il sort un dossier cartonné.

" _Crowley corporations_... Un de nos fournisseurs en armement léger, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut ", en triturant nerveusement le bord de son képi.

" C'est tout à fait cela... Son corps sans vie a été retrouvé, il y a de cela quelques jours, dans une décharge publique à moins de cinq kilomètres de la base", tout en feuilletant son dossier dont il tire une photo qu'il finit par poser en la retournant à 180° , incitant d'un geste de la main son officier à s'y intéresser.

Celui-ci se penche pour l'observer.

Un homme en costume trois pièces étendu parmi les ordures ménagères. Le contraste est étrange.

Du sang sur son front laisse à penser qu'il a été abattu d'une balle dans la tête. Ses yeux fixant le ciel semblent figés dans la surprise.

Le lieutenant reprend sa position initiale. Il est évident qu'il cherche à savoir où veut en venir son supérieur et cela semble amuser ce dernier de le voir ainsi cogiter.

" En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? " finit-il par oser.

" Nous allons y venir ", en reprenant la photo pour en poser une autre à la place.

Même ordre muet, avec une même obéissance tout aussi silencieuse du soldat.

" Je vous présente le sergent Inias Skean... Et ceci...", en collant une deuxième photo moins nette à la droite de celle-ci. " Ce même sergent Skean pris par une caméra de surveillance "

Le lieutenant saisit la photo. Trois hommes dont un civil devant ce qui semble être la réserve principale d'armement de la base.

" C'est Crowley ", plus une affirmation qu'une question.

" Positif... Probablement la dernière image prise de lui de son vivant... À sa droite, le sergent Skean... Il nous est pour le moment impossible d'identifier le troisième homme... Le CID a bien évidemment épluché toutes les images des caméras de surveillance... mais rien "

Le lieutenant perçoit le plissement des lèvres de son supérieur.

" L'homme connaissait visiblement la position de celles-ci et s'est toujours arrangé pour éviter d'être dans un angle qui l'aurait trahi... Ça plus l'obscurité... " poursuit-il tout en évitant d'en dire plus.

" Je peux vous demander quel rapport tout ceci a à avoir avec ma présence dans votre bureau ? " relance le lieutenant.

" Je vais y venir, je vous l'ai dit" le coupe-t-il avant de reprendre le cours de son exposé. " Le sergent Skean a été aperçu, quelques heures plus tard, sur un parking à moins d'un kilomètre de la décharge où le corps de Crowley a été retrouvé... Depuis ce jour, nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle ni trace de lui...Il a été déclaré officiellement déserteur et signalé comme tel aux autorités civiles"

" Vous pensez qu'il est impliqué dans le meurtre de ce Crowley ? " en tiquant.

" Tout semble l'indiquer... Reste à savoir si c'est lui qui tenait l'arme ou s'il n'a été que simple témoin des faits "

" Vous avez eu des résultats de la balistique ? ", en se redressant sur sa chaise.

" Officiellement non, vu qu'il s'agit ici d'une affaire criminelle civile qui ne nous concerne pas mais officieusement oui ", sourire satisfait. " Pour le moment, rien de bien probant... Tout ce que la police a pu en tirer comme conclusion, c'est que l'homme a été abattu à bout portant et son corps déplacé... La balle qui a traversé la poitrine de la victime de part en part reste introuvable. Celle qu'ils ont réussi à extraire de sa boîte crânienne est trop abîmée pour en tirer quelque chose de concret... Tout porte à croire cependant que ce serait une arme dite classique"

" C'est à dire non-militaire" précise l'officier.

Le commandant opine de la tête.

" Nous avons mis nos meilleurs éléments sur l'enquête, mais le sergent Skean reste introuvable"

" Il a peut-être déjà quitté le pays ? " suggère l'officier.

" Nous ne le pensons pas... On a perdu sa trace certes, mais nous savons cependant qu'il a pris contact avec sa femme il y a quelques jours. Le numéro de la cabine téléphonique depuis laquelle a été passé l'appel confirme qu'il était toujours sur le territoire américain"

" Vous avez mis son téléphone sur écoute ? ", en relevant les sourcils, surpris.

" Celui de sa femme " marmonne son supérieur.

" C'est.. " commence l'officier, atterré.

" Illégal ? Je sais ", en s'appuyant sur son bureau.

Il prend quelques secondes de pause avant de poursuivre :

" Vous imaginez l'impact que pourrait avoir le meurtre d'un civil de l'envergure de ce Crowley sur l'opinion publique de ce pays et sur celles de nos alliés ? Surtout si la presse venait à découvrir que le meurtre a eu lieu sur une base de l'US army"

" Je vous demande pardon ? " le coupe le lieutenant, surpris.

Le commandant ferme les yeux, pestant sur son manque de retenue.

" Du sang a été découvert près de l'entrepôt d'armement. Les premières analyses ont confirmé que c'était bien celui de Fergus Crowley" répond son supérieur en rouvrant les yeux, ne pouvant cacher son agacement. " L'armée américaine n'a pas besoin de ce genre de publicité, surtout en ces temps où nous nous retrouverons à devoir combattre sur plusieurs fronts à la fois... Nos détracteurs n'attendent qu'un faux pas de notre part pour nous sauter à la gorge et pointer ainsi notre ingérence dans la politique étrangère de notre gouvernement" claque-t-il, sèchement.

" Je ne suis qu'un simple lieutenant d'infanterie... Tout cet aspect politique me dépasse et je ne vois de toute manière pas en quoi tout ceci pourrait me concerner... Le CID est le mieux placé pour retrouver ce sergent Skean. Après tout, c'est leur travail", avec un début d'impatience dans le timbre de sa voix grave, normalement si posée.

" Le CID est lié à l'armée et n'a donc pas assez de marge de manœuvre hors de ces murs. De plus, la police n'est pas, il faut bien l'avouer, très encline à vouloir collaborer avec nous sur cette enquête"

" Leur avez-vous fait part de vos soupçons ? ", en indiquant le bureau de son képi.

" Non" tonne le Commandant, cachant mal sa colère naissante. " et l'armée ne compte pas le faire ni aujourd'hui ni demain... Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair sur ce point quand j'ai précisé que je ne voulais pas que cette affaire s'ébruite... Il en va de notre devoir envers nos soldats que de les protéger des répercutions que pourrait provoquer qu'un tel scandale... _Crowley corporations_ fournit la moitié des contingents de l'armée américaine mais aussi canadienne. L'homme était influent, protégé et riche surtout... Ses amis investisseurs n'apprécieraient certainement pas de voir cette blague de très mauvais goût mise en première page des journaux"

Le lieutenant a envie de répliquer que tant que l'armée continuera à se fournir chez eux, ils n'en auraient que faire de la mort de leur mentor. Il n'en fait rien. Il continue de percer de son regard froid son supérieur, mettant celui-ci mal à l'aise.

.

Le commandant ne voulait pas de ce lieutenant, il connaissait sa réputation... Certes, c'était un soldat de valeur, lié viscéralement à sa famille de corps, mais c'était aussi une vraie tête de lard sur laquelle plus d'un officier haut gradé s'était cassé les dents. Il faisait passer son devoir et ses hommes avant tout le reste, refusant jusqu'à monter en grade pour ne pas avoir à quitter ceux-ci.

Il obéissait aux ordres sans broncher, mais ne se gênait pas pour autant pour les contester quand il les estimait préjudiciables à son unité.

Le colonel Michaels le voulait sur cette enquête à cause de ces mêmes raisons ainsi qu'à cause de l'attachement de l'officier aux valeurs défendues par son pays. Le commandant dut faire dès lors contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur...

Fallait-il encore que cet officier accepte cette mission. Sur ce point, le colonel lui avait laissé carte blanche.

Le talon d'Achille de cet officier étant son unité, il comptait bien en user pour obtenir l'accord de ce militaire dont les yeux trop bleus vrillaient les siens depuis trop longtemps. Son officier et ami, le capitaine Rafaeli, avait été son meilleur allié sur cette affaire, même si son rapport n'était pas tout à fait mensonger. Le lieutenant gardait des séquelles psychologiques de son séjour en Afghanistan, mais c'était un fait commun à tous les soldats ayant combattu sur le terrain. Ça ne lui enlevait rien en ses capacités d'officier, mais c'était un atout majeur pour le commandant.

.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, il reprit la parole :

" Suite à une longue concertation entre les différents protagonistes de cette affaire, il a été décidé d'un commun accord de faire appel à une agence spécialisée pour nous aider dans nos

recherches", mine défaite.

" Une agence spécialisée ? " en tiquant, dubitatif.

" Une agence de chasseurs de prime" crache-t-il, presque avec honte.

" Vous pouvez répéter ? ", hésitant entre la consternation et le fou-rire naissant.

" Vous m'avez très bien compris" fulmine le commandant. " C'est la solution qui semble la plus raisonnable... La police de ce pays à d'autres chats à fouetter que de poursuivre un déserteur, et le CID reste une unité militaire qui n'a ni la compétence ni les autorisations nécessaires pour mener à bien ce type d'enquête"

" Donc vous avez décidé de faire appel à des... civils ? ", perplexe.

" Les chasseurs de prime ont pour principe de rester discret, il en va de leur crédibilité... De plus, l'appât du gain demeure leur seule motivation et cela nous convient parfaitement... Cependant nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les laisser faire n'importe quoi... Nous avons dès lors besoin de quelqu'un de confiance qui pourrait les aider tout en gardant un œil sur les faits et gestes de ces cow-boys des temps modernes" siffle le commandant avec dédain.

Il est évident que faire appel à des chasseurs de prime le contrarie, mais comme tout soldat qui se respecte, il obéit et ne conteste pas les ordres, aussi absurdes lui paraissent-ils. Il en vient à oublier que ce n'est pas le cas de son officier.

" Un agent du CID, je persiste à le penser, reste pour moi le mieux placé pour accepter cette mission" insiste le lieutenant sentant l'étau se refermer sur lui.

" C'est ce que j'ai suggéré à nos supérieurs... Mais le sergent Skean ayant fait plusieurs séjours sur le terrain, l'Irak entre autres " précise le commandant " Ils estiment qu'un soldat avec la même expérience serait plus utile qu'un membre du CID qui n'a jamais vu un grain de sable de sa vie et ne comprendrait pas son mode de fonctionnement"

" C'est ridicule" claque le lieutenant, mine renfrognée.

" Je ne vous le fais pas dire... mais les ordres sont les ordres", en se passant une main sur le visage.

" Et si je refuse ? "

" Je me verrais obligé de faire suivre le dossier du capitaine Rafaeli "

" Ce qui signifierait ? "

" L'interdiction de retourner sur le terrain jusqu'à nouvel ordre", sans enthousiasme, se sentant soudain vil et petit face au visage soudain décomposé de son officier.

" Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que du chantage", d'une voix blanche.

" Non, Lieutenant... Ce sont les ordres...Vous êtes militaire et officier et vous vous y plierez que vous le vouliez ou non... Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? " tonne-t-il.

Autant cette situation l'avait amusé à son départ, autant à l'instant précis, il aurait voulu jeter le dossier de Rafaeli à la poubelle et laisser repartir le soldat qui lui faisait face et n'avait en tête que la sécurité de ses hommes.

" Lieutenant ", d'une voix qui se voulait plus douce. " Je vous fais le serment que dès que cette histoire sera finie, vous retrouverez votre unité et vos hommes ", en lui offrant pour la première fois de leur entrevue un vrai sourire.

" En quoi consistera cette... mission ? " abdique-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son képi.

" Vous intégrerez une de leur équipe et vous les assisterez durant leur enquête... En aucun cas vous ne devrez divulguer ce qui a été dit dans ce bureau... Les photos seront recadrées pour éviter l'entrepôt en arrière-plan et les traces de sang seront, bien évidemment, des indices absents du dossier... Vous restez un soldat au seul service de l'armée... Votre unique mission sera de débusquer le sergent Skean et de nous le ramener. Vivant "

" Ils chercheront à savoir pourquoi un simple déserteur fait l'objet d'une telle attention "

" Nous y avons pensé ", en fouillant le dossier abandonné sur son bureau. " Nous leur avons dit la vérité sur le Sergent Skean pour ce qui est de nos soupçons sur le meurtre de Crowley, mais nous allons omettre délibérément de signaler la présence du deuxième homme et son possible lien avec ce même meurtre... Ceci reste du ressort de l'armée et du CID... Je vous ferai parvenir une copie du dossier du sergent Skean avec les adresses et numéros de téléphone utiles à l'enquête ", en lui montrant une photo d'où le dit inconnu avait été évincé.

" Je vois" murmure le lieutenant.

" Une dernière chose"

" Je vous écoute", en remettant son képi.

" Évitez l'uniforme... Une tenue plus civile fera parfaitement l'affaire... Tâchez de vous fondre dans le décor... Évitons d'attirer l'œil sur vous et, par conséquence, sur _nous_ "

" Ça me laisse combien de temps ? ", impassible.

" Un jour... Profitez-en pour aller rendre visite à vos proches"

" C'est inutile... J'attendrai vos ordres dans mes quartiers"

" Je vous y ferai parvenir le dossier ", en se levant, mettant fin ainsi à l'entretien.

L'officier se lève à son tour, semblant porter soudain le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il salue son supérieur et s'apprête à sortir.

" Lieutenant Novak ? "

Celui-ci, main sur la poignée, attend la suite.

" Je suis sincèrement navré "

" Vous ne faites que suivre les ordres, mon Commandant... J'en ferais tout autant ", en sortant.

.

Sur la porte : " _Commandant Zachariah_ "

.

www

.

" Alors ? " fait une voix enjouée.

" Alors rien", en se tournant vers un autre lieutenant adossé nonchalamment au mur.

" Tu vas retourner là-bas, c'est ça ? ", en se redressant d'un coup de rein, visage inquiet.

" On m'a assigné à une autre mission", en soupirant, dépité.

" Tu vas rester ici alors? ", ne pouvant cacher son soulagement.

" Gaby ", en ôtant son képi pour passer une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes.

" Faudrait vraiment que tu penses à passer chez le coupe-tif " s'amuse celui-ci en les lui ébouriffant.

" Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps ", léger sourire en repoussant sa main.

" Ça va ? ", en cherchant à accrocher son regard fuyant.

" Ça va aller " le rassure-t-il.

" Viens... On va se prendre un verre et tu vas me parler de cette fameuse mission classée top secret" murmure-t-il en imitant des guillemets virtuels.

" Top secret ? ", en se tournant vers lui, sourcils froncés.

" Me prends pas pour un con, Cassie... On se connaît depuis près de vingt ans... Tu ne sais pas mentir" se moque-t-il.

" Je vais devoir apprendre et vite", en remettant son képi.

" T'as le meilleur prof' devant toi ", en se pointant du doigt tout en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

" Je suis au courant ", étouffant un rire fatigué.

" Je te laisserai pas tomber ", en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

" Gaby ", en s'arrêtant.

" Tu auras besoin de moi, tu verras... Tu sais que je te suis indispensable ", en le tirant vers l'avant. " Maintenant tu vas me dire toute la vérité sur cette histoire"

" J'en avais bien l'intention"

" Ça pue tant que ça ? ", perdant toute sa légèreté.

" Disons que je préfère assurer mes arrières "

" Tu vas suivre les ordres ?"

" Je le dois... Je suis soldat, Gaby, et puis ma place n'est pas ici... Plus vite toute cela sera fini, plus vite je pourrai retourner là-bas"

" Gadreel s'en sort très bien sans toi, tu sais " réplique-t-il, sèchement.

" Je sais, mais..."

" Mais quoi ? ", en le repoussant. " Tu crois que ton père serait plus fier de toi si tu revenais dans un sac mortuaire ? Tu veux quoi ? Y laisser ta peau... Ça t 'a pas suffi la dernière fois ", en haussant le ton.

" Je n'ai nullement l'intention de revenir dans un sac mortuaire, Gaby " lui répond-il, appuyé d'un doux sourire.

" Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon meilleur ami soit le pire des imbéciles, j'vous l'demande ", en roulant des yeux.

" Parce que seul le pire des imbéciles peut te supporter" le taquine Novak.

" Tu me vexes, là ", faussement outré.

" On va le boire ce café? Je t'offre une part de tarte au chocolat pour la peine "

" C'est déloyal d'user de tels stratagèmes ", en se mettant à rire. " Tu as intérêt à tout me dire et dans les moindres détails, je te préviens"

.

Un homme les regarde s'éloigner avant d'entrer à son tour dans le bâtiment.

Il frappe et la voix du commandant lui répond aussitôt d'entrer.

.

" Mon commandant ", en le saluant, claquant bruyamment des talons.

" Sergent Walker ", tout sourire en lui indiquant la chaise anciennement occupée par le lieutenant Novak.

.

Fin chapitre II

.

 **CID** : _**Criminal Investigation Division**_

.

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **Ce sera là, le premier face à face entre le chasseur et le soldat.**

 **.**

 **Merci mille fois pour tout.**

 **.**

 **Love you**


	3. Ca va pas le faire

**Si vous saviez comme vos retours me touchent, merci merci merci...**

 **Merci pour vos mises en follow et favoris. Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre ou de la lumière ainsi qu'aux nouveaux lecteurs.**

 **Merci à Chipie, Mysty et LaSoul pour vos reviews.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha pour son oeil avisé.  
.**

 **Voici venu le temps du face à face.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapitre III : " Ça va pas le faire "

.

Dean se gare devant l'agence et se tourne vers Sam.

" T'es sûr de toi ? ", prêt à sortir de la voiture." Tu sais que Bobby n'a pas spécialement besoin de cette affaire... L'agence tourne plutôt pas mal depuis qu'on s'est associé avec Bela ", se voulant rassurant.

" Je sais mais j'ai bien réfléchi depuis hier et 50,000 dollars, ce n'est pas rien... Ça aiderait vachement pour les frais de la maison... Le toit est occupé de nous lâcher et le perron a besoin d'un solide coup de peinture "

" Mouaih j'sais... mais n'empêche que je la sens pas cette histoire ", en ouvrant la portière.

" On ne sent pas la moitié de nos histoires, Dean... Une de plus ou une de moins ", en sortant à son tour.

" À ceci près, c'est qu'ici on aura l'armée au cul ", en claquant la portière.

" Écoute ", en prenant appui sur le toit de la voiture. " On s'est toujours fié à ton instinct jusqu'ici et personne n'a jamais eu à le regretter... alors si tu le sens pas, je préfère laisser tomber... La maison peut attendre"

" Naaaa", en haussant les épaules. " T'as raison", tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'agence. " On va faire notre boulot... Après ils n'auront qu'à se démerder tout seul ... Tant qu'ils paient, le reste, on s'en fiche ", en jetant un regard en coin sur une Ford escort noire.

Dean aperçoit un homme à la place du chauffeur dont il n'arrive pas à distinguer les traits.

" M'est d'avis qu'ils sont déjà là nos emplumés "

" Dean" soupire Sam.

" Bah quoi ? ", en relevant innocemment un sourcil.

.

" Salut beauté ", en saluant Jessica à l'accueil.

" Bonjour Dean", en se levant. " Bien reposé ? ", en l'embrassant.

" J'ai dormi comme un loir "

" Sam" sourit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

" Jess", d'une voix empruntée, en l'embrassant à son tour.

" Misère" se désespère Dean. " Bobby est là ? ", en traçant sa route.

" Oui... Il vous attend, ainsi qu'un dénommé Trenton "

" Ça doit être notre emplumé en civil ", avec un sourire mauvais, déjà prêt à en découdre.

" Merci Jess", en poussant son aîné vers l'avant. " Et toi, fais-moi plaisir ", en s'adressant à lui.

" Oui ? " minaude celui-ci en le toisant par-dessus son épaule.

" Évite de merder sur ce coup-là".

" Je merde jamais ", tout en frappant à la porte et l'ouvrant sans attendre de réponse.

.

Bobby le foudroie aussitôt du regard.

" Il ne me semble pas vous avoir dit d'entrer "

" Désolé... J'ai cru entendre le doux timbre de ta voix ", en enfonçant son index dans son oreille." Problème d'audition "

Le vieux chasseur se lève en ronchonnant.

" Dean... Sam... Je vous présente le Lieutenant Trenton "

Dean s'avance en lui tendant la main. Celui-ci la serre poliment avec un air un peu dédaigneux qui met Dean aussitôt sur la défensive.

Sam le salue à son tour mais ne semble pas s'en formaliser.

" Lieutenant... Je vous présente les derniers clous de mon cercueil, les frères Winchester " soupire Bobby

" Cela dit, vous ne trouverez pas meilleurs qu'eux pour ce job"

" Appelez-moi Trenton... Le Lieutenant n'a plus de raison d'être en ce qui me concerne ", en baissant la tête pour masquer son visage. " Vous devez savoir que ce n'est pas sans raison que l'armée a décidé de faire appel à vous, votre réputation n'est plus à faire ", en se tournant vers les deux frères.

L'ex-officier se tient droit sur sa chaise, dans une attitude rigide, relents d'une vie entièrement vouée à l'uniforme.

" Excusez-moi si je risque de vous paraître quelque peu grossier" ose Dean sous les regards soudain affolés de son cadet et de Bobby. " mais vous me paraissez drôlement jeune pour être déjà à la retraite, non ? "

Il voit l'homme lui offrir un sourire sans âme tandis qu'il relève le pan droit de son pantalon à hauteur de genou.

Une prothèse apparaît, jetant le trouble dans la pièce.

" Je merde jamais, hein" répète dans un murmure Sam à l'oreille de son frère.

" Oh ça va ! " bredouille celui-ci, rouge d'embarras.

" Cette explication vous suffit-elle, monsieur Winchester ? "

" Ouaih...Désolé ", en se frottant nerveusement la nuque.

" On peut continuer maintenant que nous avons eu droit à ta minute de gloire ? " claque Bobby.

Dean bafouille des excuses inaudibles en croisant les bras tout en s'adossant contre l'armoire derrière lui. Sam, lui, ne bouge pas.

" Bien" poursuit Bobby en se rasseyant. " Lieutenant, NOUS vous laissons la parole"

Dean se sent visé mais ne réagit pas, bien décidé à ne pas se ridiculiser une nouvelle fois.

" Comme je vous l'expliquais il y a quelques minutes", relance Trenton tout en lissant son pantalon pour le remettre en place. " Le sergent Skean demeure introuvable depuis la nuit du meurtre... Le CID ne possédant pas les accréditations nécessaires pour poursuivre cette enquête, il a été décidé d'un commun accord avec le haut commandement d'avoir recours, exceptionnellement, aux services d'une agence spécialisée dans la traque de fugitifs "

Dean note que cela n'a pas l'air de réjouir l'ex-emplumé de faire appel à leur service, notant que ce dernier a soigneusement évité les mots de " chasseurs de prime". Cependant, il se garde bien de balancer ses réflexions à voix haute, histoire de pas gaffer deux fois en moins de cinq minutes.

" Après enquête, nous avons sélectionné les agences dont les résultats étaient les plus parlants, et de plus, réputées pour leur... discrétion", en jaugeant Dean et Sam.

" Ils n'en ont pas l'air comme ça, je sais ... mais vous pouvez leur faire entièrement confiance sur ce dernier point" souligne Bobby.

" Je l'espère", qui sonne plus comme une menace que comme une indécision. " Comme je vous l'ai dit, le CID a perdu sa trace le lendemain du meurtre, mais nous savons de source sûre qu'il demeure toujours sur le territoire américain... Il a récemment cherché à téléphoner à sa femme", en baissant pour la deuxième fois les yeux.

" C'est à dire ? " insiste Sam.

" Je n'ai pas besoin, il me semble, de vous le préciser ".

" Cette pratique est illégale, je vous signale"

" Parfois la fin justifie les moyens... Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix" en relevant la tête.

" Tu parles de discrétion" ironise Dean en se redressant.

" Poursuivez" ordonne poliment Bobby, enfoncé dans son siège.

" Le sergent Skean est soupçonné, au mieux d'être le témoin du meurtre, au pire d'en être l'auteur... Nous avons besoin de le retrouver vivant pour en savoir plus sur ses motivations...Si motivations, il y a "

" Pourquoi vouloir la mort de ce Crowley ? "

" C'est justement ce que nous aimerions bien découvrir... De là, la nécessité de le retrouver au plus vite... Il nous faut absolument savoir si l'acte a été commandité ou s'il a agi de son propre chef "

" Ne me dites pas que l'armée n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui aurait pu pousser un simple sergent à tuer un magnat de l'armement ? " lâche un Sam plus que suspicieux.

Trenton respire profondément avant de croiser ses mains, avant-bras appuyés sur les accoudoirs de son siège.

" Je n'en sais pas plus que vous sur cette affaire" admet-il avec un regret évident " Je ne suis ici qu'en tant que simple intermédiaire... Plus rien ne me relie à l'armée, si ce n'est ma pension d'invalidité ", en dénouant ses mains pour se masser sa jambe à hauteur de prothèse dans un réflexe devenu inné.

" Je vois... Peut-on espérer en savoir plus dans les jours qui vont suivre ?" demande Bobby en s'avançant sur sa chaise.

" Vous allez accepter ? ", ne pouvant cacher l'éclat de soulagement qui lui traverse les yeux.

" Répondez d'abord à ma question ? " réplique Bobby.

" Oui... Vous en apprendrez plus, mais vous devez savoir que vous ne saurez jamais tout... et cela vaudra pour le lieutenant qui vous sera affecté aussi "

" Cela a le mérite d'être clair... Je vous remercie pour votre franchise "

" Ne me remerciez pas...Évitez seulement de répéter ce que je viens de vous dire... Je n'aimerais pas que mon dernier lien avec l'armée soit brisé, si vous voyez là où je veux en venir", en se levant avec difficulté.

" Quelque chose me dit que vous ne portez pas l'armée dans votre cœur ? " l'interpelle Dean, sans aucune animosité.

" L'armée a été toute ma vie, monsieur Winchester... Elle est et restera ma seule famille, ce qui ne veut pas dire pour autant que je n'ai pas le droit de garder rancœur ", sourire contrit. " Dois-je en conclure que vous acceptez ? ", en se tournant vers Bobby.

" C'est à eux que vous devez vous adresser ", en indiquant Dean et Sam d'un mouvement de la tête.

" Messieurs ? ", mains croisées derrière le dos.

" Les 50,000 dollars ? " relève Dean.

" Sachez que l'armée honore toujours ses contrats"

" Alors vous avez trouvé vos hommes ", en tapant sur l'épaule de son frère qui sourit, un peu crispé.

Trenton sort de sa poche un téléphone tout en les fixant et appelle un numéro pré-enregistré.

" C'est bon, ils acceptent ", en raccrochant aussitôt.

" Vous partez ? " fait sam, surpris.

" Je vous l'ai dit... Je ne suis que l'intermédiaire... Le lieutenant Novak qui vous a été affecté sera là d'ici quelques minutes...Vous ne me reverrez que lorsque le sergent Skean sera remis entre les mains du CID... Je vous ramènerai alors votre... prime ", lèvres pincées.

"...et les remboursements de nos notes de frais" précise Dean en claquant sa langue sur son palet.

" Le lieutenant me les fera parvenir et je m'assurerai que ceux-ci soient rajoutés à votre prime si tant est qu'ils soient justifiés bien évidemment... Bonne chance, messieurs...Vous allez en avoir besoin ", en s'avançant, claudiquant légèrement.

Dean et Sam s'écartent pour lui céder le passage.

Il quitte la pièce sans leur adresser le moindre regard.

.

La porte se referme. La tension reste palpable.

" Et maintenant ? " balance Dean.

" Maintenant... On attend" répond Bobby en attrapant le téléphone fixe. " Jessica.. Peux-tu nous rapporter du café s'il te plaît ? Merci "

.

.

" Alors ?" fait la voix rauque du chauffeur tandis que Trenton prend place du côté passager.

" Tu vas en chier avec eux " répond-il." mais je les aime bien", en souriant dans le vide.

" Bien", en se tortillant pour attraper un porte-documents posé sur le siège arrière.

Il sent le regard inquiet de son passager sur lui.

" Fais gaffe à toi, Castiel ", en massant sa cuisse. " Ne me fais pas regretter de leur avoir rendu ce service"

" Tu me connais", en lui offrant un léger sourire, prêt à ouvrir la portière.

" Justement... Je te connais que trop bien...S'il te plaît...Contente-toi de suivre les ordres... Pour une fois, ne joue pas au petit soldat rebelle ", en le retenant d'une main sur son avant-bras.

" J'ai pour ordre de ramener le sergent Skean vivant au CID et je compte bien mener à bien cette mission"

" Tu joues avec les mots" se désole Trenton. "Tu ne vas encore en faire qu'à ta tête", en soupirant.

" Non, pas cette fois, Cole... Je ne pourrai retourner là-bas qu'à cette seule condition "

" Là-bas, nul n'est indispensable, Castiel... J'en suis la preuve", en détournant les yeux vers ses jambes.

" Tu nous manques " réplique-t-il, dans un murmure.

" Peut-être bien, mais la guerre continue sans moi et elle continuera sans toi... Sans nous...Tu devrais penser à raccrocher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard"

" Je ne peux pas les laisser " épaules voûtées. " Ils sont ma seule famille"

" Je sais... _Ils_ le savent aussi... C'est leur force et notre faiblesse "

Il s'ensuit un long silence où les deux hommes se perdent dans des souvenirs communs qu'ils se refusent à partager.

Par pudeur ou par simple peur.

.

" J'y vais", en ouvrant la portière. "Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps"

" Je peux prendre un taxi, tu sais... L'état-major prend en charge tous les frais" balance un Trenton amer.

" Attends-moi", d'une voix posée.

" D'accord ", las, en laissant tomber son front contre la vitre.

.

Novak claque la portière et hésite quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Trenton le suit du regard. Il sourit devant la démarche incertaine de son ami avant de sortir son téléphone et de faire appel à un taxi.

Revoir son ancien camarade lui fait plus de mal que de bien... Il n'est pas encore prêt, les souvenirs sont encore trop vifs et douloureux.

.

.

Jessica referme la porte du bureau de Bobby derrière elle quand elle aperçoit un homme qui attend devant l'accueil.

" Monsieur ? Puis-je vous aider ? " en s'avançant de quelques pas.

" Bonjour ", en se redressant façon garde-à-vous, par automatisme. " Je suis le lieutenant Novak...Je... "

" Oui " sourit-elle. " Ils vous attendent ", ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Elle lui indique le bureau tout en se décalant. Un coup sur la porte et elle l'ouvre aussitôt.

" Bobby... Le lieutenant Novak est arrivé... Entrez ", en l'invitant à franchir le seuil.

" Merci ", en lui souriant avec douceur.

Elle se sent bêtement rougir sous le regard perçant de leur invité et sort en bafouillant un " de rien" maladroit.

" Lieutenant Novak " le salue Bobby en se levant et lui tendant la main.

" Monsieur Singer ? ", en la lui serrant.

" Lui-même et voici ", en indiquant les deux sièges devant lui. " Sam Winchester "

Ce dernier se lève et serre la main tendue par Novak.

"... et son frère, Dean" continue Bobby en intimant à ce dernier d'un regard tranchant de se taire alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche.

" Enchanté " marmonne-t-il en tendant la main vers Novak.

Une poignée franche et un sourire bref mais sincère du soldat lui font ravaler les mots qui lui titillaient le bout de la langue.

" Asseyez-vous " lui intime gentiment Bobby en indiquant une troisième chaise.

" Merci, je préfère rester debout ", en ouvrant son porte-documents. " Je viens de faire trois heures de route" se justifie-t-il devant le silence de ses interlocuteurs.

" Comme il vous plaira" grommelle Bobby en s'affalant sur sa chaise. " Un café ? " en lui indiquant un plateau sur son bureau.

" Merci " décline-t-il, poliment.

Il sort un dossier qu'il tend à Bobby.

" Voici une copie de la totalité des documents qui m'ont été fournis par le CID... Photos d'identité, images prises lors de la nuit du meurtre, des numéros de téléphone, des adresses des membres de sa famille ou de ses proches, celles aussi de compagnons d'arme qu'il aurait ou pourrait chercher à contacter... Des relevés téléphoniques, des retraits d'argent... C'est tout ce que je possède"

" Et tout ce que vous savez ? " l'interroge Bobby.

" Tout ce que vous avez à savoir, oui " répond-il d'une voix blanche.

.

Dean, jambes et mains croisées, l'observe, l'analyse, cherche la faille dans cette carapace militaire.

L'homme est loin d'être désagréable à regarder, il aurait préféré que ce détail n'interfère pas dans son jugement, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver sexy le petit emplumé avec ses cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens et ses lèvres pleines légèrement gercées. De plus le T-shirt noir et le jean de même couleur mettent sa musculature en valeur. Un sourire grivois et concupiscent se dessine sur ses lèvres quand il s'arrête aux rangers.

Il sursaute quand un coup de pied balancé par son frère le frappe au talon.

Quand il relève la tête, prêt à le haranguer, il perd un peu de sa superbe. Novak le fixe, impassible. Et putain qu'il soit maudit si c'était pas là, les plus beaux yeux qu'un mec ait jamais posé sur lui.

Dean se reprend aussitôt en lui souriant pleine dent.

" Une question, monsieur Winchester ? ", en tiquant.

Dean n'en revient pas, le mec n'a visiblement rien pigé... Il semble complètement inconscient de l'effet qu'il produit sur les gens... et surtout sur sa libido personnelle.

Dean sent plus qu'il ne voit son frangin lever les yeux au ciel.

" Vu que nous allons devoir... collaborer" balance Dean, un rien cynique, " et tout partager durant les jours voire les semaines à venir ", sur un ton mielleux " Il m'est d'avis que nous devrions peut-être apprendre à mieux nous connaître"

" Et vous suggérez ? ", en croisant les bras dans le dos.

" _Si tu savais_ " pense Dean. " Discuter de l'affaire autour d'un verre, pour commencer ", en se levant avec trop d'entrain.

Il voit Novak se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

" C'est inutile... De un, je ne suis pas ici pour devenir votre... pote ", en le toisant.

" C'est pas ce que je suggérais" bafouille Dean, pris au piège entre son siège et la chaleur qui émane de Novak.

" Secundo... Vous n'en saurez pas plus que ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier, alcool ou non ", en pointant le bureau du doigt sans se retourner.

" Génial" grince Dean en se retenant aux accoudoirs alors que Novak brise volontairement son espace personnel.

" Tertio... Je ne ferai jamais partie de votre menu, même si nous mangeons dans le même restaurant", impassible.

Okay... Le mec venait-il de lui avouer qu'il était gay ? C'était ça ou Dean devait penser à définitivement arrêter ses séances _redtube_.

Il se sent soudain trop à l'étroit dans son boxer et remercie le bon Dieu de n'avoir eu sous la main qu'un baggy à se mettre ce matin-là.

" Ai-je été assez clair, monsieur Winchester ? " le fait sursauter Novak.

" On ne peut plus clair ", d'un air pincé en le repoussant doucement des deux mains. " Ce serait fort aimable à vous si vous pouviez éviter à l'avenir de venir bouffer mon espace personnel… Lieutenant" siffle-t-il, plus vexé qu'en colère.

" Lisez ce rapport... On se retrouve demain... Ici.. 9 point M ", en refermant son porte-documents qu'il avait posé sur le bureau.

" On n'est pas à vos ordres, je vous ferais remarquer" fulmine Dean.

" Vous avez accepté cette mission" répond-il d'une voix blanche. " L'US Army est votre employeur et je suis son représentant, alors soit vous suivez mes instructions, soit nous arrêtons ici notre collaboration"

" Quelle collaboration ? À part un dossier plus troué qu'un emmental et votre balai dans le cul, on n'a que dalle" hurle Dean.

" DEAN" claque Bobby en frappant la main sur son bureau.

" Ose dire que j'ai tort" l'invective-t-il.

.

Sam se lève et s'avance.

" Écoutez Novak... Même si mon frère peut souvent se comporter comme le dernier des crétins"

" Bah merci ", en croisant les bras, furieux.

" La ferme, Dean ", en le fusillant du regard. " Si vous voulez qu'on collabore avec vous sur cette enquête, il va falloir vous montrer plus conciliant. Et ça vaut pour toi aussi ", en s'adressant à Dean.

" Vous suggérez ? " lui demande l'officier.

" Déjà... Nous sommes sur une enquête menée par des civils dans un milieu civil, alors je vous conseille de laisser au vestiaire, les « lieutenant » et les ordres qui vont avec"

Dean ne peut s'empêcher de sourire avec dédain.

" Bien... Quoi d'autre ? "

" Je comprends bien que vous n'ayez pas le droit de tout nous révéler... L'armée et ses secrets, ce n'est une nouveauté pour personne, mais sachez que si ces non-dits viennent à mettre nos vies ou celle de qui que ce soit d'autre en danger, nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de mettre fin à notre collaboration"

" Bien...Quoi d'autre?"

" Vous n'avez que ces mots-là à la bouche, ma parole ?" siffle Dean.

" J'en ai bien d'autre en ce qui vous concerne, mais je m'en abstiendrais pour le moment ", en plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

" Je te préviens, Sammy... Ca va pas le faire", en le menaçant du doigt.

" Je suggère qu'on se retrouve ici demain matin vers 8 heures 30 ", ignorant royalement son aîné " On aura eu d'ici là le temps de consulter le dossier et Charlie nous aura déjà très probablement trouvé quelques chose à nous mettre sous la dent pour commencer nos recherches... Un briefing devant un bon café me semble une bonne idée, vous ne trouvez pas ? " sourit Sam.

" 8 heures 30" répond Novak en le saluant d'un hochement de tête. " Messieurs... À demain"

.

Il quitte la pièce comme il y est entré.

" Ça va pas le faire" soupire Dean.

" Ça se passera très bien " le rassure Sam en se servant un café.

" Je te dis que ça va pas le faire ", en se pinçant l'arête du nez. " Soit je vais le tuer, soit je vais me le fai..."

" LA FERME, DEAN" hurlent de concert Bobby et Sam.

.

Fin chapitre III

.

 **NB : Redtube : Chaîne gay sur youtube.**

 **.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you**


	4. Un plan foireux

**Tout d'abord, mille mercis pour les retours sur cette fic. Voir que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire, ça me fiche la patate.**

 **Ensuite, j'espère n'avoir omis personne dans mes réponses à vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Fanfic a, semble-t-il, en plus de ramer, omis d'envoyer certaines notifications donc si jamais je vous ai oublié, je m'en excuse et vous dis : "merci".**

 **.**

 **Merci aussi aux "guest sans nom", à Mysty, Chipie, Proxilius5, Akira-kyubi et LaSoul.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha pour son oeil avisé.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre spécial dédicace à Alexia... Bon anniversaire.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

.

Chapitre IV : " Un plan foireux "

.

Comme à chaque fois, la veille d'une nouvelle chasse, Dean a du mal à trouver le sommeil. Depuis des heures, il fixe le plafond en soupirant. Exaspéré, il finit par balancer ses draps, dépité.

.

Quand il ouvre la porte de la cuisine, il n'est pas surpris d'y retrouver son frère, recroquevillé sur sa chaise, penché sur son ordinateur tout en fouillant une copie du dossier rapporté par le lieutenant Novak.

" Hey" le salue Dean en s'étirant.

" Hum", sans décrocher le regard de l'écran.

" Tu ne le connais pas encore par cœur ce foutu dossier ? " ronchonne Dean en s'affalant sur la chaise à la droite de son frère.

" Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux s'y colle " réplique Sam.

" J'ai lu ce qui avait à savoir, c'est à dire pas grand-chose... Et puis Charlie est sur le coup"

" Charlie n'est pas Dieu ", en repoussant son ordinateur.

" Nop, mais c'est sa meilleure disciple" réplique Dean en croisant les doigts derrière sa nuque.

" Bon... vu que ni toi ni moi n'arrivons à fermer l'œil... On devrait en profiter pour mettre nos théories et nos idées en commun... Qu'en penses-tu ? " propose Sam.

" J'en pense que ça va être vite fait... Résumé en quelques mots ", en levant l'index. " On est occupé de se faire grave entuber "

" Merci pour cette précision on ne peut plus utile à l'enquête, Dean ", en se frottant le visage des deux mains.

" À sec et au gravier" rajoute-t-il en se mettant à rire en sourdine.

" L'instant de grâce est passé ", en riant à son tour. " Sérieusement ", se reconcentrant sur le sujet.

" Vas-y, le génie, je t'écoute " souffle Dean en s'accoudant sur la table.

" Bon... On sait déjà que la photo fournie par l'armée provenant de leur caméra de surveillance a été trafiquée"

" Merci Charlie ", sourire entendu.

" Merci Charlie" répète Sam. " Reste à savoir qui l'armée veut protéger en agissant ainsi "

" Je voterais pour l'assassin", en levant une main, paresseusement.

" Ce qui reviendrait à penser qu'ils veulent récupérer le sergent Skean..."

" ...pour le faire taire" le coupe Dean en se tranchant virtuellement la gorge.

" Honnêtement, je ne le pense pas " réfléchit Sam. " sinon ils n'auraient pas fait appel à une agence telle que la nôtre, surtout avec tous les risques que cela pourrait impliquer"

" Donc tu opterais pour la théorie du témoin ? ", en relevant un sourcil.

"... ou du complice ? ", en haussant les épaules, dubitatif.

" Tout cela est bien beau mais au final, on n'est pas plus avancé... On a même pas un chouia d'indice qui pourrait nous mettre sur une piste"

" On a son dernier coup de fil, celui qu'il a passé à sa femme"

" La Géorgie, c'est vaste ", en se grattant la joue.

" La Géorgie, c'est aussi Columbus et Fort Benning... L'une des plus grosses concentrations de soldats US au mètre carré du pays" souligne Sam.

" Ça va pas nous faciliter la tâche, et puis ces emplumés ont dû déjà faire leur petite enquête sur place...Ils sont cons d'accord, mais pas à ce point-là quand même "

" Ces emplumés comme tu dis ont fait leur enquête certes, mais pas nous" sourit Sam, complice.

" Sors ton badge, Randall, et je suis certain que tu vas faire fureur " se moque Dean.

" Tu oublies qu'on possède un atout majeur " maugrée-t-il.

Dean s'accoude, menton calé dans sa main, lorgnant sur son frère.

" Tu parles du lieutenant balai dans le cul ? ", marmonnant entre ses dents.

" Tu as lu le rapport que Charlie a sorti sur le bonhomme ? "

" Ouaih... Ouaih... J'suis super impressionné... Héros de guerre, décoré de la _purple cross_... Blablabla", en s'écrasant sur le dossier de sa chaise." Tout ça pour avoir été se faire trouer le cul de l'autre côté de la planète ", sarcastique.

" T'es vraiment le roi des cons quand tu t'y mets " s'indigne Sam. " Le sergent Skean est un vétéran de l'Irak et le lieutenant Novak a fait le Pakistan et en est à son deuxième tour en Afghanistan... Ça veut dire que ces deux hommes ont quasi le même parcours "

" Où veux-tu en venir, Sammy ? ", d'une voix fatiguée, en levant un sourcil perplexe.

" Je pense que l'armée nous a sciemment collé ce lieutenant aux baskets parce qu'il pourrait peut-être anticiper les mouvements de ce Skean "

" On n'est pas dans un film, je te signale... et puis n'oublie pas que ce Skean est accusé de meurtre, ça change sérieusement la donne... Ta théorie frôle le zéro.", en se levant.

" Tu en as une meilleure peut-être ? ", sur un ton irrité.

.

S'ensuit un court silence que Dean finit par briser :

" Donc si j'ai bien compris l'idée générale de ton plan foireux, tu voudrais que balai dans le cul mène la danse en se la jouant _profiler_ en treillis ? "

" C'est un peu exagéré, mais c'est à peu chose près ça"

" Tu as déjà eu des idées débiles, Sammy, mais, excuse-moi de te le dire, celle-là bat tous les records", en balançant les bras dans le vide.

" J'ai étudié des cas similaires durant mes études de criminologie... Ça peut marcher "

" Oui, je sais...Merci", bougonnant." Sauf que tes _profilers_ étaient des pros"

Il voit alors son cadet se lever en dépliant lentement sa grande carcasse et s'approcher à un souffle de son visage.

" Excepté si Charlie nous dégote dans la nuit un indice en béton ou qu'une idée de génie, par je ne sais quel miracle, venait soudain à éclore dans ce qui te sert de cerveau, il faudra te contenter de mon plan foireux" balance un Sam visiblement vexé et furax.

" Il est hors de question que je laisse cet emplumé diriger l'enquête", moue boudeuse tout en croisant les bras.

" Il ne la dirigera pas... Il l'orientera" précise son cadet.

" La nuance est censée flatter mon ego, je suppose ? ", sourire contrit.

" Cela a marché ? " s'amuse Sam.

 _" Bitch"_

 _" Jerk"_

.

.

Dean baille aux corneilles en sortant de sa voiture, suivi de près par Sam qui n'affiche pas une meilleure mine.

" Je rêve de caféine" supplie Dean en claquant la portière.

" Rien que le mot caféine me donne envie de vomir" se lamente Sam, dossier sous le bras, se rappelant avec nausée les deux cafetières vidées dans la nuit.

" Tsss... Petite nature", en s'avançant tout un jetant un œil sur la même voiture garée au même endroit que la veille. " Le lieutenant Balai dans le cul est déjà arrivé à ce que je vois"

" Arrête avec ça...C'est vraiment pas le moment de nous le mettre sur le dos "

" Rhooo si on peut même plus se marrer maintenant" peste Dean en entrant dans l'agence.

.

" Bonjour" les salue Jessica tout en continuant à pianoter sur son clavier.

" Bonjour beauté", en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front. " Je vois que tout le monde est là !"

" Charlie n'a pas quitté son bureau... Bobby et le lieutenant Novak vous y attendent "

" Ça, ça veut dire que notre petit génie a dégoté quelque chose" sourit Dean, vainqueur.

Jessica, incertaine, interroge Sam du regard .

" Une histoire de plan foireux... Laisse tomber " balaie celui-ci, las, de la main en embrassant à son tour la secrétaire sur la joue.

.

Dean frappe un coup sur la porte et ouvre sans attendre de réponse.

" Hey", suivi par son frère.

" Dean... Sam " les salue Bobby, appuyé des deux mains sur le dossier de la chaise de Charlie.

" Salut les monstres" lance-t-elle tout sourire.

" Salut ma belle "

.

Charlie...

Une ancienne fugitive, débusquée et capturée après des mois de traque par les Winchester dans une convention " _Lord of the rings_ " alors qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé la planque idéale en cosplay d'Eowyn. Charlie, trahie par ses amours Geek.

Libérée sous condition après seulement quelques semaines de prison, Bobby Singer l'avait contactée dès sa sortie, lui proposant de travailler pour l'agence où elle pourrait jouer de ses talents d'informaticienne en toute légalité et ce même si le terme légalité avait pour Charlie une connotation toute personnelle.

Elle était devenue depuis un élément indispensable à l'équipe et surtout une amie et confidente pour les frères... Elle était la petite sœur qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue. Ils étaient les frères qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir.

.

Elle se lève et serre Dean dans ses bras avant d'en faire de même avec Sam qui se casse en deux pour être à sa hauteur.

" Dis-moi que tu as réussi" supplie Dean tandis que Sam balance le dossier sur le bureau.

Elle lui sourit pour seule réponse tout en se rasseyant.

" Raconte" l'incite l'aîné des frères.

" Là", en lui indiquant l'imprimante.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'il note sa présence. Le lieutenant Novak, appuyé debout contre la table où se trouve la dite imprimante. Jambes et bras croisés, il les observe, stoïque.

Dean le trouve encore plus sexy que la veille et ça le fout en rage... Deux fois plus.

" Hello Dean", d'une voix trop rauque, en se redressant. " Sam", en saluant celui d'un hochement de tête.

 _Okay Dean... Ferme les yeux et inspire profondément... On se calme._

" On s'appelle par nos prénoms maintenant ? ", en attrapant les feuilles dans le bac de sortie.

" Vu que nous allons être amenés à travailler ensemble durant toute la durée de cette enquête, il me semblait plus simple d'en venir aux prénoms... Mais si vous préférez qu'on en reste aux noms de famille, ça me convient tout autant ", impassible.

" Les prénoms, c'est parfait" s'empresse de répondre Sam avant que Dean n'intervienne.

" Bien"

" Et nous, on est censé vous appeler comment ? Lieutenant ? Novak ? Balai dans..."

" DEAN" claque son frère.

" Castiel" répond simplement l'intéressé, imperturbable.

" Castiel ? " répète Dean en relevant un sourcil, éberlué.

" Bon maintenant que vous en avez fini avec tous vos salamalecs" tonne la voix de Bobby. " On pourrait peut-être écouter ce qu'a à nous dire Charlie", en fusillant les trois hommes du regard et ce sous celui bien plus amusé de l'informaticienne.

Elle tend la main vers Dean pour récupérer les papiers tout en lui offrant un sourire en coin qui en dit trop long.

" La ferme, Charlie" balance-t-il en la menaçant du doigt.

" J'ai rien dit", en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Tous entendent le soupir dépité de Bobby. Cette enquête, il le sent, va finir par lui faire bouffer sa casquette.

" Vous savez déjà pour la photo " commence-t-elle tout en volant sur les touches de son clavier.

Dean toise Novak qui reste de marbre. Puis se tourne vers son frère qui lui intime du regard de se taire...

Ça devenait une manie chez son cadet, rage-t-il, mine renfrognée.

" Ce que je vous ai pas encore dit" poursuit-elle " C'est que j'ai réussi à retrouver la trace de la voiture du sergent Skean"

" Vraiment ? " s'emballe Dean. " Comment ? "

" Si tu avais lu le dossier autrement qu'en diagonale, tu aurais su que Skean avait été aperçu sur un parking à moins d'un kilomètre de la décharge où le corps de Crowley a été découvert " lui répond sèchement Sam.

" Faux derche", dans un murmure.

" Si je ne m'abuse, les recherches menées par CID se sont avérées peu concluantes" intervient Novak.

Dean, qui lui tourne de dos, roule des yeux.

" Le CID ? " réplique Charlie, étouffant un rire dédaigneux . " Passons...J'ai réussi à entrer dans le système de vidéosurveillance du réseau routier... Vous devez savoir que ses caméras stockent pendant plusieurs semaines les images filmées avant qu'elles ne s'effacent d'elles-mêmes... Les images s'enregistrant sur les images, enfin bref...", devant leurs regards perplexes." Ayant pu avoir, grâce au dossier fourni par le lieutenant Novak, la marque de la voiture, la plaque minéralogique et le nom sous lequel a été enregistré le véhicule, j'ai pu immédiatement lancer mon petit programme de reconnaissance visuelle" balance-t-elle en ne pouvant cacher sa joie.

" Charlie" soupire à nouveau Bobby.

" Tu pourrais au moins me laisser choisir mes entrées... C'est que j'y ai passé toute la nuit sur cette histoire ", en faisant la moue.

" Je sais, mais le temps ne joue pas en notre faveur, donc...", en lui indiquant l'écran pour qu'elle continue.

" Pfff ", en repoussant une mèche de son front d'un souffle.

Dean et Sam se regardent, complices, et s'en amusent.

" Bon... Voilà plusieurs clichés que j'ai pu tirer de la caméra sur le parking... J'ai fait un recadrage de son visage sur celle-ci", en la tendant à Dean.

Ce dernier sent Novak se rapprocher dans son dos, il s'écarte d'un pas, lui laissant un espace entre lui et son frère.

Bien que pas très nette, la photo montre clairement le visage d'un Skean paniqué qui semble attendre quelqu'un.

" Il est resté 22 minutes à faire le pied de grue sur le parking avant de recevoir un appel sur son téléphone portable " continue-t-elle à tendant une deuxième photo, cette fois à Sam.

Celui l'interroge du regard.

" J'y travaille" lui répond-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil " mais...", en fouillant les photos imprimées. " Ça", en en donnant deux à Novak qui la remercie d'un sourire un peu surpris.

" Merde!" marmonne-t-il.

" J'aurais pas mieux dit" réplique-t-elle.

Sur la première, Skean écrase son téléphone au sol. Sur la deuxième, il semble en glisser les morceaux dans sa poche.

" Je fais des recherches via son numéro, mais ça s'avère plus compliqué que prévu", en se mordillant la lèvre.

" Appel crypté ?" fait la voix de Novak.

" Oui "

" C'est étrange que ce mystérieux coup de fil n'ait été mentionné nulle part dans le rapport, vous ne trouvez pas ? " lance Dean tout en jetant une œillade vers son voisin.

" Effectivement" se contente de répondre celui-ci.

" Effectivement " l'imite Dean. " Si vous voulez qu'on vous aide, il va falloir vous montrer un peu plus coopératif"

" Je n'en sais pas plus que ce qu'il y a écrit dans ce dossier ", impassible.

" C'est fou comme j'ai du mal à vous croire", en s'appuyant d'une main sur le bureau de Charlie.

" Que vous me croyez ou non est franchement le dernier de mes soucis " réplique Novak en ne quittant pas Charlie des yeux. " Continuez s'il vous plaît"

Dean est à un cheveu d'exploser, mais les visages fermés des trois autres membres de l'équipe l'en dissuadent.

Ce Novak ne perdait rien pour attendre... Putain de petit connard arrogant...

.

Charlie lève le bras et tend les dernières photos à Bobby, toujours debout derrière elle, et se remet aussitôt à pianoter.

" Il est parti dès qu'il a pulvérisé son téléphone... J'ai réussi à retrouver sa trace sur une aire de repos à quelques kilomètres du dit parking... J'ai rajouté une note au dossier avec l'adresse et le nom du _dinner_ dans lequel il est entré"

" Super... On commencera par là.. Sait-on jamais, quelqu'un aura peut-être relevé un détail qui pourrait nous être utile" la remercie Sam.

" Pas de quoi, beau brun", tout sourire." Cela dit, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite", en soufflant à nouveau pour chasser une mèche de son front. " J'ai retrouvé sa trace à Rockfort dans l'Illinois"

" Génial" se réjouit Dean.

" Il a abandonné sa voiture sur le parking de la gare et à partir de là, je l'ai perdu... J'ai analysé toutes les images... même celles prisent par les magasins environnants...Rien...Le mec a disparu des écrans radar ", en soupirant.

" Fais chier" fulmine Dean.

" On a déjà le _dinner_ et la gare... Reste à savoir si la voiture s'y trouve toujours" se demande Sam.

" Elle y est toujours " confirme Charlie.

" Il aurait pris le train ?" s'étonne Novak en reposant les deux photos qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains.

" Affirmatif, mon lieutenant" lui répond-elle avec un salut militaire. " Ticket non nominatif donc pas de trace"

" Il aurait pu prendre n'importe quel train dans n'importe quelle direction ? ", en tiquant.

" En tous les cas, le préfixe de la cabine d'où il a appelé sa femme correspond à celui de la ville de Muncie dans l'Indiana" précise Charlie.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il irait foutre là-bas ? " se demande Dean.

" Il cherche à brouiller les pistes... Il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de se faire repérer en appelant sa femme tout en sachant pertinemment que sa ligne pouvait être mise sous écoute" répond Novak d'une voix posée.

" Une idée à nous faire partager... Castiel ? ", insistant sur son prénom.

" On devrait suivre les conseils de votre frère... À commencer par celui du _dinner_ "

Dean voit Sam se redresser sur lui-même avec une certaine fierté.

" Plan foireux..Hum", en toisant son aîné.

" Rien d'autre, Charlie ? " relance Bobby avant que Dean n'ait eu le temps de répliquer.

" Rien pour le moment, mais je tisse ma toile et croyez-moi qu'il finira par s'y prendre les pieds... N'est pas Gamegie qui veut "

" Gamegie ? " cherche à comprendre Novak en se tournant vers Dean.

" Laisse tomber, mec...Truc de geek ", en levant les yeux au plafond.

" Sam... J'ai transféré toutes les données sur ton portable... Le plan, les adresses, les liens, les photos... Je continuerai à tout t'envoyer au fur et à mesure de mes recherches "

" Merci Charlie", en lui rendant la photo, suivi par Dean.

" Je vous conseille de vérifier votre matériel, de passer prendre vos affaires et de vous mettre en route le plus vite possible.. Il m'est d'avis que ce Skean n'a pas fini de nous tourner en bourriques" ronchonne Bobby.

" RV ? " claque Novak, droit comme un I.

" Bon écoute... Castiel " fait Dean, exaspéré, en se pinçant l'arête du nez. " On va direct mettre les choses au point avant d'aller plus loin... Déjà, comme te l'a SI gentiment demandé mon frère hier, tu arrêtes de parler comme une putain de machine de guerre... Parce que pour ce qui est de passer discret, sur le coup, t'es à chier... Tes rangers, tes pauses de soldat au garde-à-vous, ta voix d'automate.. Tes CID, RV et tous les M qui vont avec...Oublie... T'es civil, là... Alors fais-nous plaisir, ôte-toi ce foutu balai que t'as dans le cul avant que je le fasse moi-même", en sortant de la pièce tel un courant d'air.

" J'ai raté un épisode ? " fait Charlie, yeux écarquillés.

" Faut croire qu'on est deux alors ? " poursuit Bobby en fixant la porte ouverte.

" Plan foireux" baragouine Sam en sortant à son tour.

Un étrange silence s'installe dans la pièce.

Bobby finit par jeter un coup d'œil embarrassé vers Novak qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

" Il n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est un bon gars, vous savez ... et l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine", en repoussant sa casquette vers l'arrière.

" Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde" lui sourit froidement Novak. " Merci Charlie ", en la saluant d'un léger hochement de tête.

" Rappelle-moi à la fin de cette histoire de tuer cet abruti de Dean " rumine Bobby à peine Novak hors du bureau.

" Bien chef ", en se mettant à rire.

.

www

.

Dean ouvre le coffre de sa voiture et en sort un sac en toile. Il sursaute quand le coffre se referme brusquement devant lui.

" T'es content de toi, je suppose ? " enrage Sam.

" Fous-moi la paix ", en balançant son paquetage sur son épaule.

" Ne crois pas t'en sortir si facilement", en l'attrapant par le bras. " Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? "

" Rien... Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aime pas cette histoire et ce... ce mec nous ment", tout en laissant retomber son sac au sol.

" Il ne nous ment pas et je le crois quand il dit ne pas en savoir plus que nous"

" Mon pauvre Sammy, ce que tu peux être naïf " se moque Dean.

" Et quand bien même ça serait le cas, ce n'est pas en le braquant comme tu viens de le faire que les choses auront une chance de s'améliorer... Merde... Fais un effort" le supplie Sam.

Devant le regard désabusé de son cadet, Dean finit par céder.

" Okay... Je te promets de faire un effort, ça te va comme ça ? ", soupirant en reprenant son sac et retournant vers l'agence.

.

" Foutu plan foireux" souffle Sam en se laissant tomber en appui sur la voiture.

.

Fin chapitre IV

.

.

 **NB :**

 **Randall, Josh : Célèbre chasseur de prime dans la série western " Au nom de la loi " avec Steve Mc Queen.**

 **Gamegie : Sam, le compagnon de route de Frodo dans " Le Seigneur des anneaux" **

**.**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	5. Ellen

**Merci encore et toujours, je sais que cela doit vous paraître redondant à la longue mais je ne connais, hélas, pas de mot plus fort pour vous dire combien je suis touchée par vos retours.**

 **Merci mille fois de poursuivre cette aventure que vous soyez dans l'ombre ou la lumière.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Mysty, Chipie et** **Akira-Kyubi pour vos reviews.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha de continuer à veiller sur mes mots.**

 **.**

 **Heaven (guest)...Je ne sais pas si tu passeras par ici mais si c'est le cas, merci pour tes retours sur mes fics.**

 **.**

 **Maly : ce chapitre est pour toi... Bon anniversaire.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

.

Chapitre V : " Ellen"

.

" Junco Road " signale Sam en indiquant un panneau sur la route. " La décharge ne doit plus être loin... Il faudra prendre la première à droite, sortie Nord... Ça nous mènera sur l'interstade 90... L'aire de repos qui nous intéresse sera à environ 10 minutes de la sortie"

" Génial... On en profitera pour manger un bout, je crève la dalle ", en prenant l'intersection suivante.

Dean jette un coup d'œil rapide dans son rétroviseur. Novak, calé dans son siège, n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils ont embarqué deux heures et demie plus tôt.

Il hésite à lui balancer une vanne sur son silence radio. Vu leur relation quelque peu tendue, que leur altercation du matin n'avait de plus pas améliorée, il préfère s'abstenir.

Il se mordille la lèvre nerveusement et, pour éviter de sortir une connerie, augmente le son de la radio qui se met à hurler du Bon Jovi dans tout l'habitacle.

Novak sursaute légèrement sur son siège, perdu dans ses pensées et trop brusquement ramené à la réalité. La route défile. Tellement différente de toutes celles que le soldat a parcourues durant ces dernières années. Il ferme les yeux brièvement pour reprendre ses marques et les rouvre sur ceux de Dean braqués sur lui via le miroir.

" Ça va mec ? ", paraissant sincèrement inquiet.

Novak se contente de lui répondre d'un simulacre de sourire. Il hoche la tête et détourne le regard sur ce paysage qui lui est devenu si étranger.

.

Sam indique un panneau sur la droite, Dean braque sur l'interstade. Il ne leur faut que quelques minutes pour repérer la sortie qui mène au _dinner_.

Un parking, un camion à l'arrière et deux voitures... Une aire de pique-nique, un restaurant adjacent à la station d'essence et une petite supérette avec une caméra de sécurité braquée vers eux.

Un peu à l'écart, une cabine téléphonique qui avait dû connaître des jours meilleurs.

Dean se gare à gauche de celle-ci.

" Espérons qu'on ne se soit pas tapé toute cette route pour rien" marmonne-t-il en sortant.

Sam se retourne vers Novak qui sort à son tour sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Il soupire, las et dépité. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Novak a pris beaucoup sur lui ces deux derniers jours. À cette allure, la situation allait vite devenir ingérable, surtout avec un Dean qui prenait un malin plaisir à pousser le soldat dans ses derniers retranchements. Persuadé, probablement à raison, que ce dernier ne leur disait pas toute la vérité.

Sa promesse de faire des efforts n'avait duré que le temps de se rendre de la voiture à l'armurerie.

.

Sam se rappelle les tensions de la veille.

Novak les y attendait, adossé au mur. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot, se contentant de se redresser tandis que Sam tapait le code de sécurité. Un déclic et la petite pièce s'éclaira automatiquement.

" Joli" murmura le soldat en admirant les râteliers.

Il y avait là des armes de poing : Magnum, des Beretta's, Orc et même un Glock ainsi que plusieurs fusils, dont un à pompe Remington, un Maverick et un Winchester sur lequel il s'arrêta plus longtemps.

" Tout est légal" précisa Sam.

Novak ne répondit pas, s'approchant d'un des râteliers où étaient disposées les armes blanches. Il toucha du bout des doigts un Raider, couteau de l'US army.

" Il appartenait à notre...père" continua Sam tout en suivant du regard Dean qui ouvrait l'armoire du fond.

" Je vois" répondit Novak en s'écartant.

" Vous avez un port d'arme ? " lui demanda Sam.

" J'ai un port d'arme ", en croisant les bras dans son dos dans un réflexe conditionné.

" Ça change rien" répliqua Dean, sèchement. " Vous n'avez pas d'accréditation, donc évitez de sortir votre joujou... Je tiens pas à perdre ma licence à cause de vous"

" Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions", d'une voix posée.

Sam resta admiratif devant le calme apparent du militaire et dépité devant les belles résolutions de son frère déjà envolées.

" Tenez"

Dean lui lança une petite bonbonne que Novak attrapa et observa, dubitatif.

" Une bombe lacrymogène ? ", en la faisant rouler dans sa paume.

" Super concentrée, alors évitez de faire mumuse avec à moins d'y être obligé"

" Merci", en la glissant dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Dean continua à fouiller les tiroirs de l'armoire.

" Et prenez ça aussi", en se retournant et lui tendant un Taser. " Ce sont les deux seules choses que je vous autorise à utiliser pour vous défendre... Vous n'avez pas de badge, pas de permis et pas d'expéri..."

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'était retrouvé collé à l'armoire, le souffle coupé, une main lui enserrant le cou avec une force qu'il ne soupçonnait pas de la part de Novak.

" Je sais me défendre... Dean", sa voix rocailleuse vrillant ses tympans, visage penché, yeux ancrés dans le vert de son vis-à-vis. " Je te conseille de t'en souvenir à l'avenir ", en le relâchant.

" Wouah" s'exclama le chasseur après quelques secondes de stupeur. " La vache.. J'ai rien vu venir", ébahi et tout sourire tout en se massant le cou. " T'as vu ça, Sammy ? ", interpellant son cadet.

Pour la première fois, Sam vit Novak déstabilisé. Il ne s'attendait très certainement pas à cette réaction de la part du chasseur et, pour être honnête, le cadet non plus.

Il passa de son aîné au soldat.

" N'empêche, mec" fit Dean soudain plus sérieux. " Tu me refais un coup pareil, je te colle un troisième œil", avec un sourire mauvais.

 _Fallait pas rêver_ , se désespéra Sam en glissant la main dans ses cheveux trop longs.

Novak observa le Taser un long moment avant de relever la tête.

" Je vous retrouve sur le parking d'ici une heure ", en quittant la pièce.

" Ne te demande pas si ça nous arrange surtout, hein " lui hurla Dean.

" Lâche-le" souffla Sam, exaspéré.

" Je le lâcherai si je veux" répliqua-t-il, rageur.

" Je te préviens, continues comme ça et j'avertis Bobby que je laisse tout tomber... 50,000 dollars ou pas", en attrapant le sac en tissu et le posant violemment sur la table en bois au milieu de la pièce.

" Tu ferais pas ça ?" s'alarma Dean en refermant l'armoire.

" Que ça te plaise ou non, Novak n'est pas une option dans ce contrat alors si tu ne veux pas faire de toute cette chasse un enfer; il va falloir que tu y mettes du tien... Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, dis-le-moi et on arrête ici", en ouvrant la tirette du sac.

Devant l'absence de réponse de son aîné, il en vida le contenu.

" Tu devrais lui donner sa chance" relança-t-il. " Chose que tu t'es obstinée à ne pas vouloir faire jusqu'ici", sortant la trousse de secours.

.

Suite à l'éclat de son frangin, Dean avait accepté de faire un réel effort. Quand ils avaient retrouvé Novak sur le parking de l'agence, il s'était vaguement excusé en s'engouffrant dans sa voiture. Le soldat semblait s'en être contenté. Il avait ouvert la portière arrière et jeta son sac commando sur le siège avant de s'installer.

Sam avait observé la scène en dodelinant de la tête. Ce n'était pas gagné.

.

.

Dean pousse la porte du _dinner_ en inspirant profondément. Une odeur de bacon frit et de graisse flotte dans l'air et lui fiche la banane.

Ils choisissent de s'installer près de la devanture, ça permet ainsi à Dean de garder un œil sur sa voiture.

Sam s'assied à sa droite et Novak face à eux.

La salle est quasi vide à l'exception de deux hommes près de la porte de sortie et d'un jeune couple avec un bébé qui dort dans les bras de sa mère.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années s'approche.

" Messieurs" les salue-t-elle, suivi d'un sourire chaleureux.

" Hey...Bonjour... Vous auriez un plat du jour ? " lui demande Dean sans même jeter un regard sur le menu.

" Steak sauce moutarde " répond-elle aussitôt.

" Saignant pour moi" lui sourit un Dean charmeur. " avec une bière"

" C'est noté", en lui souriant à son tour " Et pour vous, ça sera ? ", en se tournant vers Novak.

" Un hamburger maison à point et un café s'il vous plaît", en refermant le menu.

" Bien et pour le jeune homme ? "

" Un club sandwich et un café... Merci"

" Je vous apporte ça tout de suite"

.

Dean la regarde s'éloigner avant de reprendre le cours de ses pensées.

" Je me demande pourquoi ce Skean s'est arrêté ici ? ", en scrutant le restaurant.

" Probablement pour la même raison que nous" suggère Sam.

" Charlie a dit qu'il n'était pas resté assez longtemps pour ça, et comme il avait les mains vides en sortant, on peut oublier les plats à emporter" souligne-t-il.

" D'après elle, il n'y a pas eu d'appel téléphonique passé depuis le _dinner_ entre le moment où le sergent Skean y est entré et le moment où il en est ressorti... C'est valable aussi pour la cabine extérieure... Je pense qu'il est venu ici avec une idée bien précise et que son départ pour Rockford n'y est pas étranger" fait une voix rauque.

Les deux frères fixent Novak, incrédules.

" On peut savoir ce qui t'a amené à cette superbe déduction, Sherlock ? " raille Dean.

" L'unique photo qui trône au-dessus du comptoir", en l'indiquant du doigt.

Dean et Sam se retournent. Sur celle-ci, plusieurs soldats posent devant un tank. Ils ne peuvent en distinguer les traits vu la distance.

" Cette photo a été prise près de Mossoul, en Irak" précise Novak en jouant nerveusement avec un dessous de verre en carton. "J'y ai fait un bref séjour "

" T'arrive à voir ça d'ici, toi, œil de lynx ? " s'étonne Dean en plissant les yeux, penché sur sa chaise pour mieux percevoir l'image... En vain.

.

Sam note que les deux hommes se sont mis à se tutoyer depuis leur dernière prise de bec. Il s'apprête à le souligner quand la serveuse revient avec les boissons.

" Je peux vous aider, messieurs ? ", en suivant leurs regards tout en débarrassant son plateau.

" On se demandait où avait été prise cette photo ? " la questionne un Sam embarrassé.

" Irak", en posant les boissons.

" Un proche ? " fait la voix grave de Novak.

Elle se tourne vers lui et leurs yeux se croisent. Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle sait.

Elle lui sourit tristement.

" Ma fille, Jo", en détournant les yeux vers la photo.

" Votre fille ? Mais je croyais que les femmes étaient interdites au front ? " note Dean sans aucune animosité. Juste de la surprise.

" La notion de ligne de front n'a plus de réalité concrète sur le terrain... L'ennemi est partout... Tout le monde est amené à combattre... qu'on soit homme ou femme "

Novak fixe le carton à présent déchiré entre ses mains.

" C'est exact" confirme-t-elle. " Dans moins de trois mois, elle sera enfin de retour au pays... Ce maudit décompte est devenu ma hantise", d'une voix mal assurée.

" Ellen ? " ose Dean après avoir lu son prénom sur son tablier.

" Oui ? ", en glissant le plateau vide sous son bras.

" Non rien", soudain mal à l'aise, fuyant son regard, évitant celui de Novak.

" Je reviens... Je vais chercher votre commande" se ressaisit-elle.

" Dean sans voix ? " s'étonne Sam. " Ça doit être une première ", en prenant sa tasse.

" Désolé, mais je me voyais mal lui dire : « Tiens, au fait, Ellen, Inias Skean, ça vous dit quelque chose ? » Ça l'aurait foutu mal", en jouant avec la condensation de sa bière.

Il voit Novak se lever en écartant les bouts de papier.

" Tu fais quoi là ?" l'arrête Dean.

" Je pense que ce sera plus facile...pour elle...si...si c'était quelqu'un comme moi qui lui posait la question", restant debout, semblant attendre leur autorisation .

" Je le pense aussi " s'étonne de lui répondre l'aîné.

" Bien", en écartant la chaise pour se diriger vers le comptoir.

.

Ils demeurent silencieux. Sam boit son café, Dean sa bière. Dans le reflet du poster sous verre qui leur fait face, ils perçoivent l'ombre de Novak. Les épaules voûtées, accoudé au zinc.

La porte des cuisines s'ouvre. Ellen l'entraperçoit, pose son plateau et s'approche de lui.

Ils se parlent pendant quelques minutes qui paraissent aux frères durer des heures.

Dean croise le regard d'Ellen dans le cadre. Elle se tait subitement, se redresse et reprend son plateau. Novak ne bouge pas.

Elle les sert, le visage fermé avant de s'éloigner, sans un mot.

Tous ses silences pèsent et c'est avec un soulagement certain qu'ils voient revenir Novak.

" Alors ? " tente Dean.

" Elle a refusé de me parler"

" Tu lui as dit quoi ?"

" La vérité", droit sur sa chaise.

" Quoi ? Genre celle où le mec est soupçonné de meurtre ? ", effaré.

" Oui ", en tiquant.

" Non mais t'es con ! " fulmine Dean. "Imagine-toi qu'elle le connaisse, elle va direct le prévenir"

Novak se tourne vers Sam.

" J'ai compris" fait celui-ci en sortant son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Charlie.

.

Vexé d'avoir été pris à défaut, Dean baragouine qu'avec son charme, il l'aurait sûrement fait craquer, qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser un bleu s'occuper de cette affaire, plus un tas de phrases ruminées que ni son frère ni Novak ne comprennent... Tout ça en attaquant son steak.

Sam échange un regard de connivence avec Novak qui entame son assiette sans réagir aux nouvelles attaques de Dean. Ce qui enrage encore plus celui-ci qui finit par abandonner et se concentrer sur son plat.

" J'ai oublié de vous dire que le repas était offert et ce à la seule condition qu'on ne remette plus jamais les pieds ici... Je la cite " précise Novak.

" Elle a craché dans quelle assiette ? " s'inquiète aussitôt Dean en levant un sourcil alarmé, fourchette en suspens.

" Aucune" siffle une voix féminine. " Mais je peux vous arranger ça si vous voulez ? "

" Non merci", en protégeant le restant de son plat de ses mains.

" Ellen ?" l'interroge Novak, confus.

" Il est venu, y a de cela quelques semaines, votre sergent Skean... Mi-septembre si ma mémoire est bonne... Il savait où me trouver grâce à Jo qu'il aurait croisée près de Mossoul"

" Que voulait-il ? " lui demande Sam.

" Une adresse", en fouillant la poche de son tablier.

" Une adresse ? "insiste Dean.

" Oui... Celle de Jerry Panowski, un vétéran d'Afghanistan "

" Vous le connaissez ? "

" Pas personnellement ", en se tournant vers Novak pour lui tendre le bout de papier avec hésitation. " Mon mari et lui faisaient partie du corps des Marines, ils ont combattu ensemble dans la même unité au début de la guerre ... William a été tué par un tir de mortier, Jerry y a perdu ses deux jambes... Il m'a envoyé son adresse quelques mois après son retour... Je l'ai gardée... pour Jo...si elle voulait savoir pour son père... Au final, elle a suivi ses traces", en étouffant un rire dépité. " C'est vrai ce que vous avez dit à propos de ce Skean ? ", retenant le bout de papier le liant à Novak.

" Je vous le jure, Ellen", droit dans les yeux.

" Je veux vous faire confiance... Vous êtes le mieux placé pour savoir les dégâts que peuvent faire une guerre sur un homme", en relâchant sa prise. " Ne le jugez pas trop vite"

" Je vous le promets", appuyé d'un léger mais franc sourire. "Tout comme je vous promets qu'il ne sera pas fait mention de votre fille dans mon rapport"

" Mais vous mentionnerez mon mari ? " note-t-elle, en le fixant.

Il ne répond pas, mais elle croit percevoir dans son regard une étrange lueur.

" Prenez garde à vous... L'armée n'aime pas les soldats qui réfléchissent de trop, ils finissent par ne plus obéir "

" Merci Ellen", en jetant un œil distrait à l'adresse.

" Ne me remerciez pas... Restez vivant, c'est tout ", en lui souriant. "Je vous laisse terminer votre repas", en s'éloignant.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là ? " s'étonne Dean en se tortillant pour tâcher de lire les mots griffonnés.

" Rien", tout en lui tendant le bout de papier. " Notre homme vit en Illinois, et plus précisément à Rockford"

" Bingo" s'écrie Dean en le lui arrachant des doigts pour le tendre à son frère. " Charlie va nous creuser ça", tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Novak. " Beau boulot, mec".

Il sent le dos d'une main se poser sur son front.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?", en regardant son frère, stupéfait.

" Je m'assurais juste que tu n'aies pas de fièvre ", en sortant son téléphone de l'autre main.

" Ah ah ah ", tout en repoussant sa main. " Très drôle... Hilarant même", bougonnant tout en reprenant ses couverts, bien décidé à terminer son steak.

Sam se lève et signale qu'il sort tout en secouant le papier.

" Charlie, c'est Sam.. On a des infos sup..." la suite de la phrase se perd une fois le seuil franchi.

.

Novak repousse son assiette à moitié pleine.

" Tu manges plus? " s'étonne Dean tout en avalant son dernier bout de viande.

" Je n'ai pas faim"

" Tu permets ?", en indiquant son hamburger de son couteau.

" Fais ", en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

" Tu gagnerais à élargir ton vocabulaire, tu sais", en échangeant leurs assiettes.

Novak ne lui répond pas. Son regard s'est égaré vers Sam qui marche de long en large devant le _dinner_ , adresse plantée sous les yeux.

" Je donne pas dix minutes à Charlie pour nous trouver tout ce qu'elle sait sur le bonhomme"

" Ce qui serait mieux, ce serait qu'elle découvre ce qu'on ne sait pas" réplique Novak.

" Deux heures", en plantant sa fourchette dans le pain hamburger. "et je te parie qu'on connaîtra même la couleur de son slip", en se battant avec un morceau de viande qui refuse d'entrer dans sa bouche.

Il entend Novak étouffé un rire amusé et se dit que, tout compte fait, son frère n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment donné sa chance à cet emplumé. Mais en même temps, une petite voix s'obstinait à lui dire qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit, son bel officier, et cette petite voix ne s'était jamais trompée jusque-là.

" Chier " marmonne-t-il en attrapant sa serviette.

La porte s'ouvre, mettant fin au conflit entre l'ange et le démon qui se crêpaient le chignon sur les épaules du chasseur.

" Charlie estime qu'il nous faudra environ trois heures pour atteindre Rockford... Je suggère donc de partir tout de suite, histoire d'arriver avant la nuit... Elle se charge de nous trouver un motel"

" Parfait" jubile Dean en se frottant les mains." J'aime quand un plan foireux se déroule sans accroc" sourit Dean, tout en se levant.

" La ferme" balance Sam.

.

Debout derrière la devanture, Ellen regarde l'Impala quitter le parking.

Tout en débarrassant leur table, elle lève les yeux sur cette photo qui lui rappelle les 92 jours qui lui reste à maudire l'armée et à prier Dieu.

.

Fin chapitre V

.

 **NB :**

- **Interstade : Autoroute aux USA qui traverse plusieurs états.**

- **"J'aime quand un plan foireux se déroule sans accroc" : je vous laisse deviner à quelle série cette phrase fait référence et on ne triche pas... XD**

 **.**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	6. Jerry Panowski

**Je n'ai plus de mots pour vous dire combien je suis touchée par vos retours sur cette fic. Vous voir prendre autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire est ma plus belle récompense.**

 **Merci du fond du coeur...**

 **.**

 **Merci à Mysty, Chipie et LaSoulsauvage pour vos reviews.**

 **.**

 **Merci tout spécial à Akira-Kyubi pour tes retours sur cette fic mais aussi pour " Pièce après pièce" et " Hell and Heaven".**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha pour son oeil et ses conseils avisés.**

 **.**

 **Annie, ce chapitre est pour toi... Re-bon anniversaire.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

Chapitre VI : " Jerry Panowski "

.

Ils ont roulé trois heures en empruntant à nouveau l'interstade 90. Quand Sam indique à son frère la sortie 251 pour Rockford, Dean ne peut retenir un soupir de soulagement... Sa nuque le tiraille et sa vessie est au bord de l'implosion.

" Charlie nous a trouvé un p'tit motel pas trop loin... Prends à droite"

" Génial" fait Dean, soulagé, en jetant un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur.

Novak s'est assoupi, bras croisés, menton sur sa poitrine. Un sourire narquois naît sur les lèvres du chasseur.

"HEY, CASS !" crie-t-il.

Ce dernier sursaute violemment et sort aussitôt son arme.

La réaction du chasseur manque de tous les faire valser dans le décor, la voiture chevauchant brusquement le trottoir heureusement désert.

" NON, MAIS T'ES DINGUE ! " hurle Dean qui se retrouve avec un M9 sur la tempe.

" Merde" bafouille Novak, hagard, en remettant le cran de sécurité. " Désolé", en écrasant ses paupières du creux de ses mains.

Dean est à deux doigts d'exploser quand il sent la prise de son frère sur son avant-bras. D'une pression, il le supplie de se calmer.

" Ça va ?" s'inquiète-t-il en se tournant vers l'arrière.

" Je suis désolé... L'habitude ", d'une voix rauque de fatigue, rangeant son arme dans son étui.

" On est pas en Afghanistan ici, bordel" le fustige Dean. " J'aurais pu tuer quelqu'un avec tes conneries ", furax, en pointant du doigt le trottoir.

" Je n'aurais pas tiré ", d'une voix posée qui cache mal son malaise.

" Ça va pas le faire, j'te préviens " rage Dean en postillonnant sur son frère tout en redémarrant.

Sam fusille du regard Novak qui détourne le sien.

.

Ils arrivent au Motel quelques minutes plus tard sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit échangé, Dean suivant l'itinéraire sur l'iphone de Sam.

Il gare l'Impala sur le parking juste à hauteur de ce qui semble être la réception. Il sort et claque la portière. Il n'a visiblement toujours pas décoléré.

Sam soupire et le suit. Novak attend quelques secondes avant de sortir à son tour. Il reste appuyé contre la portière de la voiture.

Il fait nuit, le ciel est serein. Il fixe la lune à moitié pleine cernée d'étoiles. Il pense à eux, là-bas, dans ce désert. Il se frotte lentement le visage, las.

Cette enquête lui bouffe les nerfs. Dean le bouffe tout court.

.

" Eh" l'appelle doucement Sam en s'approchant.

Il se redresse pour lui faire face.

" Ça va lui passer", en indiquant le motel d'un mouvement de tête. " Tu lui as sacrément foutu la trouille et Dean n'aime pas ça... C'est une question d'ego ", en se grattant la joue.

" Il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un par ma faute.. J'aurais pu...nous tuer", en tendant son M9 à Sam, crosse vers l'avant.

" Non... Garde-le... Tu pourrais en avoir besoin", en levant les mains, refusant de prendre l'arme.

" Je sais me défendre", sourire contrit.

" Je n'en doute pas", en lui tournant le dos. " Suis-moi... Et je te préviens, t'as pas fini d'entendre râler mon frère", en s'éloignant.

Novak fait rouler son arme entre ses doigts, la récupère par la crosse avant de la ranger dans son étui. Il inspire profondément et se dirige vers l'accueil.

.

Sur le trottoir d'en face, un break stationne tous phares éteints.

.

.

" Comment ça ? Une seule chambre de dispo? Tu te fous de ma gueule" avait vociféré Dean.

" Charlie a fait ce qu'elle a pu... Il y a un festival de Rock, les hôtels et motels ont été pris d'assaut"

" Il est hors de question que je pionce dans la même chambre que ce malade de la gâchette" le menaçant à voix basse.

" C'est pas comme si on te demandait de partager son lit non plus " avait répliqué son frère, moqueur.

" Pauv'con", en attrapant les deux cartes magnétiques posées sur le comptoir.

" Je vais chercher nos bagages et prévenir... Cass" avait insisté Sam en lui piquant une des cartes, sourire entendu. " Quant à toi, prends-toi une douche, ça ne pourra que te faire du bien", petit rictus sur les lèvres.

.

Sam avait entendu son frère grommeler entre ses dents en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Le réceptionniste les avait observés du coin de l'œil tout en rangeant les prospectus qui vantaient les mérites de la région.

.

Quand il voit Sam revenir accompagné de Novak, il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aura décidément tout vu dans ce motel.

.

La chambre est simplement meublée mais confortable. Deux lits king size, un bureau, une commode sur laquelle est posée un plateau avec une petite bouilloire électrique, quelques sachets de thé et de café instantané.

Une télévision à écran plat et des tableaux pendus au mur, œuvres probables d'un artiste local sans grand talent.

Dean s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Elle est petite mais fonctionnelle. Il tire la chasse et se lave les mains en soupirant. _Décidément, cette enquête allait le rendre dingue_ , se dit-il tout en sortant.

Il se dirige vers la fenêtre, écarte le rideau et le referme aussi vite, satisfait. Vue sur le parking et sur sa voiture.

Il s'affale sur le lit en fixant le plafond, mains croisées dans la nuque.

C'est dans cette position que Sam et Novak le retrouvent quelques minutes plus tard. Sam qui jette les sacs au sol pour, à son tour, s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

.

Novak s'avance pour faire face au lit occupé par l'aîné.

" Je tenais encore à m'excuser pour l'incident de tout à l'heure... On finit par réagir à la moindre alerte quand on est soldat, c'est une question de survie ", en se pinçant l'arête du nez. "J'ai...J'ai cru que j'y étais encore... quand tu m'as réveillé... Désolé " bafouille-t-il.

Il entend plus qu'il ne voit Dean se redresser.

" Excuse à partager... J'aurais dû me souvenir d'un des conseils de mon père ", en s'étirant.

Novak l'interroge du regard.

" Ne jamais gueuler sur un soldat qui dort ", en claquant sa langue sur son palais. " Je peux mal d'oublier la leçon avec ta réaction, crois-moi", en grimaçant

La tension disparaît aussi vite qu'elle s'était installée.

.

Une chasse qu'on tire, un bruit de clapotis, une porte qui s'ouvre, Sam réapparaît en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

" On est passé devant un déli en arrivant, ça vous dit d'aller y manger un morceau ou vous préférez que l'un de nous aille chercher le ravitaillement et qu'on mange ici ? " propose-t-il.

" Je vote pour la chambre... On doit encore faire le point avec Charlie pour demain et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle accepte de faire une nouvelle nuit blanche pour nos beaux yeux"

Dean se lève et fixe Novak qui n'a pas bougé.

" Tu viens ? "

Surpris le soldat se tourne vers Sam qui hausse les épaules, dubitatif.

" Bah alors ? " insiste Dean en attrapant sa veste.

" Je peux savoir ce qui nous vaut ce superbe virage serré à 180° ? " lui souffle Sam à l'oreille.

" T'as vu son cul ? " lui répond-il, tout sourire, devant le visage décomposé de son cadet.

Il finit par lui taper sur l'épaule.

" Je te prends une salade"

" C'est ça" se désespère Sam en suivant Novak qui emboîte le pas de son frère.

Il voit Dean revenir sur ses pas alors qu'il allait refermer la porte.

" Il s'est excusé pour l'histoire du flingue.. Deux fois", en faisant le compte avec son index et son majeur. " Ça vaut peut-être le coup que je lui laisse une deuxième chance", ironique.

" Dégage... Espèce d'obsédé mégalo narcissique", en le repoussant pour lui claquer la porte au nez.

Il l'entend rire dans le couloir et balance la tête, dépité. Ils allaient le rendre chèvre.

ll leur faut moins de 20 minutes pour être de retour. Un pack de bière, des sandwichs, une salade et trois cafés dans les mains.

.

Charlie leur a fait un rapport détaillé sur Jerry Panowski.

Visiblement l'homme est bien connu de la justice. Il a déjà fait plusieurs séjours derrière les barreaux pour des dégradations diverses et des faits de violence durant des manifestations dites pacifistes. Antimilitariste notoire, il a fini par se ranger après dix ans de combat.

Depuis, il accueille régulièrement dans sa maison des soldats qui reviennent du front et n'ont nulle part où se poser... D'autres qui éprouvent des difficultés à réintégrer la vie civile et qui ont besoin d'un temps de réadaptation. Ou encore des qui ont besoin d'un point d'ancrage ou de décompression avant de pouvoir retourner chez eux.

Novak ne dit rien, écoutant Sam faire en quelques lignes le résumé d'une vie sacrifiée. Seul Dean l'interrompt de tant à autre pour lui demander des précisions.

Tout laisse à penser que le sergent Skean s'est rendu chez ce Panowski. Restait à savoir pourquoi. Charlie promet de poursuivre ses recherches, mais les différentes toiles d'araignée qu'elle a tissées n'ont pas encore attrapé la moindre mouchette d'indice.

.

Panowski reste leur meilleure piste, mais son passif ainsi que son présent ne sont guère encourageants.

" Il ne dira rien" affirme Novak en se levant du lit.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Peut-être que de savoir Skean coupable de meurtre le fera changer d'avis" réplique Dean.

" Tout d'abord rien ne nous prouve que c'est bien le sergent Skean qui a tiré sur ce Crowley... Ensuite, je ne vois pas cet homme trahir un soldat venu lui demander de l'aide... encore moins s'il le sait déserteur, vu le peu d'estime qu'il semble encore accorder à l'armée"

" Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que Skean est venu demander.. Il avait peut-être besoin d'un renseignement ou d'un abri temporaire "

" Ça fait beaucoup de « peut-être »" note Novak, dépité, en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

" C'est tout ce que l'on a pour le moment" conclut Sam en refermant son ordinateur. " Il faudra s'en contenter"

" Charlie finira bien par retrouver sa trace" poursuit Dean en se levant à son tour. " Sur ce, je vais me prendre une douche"

" Qui dort avec qui ? " balance Sam, faussement songeur.

Un oreiller pleine face plus tard, il a sa réponse.

" Okay... J'ai compris", tandis que la porte de la salle de bain claque.

.

Dean s'endort comme une masse, en position étoile de mer, face contre le matelas. Sam ronchonne et met plusieurs minutes à trouver sa place avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Il est réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par un coup de pied dans le dos. Il s'apprête à balancer son frère en bas du lit quand il aperçoit de la lumière provenant de la salle de bain.

La porte est entrouverte. Il voit Novak , figé, penché au-dessus de l'évier, qui regarde l'eau couler sans broncher.

Appuyé sur un coude, Sam l'observe pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Novak ne ferme le robinet. Quand il ouvre la porte, il croise le regard interrogateur de Sam posé sur lui.

Il lui sourit avant d'éteindre la lumière et de se recoucher.

.

.

Sam et Novak, appuyés côte à côte contre la voiture, attendent patiemment que Dean daigne cesser de faire du gringue à la serveuse du déli et leur ramener leur petit-déjeuner.

" Pour cette nuit" marmonne Novak en détournant les yeux sur ses chaussures. " J'aurais dû penser à fermer la porte" s'excuse-t-il.

" T'inquiète... Je dormais pas" le rassure Sam. " Cauchemars ? " ose-t-il.

Novak ne lui répond pas et se redresse. Dean en a enfin fini avec son plan drague.

" J'espère au moins qu'elle t'a refilé son numéro ? " maugrée Sam en le suivant du regard.

" Ehehe" s'amuse l'autre en lui montrant des chiffres gribouillés sur un des sacs en papier.

" Vu le temps que tu as mis à lui choper son téléphone, on en aurait plus qu'assez pour manger sur place "

" La ferme... jaloux", en lui calant les sacs dans les bras. " On embarque", en écartant Sam pour avoir accès à sa portière.

" Je me demande pourquoi tu t'obstines à draguer des filles alors que tu ne penses qu'à sauter leur frère…" balance le cadet, désabusé.

" Justement parce qu'elles en ont... des frères" souligne Dean avec un sourire de gosse.

Novak s'en amuse avant de prendre place à l'arrière.

Dean se penche depuis son siège pour ouvrir la portière à son frère qui se bat avec ses sacs.

.

Sam tend un café et un donuts à Novak et cale celui de son frère sur le tableau bord alors que ce dernier démarre...

Direction le fleuve Rock...

.

www

.

La maison de Panowski se situe près de Montague Island. Christiana Street.

" On y est" fait Dean en se parquant à quelques mètres.

Sam jette un dernier coup d'œil sur le fichier envoyé par Charlie et inspire.

" N°1541... Ça doit être la maison en brique rouge", en indiquant une habitation plein-pied qui donne sur le coin de la rue, à une distance respectueuse des voisins comme ce qui semble être le cas pour toutes celles du quartier.

Le petit jardin qui la cerne est soigné mais sans ornement. Ils peuvent apercevoir le climatiseur à une fenêtre guillotine.

" En fait, la seule chose qui manque à cette parfaite petite demeure américaine est le drapeau US" , soliloque Dean en ouvrant la portière qui grince.

.

Dossier sous le bras, c'est Sam qui ouvre la marche, suivi de son frère dont les yeux n'ont pas cessé de scanner les alentours dès qu'il est sorti de la voiture. Novak reste un peu à l'écart, sur la retenue.

Un petit vieux salue son voisin en prenant son journal jeté sur son perron...Ce même voisin frisonne sous la fraîcheur automnale. Des enfants courent vers les voitures en tirant leurs cartables, des parents les suivent en souriant. Ne manque que le chien de famille pour compléter le tableau d'une vie qui ne serait jamais la sienne.

"Cass" l'interpelle Dean alors qu'ils sont arrivés à destination.

Pas d'erreur sur l'adresse vu la rampe d'accès qui mène au perron.

.

Novak les rejoint.

" Cass ? " répète le soldat en tiquant face au sobriquet dont vient de l'affubler Dean.

" Ouaih, Cass" confirme ce dernier en grimpant les marches du perron tandis que son frère emprunte la rampe.

" À toi l'honneur" invite-t-il en indiquant la porte à son cadet.

" Trop gentil ...merci", en frappant sur celle-ci.

Après quelques secondes sans réponse, Sam finit par opter pour la sonnette.

" 10 heures 30... Il doit être réveillé, non ? " fait Dean en se penchant à la fenêtre de droite.

" Qui êtes-vous ? " fait une voix rocailleuse.

Ils se retournent tous trois d'un même élan pour faire face avec une baraque de deux mètres, noire comme l'ébène, qui les foudroie du regard depuis le trottoir.

" Bonjour " bafouille Sam.

" Répondez" grogne l'homme en s'avançant.

" Je suis Sam Winchester "

" Vous lui voulez quoi à Jerry ?", bras croisés, le toisant depuis le bas du perron.

Dean se mordille la lèvre en notant la mine renfrognée de son vis-à-vis et surtout la taille de ses biceps.

" On aimerait juste lui parler... On aurait quelques questions à lui poser "

" Genre ? "

" Genre qui ne vous regardent pas " s'énerve Dean. " Vous êtes qui vous ? Son garde du corps? Son imprésario? Son toutou ? Sa nounou peut-être ? ", minaudant, ironique.

" Dean" tonne Sam entre ses dents en voyant la mâchoire du colosse noir se crisper.

" Nous aimerions seulement le voir, libre à lui de nous répondre ou pas".

Tous les regards se tournent vers Novak, droit comme un I, mains dans le dos.

L'homme s'approche et le toise.

" Marines ? ", en décroisant les bras, calant ses mains sur sa taille.

" IBCT " le corrige Novak.

L'homme grimpe les marches, les faisant grincer sous son poids.

" Robert Uriel ", en lui tendant la main. "Ex lieutenant du deuxième Corps des Marines"

" Novak", en la lui serrant.

Voyant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, Uriel s'écarte.

Il se tourne vers la porte d'entrée.

" Bonjour aussi" maugrée Dean.

Uriel l'ignore royalement et fouille sa poche pour en sortir une clef.

" Un mot de trop, un geste de travers et je vous casse en deux" siffle-t-il de dos.

" Un simple bonjour aurait suffi " ronchonne Dean.

" Tu devrais apprendre à te taire... Ta voix trahit ta peur", en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. " Maintenant asseyez-vous là et ne bougez pas" leur ordonne-t-il en pointant la cuisine et claquant la porte derrière lui.

" De plus en plus charmant" grommelle Dean en le regardant disparaître dans la pièce voisine.

" J'espère que Charlie s'en tire mieux que nous " souffle Sam en s'affalant sur une chaise trop petite pour lui.

Novak s'appuie contre l'évier. Dean s'assied à côté de son frère, tous les trois tournés vers le petit hall et la porte close.

Celle-ci s'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard, Uriel se tient debout à la droite d'un fauteuil roulant.

" Vous avez cinq minutes, pas une seconde de plus, après quoi je vous demanderais de bien vouloir quitter cette maison" fait l'homme qu'ils identifient comme étant Jerry Panowski.

Chauve, le visage rongé par une barbe entretenue, une chemise noire aux manches retroussées et un pantalon de lin replié à mi-cuisses, il fait rouler son fauteuil à la force de ses bras.

" Je vous remercie de bien vouloir nous recevoir... Je me présente, Sam Winchester... Voici mon frère, Dean"

Panowski les étudie de la tête aux pieds. Impassible.

" Vous êtes quoi ? ", en calant ses avant-bras sur ses accoudoirs. " Des flics ?" crache-t-il avec dédain.

" On est... chasseurs de prime" répond Sam en se frottant la nuque.

" Voyez-vous ça... Des rapaces " crache-t-il en levant les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Uriel qui se tient debout derrière lui. " Vous connaissez la sortie", en s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour.

" Vous nous avez accordés cinq minutes" l'arrête Dean.

" Il vous en reste quatre" finit-il par répondre.

" Nous sommes à la recherche d'un déserteur... Le sergent Inias Skean" reprend Sam en fouillant son dossier.

Il tend une photo à Panowski qui ne lui accorde aucun intérêt.

" En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? "

" Il est soupçonné de meurtre" finit par balancer froidement Novak.

Panowski roule vers lui, évitant habillement les jambes trop longues de Sam.

" CID ? " suspicieux.

" Non" répond-il en se redressant.

Novak voit Panowski froncer des sourcils et sourire légèrement.

" Où ? "

" Pakistan... Afghanistan" répond le lieutenant.

" Je vois", en faisant un demi-tour.

Il ouvre le frigo et en sort un pack de bière.

" Ça vous plaît tant que ça de servir de chair à canon, soldat... ? ", en suspens, bières posées sur ses cuisses.

" Lieutenant Novak et, pour répondre à votre question, c'est mon devoir... C'est..."

" Stop" le coupe sèchement Panowski, en détachant une bouteille et la lui tendant." Commencez pas avec votre baratin sur la patrie... Pas avec moi"

Novak accepte la bouteille après une courte hésitation.

" La patrie n'en a absolument rien à foutre de vous... et l'US Army encore moins, vous l'apprendrez bien assez tôt et à vos dépens qui plus est ", prenant une bière et en ordonnant d'un geste à Uriel de partager le reste. " Ça sera encore plus vrai si vous laissez des morceaux de chair éparpillés sur le terrain", en tapant sur ses bouts de cuisses.

" Ce sont les risques de notre métier ", note Novak en buvant une gorgée.

" Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit tout accepter pour autant... Quand je suis revenu au pays, certes on m'a soignéc et plutôt bien d'ailleurs...La rééducation finie, on m'a même offert un superbe fauteuil roulant presque neuf... Mais après, plus rien...Une tape sur l'épaule et je me suis retrouvé à la rue, avec mes cauchemars, mes jambes en moins et une pension d'invalidité de misère... Une jolie _purple heart_ accrochée à la poitrine, un au revoir, un merci pour services rendus à la patrie et que Dieu vous garde... Seulement Dieu, y a un bail qu'il s'est fait la malle et qu'il en a plus rien à foutre de nous", en vidant la moitié de sa bouteille d'une gorgée.

" De là votre reconversion " fait Novak en jetant un regard circulaire sur la pièce.

" Quand j'ai vu que gueuler ou manifester n'amènerait jamais à rien et que surtout ça ne me rendrait pas mes jambes, j'ai décidé d'agir autrement. J'ai rejoint depuis les rangs de l' IAVA"

" À votre manière" souligne Novak.

" Peu importe la manière... Seuls les résultats comptent", en vidant sa bière.

" Même si cela signifie protéger un assassin ? " fait remarquer Novak.

" Vous voulez qu'on fasse des comparaisons? ", sourire mauvais.

" La guerre est une chose, le meurtre d'un civil en est une autre"

" La frontière est mince", d'une voix atone.

" Mais elle existe... L'effacer serait faire de nos soldats des meurtriers qu'ils ne le sont pas " se défend Novak.

" Nous sommes tous des meurtriers ... L'uniforme n'y change rien", croisant ses yeux bleus posés sur lui." Vous saviez que pour un soldat mort sur le terrain, il y a dix vétérans qui se suicident... Combien croyez-vous qu'il y en avait parmi ceux-ci qui étaient persuadés de l'avoir franchie cette frontière ? "

" Je... ", en baissant les yeux. " Nous devons retrouver le sergent Skean"

" Pourquoi, Novak ? ", en s'approchant jusqu'à lui toucher le bout des chaussures. " Pourquoi ça vous tient tant à cœur de retrouver cet homme? "

" Nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers... Je ne peux pas laisser croire ça"

" Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser croire parce que vous n'y croyez déjà plus... Là", en se tapant la tempe du doigt." Là, les images demeurent... Ça ne vous quittera jamais... Une tache indélébile... Que vous le vouliez ou non, l'armée a fait de vous un assassin... Arrêter ce Skean ne rendra pas votre uniforme plus propre"

Dean et Sam restent en retrait d'un accord tacite, tout comme semble vouloir le faire Uriel.

Panowski a trouvé une faille dans la belle assurance de Novak et s'y est engouffré.

.

Dean, lui, ne retient qu'une chose : un soldat mort pour dix vétérans qui se suicident...

C'est cher payé.

.

Fin chapitre VI

.

 **IBCT : Brigade d'infanterie de combat dite d'action.**

 **IAVA : Iraq and Afghanistan veterans of America ( Organisation sans but lucratif créée par un ancien soldat, vétéran d'Irak, l'écrivain Rieckhoff... Cette association est à la base de plusieurs lois adoptées par le gouvernement américain pour venir en aide aux soldats/vétérans US, principalement ceux des derniers conflits )**

 **.**

 ** _"Dix vétérans qui se suicident pour un soldat qui meurt sur le terrain"_ : c'est hélas la stricte et triste réalité.**

 **.**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

 **Dimanche prochain, je serais à FACTS. On se retrouve donc dans 15 jours si le coeur vous en dit...**

 **.**

 **Love you... so much.**


	7. A chacun ses motivations

**Merci mille fois pour vos retours, si vous saviez comme cela me touche surtout que j'ai un petit coup coeur particulier pour cette histoire. Merci pour vos mises en favori et en follow, merci à ceux qui lisent dans le silence.**

 **Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Mysty, Chipie et** **Akira-Kyubi pour vos reviews.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha pour son oeil et ses conseils avisés.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

.

Chapitre VII : " A chacun ses motivations"

.

Panowski scrute la moindre réaction de Novak. Il cherche la faille, il fait cela depuis des années.

C'est devenu son combat, l'unique... Il refuse d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami pour rien, refuse d'avoir perdu ses jambes en vain.

C'est la mission dont il s'est investi... Les empêcher de retourner làbas, les empêcher de mourir... Les retenir.

Il en avait vu bien trop lâcher, il avait failli être l'un d'eux..

Il en a vu trop de ses vétérans, assis sur des bouts de trottoir à tendre la main pour un bout de pain à la place d'un bout de chair et ce, sous l'indifférence générale.

Mais il y a encore de l'espoir dans ce regard trop bleu... Une quête... La même que celle qu'il poursuivait il y a de ça quelques années... Avant que William n'explose en mille morceaux. Avant de voir ses jambes à dix mètres de lui plantées dans un décor de sable comme des fusils enfoncés au sol pour honorer les morts. Manquait plus que son casque et sa plaque pendue à la crosse pour couronner le tout.

Sa plaque qu'il a balancé dans le fleuve, un soir de beuverie... Son casque dans lequel il a vomi sang et boyaux avant qu'un hélicoptère ne l'évacue, avant que sa vie n'en soit à jamais réduite à un fauteuil roulant et des illusions perdues.

Il soupire, mains sur ses roues... Il était encore trop tôt pour Novak et probablement déjà trop tard pour Skean qui avait frappé à sa porte quelques jours auparavant.

.

" Vous espérez vraiment que je vais vous balancer ce gamin ? ", en reculant, étouffant un rire blasé.

" Vous préférez peut-être le voir se terrer jour et nuit et finir comme l'un de vos vétérans ? " réplique Dean, cachant mal sa frustration.

" Ca ne pourra pas être pire que de terminer dans les mains du CID" grince Panowski en se tournant vers lui. " Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de jusqu'où l'armée peut aller pour protéger ses intérêts et sa précieuse image" crache-t-il.

" Contrairement aux apparences, je suis pas complètement idiot... Je me doute bien que si l'armée a fait appel à nos services, ce n'est pas sans raison... Je me doute aussi très bien que l'emplumé qu'ils nous ont collé au cul ne nous dit pas toute la vérité", en pointant Novak tout en restant focalisé sur Panowski. " mais ce que je peux vous garantir, c'est que votre sergent Skean a plus de chance de s'en sortir avec nous aux fesses qu'avec n'importe qui d'autres, votre CID compris", en tapant de l'index sur la table sous le regard pétrifié de son frère. " Alors oui, la prime est notre principale motivation, que ça vous plaise ou non, rapaces ou non... Chacun sa came... Vous, c'était de dézinguer des pauvres types de l'autre côté de la planète... Moi, c'est le fric et permettez moi de vous dire que je me sens certainement mieux dans mes pompes que vous dans les vôtres", vocifèrant.

" J'en suis sûr, surtout depuis que je n'ai plus à m'en préoccuper " lui répond Panowski, sarcastique en tapotant sur ses roues.

" Merde ! " se fustige Dean en se levant embarrassé tout autant qu'en colère.

.

Une chappe de plomb s'abat sur la pièce. Les regards s'évitent alors que les silences se heurtent. Uriel serre les poignées de la chaise à s'en banchir les jointures.

.

"Je leur dis ou vous préférez le faire à ma place ? " balance Panowski en tournant la tête vers Novak.

Novak qui n'a pas détourné le regard de Dean, blessé par ses propos. Ce semblant de trève n'avait jamais été pour ce dernier qu'une façon plus subtile d'éviter les confrontations et non celle d'un quelconque geste de crédit en sa personne. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

" Parlez... De toute manière, ils n'ont aucune confiance en moi, ils ne me croiraient pas" répond Novak d'une voix blanche.

" Vous d'abord", en s'adressant à Sam, mal à l'aise.

" Il y a de cela quelques jours, notre agence a été contacté par un certain Trenton mandaté par l'US Army. Une prime de 50,0000 dollars nous a été promise si nous arrivions à mettre la main sur le sergent Inias Skean, soupçonné d'avoir été le témoin ou l'auteur du meurtre de Fergus Crowley, un magnat de l'industrie de l'armement"

Il jette un regard circonspect vers son interlocuteur qui l'incite d'un mouvement de la main à continuer. Visiblement il sait déjà tout ça.

" Dans le fichier qui nous a été remis", tout en l'ouvrant sur la table. " Il y avait quelques photos, nous avons déjà pu établir qu'au moins l'un d'entre elles a été trafiquée"

Il entend Panowski ricaner entre ses dents. Il lui lui tend une des photos que celui-ci accepte après une courte hésitation.

" C'est tout ? ", en lui rendant la photo après un bref coup d'oeil.

" Ca sera tout" tonne Dean. " Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on se casse le cul à vous parler... Nous savons très bien vous et moi que vous ne nous savez pas nous blairer et c'est encore plus évident pour l'armée que vous tenez pour responsable de tous vos maux...Vous n'avez jamais eu l'intention de nous aider à arrêter ce Skean, toute cette discussion ne mènera à rien.. Vous nous faites perdre volontairement notre temps... Tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est de savoir où en est notre enquête", en l'agressant.

Uriel lâche sa prise mais il n'a pas le temps de faire un geste que Novak sort son arme et la pointe en sa direction.

" N'y pensez même pas ", en s'avançant lentement. " Reculez" lui ordonne-t-il en l'incitant à bouger d'un mouvement du bout du canon.

Dean et Sam se tiennent sur leurs gardes, mains sur leur holster, prêts à agir.

" On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? " l'invective Dean.

" Obéissez" ordonna Novak à Uriel, ignorant les mines interloquées des deux frères.

.

L'homme finit par lever les mains et fait un pas en arrière. Panowski soupire et lève les yeux vers son acolyte.

" On se calme" leur dit-il alors que Novak sort un _Beretta Holding_ glissé dans la couture arrière du fauteuil et le jette sur la table.

" On se calme si je veux" rage de plus belle Dean. " Maintenant je vous conseille de nous dire toute la vérité si vous voulez pas que l'on fasse de votre vie un véritable enfer"

" Ma vie est déjà un enfer " crache Panowski.

" Ca, c'est ce que tu crois, _Ironside_ " siffle Dean en posant ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil sous le regard noir d'Uriel toujours tenu en joue par Novak.

" P'tit con " crache Panowski en lui balançant les deux mains des siennes. " T'as même pas idée de la merde dans laquelle tu t'es fourrée ", en se mettant à rire sans joie.

" Non mais je te sens impatient de me l'expliquer " réplique Dean.

" Vous n'auriez jamais dû accepter cette affaire.. L'appat du gain vous perdra"

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? "

" A moi rien" s'amuse Panowski d'une voix calme. " Mais je refuse de mettre la vie de ce soldat en danger"

" Alors aidez nous à ce que ça ne soit pas le cas " le supplie Sam.

" Cette affaire est trop grosse pour vous", se moquant ouvertement d'eux. " Ils ont déjà commencer le grand nettoyage... Vous n'êtes pour eux que de parfaites serpillères... Vous compris ", en se tournant vers Novak. " Ils ne vous ont pas tout dit non plus... Ils comptent sur votre loyauté et votre esprit de corps ", en faisant faire un quart de tour à sa chaise. " Baissez cette arme, Uriel ne fera rien sans que je ne lui en donne l'ordre"

Uriel croise le regard moqueur de Dean avant d'opiner et de reculer d'un nouveau pas.

" Novak" insiste Panowski. "Vous avez ma parole".

Il voit le soldat hésité avant de le voir ranger son M19 dans son étui.

" Asseyez vous", en se rapprochant de la table.

.

Après quelques secondes, ils sont tous installés. Dean remercie Novak d'un sourire bref auquel celui-ci ne répond pas. Il finit par croiser le regard miné de Sam. Dean met un moment pour comprendre d'où vient le malaise. _L'emplumé qu'ils nous ont collé au cul ._.. Okay, il avait un peu merdé sur le coup.

Il se pince l'arête du nez et commence à se dire qu'il aurait dû suivre l'avis de son frère et refuser cette enquête.

" Sur cette photo" relance Panowski en attrapant du bout des doigts celle qu'il a rendu à Sam. " Ils sont censés être deux... Skean a refusé de me donner le nom de l'autre type, tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est cet inconnu qui a tiré sur ce Crowley ", en levant la tête vers Novak " Je suppose qu'on a oublié de vous informer que le meurtre avait eu lieu sur une base militaire... Fort Mc Coy pour être plus précis" tout en continuant à s'adresser aux deux frères.

" Tu le savais ? " Novak se fige quand Dean l'interpelle.

" Il le savait " répond Panowski à sa place. " Mais il lui a été interdit de partager cette information avec des civils tout comme il savait qu'il y avait un deuxième homme sur la photo, n'est-ce pas ?"

" C'est exact " répond Novak, mains croisées sur la table.

" Je le savais" crache Dean. " Je te l'avais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance", en prenant à partie son cadet.

" Ce n'est pas parce qu'il obéit aux ordres qu'il n'est pas digne de confiance" le défend Panowski, ce qui surprend tout le monde, Novak en premier.

" Voyez-vous dont ... Le bon petit soldat qui repointe le bout de son nez...Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop " siffle amer Dean.

" Pourquoi avez-vous accepté cette mission ?" continue Panowski en dédaignant lr chasseur.

" En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? " répond Novak, impassible.

" Vous n'êtes pas un de ses bureaucrates en uniforme, ça crève les yeux... Vous êtes un homme de terrain, probablement la raison pour laquelle ils vous ont choisi d'ailleurs... Skean en est un aussi", en se calant dans sa chaise.

" Qu'est-ce que votre psychologie de bazar vient faire avec notre enquête ? On en a rien à foutre des motivations ou non de Novak, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il nous a caché des informations et pas des moindres ? " vocifère Dean.

" En quoi savoir que Crowley est mort sur une base militaire aurait-il changé quoique ce soit ? Vous n'auriez jamais pu poser ne fusse qu'un seul orteil sur les lieux du crime et toutes les traces qui auraient pu mener à l'assassin ont dû être très certainement effacées depuis lors. Vous saviez ce qu'il y avait à savoir, c'est à dire, un soldat a tué un civil et sur ce point-là au moins, l'armée n'a pas menti... Par contre, ce que vous ne savez pas, ce sont les raisons qui ont poussé cet ...emplumé, comme vous dites... a accepté cette mission... Celles qui pourraient le pousser à vous trahir pour la grande muette", en posant les avant-bras sur ses accoudoires.

" Je m'en contrebalance... On peut très bien continuer cette enquête sans lui"

" Novak ?" insiste Panowski.

" Simple, soit j'acceptais soit j'étais déclaré inapte au service ", après quelques instants d'un silence pesant.

" Tu pourrais être plus clair" insiste Dean, foudroyé du regard par Sam.

" Chantage" répond Panowski. " Pression... Loyauté... Choississez le mot qu'il vous convient le mieux ", en ne détachant pas le regard de Novak, droit sur sa chaise, imperturbable. " Il me suffit d'un coup de fil "

" Rien ne m'oblige à vous répondre, encore moins votre menace à peine voilée"

" De ce fait, rien ne m'y oblige non plus", en glissant ses mains sur les roues de sa chaise. "Sur ce, Messieurs vous connaissez la sortie", s'apprêtant à quitte la pièce.

" Cass" le supplie soudain Dean.

Novak le regarde froidement et se lève. Et putain qu'il lui fait mal ce bleu glacial qui le transperce.

Par réflexe, il lui attrape le poignet pour le retenir. Novak se détache de l'étreinte d'un mouvement sec.

" Ne me touche pas", en appuyant sur chaque mot.

" Je retrouverais ce Skean avec ou sans toi" assène Dean comme un fait. " Mais je doute que toi tu puisses retrouver ce que tu cherches si tu abandonnes tout maintenant", lançant son dernier argument, peu fier d'attaquer ainsi le soldat derrière l'homme.

Le visage se ferme et les traits se tendent.

" Il menace de me déclarer psychologiquement inapte au service... ce qui signifierait que je ne pourrais plus retourner sur le terrain et ça, il en est hors de question... J'ai laissé mes hommes làbas, c'est avec eux que je devrais être et non ici à poursuivre des chimères aux enjeux qui me dépassent et dont je me fous royalement... Vous vouliez savoir...Maintenant vous savez", en les fustigeant tous du regard. " Et nul doute qu'ils finiront par savoir pour tout le reste aussi"

" Pas si vous restez avec eux" fait Panowoski en pointant les frères. " Pas si vous ne dites pas toute la vérité à vos supérieurs"

" Je suis un soldat... Je suis au service de l'armée" clame Novak.

" Vous êtes un soldat au service de votre pays" réplique Panowski.

" Je pensais que vous en aviez rien à foutre de la patrie" réplique-t-il, sèchement.

" Je reste sur mes positions... Patrie et pays n'ont pas la même signification à mes yeux... L'une a un connotation nationaliste qui me révulse, l'autre a une connation familiale qui me touche...Lequel désirez-vous servir...Soldat ? "

Sam s'avance doucement vers Novak et pose une main qui se veut compatissante sur son épaule.

" Castiel", en le contournant. " Nous sommes embarqués sur le même bâteau... Faisons en sorte de retrouver cet Inias Skean...Un meurtre reste un meurtre...Un meurtre que de plus l'armée cherche à maquiller... Elle n'a pas le droit de se croire au-dessus des lois"

" L'armée se fiche des lois" marmonne Panowski. " Vous serez seuls contre tous... Vous allez devoir la jouer serré et protéger vos fesses"

" Ne vous en faites pas, c'est déjà le cas" réplique Dean.

" Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on parle", fait Panowski, en s'approchant de Novak. " mais ne vous attendez pas à des miracles... Le sergent Skean ne m'a pas dévoiler grand chose "

" Vous savez où il est ? "

" Je lui ai donné plusieurs adresses et quelques numéros de téléphone qui pourraient lui être utile mais je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'il en ait tenu compte"

" Il n'est pas venu jusqu'ici sans but" note Sam.

" Effectivement", en faisant un signe de la main à Uriel qui n'avait plus ni bouger ni émis le moindre son depuis son altercation avec Novak.

Il quitte la pièce quelques minutes pour revenir avec une enveloppe qu'il tend à Panowski.

" Il m'a donné les coordonnées de deux comptes bancaires, l'un ouvert au nom de jeune fille de sa femme et un autre ouvert avec un code chiffré"

" Banque offshore, je suppose ?" fait Sam.

" Vous supposez bien... Pour ce qui est de celui qui est crypté, il dit être le seul capable de le décoder. Il m'a précisé cependant que si il devait lui arriver malheur, le compte disparaitrait"

" Le compte disparaitrait ? " s'étonne le cadet.

" Ne m'en demandez pas plus, c'est tout ce que je sais"

" On pourrait avoir une copie de ces coordonnées ? "

" Non", en souriant. " Mais par contre, je peux vous donner ceci", en tendant l'enveloppe à Sam.

" Ce sont les numéros d'urgence que je lui ai fourni... Aucun secret d'état... Ce sont des numéros de centre d'accueil pour vétérans, des centres d'entraide, des numéros d'hotel ou motel qui font des faveurs pour les soldats de retour du front ou non, ils sont tenus pour la plupart par des vétérans ou des familles de militaires"

" Que vous a-t-il dit sur la nuit du meurtre ? " s'enquit Dean.

" Qu'il avait rendez-vous avec ce Crowley et un autre homme dont il a refusé de me donner le nom... Il se tenait un peu à l'écart pour faire le guet quand il a entendu un bruit sourd...quand il s'est retourné... Crowley était mort... Il m'a dit que l'homme avait utilisé un silencieux... Il l'a aidé ensuite à évacuer le corps ... Il a précisé que cet homme connaissait tous les recoins et angles morts de la base"

" Ce qui laisserait à penser qu'un soldat ou membre du personnel de Fort Mc Coy pourrait être impliqué dans ce meurtre" note Sam.

" Inexact" claque Novak. " Il y a plus de 100,000 soldats par an qui vivent ou transitent sur cette base", sur un ton distant. " N'importe quel soldat un tant soit peu entraîné peut éviter les caméras et les patrouilles... Par contre, il est étonnant qu'il n'y ait aucune autre trace de Crowley excepté sur cette caméra"

" C'est Skean qui a fait entrer Crowley sur la base, ceci explique peut-être cela " les coupe Panowski.

" Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?" s'étonne Sam.

" Mise en scène ? " tique Dean.

" Ils évitent toutes les caméras, font entrer un civil dans la plus grande discrétion pour finir par l'abattre comme un chien face à l'une de ses mêmes caméras"

" Tu penses que c'était un message ? "

" Ca m'en a tout l'air à moins que la caméra n'ait été récemment installée et qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de présence"

" On va demander à notre petit génie de vérifier ça " répond Dean." Que vous a-t-il dit d'autre ? ".

" Rien... ce qui l'obsédait, c'était ces deux comptes... Il cherchait une personne de confiance... Harvelle l'a aiguillé vers moi", en baissant les yeux.

" Vous devriez penser à les mettre en sureté... Si nous avons su retrouvé votre trace, nul doute que l'armée le fera aussi...Avec ou sans mon aide" précise Novak.

" Je suis en permanence dans leur ligne de mire, je suis certain qu'ils vous savent déjà ici", en souriant. " Tout comme ils doivent savoir que Skean est passé chez moi mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas et veulent savoir, c'est qu'il est venu faire et surtout, ce qu'il m'a dit "

" On pourrait vous dénoncer" balance Dean.

" Vous pourriez mais j'ai appris à me fier à mon instinct et puis je n'ai pas survécu aussi longtemps sans avoir pensé à assurer mes arrières... Skean savait ce qu'il faisait en venant vers moi... Je sais ce que je peux vous dire"

" Ce qui sous-entendrait que vous ne nous dites pas tout" souligne Dean.

" Comme je viens de vous le dire... J'assure mes arrières"

" Vous connaissez le nom du deuxième homme, n'est-ce pas ?" Novak s'approche de quelques pas.

" Vous avez de quoi écrire ?" esquive Panowski en se penchant sur le côté pour attraper le regard de Sam.

" Oui " bafouille-t-il, dubitatif.

" Parfait", en forçant Novak à s'écarter. " Prenez note... Je lui ai conseillé cinq adresses dans deux états différents mais je vous le répète, rien n'assure qu'il se soit rendu à l'une d'entre elles"

" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça " réplique Dean en pensant à Charlie.

" Où est-il passé ?" s'inquiète soudain Novak en cherchant Uriel et se dirigeant vers le hall.

" Calmez-vous... Il va revenir", en confirmant les adresses après relecture.

.

Dean rejoint Novak.

" Ca va ?" lui demande-t-il.

" Tu comptes me le demander encore souvent ? ", sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

" Ca dépend... Tu comptes me tirer la gueule encore longtemps ? " balance Dean, énervé.

" Toute cette histoire..." commence Novak alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur un Uriel visiblement furieux.

" Toi " hurle-t-il en pointant Dean.

" Moi ? ", en se désignant innocemment du doigt

" Vous avez été suivi", en refermant la porte.

" Comment ça, suivi ? " fait vexé Dean.

" Toi et tes potes, vous allez dégager d'ici vite fait", en se penchant vers lui.

" On t'a déjà dit que tu avais très mauvaise haleine, vieux", en grimaçant.

C'en est de trop pour Uriel qui l'attrape par le col et le plaque contre le mur. Un déclic et l'arme de Novak est pointé sur sa nuque.

" Si tu remets les pieds ici, je te ..."

" Tu me casses en deux... Je suis au courant" le coupe Dean, la voix étranglée en tachant de se défaire de l'emprise de son assaillant.

" Lâche le" lui ordonne Novak.

" Uriel" le somme Panowski.

Ce dernier balance Dean avant de reculer tandis que Novak rengaine son arme après quelques secondes d'attente.

" T'aura pas toujours un ange gardien pour veiller sur toi" le menace Uriel.

" Tu ne .." s'apprête-t-il à répliquer.

" DEAN " Sam s'avance, passablement irrité. " La ferme", en le prenant par le bras pour lui éviter de continuer à provoquer Uriel. " C'est pas le moment", dans un murmure rageur.

" Mais...", s'arrêtant net quand il perçoit tous les regards sur lui. " Je vais chercher Baby" marmonne-t-il en remettant son col en place.

" On fait quoi pour notre _traqueur_ ? " s'inquiète Sam.

.

Panowski s'avance tout sourire.

" Uriel va s'en occuper... Il a l'habitude de gérer ça ", rictus au coin des lèvres.

.

Fin chapitre VII

.

 **NB :**

 **Ironside : Titre d'une série policière de la fin des années soixante et surnom de son héro, un détective en chaise roulante. Série connue en France sous le nom de " L'homme de fer"**

 **.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, on se retrouve dimanche prochain mais sans aucune certitude. Je ne serais à Nice, je tacherais de me connecter pour vous publier la suite.**

 **Sinon je publierais le prochain chapitre dans 15 jours mais tard en fin de soirée.**

 **J'ai un mois de novembre quelque peu chargé, les parutions retrouveront leur régularité dès le mois de décembre. Promis.**

 **.**

 **Le WE du 12 et 13 novembre, je serais présente à la Ycon de Paris avec Mix Editions. Je viendrais pour y promouvoir " Une famille si ordinaire" (et aussi " Fées d'hivers").**

 **Je serais en dédicace le samedi de 10h à 12h et le dimanche de 14h à 15h mais je resterais probablement dans les alentours du stand le reste du temps.**

 **Ca me ferait plaisir de vous y retrouver si jamais vous passez par là.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	8. Que la chasse commence

**Toujours aussi touchée par vos retours, ça me fait tellement plaisir que cette fic vous plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Mysty, Chipie, LaSoulsauvage et Akira-Kyubi.**

 **Mysty, tu peux te procurer " Une famille si ordinaire" soit via Amazon soit via Mix Editions.**

 **.**

 **Zephirebleue : Petite pensée pour toi en postant ce chapitre...XD**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha pour son oeil avisé.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

Chapitre XIII : " Que la chasse commence "

.

Dean jette un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur. Panowski les suit du regard. Honnêtement, il ne sait pas quoi penser de cet homme mais, étrangement, il lui fait confiance. De toute manière, dans la liste des gens que Panowski déteste et qui paraît sans fin, l'armée tient tellement la dragée haute qu'il se dit que de simples chasseurs de prime ne pourront jamais rivaliser.

Il se tourne vers son frère qui lit et relit la courte liste des adresses avec un air suspicieux.

Tout les éloigne de la Géorgie où tout aurait dû les mener. Skean semble être devenu un électron libre. Il s'était fixé une mission et l'avait remplie. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait en tête à présent.

.

Dean hésite à poser la question à Novak. La tension dans la voiture est plus que tangible. Il ne sait pas s'il doit l'attribuer à cette voiture noire en bout de rue qu'Uriel a désignée comme celle du filateur, ou si c'est dû à la millième prise de bec entre lui et Novak. Un peu des deux probablement.

Il devrait s'excuser mais il ne le fera pas. Novak leur a menti depuis le début.

Comment pouvait-il à présent lui faire confiance ?

Comment être certains qu 'il n'irait pas tout balancer à ses supérieurs dès le premier indice probant, même si Novak était supposé leur faire un rapport journalier sur l'avancée de l'enquête ?

Même Sam, pourtant le premier à prendre sa défense, avait refusé de lui donner l'enveloppe et encore moins la liste des adresses. Cela en disait long sur l'état d'esprit de leur trio.

Novak n' avait d'ailleurs pas insisté, il savait qu'il avait perdu le peu de point de bonus qu'il possédait avec le cadet.

.

C'est dingue, mais même avec tout ça, Dean n'arrive pas à le détester ce mec. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer. Bon d'accord, son superbe cul devait y être pour beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas que ça.

Malgré son attitude souvent rigide et froide... _Très balai dans le cul_ , souligne mentalement Dean. Novak semblait continuellement en conflit avec lui-même, perdu entre son devoir et ses convictions.

Il est sorti de ses pensées par une tape sur le bras. Sam lui indique la rue à sa droite.

Comme ordonné par Uriel, ils vont faire le tour du pâté de maison. Panowski leur a dit de pas s'inquiéter avec une lueur dans le regard qui indiquait tout le contraire.

.

La voiture noire a démarré, elle tient ses distances mais maintenant qu'ils se savent suivis, Dean se demande comment il a pu être assez con pour ne pas l'avoir repérée. Elle ne passe pourtant pas inaperçue.

" Je me fais vieux, bordel" maugrée-t-il en braquant vers la droite et accélérant légèrement. " Tu crois que tu pourrais réussir à faire un miracle ? ", en ouvrant la boite à gant et indiquant à son frère l'appareil photo.

" Il est beaucoup trop loin" répond celui-ci en la refermant.

" Merde", en frappant sur son volant. " Une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? ", interpellant Novak via le rétroviseur.

" Non " se contente de répondre celui-ci en se décalant pour tâcher de mieux voir le passager du véhicule. " Mais il ne nous gênera plus ", alors que la voiture noire fait une embardée, pneu-avant gauche crevé.

Panowski entend les freins hurler sur le bitume. Uriel n'a rien perdu de son adresse. Joli tir.

Quand il rentre, celui-ci descend la petite échelle qui mène au grenier, fusil à lunette dans les mains.

" T'es sûr de toi sur ce coup-là ? Leur donner ces adresses, c'est un pari risqué, " grogne le géant.

" Je tente le coup... Et puis je pense surtout qu'ils sont l'unique chance d'Inias ? ", tout en roulant jusqu'à la cuisine.

" Et s'ils échouent ? Ou même s'ils réussissent ? ", en le suivant.

" On aura perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre ", en ouvrant le frigo.

" La guerre, on l'a perdue depuis longtemps ", en posant son fusil contre le mur.

" Pas tant que je serai vivant, Uriel", en lui tendant une bière.

" Tu n'es pas immortel, Jerry" soupire-t-il en l'acceptant, regard baissé.

" Ne sois pas si rabat-joie " tandis qu'il ouvre une autre bouteille.

Ils trinquent pendant que, deux rues plus loin, Walker fulmine tout en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche intérieure.

Il fulmine d'autant plus qu'il sait qui sont les coupables et qu'il se retrouve pieds et poings liés. Panowski en sait beaucoup trop, il a assuré ses arrières... Le tuer serait équivalent à se tirer une balle dans le pied. Les ordres sont clairs. Sa seule priorité doit rester Skean.

.

www

.

Ils ont roulé plusieurs kilomètres en frôlant à chaque fois les limitations de vitesse. Dean est doué à ce petit jeu-là, aidé en cela par le détecteur de radar posé sur le tableau de bord.

Pendant ce temps, Sam a envoyé la liste des adresses à Charlie ainsi que les numéros de téléphone.

" On devrait peut-être retourner sur le parking. La voiture de Skean n'a toujours pas bougé et même si ça m'étonnerait qu'il aille la récupérer, ça peut être un bon point de départ...Ils s'en sont visiblement servis pour déplacer le corps" propose Sam en indiquant à son frère la sortie vers l'interstade 90.

" C'est inutile" dit Novak.

" Encore quelque chose que tu nous aurais caché et que tu aimerais partager avec nous ? " siffle Dean en grimaçant un sourire mauvais.

" Non", en regardant le paysage défiler. " Seulement de la logique", sur un ton qui sonne suffisant aux oreilles de l'aîné et le met sur la défensive.

" Il a raison" admet Sam, dépité avant que Dean n'ait le temps de rabrouer Novak. " Le CID s'est vu confier cette enquête dès les premières heures qui ont suivi le meurtre, ça leur fait une solide longueur d'avance... Ils ont dû en venir aux mêmes conclusions que nous et si la voiture est encore là, c'est soit qu'ils ne l'ont pas repérée, soit..."

"...Que ces fils de pute ont déjà fait le ménage et s'en serve comme d'un appât" continue Dean en pestant.

" Le parking doit être sous surveillance " continue Novak en se redressant sur son siège. " Cependant rien n'empêche un honnête citoyen, inquiet de la présence d'une voiture suspecte sur le parking d'une gare, de la signaler aux autorités compétentes " continue-t-il, impassible.

Un court silence s'ensuit.

" Je vais tout de suite contacter Bobby pour qu'il s'en charge " s'emballe Sam en fouillant dans sa poche.

" Quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne vont pas apprécier la surprise " jubile Dean en ralentissant, son détecteur l'avertissant qu'un radar opérait à quelques mètres. " Bien vu, mec", en croisant le regard de Novak dans le rétroviseur.

Ce dernier le fixe un long moment avant de détourner les yeux vers la route.

 _Okay, ce n'était pas encore gagné,_ soupire Dean en notant une pancarte sur la droite : " Sarah's dinner ".

L'endroit idéal pour se poser et manger un petit bout en attendant les premiers résultats des recherches lancées par Charlie qui ne devraient plus tarder.

.

.

Dean ne peut effacer l'énorme sourire de gosse qui illumine tout son visage. Sam lance un coup d'œil vers Novak qui observe son frère d'un air amusé avec une pointe de tendresse. Faut dire que l'enthousiasme de son aîné est communicatif.

Le dinner est un hommage grandeur nature aux années 50.

Un vieux juke-box crache péniblement un morceau que Dean reconnaît immédiatement.

" Ah putain... _Shake Rattle & Rock _de _Bill Haley and his Comets_ ", en prenant à témoin son cadet.

" Je vois que Monsieur est connaisseur ?" Les interpelle une voix féminine qui le fait se retourner.

" La vache", en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. " J'adore ce resto", en déshabillant la serveuse du regard.

Elle porte une robe rose à carreaux et une paire de chaussettes blanches façon collégienne, un crayon planté dans un chignon blond platine. Il ne manque plus au tableau que le chewing-gum qui éclate et Dean pouvait mourir heureux.

" Je m'appelle Ruby... Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...Appelez-moi ", en leur souriant après les avoir installés à une table près du comptoir et distribué les menus.

.

Deux autres serveuses portant le même costume s'occupent de la dizaine de clients présents... Un homme se tient derrière le comptoir, cheveux gominés avec un faux air d'Elvis Presley qui fait presque couiner Dean de plaisir.

Sam dodeline de la tête avant de poser son ordinateur sur la table.

" Sacrilège."

" Dean" en pointant une affiche derrière lui indiquant que le restaurant possédait la wi-fi.

" Double sacrilège", en boudant tout en ouvrant le menu.

.

Novak en fait de même. Sam a déjà fait son choix.

" Salade, je suppose ? " minaude son frère.

" Nop... Pancake aux myrtilles et milk-shake vanille", en allumant son écran.

" Je vais prendre un hamburger _Little Richard_ et une bière" suit un Novak peu convaincu.

" _Little Richard,_ hein ! " se moque Dean.

À la mine déconfite du soldat, il comprend que celui-ci ne sait pas qui est l'interprète de _Lucille_.

" Mec... Faudrait penser à sortir ta tête du sable de temps en temps", en refermant son menu.

Il fait un signe à la serveuse. Il passe la commande des deux autres et rajoute à celle-ci un hamburger _Carl Perkins_ , une part de tarte aux pommes ainsi qu'une bière.

" La cuisson ? ", leur demande la serveuse en griffonnant sur son carnet à anneaux.

" À point... Merci" lui répond Dean en lui rendant le menu.

" Pareil.. Merci" répond à son tour Novak.

" Je reviens tout de suite", alors que _Jerry Lee Lewis_ a pris la relève dans le juke-box.

.

Dean passe en revue toute la salle en évitant le comptoir où Ruby pianote sur un écran tactile qui fait tache dans le décor et surtout lui gâche son plaisir.

Des murs aux couleurs pastel... Des tables sur pied rouges... Des banquettes en simili cuir.. Une ancienne publicité Coca-Cola qui pend au plafond... Il en a les yeux qui brillent.

La serveuse revient avec les deux bières et le Milkshake.

Une fois éloignée, Dean, un peu gauche, lève sa bouteille.

" Je voudrais porter un toast", d'une voix peu assurée.

Sam tique mais se garde bien de tout commentaire. Novak suit le mouvement, imperturbable.

" Bon", en plissant les yeux et serrant les lèvres. " À un nouveau départ ? " bafouille-t-il.

C'était là, le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Ça valait bien des excuses et les deux autres pouvaient s'estimer heureux que le resto l'ait fichu de bonne humeur.

De toute manière, si dans cinq secondes il se trouve encore à être le seul crétin avec sa boisson suspendue dans les airs, il arrêterait là tout effort de conciliation. Foi de Winchester.

" À un nouveau départ" finit par suivre Novak.

" Euh... À...À un nouveau départ" bredouille un Sam qui hésite entre rire ou se frapper la tête sur la table de dépit.

 _Ces deux-là allaient finir par le rendre chèvre,_ se dit-il tout en trinquant.

.

La serveuse arrive avec les trois assiettes. Une chose était sûre, ils n'allaient pas mourir de faim.

" Vous voulez votre part de tarte maintenant ou vous préférez attendre d'avoir fini votre hamburger ?"

" Non.. Non... Vous pouvez déjà me l'apporter", en lorgnant sur l'enfant de la table voisine qui reluque la tarte exposée sous cloche au milieu du comptoir.

Il est dit que ce sale mioche ne lui enlèverait pas sa part de la bouche. Sale mioche qui se retourne et lui tire la langue. Dean paraît choqué mais se reprend aussitôt en tirant la langue à son tour sous le regard consterné des parents et de ses deux compagnons de table.

" Rappelle-moi encore qui est censé être l'adulte ici ?" se désespère Sam.

" Dis le mec qui mange des crêpes avec un milk-shake " réplique Dean, vexé, avant de se saisir de ses couverts.

.

Ils mangent en s'échangeant de banalités. Novak suit la conversation mais parle peu. Une alerte et les regards se tournent vers Sam.

" Charlie a trouvé quelque chose", en s'essuyant la bouche. " Elle dit avoir réussi à pénétrer dans le système informatique de plusieurs centres de gestion des images des caméras de vidéosurveillance... Elle en a profité pour lancer son fameux programme de reconnaissance faciale et bingo ", tout en tapotant sur son clavier

" Tout ça en moins de trois heures ?" s'étonne Novak.

" Je te l'ai dit, mec... Cette meuf, c'est un génie " lui répond un Dean tout sourire en avalant une bouchée de tarte.

" Elle explique en gros ce qu'elle a fait, je vous épargne les détails ", en balançant sa main dans le vague.

" Dis carrément qu'on est trop cons pour comprendre ! " se braque son frère.

" Algorithmes... Segmentation... Approche déductive..." commence à énumérer Sam.

" Ta gueule " l'interrompt Dean sèchement.

" Je peux continuer ? "

" Vas-y Einstein... On est tout ouïe" en terminant sa bière.

" Merci... Reconnaissance faciale à 72,02 % "

" Ça me parait pas trop mal" fait Dean haussant les épaules.

" Paducah, Kentucky "

" Paducah ? Ca te dit quelque chose ?", en interpellant Novak.

" Non", répond-il en jouant avec sa bouteille.

" Il y est encore ? "

" Elle ne peut pas encore le certifier, mais elle y travaille... Elle s'est déjà connectée à la caméra qui filme l'angle de la rue qui nous intéresse... Tout en continuant à surveiller les quatre autres adresses, bien évidemment "

" Combien de temps jusque-là ? ", en raclant son assiette.

" Je te dis ça dans deux minutes", concentré sur son écran.

" Calmos, le geek... Je te préviens, je pars pas d'ici sans avoir eu ma dose de caféine", en levant la main pour attirer l'attention de Ruby.

.

Trois cafés plus tard, accompagnés par _"Lollipop"_ des _Cordettes_ , ils quittent le restaurant sous l'œil appréciateur de la serveuse et du barman qui échangent un sourire entendu...

" Le géant pour moi, les deux autres pour toi" lance-t-elle, topant dans la main de son collègue.

.

.

La nuit est déjà loin tombée quand Dean gare l'Impala sur le parking du motel que Sam leur a dégoté. Il a téléphoné pour réserver deux chambres mitoyennes.

C'est en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire que Dean ouvre leur chambre.

" On se retrouve d'ici trente minutes au bar, ça te va ? " lance-t-il à Novak qui s'apprête à entrer dans la sienne.

Ce dernier se contente d'opiner de la tête avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

.

Dean se dirige directement vers la salle de bain. Il sait que son frère veut lui parler, il le sent dans son regard. Il le voit à sa manière de ne pas savoir comment bouger sa grande carcasse.

Mais Dean a d'abord besoin d'une douche... Besoin de réfléchir... Besoin de faire la part des choses surtout.

Ses muscles se relâchent sous le jet d'eau tiède.  
.

Il sort de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'un simple jean, serviette autour du cou dont il se sert distraitement pour se sécher les cheveux. Sam est assis sur le lit de droite, yeux rivés à l'écran.

" Des nouvelles ? ", en balançant un sac de voyage sur le lit opposé.

" Hum Hum ", glissant son doigt sur le touchpad.

" C'est bon", en soupirant et s'affalant sur le bord du matelas. " Crache le morceau"

Sam écarte son ordinateur et se cale au bord du lit pour lui faire face.

" On fait quoi maintenant ? "

Dean sait qu'il parle de Novak. Mains serrées sur les draps, gouttes qui tombent sur son pantalon, il cogite.

" Rien" répond-t-il. " On a besoin de lui, il le sait... Mais ça change pas que sans notre aide, Novak ne pourra pas retrouver Skean ni, par conséquent, son unité perdue dans le désert... Et ça, il le sait aussi ", en appuyant ses dires d'un hochement de tête entendu.

" Tu suggères donc de lui faire confiance ? " tâtonne Sam.

" Comme tu l'as dit, il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, on va devoir se le coltiner pendant toute la durée de l'enquête alors autant mettre tous les atouts de notre côté"

" Et pour notre _filateur_ ? ", en imitant de faux guillemets.

" On avisera en temps voulu... Notre priorité doit rester Skean... Dès que nous aurons mis la main sur lui, on s'occupera de notre suce-boyau ", en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

" On a pas vraiment d'autre choix de toute manière ", en se levant et regardant sa montre. " Habille-toi... On a rendez-vous dans moins de cinq minutes"

" Sir, Yes Sir", en se redressant, raide comme un piquet.

" Imbécile", maugrée Sam, sourire aux lèvres.

.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils retrouvent Novak assis à une table du fond. Quand ils rapprochent, Dean note que celui-ci joue nerveusement avec ses plaques d'identité qu'il avait jusque-là toujours tenues cachées sous ses T-shirts pour éviter d'attirer les regards sur lui.

 _Peine perdue, mec,_ se dit Dean en ne pouvant détacher les yeux du soldat.

Tout de noir vêtu, les cheveux ébouriffés et encore humides d'une douche qu'il a dû lui aussi prendre à peine arrivé dans sa chambre, il était juste... bandant. Un vrai fantasme sur pattes…

Dean se gifle mentalement en fermant les paupières pour reprendre le contrôle de ses sens.

" Désolé du retard... Monsieur a fait sa Diva" balance Sam en tirant une chaise et posant son ordinateur sur la table.

" Eh !" le bouscule Dean en le foudroyant du regard.

" Pas de soucis... Je viens d'arriver" leur répond Novak en souriant légèrement.

Dean se liquéfie.

 _Okay..._ _Ça_ _craint_ , en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

" Ça va ?" lui demande Novak.

" C'est rien... La fatigue... Ça va passer ", en s'asseyant.

Le serveur vient prendre leur commande... Ils optent pour trois bières. Sam en profite pour ouvrir le fichier envoyé par Charlie.

.

.

Novak avait ouvert la doublure de son sac, fouillé quelques instants et en avait sorti un téléphone jetable. Un dernier coup d'œil pour s'assurer que le verrou de la porte était bien fermé avant de taper un numéro qu'il connaissait de mémoire. Il avait suffi de deux tonalités pour que son correspondant décroche.

" Cassie ? ", sur un ton empressé.

" Gaby ", en s'asseyant sur son lit, soulagé d'entendre enfin une voix familière et rassurante.

" Tu vas bien ? Tu te sens pas tout nu sans ton uniforme ? ", moqueur " Et tes cow-boys, pas trop dure la cohabitation ? ", ne le lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

" Ce sont loin d'être des cow-boys, Gaby, et compte tenu des derniers événements, je vais bien...Merci "

" Raconte... Je note tout ", soudain beaucoup plus sérieux.

.

Novak lui avait fait un rapport complet...

Dès le premier jour, Spreight s'était mis en tête de tout consigner jusqu'aux moindres détails, même ceux qui pourraient passer pour futiles. Il s'était inquiété quand Novak avait mentionné le filateur.

" Tu veux que je fasse quelques recherches ?" lui avait-il proposé.

" Non" avait lâché Novak. " Tu en fais déjà bien assez... J'ai besoin de toi, ne fais pas le con, Gaby"

" Promis... Et si tu me parlais de ce Dean ? ", d'une voix mielleuse.

" Pourquoi je devrais te parler de lui ? ", sincèrement étonné, surpris par le soudain revirement qu'avait pris la conversation.

" Mon Dieu, Cassie" avait soupiré Gabriel à l'autre bout du fil. " Tu t'es déjà entendu prononcer le nom de ce mec ?"

" Je te demande pardon ? " en fronçant les sourcils.

" Laisse tomber" avait fait son ami, désabusé. " T'es vraiment une cause perdue."

" Je vais devoir te laisser... J'ai rendez-vous dans moins de quinze minutes."

" Si tu crois que tu vas réussir à éviter le sujet avec cette excuse bidon , tu..."

" Je te rappelle plus tard dans la soirée, je devrais en savoir plus" l'avait-il coupé.

" Fais gaffe à tes miches, Cassie"

" Elles en ont vu d'autres"

" J'espère qu'elles verront un de ses quatre celles de Dean", en éclatant de rire alors que Novak lui avait raccroché au nez.

.

Après une rapide douche, il avait enfilé un pantalon et T-shirt noir et était descendu jusqu'au bar.

Quand Dean était apparu dans la salle, accompagné de son frère, il avait maudit Gabriel et ses pensées lubriques qui venaient de pourrir les siennes.

.

Fin chapitre VIII

.

 **J'avoue avoir une légère obsession pour les face-à-face dans les restaurants... XD**

 **.**

 **Cela dit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve dans 15 jours pour la suite.**

 **Semaine prochaine, Week-End Ycon à Paris, je ne pourrais pas poster.**

 **.**

 **Mille mercis du fond du coeur pour tout.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	9. La belle t'emmerde

**A nouveau, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos retours sur cette fic, ça me fait tellement plaisir. Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs. Merci pour vos mises en follow et favori.**

 **Vous êtes tous ma plus belle récompense.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Chipie, Lasoul et Mysty pour vos reviews.**

 **.**

 **Akira-Kyubi, ma fidèle guest, je tiens tout particulièrement à te remercier. Merci** **pour tous tes retours que ce soit sur cette fic ou sur " Angelheart", "Au delà des ombres" ou " Les affres de la gloire", tes mots m'ont énormément touché... Merci du fond du coeur.**

 **J'espère que la suite de ton voyage dans mon univers te plaira tout autant.**

 **Love you too.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha pour son oeil avisé et son enthousiasme.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

Chapitre IX : " La belle t'emmerde... "

.

Dean s'engage sur Broadway avenue avant de se garer sur le trottoir qui fait face au B&B de Pamela Barnes.

.

La veille, Charlie leur avait envoyé un bref compte rendu sur la propriétaire des lieux.

Pamela Barnes, tout comme Panowski, était une vétéran... Infirmière sur le front irakien pendant deux ans.

À leur retour, elle et Jesse, son compagnon, lui aussi vétéran d'Irak, avaient décidé de racheter un vieux magasin à l'abandon avec l'idée folle de le réaménager en pension de famille. Le bâtiment ne s'y prêtait guère, mais à force de volonté, ils avaient fini par arriver au bout de leur projet. Cependant un rêve ne suffisait pas à tout guérir.

Souffrant de graves troubles de stress post-traumatique, Jesse avait fini par se suicider quelques mois après l'ouverture officielle. Depuis Pamela gère seule la boutique et y accueille régulièrement des vétérans suivis au _Centre médical Marion VA_.

.

Charlie leur a confirmé, le matin même, la présence de Skean sur les lieux. Elles ne paraissaient soudain plus si "innocentes" que cela toutes ces coïncidences. Sam les trouve de plus en plus étranges d'ailleurs.

" C'est comme si toute cette affaire en cachait une autre" avait-il dit en refermant son ordinateur.

Et les voilà stationnant devant ce qui pourrait bientôt signifier la fin de toute cette histoire.

La tension est manifeste dans la voiture. Dean ne sait pas si c'est dû à l'imminence de l'action ou à cette foutue mauvaise intuition qui le taraude depuis le début de cette enquête. Tout paraît trop facile.

.

Il vérifie que son _Beretta_ est bien calé dans son holster, sort son badge qu'il accroche à sa ceinture dans un geste précis et relie son oreillette à sa radio portable. Sam en fait de même tout en gardant la tête basse. C'est sa façon à lui de se concentrer, de rassembler les pièces du puzzle, histoire de pas merder à la dernière seconde.

Par expérience, il sait qu'un homme acculé est un homme dangereux, surtout face à des chasseurs de prime pour lesquels beaucoup n'éprouvent que peu de respect. Pour la plupart des fugitifs, ils ne sont que des mecs sans scrupule, uniquement guidés par l'appât du gain. L'imagerie populaire ayant suffi à leur coller une mauvaise réputation. Hélas, pas toujours à tort...

.

Novak les observe depuis le siège arrière, bras croisés et visage fermé. Son _M9_ à la taille et le Taser glissé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, il est prêt à suivre les ordres comme convenu le matin même avec les deux chasseurs.

Il n'est pas stupide, il sait bien qu'il n'est pas dans son élément ici et que la moindre erreur de sa part pourrait leur coûter cher.

Dieu seul sait ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Skean. Dieu seul sait les motivations qui l'ont poussé à agir de la sorte. Novak espère avoir l'opportunité de l'interroger avant qu'il ne soit remis aux mains du CID.

Il a besoin de réponses pour faire taire ses doutes.

.

" Prêt ? " demande Dean en jetant un œil au rétroviseur.

Novak hoche la tête, Sam redresse la sienne.

" On y va", en sortant.

Dean se penche sur son siège et prend un matraque télescopique qu'il glisse dans un petit harnais à sa cuisse avant de refermer sa portière tout en observant les alentours.

Il traverse ensuite d'un pas rapide la route, suivi de près par Novak.

.

Sam sort à son tour mais, contrairement aux deux autres, il remonte le trottoir jusqu'à l'intersection puis traverse. Du coin de la rue, il fait un signe de la main à son frère qui attendait son accord avant d'agir.

Dean encourage Novak d'un bref sourire tout en grimpant les trois marches qui mènent au perron où une pancarte "B&B" accrochée à une potence se balance au gré du vent.

.

La porte est entrouverte. Quand l'aîné pousse celle-ci, un carillon en bambou annonce leur arrivée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un rideau de porte chenille s'écarte et laisse apparaître une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, sourire affable.

" Bonjour Messieurs" lance-t-elle d'une voix rocailleuse.

" Bonjour... Madame Barnes ? " s'enquiert Dean.

" Oui ? ", les sourcils qui se froncent, le scrutant de haut en bas.

Son regard reste accroché au badge.

" Cassez-vous de chez moi", glaciale, en leur indiquant la sortie.

" Ça serait avec plaisir mais, avant cela, j'aimerais tout d'abord vous poser quelques questions " réplique Dean posément, habitué à ce genre d'accueil peu avenant.

Pour toute réponse, elle croise les bras et le toise.

" Inias Skean...Est-ce que ce nom vous dit quelque chose ?" lui demande-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas.

" Non", mains glissant sur ses hanches. " Maintenant dégagez le plancher"

" Nous savons de source sûre qu'il est descendu dans votre établissement... Peut-être s'est-il inscrit sous un nom d'emprunt ? Ceci pourra peut-être vous aider", en fouillant la poche arrière de son jean.

Il lui tend une photo du fugitif qu'elle regarde de loin.

" Rien ne m'oblige à vous répondre...Vous n'êtes pas flic que je sache " siffle-t-elle.

" Non, mais je peux arranger ça si c'est ce que vous voulez... Je suis certain que la police de ce bled paumé sera ravie d'apprendre qu'une de leurs gentilles petites concitoyennes abrite un assassin sous son toit" la nargue-t-il.

" Je n'ai jamais abrité aucun assassin entre ces murs ", les poings serrés.

" Si vous le dites", en rangeant la photo et sortant son téléphone. " On verra bien ce qu'ils en penseront", en lui montrant l'écran de son téléphone.

" Il n'a tué personne" lâche-t-elle dans un cri quand il fait mine de taper le 911.

" Eh bien voilà, c'était pas si difficile ", sourire satisfait en rangeant son téléphone " C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir... Merci".

" Espèce de salaud ", réalisant qu'elle venait de se faire piéger.

" Monsieur l'espèce de salaud, je préfère ", en lui faisant un clin d'œil taquin.

.

Il le voit venir mais bien trop tard pour l'anticiper. Pamela lui a balancé un coup du plat du pied en plein estomac. Dean recule d'un pas sous la puissance de la frappe, le souffle coupé.

Novak se précipite aussitôt et bloque le poignet de Barnes alors qu'elle s'apprête à abattre son poing pour mettre définitivement Dean hors-jeu.

"INIAS" hurle-t-elle en giflant de son autre main Novak. " FOUS LE CAMP", en se débattant comme une furie.  
" Mais putain, tu vas te calmer oui ! " la repousse violemment Dean qui peine à retrouver sa respiration. " Sam, tiens-toi prêt", en appuyant sur le bouton de sa radio.

" _Bien reçu_ " crépite l'appareil en retour.

" Quant à toi, l'hystérique", en sortant ses menottes et l'attrapant de l'autre main. " Tu vas te tenir tranquille ", en refermant un bracelet sur un poignet et l'autre sur le premier rayon de l'escalier.

" LACHE", essayant de le retenir, main crispée sur sa chemise.

Entre temps, Novak a déjà grimpé les quelques marches qui mènent au premier. Arme au poing... Il ferme les yeux pour se rappeler qu'il n'est pas en _mission_... Ce n'était pas le moment de déconner.

.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il aperçoit Skean, une main sur la poignée de la porte qui donne sur l'escalier arrière.

" Skean" crie-t-il.

L'homme se retourne tout en ouvrant avant de prendre la fuite.

" Merde" peste Novak en se mettant à sa poursuite, bientôt suivi par Dean.

En dépit de toute logique, Skean ne descend pas les marches mais file vers les toits.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? " maugrée le chasseur qui a toujours un peu de mal à se remettre de sa petite mésaventure barnesque.

.

Novak rattrape Skean au moment où il ouvre la porte qui donne sur le toit et lui jette un regard suppliant. Un instant d'hésitation et le fugitif en profite pour sortir, prenant soin de prendre au passage la clef plantée dans la serrure. Novak a juste le temps de plonger vers l'avant et de glisser la crosse de son revolver pour empêcher celle-ci de se refermer.

" Bien joué, mec" le félicite Dean en le dépassant.

Skean court droit devant lui, s'arrête brusquement puis saute dans le...vide.  
" Le con" peste Dean en accélérant.

Il s'arrête pile en bordure de corniche et regarde vers la ruelle.

" Merde", se passant une main sur le crâne en voyant Skean se débattre et sortir d'une benne à ordures ménagères deux étages plus bas.

" Merde... Merde et merde", en grimaçant avant d'inspirer profondément et de sauter à son tour en hurlant.

.

L'atterrissage est brutal, le bruit impressionnant... Comme si tous ses os venaient d'exploser entre les coquilles d'œufs et les vieilles bouteilles en plastique.

" Dean" crie Novak du haut du toit.

" Tout va bien", en levant un pouce avant d'enjamber la benne pour s'en extirper.

"Il a pris à droite" lui indique le soldat en ne quittant pas la ruelle des yeux.

" Putain !", fulmine Dean en manquant de basculer vers l'avant " Je vais le buter, ce connard... Sam ... Il court dans le sens contraire... Ramène-toi", tout en replaçant son oreillette qui s'est décrochée durant sa chute, trébuchant sur un carton en pestant.

" _Bien reçu"_ répond Sam qui ne saisit pas toute l'ironie de sa réponse.

Dean se reprend maladroitement tout en courant. Il entend un bruit sec derrière lui avant de voir Novak le doubler.

" Quoi ? ", ahuri, en le regardant cavaler comme un lapin. " Chier", en se mettant à le suivre.

" Sam... L'église" continue de le guider Dean, le souffle court, tout en coursant Novak qui semble ne jamais vouloir ralentir.

.

Skean traverse en zigzaguant entre les voitures qui klaxonnent et les chauffeurs qui l'insultent avant de voir débouler devant eux Novak et son _M9,_ suivi de Dean et son _Beretta_... Les gens sortent de leurs véhicules et se regardent...

 _On vit dans un monde de fou..._

.

" Restaurant chinois" continue Dean, main sur son oreillette.

" _Je le vois_ " répond Sam.

" Cass ! ", en repoussant sèchement un jeune homme de son chemin.

Novak lui jette une œillade par-dessus son épaule. Dean lui indique qu'il traverse.

.

Skean commence à ralentir, plus la peine de courir, il sait où il est, il sait où il va... Pamela lui a montré le chemin plusieurs fois. Il tourne à gauche et se retrouve sur un parking libre. Il a réussi.

Il fouille sa poche en essayant de reprendre son souffle et en sort une clef électronique... Un bip... Un appel de phares.

Novak a reconnu le bruit si particulier, il s'arrête et se tient droit devant l'entrée du parking... Skean a disparu.

Il y a là une vingtaine de voitures. Dean déboule à son tour et stoppe net devant la sortie. Il est bientôt rejoint par Sam qui entre aussitôt dans le parking, arme au poing, son frère protégeant ses arrières.

Sam se met à inspecter chaque véhicule, l'un après l'autre.

.

Skean, couché en travers des sièges, glisse la clef de contact dans le démarreur tout en gardant un œil sur le rétroviseur intérieur. Ses vêtements qui lui collent à la peau à cause de la sueur, le gênent dans ses mouvements et font grincer le cuir des sièges.

Le visage de Sam apparaît soudain dans le reflet, Skean est l'affût, attendant qu'il se rapproche, pied contre la portière entrouverte. Quand il juge la distance idéale, il pousse de toutes ses forces et la dite portière heurte Sam de plein fouet.

Dean réagit aussitôt et se met à courir en mettant en joue la voiture. Skean se redresse, tourne la clef, claque la portière et appuie sur l'accélérateur. Sam a juste le temps de bondir sur le côté pour éviter d'être écrasé.

" Arrête-toi" hurle Dean en lui faisant face, prêt à faire feu.

C'est sans compter l'agilité du chauffeur. Celui-ci braque tout en freinant. La voiture patine et fait un tête à queue menaçant de choper Dean qui, avant même d'avoir pu faire usage de son arme, saute sur le capot d'une _Audi_ pour ne pas être pris en sandwich.

Le temps qu'il reprenne position pour tirer, la voiture fonce droit vers l'entrée où Novak lui fait face, imperturbable, ne semblant pas vouloir bouger d'un pouce.

" CASS" hurle Dean en visant les pneus.

La balle atteint le pare-choc arrière, faisant jurer le chasseur.

.

Novak lève calmement son bras alors que la voiture accélère. Il tire une fois à hauteur du radiateur, une fois à hauteur de la roue avant et une dernière fois en plein pare-brise.

Skean tente de passer en force malgré tout. Novak hésite un court moment. La voiture hors de contrôle roule de gauche à droite avant de finir sa course folle contre un poteau de sécurité.

.

Dean se précipite vers le côté conducteur. Skean est là, le regard vide, un léger filet de sang coulant de sa joue.

" Descends de là... Mains sur la tête", en ouvrant la portière qui grince." CASS ? ", en ne quittant pas Skean des yeux. " CASS ?"

" Je suis là", glissant son _M9_ dans son holster.

Sam se tient un peu à l'écart, sur ses gardes.

" Occupe-toi en, tu veux... Avant que je ne lui fracasse le crâne " l'interpelle Dean alors que Skean sort du véhicule.

" J'appelle Bobby ? " lui demande Sam, pressé d'en finir.

" Non, pas si vite... On le fera depuis la pension de Barnes... J'ai un compte à régler avec elle", en rangeant son arme.

" Faudra faire vite " note le cadet en passant les menottes à Skean.

En effet, quelques badauds ont déjà commencé à se regrouper, à filmer et prendre des photos. L'idée de voir sa pomme à la une d'un torchon local ne plaît pas trop à Dean. Il décide de passer par l'arrière et de retourner au B&B en empruntant les rues adjacentes. Les flics ne vont pas tarder à arriver et il n'est pas pressé de devoir leur donner des explications, du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

Il laisse le soin à Sam de les ramener à bon port. Il a l'esprit trop préoccupé pour s'y coller.

" C'était quoi le p'tit numéro que tu viens de nous faire là ? " grogne Dean en se tournant vers Novak.

" Rien... Il fallait l'arrêter... C'est ce que nous avons fait, non ? ", en se penchant pour s'essuyer le front avec le bas de son T-shirt.

Dean suit chacun de ses mouvements, s'attardant sur son ventre plat et musclé. Et cette foutue ligne de poil près de son nombril qui l'attire comme un aimant.

" C'est ce qu'on a fait, oui", en bafouillant légèrement. "Putain, mec...T'es vraiment trop...", la bouche sèche.

" Trop quoi ?", tiquant en relâchant son T-shirt et le fixant, dubitatif.

" Rien", en haussant les épaules. " C'est juste dommage qu'on ne partage pas le même menu ", en rejoignant son frère. " Je crève de faim. "

Novak reste coi pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre à quel menu Dean fait référence.

.

Le retour se fait dans le silence. À gauche Sam qui maintient une légère prise sur l'avant-bras de Skean. À droite, Dean, l'œil aux aguets, une main à hauteur de son holster.

Novak ferme la marche. Yeux rivés sur la nuque de Skean. Celui-ci est habillé d'une simple tenue de ville. Exception faite de sa paire de rangers, rien n'indique qu'il s'agit d'un soldat.

Soldat qui butte un pas sur dix, paraissant résigné, fatigué... Fataliste surtout.

.

.

Barnes, les épaules voûtées, est assise sur la premier marche de l'escalier, son bras accoudé à sa cuisse pour soulager son poignet des menottes qui lui scient la chair. Elle a fait le tour des options...

Son téléphone est sur le bureau, ses trois pensionnaires sont absents pour la journée et le barreau de l'escalier refuse de céder. Merde !

Hors de question de hurler pour alerter les voisins, trop d'explications à leur donner et aucune envie de le faire.

Alors elle patiente et espère juste que sa vessie ne craquera pas avant elle.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Dans un vieux réflexe devenu inné, elle se recroqueville sur elle-même en se protégeant la tête.

L'étrange silence qui s'ensuit est brisé par un raclement de gorge embarrassé et l'écho du carillon. Pamela se maudit aussitôt de sa réaction avant de se redresser lentement, repoussant ses cheveux vers l'arrière, fière et hautaine...

Quand elle relève les yeux, elle croise ceux de Skean.

" Je suis désolée" miment ses lèvres alors que Sam tire la chaise de l'accueil et force le fugitif à s'y asseoir d'une poussée sur les épaules.

" Maintenant... À nous deux, ma belle" siffle Dean en sortant les clefs de sa poche.

Novak ferme la porte et s'y adosse. Regard attentif posé sur l'ensemble de la scène.

" La belle t'emmerde" lui crache-t-elle au visage.

" Ecoute-moi bien, la tigresse", en la forçant à le regarder, main emprisonnant son menton. " Ma patience a des limites et, là, tu es à deux doigts de les franchir. Alors soit tu collabores, soit j'appelle les flics et, crois-moi, j'en sais assez sur cette bicoque pour tu ne puisses plus jamais y jouer les hôtesses d'accueil", en la relâchant.

Il bluffe, il le sait mais, à ce petit jeu-là, il est imbattable. Mentir est presque une seconde nature chez lui et, dans ce métier, son frère et lui ont vite compris que c'était une arme bien plus utile qu'un canon sur la tempe.

 _« On a tous quelque chose à cacher »_ , leur avait dit un jour Bobby.

" Alors ?" insiste-t-il.

" C'est bon" soupire-t-elle en balançant son bras prisonnier pour l'inciter à la délivrer.

" Un geste de travers et je te préviens, femme ou pas, tu t'en ramasses une...On s'est bien compris ?"

" Vexé ?", se moquant ouvertement de lui.

" La ferme", en lui attrapant le poignet pour la détacher.

À peine libérée, elle se rue vers Skean tout en se massant le poignet.

" C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça ? ", en essuyant le sang sur sa joue.

" Non" répond-il d'une voix blanche.

Elle lui sourit tristement avant de se diriger vers la pièce voisine. Dean lui barre le chemin.

" Toi, tu bouges pas de là"

" Je vais juste chercher ma trousse de secours, elle est dans le meuble juste à droite", en l'indiquant de la main." Il a besoin de soins" se défend-elle.

" Il n'a besoin de rien... Ce n'est qu'une simple égratignure.. Par contre, moi, j'ai besoin de réponses"

Elle se met à rire, mains sur les hanches.

" Tu n'en auras aucune", reprenant aussitôt son sérieux. " Va donc encaisser ta prime", avec dédain tout en lui tournant le dos.

Elle croise le regard de Novak posé sur elle. Pour en avoir été un et pour en côtoyer encore quotidiennement, Barnes peut reconnaître un soldat à mille miles à la ronde. Ce qu'elle ne peut pas faire, par contre, c'est lire ce qui se cache sur certains de leurs visages. Novak fait partie de ceux-là, ça l'intrigue...

 _Un militaire aux côtés de chasseurs de prime, les hauts-gradés ne devaient pas en mener bien large pour en arriver à de telles extrêmes,_ se dit-elle.

" Ils t'ont promis quoi en échange de sa tête ? " siffle Barnes. " Une mutation ? Une promotion ? Une médaille peut-être ?", avec mépris.

" L'Afghanistan" se contente-t-il de répondre, impassible.

Sa franchise la surprend. Elle se tourne vers Dean puis vers Skean.

" Tu te trompes de guerre, soldat " murmure-t-elle.

.

Pendant ce temps, une voiture noire tourne au coin de Broadway et ralentit devant le " B&B". La portière-passager s'ouvre, un homme tout de noir vêtu en sort, sac de toile à la main et se dirige calmement vers le trottoir opposé.

Le véhicule accélère aussitôt avant de disparaître...

.

Fin chapitre IX

.

 **B &B :** **Établissement tenu par l'** **habitant** **, accueillant chez lui des** **visiteurs** **de passage, dans des chambres meublées.**

 **.**

 **Le WE du 26/27 novembre, je serais présente à la foire du livre de Mons en Belgique avec Mix Editions pour promouvoir " Fées d'hivers" et " Une famille si ordinaire", je ne pourrais donc pas publier de nouveau chapitre.**

 **.**

 **Cela dit, à partir du 4 décembre, je reprendrais un rythme normal de parution.**

 **On se retrouve donc dans 15 jours si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you...**

 **So much.**


	10. Kubrick

**C'est un soleil d'hiver et un ciel tout bleu que je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre. Je tiens encore une fois à tous vous remercier pour votre fidélité, vos retours et vos mises en follow et favoris, je sais que c'est redondant mais ça me touche tellement que je me dois de vous le dire encore et encore.**

 **.**

 **Merci aussi aux lecteurs de l'ombre.**

 **Merci à Chipie, LaSoul, Mysty, Akira-Kyubi et au(x) guest sans nom.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha pour son œil avisé (et le fou rire)**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

Chapitre X : " Kubrick "

.

Bâillonnée et attachée sur une chaise, la pauvre Gertrude Case n'en mène pas large, observant, tremblante, l'homme trop silencieux qui s'est installé près de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Accroupi, il ouvre calmement son sac de toile et en sort un fusil ainsi qu'un bipied et quelques autres pièces qu'elle n'arrive pas à distinguer.

Elle crie, paniquée, sous le papier scotch qui l'étouffe.

" Sage" lui ordonne-t-il en se tournant brièvement, index sur les lèvres.

Une voix trop douce, venimeuse, qui la glace et la fait aussitôt cesser de bouger.

.

Tout en gardant la maison d'en face en ligne de mire, il fixe la lunette de précision sur son _M40_ puis ramasse un silencieux qu'il visse sur le bout du canon avec une déférence malsaine.

Chaque geste est trop précis... Tuer, c'est son métier, sa passion, sa fierté...

Le caporal Kubrick est sniper... L'un des meilleurs.

C'est aussi un soldat dans l'âme. L'armée lui ordonne, Kubrick obéit. Elle est toute sa vie, la seule famille qu'il ait jamais eue. Il a foi en elle autant qu'il a foi en Dieu. Il est la main du Père. Il tue en son nom. Il est la justice divine.

Kubrick est un mystique ... Il est dangereux, mais Walker sait comment le prendre et le manipuler. Rétrogradé après une bavure, le soldat a été écarté puis réintégré et placé sous sa tutelle.

Kubrick, lui, est persuadé que l'armée lui a pardonné parce que Dieu l'a voulu.

Une petite croix partage la place avec sa plaque d'identité autour de son cou. Symbole d'une union parfaite entre deux folies.

.

Il ouvre la fenêtre, garde les rideaux à fleurs à moitié tirés. Il cale son fusil sur le bipied et se positionne. Il se tient dans une posture étrange. Il se terre. Un sourire tordu déchire son visage.

Il attend l'opportunité. Il a de la patience à revendre, il aime cette montée d'adrénaline qu'il doit maîtriser... Son trip à lui.

.

Cible : le sergent Skean.

Raison : Trahison.

Dommages collatéraux : autorisés.

.

Gertrude l'entend soudain prier.

" Je suis la résurrection et la vie : Celui qui croit en moi, même s'il meurt, vivra...", tout en armant son fusil. " Seigneur, écoute-nous..."

Le reste se perd dans une litanie sourde que le cœur de septuagénaire de Gertrude étouffe en battant dans ses tympans.

Cet homme allait tuer un innocent depuis cette maison qui fut autrefois, celle de son mari... Un pasteur... Quelle risible ironie du destin...

Elle se met à son tour à prier tout en fixant la croix au-dessus de son lit.

.

.

" On fait quoi maintenant ? " relance Sam.

" Puisque Madame refuse de nous donner des explications, on arrête ici les frais. De toute manière, ce ne sont plus nos affaires... Appelle Bobby qu'il mette Charlie sur le coup... Qu'elle contacte la police locale et les prévienne qu'on va bientôt débarquer avec Skean. Qu'elle leur donne aussi les références de l'avis de recherche " répond Dean, avec autorité.

" Vous n'avez pas le droit" s'offusque Pamela.

" On a tous les droits" réplique Dean en ôtant son badge et le lui collant sous le nez. " Ça, c'est légal... Abriter un fugitif soupçonné de meurtre, ça, c'est illégal par contre, ma jolie", sourire mauvais en replaçant le badge à sa ceinture. " Estimez-vous heureuse de vous en sortir à si bon compte "

" En le remettant à la police, vous le condamnez à mort", en pointant Skean qui reste muré dans le silence.

" Donnez-moi une seule raison pour je ne le fasse pas ! ", en la défiant.

" Je ne peux rien dire", en baissant les yeux après quelques secondes de tergiversation.

" C'est bien ce que je pensais", en soupirant, amer. " Téléphone à Bobby, Sammy", en se détournant de Pamela. " On se casse d'ici".

Il croise le regard de Novak posé sur eux. Adossé à la porte, il aurait pu paraître détaché si ses pupilles ne dénonçaient le conflit intérieur qui l'agitait.

" Quelque chose à rajouter ? " lui balance Dean.

" Non", sèchement en se redressant. " Dès que Skean sera remis aux mains des autorités locales, j'en avertirai mes supérieurs"

" Ils sont déjà au courant" crache Pamela. " Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Qu'ils allaient vous laisser agir comme bon vous semble ? Ce joli badge que vous affichez si fièrement, vous allez bientôt pouvoir vous le coller où je pense... Légal ou pas ", en invectivant Dean.

" Décidément ta grossièreté n'a d'égale que ta beauté, ma jolie" siffle-t-il, épaté par son culot.

" Vous n'êtes rien pour eux... Juste des cafards qu'ils n'auront aucun scrupule à écraser"

" Ils n'auront pas besoin de le faire. Une fois la prime versée, on disparaîtra du paysage " souligne Dean tandis que Sam s'est éloigné pour téléphoner à Bobby.

" Belle mentalité pourrie qui pue ", persiflant entre ses dents.

" On est pas payé pour sentir la rose... Notre boulot consiste à traquer des fugitifs et les remettre aux autorités... Point barre... Pour ce qui est du reste, il existe un truc magnifique dans notre belle démocratie qui s'appelle avocat... Paye-lui en un si tu tiens tant à ses fesses", à un souffle de son visage " En attendant...Ferme-la", en l'écartant de son chemin pour obliger son prisonnier à se lever en l'attrapant par le biceps.

" Préviens ma femme" se contente-t-il de dire à Barnes. " Merci."

" Je m'occupe de tout" répond-elle, et derrière ce « tout », Dean suspecte que ça ne s'arrête pas qu'à son épouse.

.

La frustration de ne pas savoir toute la vérité est là, mais ils ont rattrapé le fugitif, c'était leur mission et ils l'ont menée à bien... Tout finissait ici pour eux.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Dean termine une chasse avec un goût acide en bouche, ça ne sera pas la dernière non plus.

Quand il se retourne, Novak s'est écarté de la porte, main sur son holster, prêt à les protéger. Un échange de sourires brefs et entendus sonne l'heure du départ.

Dean a dans l'idée de lui proposer un verre quand ils auront déposé leur colis à bon port... Il espère plus si affinité... Parce que pour être tout à fait honnête, ce mec lui plaît et pas qu'un peu, et il ne veut pas ajouter une nouvelle frustration à la longue liste de celles qui s'accumulent depuis qu'il ont accepté ce stupide deal avec l'armée.

 _Tout ça pour un toit et un coup de peinture_ , maugrée-t-ilen poussant son prisonnier vers l'avant alors que Sam les rejoint.

" C'est bon... J'ai l'adresse du poste le plus proche... Charlie se charge du reste", en passant de Dean à Novak, dubitatif.

Pamela Barnes s'est laissée retomber sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier. Elle ne peut risquer de faire tout capoter pour un seul homme. Un maillon de la chaîne vient de se rompre... Ce n'était pas le premier, mais c'était l'un des plus importants.

 _Il_ l'avait prévenu que cela risquait d'arriver.

L'armée était donc prête à tout pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses rangs, quitte à engager des chasseurs de prime, à user de chantage ou ... éradiquer le problème par tous les moyens.

.

Et l'un de ces moyens attendait patiemment son heure dans la maison d'en face.

.

Qu'importe, Pamela sait ce qui lui reste à faire, elle a juste à attendre qu'ils partent et à agir. La porte s'ouvre, Sam mène la marche, suivi par Dean et son prisonnier. Novak la clôt.

Le rideau bouge légèrement. Le vent le fait danser et attire l'attention toujours à l'affût du soldat. Déformation professionnelle, attentif au moindre mouvement... Il plisse les yeux.

" Dean", en se plaçant devant Skean.

.

Kubrick recule et sourit à pleines dents puis ajuste son arme et tire.

.

.

Tout va trop vite... C'est un sifflement et non un coup de feu qui perce le silence.

Novak a juste le temps de se jeter sur Skean qui bascule sur Dean. La balle frôle son crâne, une mèche s'élève. Un ralenti à 580/m seconde...

" On rentre " hurle Dean en poussant Skean devant lui, tâchant de faire barrage de son corps.

.

Kubrick respire et vise... Il se fiche de cette balle qui vient de faire exploser le haut de la fenêtre de cette chambre et fait tomber des morceaux de verre sur son visage.

Un seul objectif... Peu importe les gêneurs.

Il a reçu carte blanche... Skean doit mourir.

.

La deuxième balle érafle Dean au bras au moment où il se redresse. Il grimace et jure entre ses dents, mais il réussit malgré tout à pousser Skean à l'intérieur... Skean que les menottes entravent dans ses mouvements mais qui parvient en se tortillant à se faufiler sur le côté.

" Bouge pas de là " lui ordonne Dean en le collant au mur mitoyen à la porte.

.

Depuis l'extérieur, Sam, planqué derrière un bosquet, se tourne pour s'assurer que son frère va bien. Il n'a pas le temps de lui crier de rester caché que Barnes se lève pour tenter de se mettre à l'abri.

Un nouveau sifflement et l'impact la cloue sur place.

Respiration coupée, elle fixe, incrédule, Dean et Skean avant de tomber à genoux.

" PAM ?" hurle le prisonnier en tentant d'aller à son secours, retenu par la main ferme de Dean.

" C'est trop tard" l'arrête celui-ci alors que le menton de Pamela tombe sur sa poitrine et qu'un filet de sang glisse entre ses lèvres et goutte sur le sol.

" SAM... CASS... Ramenez vos fesses ici", en sortant son arme et tirant plusieurs fois en direction de la fenêtre opposée que son cadet avait déjà fait exploser.

.

Kubrick se recroqueville à l'abri. Dès les coups de feu cessent, il se repositionne aussitôt. La porte est close. Il ferme les yeux, respire profondément avant de se redresser en appui contre le mur. Il croise le regard de Gertrude. Elle pleure et s'agite sur sa chaise.

" Désolé", sourire figé en levant son arme et tirant.

Pas de témoin, ce sont les ordres et Kubrick obéit toujours.

Il jette son fusil en bandoulière sur son épaule, prend son sac, y range son bipied et s'approche ensuite de sa victime.

Il appose sa main sur sa tête un court instant avant de lui dessiner une croix sur le front.

" Puisse Dieu dans sa miséricorde t'accueillir en son paradis", en l'embrassant avant de quitter la pièce.

Laissant une morte de chaque côté du trottoir.

.

.

" Sam ? " l'interpelle Dean alors qu'il vérifie le pouls de Pamela.

" Merde" soupire celui-ci, désolé.

" Putain" gémit Dean en appuyant la crosse de son arme sur son front. " Chier", en grimaçant.

" Montre-moi ça" fait la voix rauque de Novak alors qu'il se penche vers la blessure de Dean.

" Fous-moi la paix ", en le repoussant. " Dis-moi plutôt à quoi rime tout ce bordel" hurle le chasseur.

Tous les regards se tournent vers le soldat, agenouillé devant lui.

" Je te jure que je n'en sais rien", en le fixant droit dans les yeux. " Tu dois me croire, Dean... Jamais je n'aurais laissé faire une telle chose ", en pointant le corps de Pamela que Sam venait de coucher sur le sol. Une balle en pleine poitrine.

" On est dans une sacrée merde" maugrée l'aîné en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

" Je téléphone à Bobby" fait Sam en fouillant sa poche.

" Je ne vous le conseille pas" le stoppe Skean d'une voix blanche. " Vous êtes sûrement sur écoutes"

" Je savais que j'aurais dû suivre mon instinct" radote Dean en portant la main à sa blessure. " Cette putain d'histoire craint depuis le début", en laissant retomber sa tête contre le mur.

" Dean ? " lui demande Novak, inquiet.

" C'est rien. Juste une égratignure", repoussant sa main qui se tend.

" Laisse-moi voir" insiste-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

" Sam... Détache-le" souffle Dean en désignant de son arme le prisonnier à son frère.

" Tu es certain ? "

" Je refuse de voir un mec se faire descendre les mains dans le dos"

" Donnez-moi une arme" le supplie le prisonnier alors que Sam le débarrasse de ses menottes.

" Pousse pas trop ta chance " réplique Dean tandis que Novak s'écarte en fixant la blessure, sourcils froncés.

" Je reviens tout de suite " lance-t-il en rampant vers la pièce voisine.

" Cass", en tentant de le retenir en vain.

" On fait quoi ? " l'interroge Sam en jetant un œil vers la fenêtre brisée.

" On se barre... La police ne va plus tarder "

" Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose… "

" Eux non, mais le taré qui nous tire comme des lapins, oui... Ça m'étonnerait qu'il laisse tomber et j'ai pas envie de m'expliquer avec les poulets", en reprenant son souffle quand Novak réapparaît avec une petite trousse de secours à la main.

" Comment t'as su ?", suspicieux.

" Barnes, quand elle a voulu soigner Skean", évitant les éclats de verre au sol.

" Hum", en le regardant ouvrir la trousse.

" Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, Dean ", en sortant un bandage et une compresse. " mais je te jure que je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça", yeux dans les yeux.

" Écouter mon instinct" se contente-t-il de répondre en se laissant soigner.

Novak ne sait pas ce que cela signifie, mais il n'a d'autre choix que se contenter de cette réponse.

En quelques gestes précis, la blessure est soignée. Dean le remercie d'un sourire. Novak lui tend une main pour l'aider à se relever. Main qu'il accepte dans un signe de bonne volonté.

" Il nous faut une diversion, et puis on a besoin de la bagnole" lance Dean.

" Oublie-la... Si nos téléphones sont sur écoute, tu peux être sûr qu'ils lui ont collé un mouchard " l'arrête Sam.

" Bordel", en se tapant l'arrière du crâne sur le mur.

" Des chasseurs chassés... Alors, ça fait quoi de se retrouver de l'autre côté du fusil ? " balance Skean avec sarcasme..

" La ferme" claque Dean en pointant son arme sur sa poitrine. " sinon je te préviens, on attend les flics et on laisse l'autre taré finir le boulot."

" Je suis en sursis... Un peu plus ou un peu moins de temps" en fixant le corps de Barnes. " De toute façon, je suis mort en même temps que Fergus Crowley", impassible.

" Que s'est- il passé ce jour-là ?" ose Novak.

" Un double jeu qui a mal tourné ", en haussant les épaules. " Un..."

Il est interrompu par le bruit des sirènes, de grincements de pneus et de cris.

" Une petite plongée dans les ordures ménagères ? " propose Dean en indiquant les escaliers.

" C'est plutôt risqué" rechigne Sam.

" Une meilleure solution à proposer ? ", en grimpant les marches, suivi par Skean et Novak.

" Non" soupire-t-il en les rejoignant.

.

Ils atteignent le premier quand ils entendent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas. Il leur faut moins de quelques minutes pour arriver à celle du toit que Dean défonce d'un coup de pied avant qu'ils ne ruent tous vers la corniche.

" Toi d'abord, _Raiponce_ " ordonne Dean, tout sourire, en indiquant à Sam la benne.

" Va te faire foutre !", en sautant après une courte hésitation.

Novak garde un œil sur les environs, aux aguets, arme au poing. Skean se jette à son tour.

" Cass ?" l'interpelle Dean.

" Vas-y... Je te suis"

La police découvre un toit déserté tandis, qu'au loin, quatre hommes cavalent dans les ruelles sombres.

" À droite" ordonne Skean.

Skean semble savoir où il va. Ils n'ont plus le choix. Ils ne peuvent s'en remettre qu'à lui. Ils se décident à le suivre.

.

Kubrick a repris sa chasse. Il ne court pas... Il n'en a pas besoin. Il se fond dans la foule et regarde nonchalamment passer les voitures de police et les ambulances... Il attend un message qui lui indiquera où chercher. Il regarde le ciel à peine voilé et sourit.

.

.

Un entrepôt près de la rivière Tennessee... Ils s'y engouffrent. Skean en referme les portes coulissantes en vérifiant que personne ne les a suivis.

" C'est un ancien entrepôt de stockage... Il est à l'abandon depuis plusieurs années" leur signale Skean.

Sa voix résonne dans le haut bâtiment. Drôle d'atmosphère.

" Vous êtes déjà venu par ici, n'est-ce pas ?" s'avance Dean, prêt à en découdre.

" Je connaissais Pamela depuis plusieurs mois", se dirigeant vers des escaliers qui semblaient mener à des bureaux. " Nous étions devenus amis"

Il se laisse tomber sur la première marche, les épaules écrasées par le poids de la culpabilité.

" Vous avez tué Crowley ? " lui demande Dean.

" Non... Je n'étais même pas présent quand il est mort "

" Pourtant sur les photos, on vous voit avec lui" réplique Dean, méfiant.

" C'est exact"

" Qui était le troisième homme ? "

Il plante son regard dans celui de Novak.

" Je ne dirai rien", en se renfrognant.

" Un homme est mort" insiste Sam.

" Pamela aussi... Et demain, ça sera très probablement moi, et peut-être même l'un d'entre vous ", en ne décrochant pas les yeux de Novak.

Dean passe de l'un à l'autre. Il n'aime pas ce sous-entendu. Il n'aime pas la manière dont il regarde Novak comme on regarde un futur condamné à mort.

" Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais savoir au moins pourquoi je risque ma peau ? " peste l'aîné.

" Une prime ? " le raille Skean en se levant.

" Sergent ?" fait la voix rauque de Novak alors que le déserteur grimpe quelques marches.

" Il y a plusieurs bureaux ici et des douches dans le fond.. Malgré la vétusté des lieux, il y a toujours l'eau courante et l'électricité, même si ça reste aléatoire pour cette dernière. Et avant que vous me posiez la question, non, je ne vous dirai pas comment je le sais", en ouvrant la porte.

.

Il y a là effectivement, une dizaine de bureaux dans un étroit couloir. La plupart ont été vidés de leur fourniture et saccagés pour certains, mais il reste encore quelques chaises et même deux ou trois canapés défoncés qu'ils rassemblent dans la pièce la moins délabrée.

Sam décroche un téléphone par réflexe. Pas de tonalité.

" On doit trouver le moyen de contacter Bobby pour qu'il nous sorte d'ici avant qu'ils ne nous retrouvent, ce qui ne saurait tarder ", en repoussant ses cheveux trop longs vers l'arrière. " Avec nos sacs restés dans le coffre, on n'a même pas accès à nos téléphones de rechange."

" En même temps, s'ils ont eu la bonne idée de mettre les téléphones de l'agence sur écoutes, ça changera pas grand chose... On se fera griller de toute manière" répond Dean en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. " Si seulement je pouvais réussir à contacter Ash ", en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

.

Novak reste silencieux, en retrait... Il baisse les yeux sur ses chaussures, perdu dans ses pensées.

Dean le voit fouiller la poche arrière de son pantalon et en sortir un téléphone.

" C'est quoi ? " balance un Dean, suspicieux.

" Un vieux modèle Nokia... avec une carte SIM anonyme et codée ", en le faisant jouer entre ses doigts.

" Ça veut dire ?", en s'approchant de Novak.

" Ça veut dire qu'il est intraçable", en ne relevant toujours pas le menton.

" Tu pourrais pas être plus clair ? ", se retenant de le coller au mur.

" Non ", en le lui tendant, yeux dans les yeux. "Fais attention, les unités sont limitées", en le posant sur la table devant son manque de réaction. " En attendant, je vais tâcher de nous trouver de quoi manger et une voiture si possible"

" Tu... Tu ne comptes quand même pas sortir d'ici ? ", en l'attrapant par le bras, sourcils relevés.

" Si", en tiquant, surpris.

" Pas question que tu foutes un pied dehors... Sam va s'en occuper", en faisant signe à son frère de la tête.

" Je vois", d'une voix lasse.

" Tu ne vois rien" fulmine Dean. " L'armée veut notre peau et TU es l'armée... Alors tu vas bien gentiment poser ton petit cul d'emplumé ici ", en lui indiquant la chaise qu'il venait d'occuper. " Si jamais tu nous as menti", en prenant le Nokia. " Je t'explose les deux genoux", main sur son holster.

.

Dean ouvre son portable, recherche le numéro de Ash et l'appelle sur le Nokia. Deux sonneries et ce dernier décroche.

" Docteur Badass "

" Ash... Vérifie que cet appel ne soit pas tracé et vite"

" Dean ?", en tapant sur son clavier. " Tu t'es fourré dans quelle merde cette fois ?" se moque-t-il gentiment.

" Alors ? ", en fusillant Novak du regard.

" _Clean_ " répond Ash, après quelques secondes d'absence.

" Bien", soulagé. " Mec, j'ai besoin de toi"

" Bonjour à toi aussi" balance-t-il, ironique.

.

Fin chapitre X

.

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you... very much.**

 **.**

 **Je tenais à remercier au passage Kitsune Aquatic et vous conseille d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur sa page facebook consacrées aux fics destiel francophones.**


	11. Et tout bascule

**Je ne cesserais jamais assez de vous remercier pour votre fidélité et vos retours, d'être là dans l'ombre ou la lumière, vous donnez vie à mes mots...MERCI.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Chipie, Mysty et Akira-Kyubi .**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha...pour tout.**

 **.**

 **Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, Michael Massee, l'acteur qui interprétait Kubrick dans la série est décédé en octobre dernier... C'est un peu ma manière de lui rendre hommage que de le faire apparaître dans cette fic surtout que j'aimais beaucoup ce comédien atypique.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre classé « M »**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

Chapitre XI : " Et tout bascule"

.

Dean raccroche et tend le téléphone à Novak.

" Merci"

" Pas de quoi", en le reprenant.

Il vérifie ses unités avant de le glisser dans la poche arrière de son jean.

" Bon" relance Sam. " C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai intérêt à me bouger avant que la nuit ne tombe", en se frottant le visage et repoussant ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

" Fais gaffe à toi... Tu prends juste de quoi bouffer, hein", le somme Dean en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. " Et tâche de piquer une caisse moins voyante que la dernière fois ", sourire un peu tendu masquant mal son inquiétude.

" Dean" soupire-t-il." Une mini n'est pas une voiture voyante, je te signale"

" Sauf quand elle est conduite par un élan de près de deux mètres", en se souvenant de son frangin, genoux remontés à hauteur de coude, tête penchée sur le volant pour éviter de heurter le plafond.

" Jerk ", en se détachant de son emprise. " J'en ai pas pour longtemps", main sur la poignée.

" Je te donne une heure, après quoi je les attache au pilier central et je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses ", tout en pointant Novak et Skean.

Skean qui n'a pas décroché les yeux du sol depuis plusieurs minutes. Novak se doute que toutes ses pensées vont vers Pamela qui a payé de sa vie leur petit secret trop bien gardé.

" Soyez sages... Je reviens vite" se moque ouvertement Sam en sortant.

" La ferme", en le regardant dévaler les escaliers. " Et une 'vraie' quatre places, Sammy " hurle Dean avant de voir la porte coulissante s'ouvrir.

" Tu veux pas que je te ramène un break non plus ! ", en refermant derrière lui.

" Merde" jure Dean en frappant sur le chambranle, soucieux.

Il a beau savoir que Sam s'en sortira très bien tout seul, il n'en est pas plus rassuré pour autant.

Ils sont chacun la faiblesse de l'autre... Plus d'un fugitif en avait d'ailleurs usé dans le passé, s'attaquant à l'un pour affaiblir l'autre et détourner ainsi la traque. Mal leur en avait pris. Toucher à un des frères Winchester, c'était se prendre l'autre moitié en pleine poire. Et ça faisait de sérieux dégâts. Le dernier en date ramassait encore ses dents sur le parquet.

.

" On fait quoi maintenant ?" l'interpelle Novak.

" Rien... On attend"

" Quoi ? ", en croisant les bras.

" À toi de me le dire", d'un air mauvais. " Ce téléphone ", en indiquant sa poche " J'ai comme la vague impression que tes potes haut-gradés en ignorent totalement l'existence, corrige-moi si je me trompe"

" On assure chacun ses arrières ", fin pli sur les lèvres.

" En clair, ça veut dire ? ", le toisant, mains sur les hanches, cachant mal sa frustration.

" Que c'est à mon tour d'avoir le droit de ne pas te faire confiance... Dean", de sa voix rauque et basse qui se dirige droit vers l'entrejambe du chasseur. " Tu as tes 50,000 dollars... J'ai Skean... Contrat rempli."

" Et Pamela ? Et Crowley ?" le fustige Dean.

" Depuis quand le sort des victimes te tient-il tant à cœur ? ", impassible.

" Depuis que ça fait partie de mon boulot... Tout le monde n'a pas un permis de tuer à volonté " lui crache-t-il. " En plus d'avoir une conscience planquée dans les chiottes"

Il regrette ses mots aussitôt prononcés... Mais quel crétin ! Il ne peut pas ne pas voir le visage de Novak se décomposer. Il ne l'a jamais encore vu si à vif dans ses émotions et cela le touche. Il déteste ça et se maudit de s'attacher à ce foutu emplumé tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'en méfier.

" J'te demande pardon" grogne-t-il, mal à l'aise. " C'est juste que toute cette histoire me rend parano... Je n'ai pas été payé pour me retrouver dindon de la farce "

" Techniquement, vous n'avez pas encore été payés" balance Skean sur un ton neutre.

" Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné... S'ils ne veulent pas voir un scandale éclabousser leur joli treillis tous neufs, ils auront intérêt à casquer...Moi, je t'le dis " réplique Dean, acerbe.

" Si vous êtes retrouvés morts dans un _dramatique_ accident de la route, il n'y aura jamais de scandale" riposte-t-il.

" Tu crois qu'on y a pas pensé avant, du gland ?", en le frappant d'une pichenette sur le front." On a assuré nos arrières, figure-toi ", sourire entendu.

" Vos arrières sous écoute" souligne-t-il.

" Tu sais quoi ? " s'énerve Dean. " Je préférais quand tu la fermais"

" Je vais mourir... Causer est ma dernière volonté ", sarcastique.

" C'est pas plutôt de me faire chier ?" lui postillonne-t-il au visage.

" Non... Juste causer " réplique Skean.

" Pardon ? ", en reculant d'un pas, dérouté par sa réponse décalée.

" À partir du jour où j'ai transporté le cadavre de Fergus dans le coffre de ma voiture, j'ai su que tout était fini pour moi... J'ai juste profité de ces quelques jours de cavale pour régler tout ce qui était à régler et prévenir qui de droit"

" C'est quoi tout ce charabia ? " demande un Dean médusé. " Tu... Tu appelles Crowley par son prénom, toi ?"

" Nous nous connaissions depuis plusieurs années", en se tordant les doigts.

" Vous étiez amis ?" lui demande Novak qui s'est rapproché d'eux.

" Non... Nous étions partenaires "

" J'y comprends plus rien" fait Dean, dépité, en se passant les mains sur le crâne. " Tu veux dire que toi, un petit sergent de l'armée américain, faisait affaire avec l'un des plus grands magnas de l'armement ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?" s'énerve-t-il de plus belle en se collant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

" Je vous dis la vérité... Parole de condamné ", siffle-t-il dans un murmure.

" Si tu crois qu'on va laisser ce cinglé te prendre pour cible, c'est mal nous connaître", en bombant le torse.

" Vous ne pourrez rien empêcher...Tout comme vous n'avez rien pu faire pour Pamela"

" On ne savait pas encore à ce moment-là qu'on était dans leur ligne de mire " se défend Dean.

" Et vous le serez toujours... Le fait même que nous soyons enfermés ici loin de leur radar vous condamne déjà... Ils penseront que je vous ai tout balancé ... Ils voudront savoir ce que vous ne connaissez pas", sur un ton qui ne rassure pas du tout l'aîné.

" Alors parle" lui ordonne Novak.

" Je ne peux pas ... Il y a trop de gens qui dépendent de _nous",_ en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains, accoudé sur ses genoux.

" Qui sont ces _nous_ ?" insiste Novak.

Skean met de longues secondes à répondre. Il tergiverse. Il n'a plus rien à perdre, sauf la vie.

" Des soldats... Je n'en dirai pas plus", en se redressant sur sa chaise.

" Des soldats ? Mais que vient faire Crowley dans toute cette histoire ? " l'interroge Dean. " Et puis pourquoi le tuer ?"

" Fergus avait beaucoup de défauts, mais c'était un homme de parole... Certains n'ont pas apprécié qu'il la tienne "

" Qui était le troisième homme, sergent ? " le presse Novak.

L'homme se mure dans le silence.

.

.

" Une Lincoln continental ? Tu te fous de moi " fait Dean, désabusé, en observant la voiture garée au milieu de l'entrepôt.

" Désolé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix... Les flics patrouillent dans toute la ville... J'ai fait au mieux... Tiens" grommelle Sam en lui tendant un sac en papier gras tout en gardant le pack de bière.

" C'est quoi ? ", en suivant son frère qui grimpe les marches deux à deux.

" Hamburger et artères bouchées" lui répondit-il en ouvrant la porte du bureau.

" Génial", tout sourire. " Je crève la dalle ", en humant le sac.

" Le contraire m'aurait étonné", en saluant les deux autres d'un hochement de tête.

" Bon" fait Dean en regardant sa montre. " Ash doit avoir prévenu Bobby maintenant, non ? On ne devrait plus tarder à avoir des nouvelles"

" Je te signale que mon ordinateur est resté dans la voiture et que nos téléphones sont sur écoute... Alors à moins que nos deux génies de l'informatique arrivent à régler ce dernier petit problème de logistique... On est livré à nous même jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Ash ou pas"

" Ton optimisme fait vraiment plaisir à entendre Sammy ", en soupirant tout en vidant le contenu du sac sur le bureau.

" Je suis réaliste, c'est tout... Au moins, ils pourront sécuriser l'agence, c'est déjà ça ", en distribuant les bières. " En attendant, on devrait en profiter pour dormir quelques heures... Histoire de reprendre la route dès l'aube "

" En espérant que l'autre malade ne nous retrouve pas avant... Il n'a pas de souci de logistique, LUI" réplique Dean tout en déballant un hamburger.

" Je prends le premier tour de garde... Tu prendras le deuxième " propose Sam en soupirant.

" Ça me va ", en mordant dans son pain.

" Et moi ? " demande calmement Novak.

" Toi ? ", en avalant sa bouchée. " Tu garderas un œil sur le prisonnier ", sourire satisfait.

" Je vois", en se levant.

" Tu fous quoi là ?", en reposant son hamburger tandis que Sam tire une chaise pour s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

" J'ai besoin de prendre une douche"

" Si jamais, il y a un plaid pas trop dégueulasse sur le siège arrière de la voiture" indique Sam sous le regard assassin de son frère. " Bah quoi ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait des serviettes de rechange dans les vestiaires ", en haussant les épaules tandis que Novak s'éloigne.

" Fais chier" peste Dean en se levant à son tour.

" Tu comptes l'accompagner sous la douche ? " lâche Sam tout en feignant de l'ignorer.

" Il pourrait se barrer et puis, il a un téléphone, je te signale ", en pointant la porte ouverte.

" Qu'il suffisait que tu le gardes sur toi, je te signale" réplique-t-il en buvant sa bière.

" Va te faire foutre", en s'éloignant.

" Toi d'abord", en ricanant.

La porte claque devant le regard un peu perdu de Skean.

" C'est rien" le rassure Sam. " Juste une question de restaurant et de menu", sourire en coin. " Je te conseille de manger un peu", en lui indiquant son hamburger du regard.

" Comme dernier repas du condamné, j'espérais un peu mieux", en ouvrant l'emballage sur un cheeseburger.

" Désolé, mais il était hors de question que j'utilise ma carte de crédit, et avec trente dollars en poche, ça ne me laissait pas beaucoup de choix ".

Skean soupire en prenant son hamburger.

" On ne laissera rien t'arriver, mec", après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant " On a pour principe de toujours ramener nos fugitifs sains et saufs"

Le soldat se contente de lui répondre en mordant dans son hamburger du bout des dents.

.

.

Dean ouvre le coffre de la Lincoln. Il est vide à l'exception de la roue de secours. Il le referme et peste en jetant un œil sur la voiture.

" Il a vraiment des goûts de merde" marmonne-t-il avant de sursauter quand la portière arrière claque.

Novak a jeté le plaid sur son épaule. Il a fouillé l'intérieur de l'habitacle mais n'a rien trouvé d'utile. Il passe devant Dean et se dirige vers l'autre bout de l'entrepôt où Skean leur avait indiqué les douches quelques heures plus tôt.

Il sent le chasseur dans son dos qui le suit à distance. Ils savent tous les deux comment tout cela va finir. Ils le savent depuis le premier jour, le premier regard.

Mais si Dean pouvait se contenter d'un coup vite fait et passer à autre chose le lendemain, pour Novak, c'était bien plus compliqué à gérer.

Fils du célèbre général Novak, officier respecté et admiré par ses hommes mais père infect, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'admirer et ce à défaut de l'aimer. Malgré ses états de service, ses médailles et le sang versé, le fils ne resta jamais aux yeux du père que celui qui avait jeté l'opprobre sur leur nom de famille en faisant son _coming-out_ au sein même de l'armée.

Jusqu'à sa mort, il traita son fils avec une totale indifférence. Pas un mot. Ni de haine ni d'amour.  
Une indifférence qui, dans le regard d'un parent ou d'un compagnon, était la pire des armes. Novak l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Mais là, il est fatigué, las, et les derniers événements qui ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête l'épuisent à force de questions sans réponses. Il a besoin d'oublier.

De s'oublier.

Dean lui plaît. Il devra juste faire en sorte d'éviter de croiser ce regard vert qui le hante. Il ne veut pas voir d'indifférence dans ses yeux-là aussi. Pas encore.

Demain peut-être... Quand tout sera fini et que chacun retrouvera sa route. Quand la guerre aura repris ses droits.

Quand tout cela n'aura plus d'importance.

.

" Cass" le fait sursauter la voix grave du chasseur.

Novak s'arrête, attend... Corps offert et poings serrés.

.

Dean se rapproche et tout bascule.

Il oblige Novak à se retourner d'une main sur son épaule et le colle au mur en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Ses mains se perdent entre le visage de Novak et sa nuque avant que l'une d'elles ne s'égare sur le sexe déjà dur du soldat, le faisant gémir et céder définitivement.

Les langues se battent et les souffles se volent. Dean s'écarte et le dévisage, mais Novak évite son regard.

" Cass", en caressant du pouce les lèvres rougies avant de l'embrasser avec plus de passion, se collant à lui pour chercher la friction de leurs deux corps.

Dans le feu de l'action, Dean lui mord l'intérieur de la lèvre à sang. La douleur est là, mais Novak s'en fiche... Dean recule en souriant avant de se laisser tomber à genoux.

Les gestes sont habiles et précis. Trop...

Novak sourit, un peu amer devant cette constatation. Ce soir, il va rajouter son nom à la longue liste des conquêtes de Dean. Mais peu lui importe le numéro qu'il porterait dorénavant...

Là, il en a juste envie. Il en a besoin.

.

Il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux courts de Dean tandis que celui-ci le lèche et le suce tout en le masturbant.

Novak finit par se perdre dans cette bouche offerte. Dean le prend de plus en plus profondément. Son sexe heurte le fond de sa gorge et l'orgasme le frappe de plein fouet. Il tente de repousser Dean en lui tirant les cheveux vers l'arrière mais celui-ci le retient, mains crispées sur ses hanches, voulant tout de lui.

Novak, la bouche entrouverte, reprend doucement pied avant de baisser les yeux sur son amant.

" On ne t'a jamais dit que la capote, ça valait aussi pour les pipes ? ", se laissant glisser le long du mur, ses jambes le lâchant.

" La ferme" le raille Dean en l'embrassant chastement.

Il retient son souffle quand la main de Novak ouvre frénétiquement les boutons de son pantalon et fouille son boxer pour y saisir son membre douloureux.

" Oh bordel, Cass", en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière.

Novak en profite pour mordiller son cou et sa mâchoire, tout en le masturbant durement.

" Dean", sa voix rauque fait tressaillir le sexe entre ses doigts. " Maintenant ", lui ordonne Novak en scellant sa bouche à la sienne.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Dean pour jouir à son tour.

" Putain " ronronne-t-il en laissant retomber sa tête dans le cou du soldat.

.

Ils restent dans cette position de longues secondes...

" Je crois qu'une douche s'impose " finit par murmurer Dean en se redressant.

" Je... Bonne idée" bafouille Novak, soudain gêné par son intimité mise à nue.

Il attrape aussitôt le plaid tombé au sol et s'y essuie les mains puis se rhabille rapidement sous le regard appuyé de Dean.

" Quoi ? " lui demande Novak, impassible.

" Rien" répond-il en s'essuyant à son tour. " J'ai trouvé ça plutôt sympa, c'est tout ", en se relevant et réajustant son pantalon.

Novak le fixe droit dans les yeux avant de s'éloigner vers les douches. Dean ne sait pas comment interpréter ce silence, mais ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir droit à un second round avec ce mec. Moins dans l'urgence cette fois...

.

.

Dean et Novak rejoignent les deux autres plus d'une heure après les avoir quittés. Sam s'apprête à leur en faire la remarque quand il note cet éclat particulier dans le regard de son frère.

Il soupire et dodeline de la tête. Après tout ,Dean est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait.

Novak s'assied tout en lui tendant le plaid que Sam observe, un rien suspicieux.

" Fais attention... Il n'y a que de l'eau froide, et seule la deuxième cabine est état de marche" le prévient Dean.

" Que de l'eau froide, hum", en prenant la serviette improvisée tout en se levant et faisant face à son frère.

Le " Sammy " qui claque comme un avertissement lui fait ravaler ses paroles avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il propose à Skean de le suivre, celui-ci refuse de bouger.

.

Le premier tour de garde est finalement pris par Dean et Novak, tandis que Sam reste dans le bureau avec le prisonnier menotté au radiateur.

.

Après avoir fait le tour du bâtiment pour vérifier les différentes issues, les deux hommes finissent par s'asseoir sur les premières marches de l'escalier. Ils n'ont échangé que des banalités d'usage, évitant soigneusement de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée.

Dean baille aux corneilles en s'étirant avant de s'appuyer sur la marche supérieure.

Ils restent tous les deux un long moment sans se parler.

Un ange passe...

" Tu vas... Tu vas vraiment repartir là-bas ? " finit par oser Dean.

" Oui", fixant la Lincoln garée à quelques mètres d'eux.

" Longtemps ? ", en se redressant, visage fermé.

" Je suis militaire de carrière, Dean "

" Ça ne répond pas à ma question ", sur un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

" Mon tour se termine dans cinq mois...Actifs " précise-t-il, accoudé sur ses genoux, épaules voûtées.

" Ton tour ?"

" Mon tour, oui ", d'une voix blanche. " C'est mon deuxième en Afghanistan "

" Tu comptes en refaire un autre ? "

" Je ne sais pas... Il peut se passer tellement de choses entre temps ", les yeux fermés.

" Promet-moi juste de faire gaffe à toi ", après quelques secondes suspendues.

Novak se tourne vers lui, surpris, avant de lui répondre d'une esquisse de sourire.

.

Dean finit par s'assoupir, tête contre le barreau de l'escalier. Quand il se réveille, Novak n'est plus là.

Il le pense au bureau et c'est effectivement là qu'il le retrouve.

Sam s'est endormi sur la chaise et, près du radiateur, il aperçoit Novak, accroupi devant Skean.

Ils se parlent à voix basse, il est incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils se disent. Skean prend conscience de sa présence et se tait aussitôt en se repliant sur lui-même.

.

Novak se relève et fait face à Dean.

" Cass ? ", ne sachant que penser.

" Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien", en évitant son regard.

" Tu me prends pour un con ? ", en haussant la voix, ce qui a pour conséquence de réveiller Sam.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" bredouille celui-ci, à moitié endormi.

" Il se passe qu'il se fout de notre gueule depuis le début ", vociférant en pointant Novak. " Voilà ce qui se passe"

" C'est faux" se défend Novak.

" Ah vraiment ? ", bras croisés. " On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a dit ? Et me dis pas « rien _»_ sinon je t'en colle une ", furieux.

" Il m'a dit qu'il voulait aller pisser " lui crache Novak.

" Fils de pute", en se ruant vers lui, fou de rage.

Blessé surtout.

.

Novak bloque son geste tout en lui attrapant le poignet droit et lui tordant. Dean hurle de douleur en tombant à genoux.

" Je t'en supplie, Dean" l'implore Novak.

Il entend le déclic d'une arme. Sam le tient en joue.

" Je t'en supplie" répète-t-il, yeux dans les yeux, en relâchant sa prise.

" Va te faire foutre" fulmine Dean en se relevant, grimaçant tout en se massant le poignet. " Sam... Détache-le", en indiquant leur prisonnier " On se casse d'ici"

" Dean ? " s'inquiète le cadet en abaissant son arme.

" On dépose le colis, on récupère la prime et on rentre", glacial, foudroyant Novak. " Quant à toi, l'emplumé de mes deux, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. Tu peux crever, je m'en contrefous", en lui tournant le dos et sortant.

" Castiel ?" l'interroge le cadet.

" Fais ce qu'il t'a dit, Sam", sur un ton las. " Je reviens", en sortant à son tour.

.

Novak s'enferme dans un des bureaux abandonnés et fouille sa poche arrière.

" Gaby", d'une voix qu'il a du mal à maîtriser, appuyé contre un vieux bureau poussiéreux. " J'ai besoin de toi"

.

Fin chapitre XI

.

 **Et oui, on ne les changera pas...**

 **.**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	12. Dans la ligne de mire

**J'en viens à ne plus savoir comment vous remerciez, vos retours me vont droit au cœur, ils sont l'essence de mon écriture. Merci aux nouveaux lecteurs pour vos mises en favori et follow.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Chipie, Mysty et Akira-Kyubi.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha pour son œil avisé.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **Du « M » mais tellement léger que j'en viens parfois à me demander si je dois le signaler dans les warning de chapitre...XD**

.

Chapitre XII : " Dans la ligne de mire"

.

Couché sur le toit de l'entrepôt qui fait face au leur, planqué sous son filet de camouflage, Kubrick n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'il s'est positionné. L'attente ne le gêne pas, c'est même l'une des raisons qui lui fait aimer ce boulot. Il peut rester des heures ainsi, sans manger ni boire, urinant dans une bouteille en plastique ou dans sa gourde pour ne pas risquer de voir sa cible lui échapper, ou pire, risquer de se faire repérer.

Il avait prié Dieu. Lui demandant de guider son geste quand soudain la porte coulissante s'était ouverte lentement.

" Le Seigneur est mon guide en qui j'ai toute confiance " serine-t-il tout en calant son arme contre son épaule, œil rivé sur le viseur infra-rouge.

.

Installé au comptoir d'un bar à siroter sa menthe à l'eau sous le regard suspicieux du barman, il avait attendu patiemment que Walker lui envoie les coordonnées GPS de localisation de sa cible.

 _Merci les satellites de reconnaissance_ , avait-il souri en buvant.

Dès qu'il les avait reçues, il avait jeté son lourd sac sur son épaule et prit la direction des entrepôts abandonnés. Il savait que si sa cible bougeait, son sergent l'en tiendrait informé.

.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour évaluer la situation et trouver l'emplacement idéal.

.

.

Quand Sam rejoint Dean avec son prisonnier à sa suite, il le trouve déjà assis derrière le volant. Dès qu'il aperçoit son cadet, il se penche et connecte les deux fils. Le moteur tousse avant de se mettre à ronronner.

Sam n'ose rien lui demander, il sait qu'il n'obtiendra aucune réponse. Il installe Skean à l'arrière et hésite à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il préfère rester debout et attendre que Novak veuille bien se montrer.

Il le voit dévaler les escaliers, le visage fermé.

" Sam... Derrière" lui ordonne Dean. " Je ne veux pas que ces deux-là se parlent", en foudroyant Novak du regard.

" Comme tu veux", en soupirant.

" Pas de nouvelles de Charlie ? ", alors que son cadet claque la portière.

" Non ", en sortant son téléphone. " Cela dit, elle a déjà prévenu les autorités locales de notre arrivée"

" Tu te rappelles de l'adresse du commissariat en question ?", en le fixant via le rétroviseur.

" Désolé, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai pas eu le temps de prendre note" répond-il, un peu dépité.

Dean détourne la tête vers Novak qui fouille sa poche.

" Je n'en ai plus besoin" fait-il en tendant son téléphone à Sam. " Votre ami Ash pourra peut-être vous aider ?", en l'incitant à le prendre.

" Mer... Merci " bafouille-t-il.

" Il ne reste plus qu'une minute de crédit d'appel, je te suggère de lui demander de te recontacter "

" Tu as un numéro masqué, je te signale" claque Dean.

" Ça ne sera qu'une formalité pour votre ami s'il est aussi doué que tu le prétends" siffle-t-il en retour.

" Il l'est ", en se tournant vers Sam. "Appelle-le"

" Bien... De toute façon, on n'a plus rien à perdre ", cherchant dans les numéros contactés.

Le seul qui apparaît est celui de Ash. Novak a pris soin de masquer tous les autres. Sam ne dit rien, il se contente de coller l'appareil à son oreille. Ce n'était pas le moment de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu entre ces deux-là.

" Ash ? C'est Sam "

" _Yep_ "

" Mec... J'ai pas beaucoup de temps ", alors que son frère indique à Novak d'aller ouvrir la porte coulissante pendant que Sam résume la situation.

" _On s'en occupe_ " le rassure Ash en raccrochant aussitôt.

Sam observe, muet, l'écran du téléphone. Il espère que leur génie a compris le but de la manœuvre, sinon ils risquent d'être tous sérieusement dans la merde.

.

Novak revient en courant, s'assied et claque la portière en soufflant.

" Le soleil commence à se lever"

" _Com'on,_ Ash" s'impatiente Dean.

Dix secondes plus tard, le téléphone sonne.

" Dr badass ?" tente Sam en haussant les épaules, un peu gauche.

Dean en lève les yeux au plafond, désabusé, tandis que Ash explose de rire.

" _Lui-même_ "

" T'as fait vite "

" _Tu me prends pour qui_ ? ", vexé.

" Il nous faut absolument l'adresse du commissariat que Charlie a contacté" le coupe Sam.

" _Okay... Quoi_ _d'autre_ ?"

" On a dû laisser la voiture chez Barnes, on pense qu' _ils_ pourraient lui avoir collé un mouchard... Faudrait la récupérer avant que les flics ne s'y intéressent de trop près"

Dean démarre.

" _Okdoke... C'est comme si c'était fait_ "

" Et pour nos téléphones ? "

" _C'est l'armée, mon poulet..._ _Donne-nous_ _encore une heure et ça devrait le faire_ "

Sam entend une voix féminine qui semble donner des instructions à Ash.

" _Pour l'adresse... 1400 Broadway street, entre Jefferson street et Kentucky avenue... Utilise le gps de ton téléphone, il est safe_ "

" Merci Ash"

" _Bonne chance, les gars... Faites gaffe à vous_ ", en raccrochant aussitôt.

.

La voiture sort doucement de l'entrepôt, le reflet du soleil levant frappe le pare-brise avant que celui-ci n'explose brusquement, obligeant Dean à braquer.

" Merde ! ", en freinant sec.

Sam heurte le siège avant. Novak, lui, a juste le temps de tendre les bras pour se caler au tableau de bord avant que la voiture ne stoppe en travers.

" SAMMY" hurle Dean en se couchant tout en le cherchant du regard. Celui-ci, se cachant tant bien que mal derrière le siège de Novak, fixe un point à sa gauche. Incrédule.

Skean gît, une balle entre les deux yeux, cervelle éclatée sur le pare-brise arrière. La bouche entrouverte.

" Fais chier" rage Dean, sortant son arme. " Je vais le buter, ce connard", en s'apprêtant à sortir.

" Il n'attend que ça" le retient Novak par le bras.

" On fait quoi alors ", en se détachant violemment de son étreinte. " Je t'écoute", vociférant.

" Sam... L'adresse du commissariat", en sortant son arme à son tour. " Dean, tu crois que tu peux faire une marche arrière dans ta position ?"

" Pourquoi ? ", suspicieux.

" L'entrepôt est fait de plaques de béton et d'acier léger... Tu penses que cette voiture pourrait passer au travers de la porte latérale ? "

Dean réfléchit quand le pare-brise explose une nouvelle fois, côté passager.

" Putain, Sammy ... Planque-toi"

Sam s'était battu avec sa poche de pantalon pour récupérer son téléphone. Il avait dû se relever légèrement, ce dont avait profité le tireur. Vu l'angle, ce dernier n'aurait pas pu l'atteindre, c'était là un nouvel avertissement. Il ne les lâcherait pas.

" Okay" finit par répondre Dean. " Il veut jouer au plus malin... Il va voir qui est le plus doué à ce petit jeu-là" peste-t-il. " Accrochez-vous", en collant son arme sous son aine avant de reconnecter les deux fils.

Le moteur tousse... Un deuxième essai et il vrombit.

Une balle transperce le capot.

" Cass... Ta main sur l'accélérateur", alors qu'il manœuvre volant et levier de vitesse.

Novak appuie de toutes ses forces. Dean se redresse à la dernière minute pour braquer.

Le pare-choc arrière défonce une partie de la porte coulissante. Sam doit se battre avec le cadavre de Skean qui s'affale sur lui.

" Cass... C'est bon", en faisant un virage à 180° pour se retrouver face à la double porte latérale arrière.

" Ça passera pas" grimace Sam en repoussant doucement Skean tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'issue de secours.

" Tu paries ! " sourit Dean, goguenard.

.

Les pneus patinent, l'écho résonne dans tout l'entrepôt. La voiture fonce droit sur la porte.

Au moment de passer, ils ferment tous les trois les yeux.

Le choc est rude, ça grince, ça explose, les jantes en aluminium roulent sur le bitume et le restant du pare-brise déjà fragilisé éclate en mille morceaux.

.

Ça hurle de trouille et de joie mêlées quand la voiture poursuit son chemin. Dean ouvre immédiatement les yeux.

" J'adore quand un plan se déroule sans accroc" se met-il à rire nerveusement en accélérant...

Un morceau du pare-choc se détache tandis que de la vapeur s'échappe de sous le capot, mais la Lincoln roule et c'est tout ce qui compte... Foi de Winchester.

.

Kubrick se relève. Il crache au sol, la bouche trop sèche et les muscles endoloris... Mission accomplie.

Il défait son matériel, le range et pose un genou au sol.

" Notre Père qui êtes aux Cieux ..."

.

.

Le soleil est à présent levé, la Lincoln est garé près d'un parc, une voie déserte. Un arrêt pour permettre à Sam d'introduire les données du commissariat et surtout les laisser souffler.

.

Novak est accroupi près de la portière arrière ouverte. Il est pâle, le visage fermé et les yeux clos.

Dean n'ose pas s'approcher mais le temps presse. La ville commence à se réveiller et l'état de la voiture va attirer l'attention, ce qu'il aimerait éviter pour le moment, surtout avec un cadavre comme passager.

.

Sam lui fait un signe depuis l'avant et lui montre son téléphone. Dean soupire et se passe les mains dans les cheveux. Sa colère s'est envolée. L'adrénaline est tombée.

Il est évident que Novak est dépassé par ce qu'il vient de se dérouler durant ces dernières 24 heures. Deux morts... Deux soldats... La note est salée et amère surtout. Sans oublier que la menace reste latente, rien ne permet de penser que le tireur s'arrêtera là.

.

" Cass", en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule. " On va devoir y aller, mec "

Novak se relève, la main de Dean ne le quitte pas. Il ôte les plaques d'identité de Skean qu'il glisse dans sa poche de jean puis lui ferme les yeux du bout de doigt. Il ne peut s'empêcher de fixer ce trou au milieu de son front, mais surtout la cervelle qui sèche sur la vitre arrière.

La mort encore et toujours...

Il se penche, Dean le lâche. Novak murmure quelque chose à l'oreille du mort avant de s'écarter et de faire le tour de la voiture pour reprendre la place anciennement tenue par Sam. Il lève la tête et offre un bref sourire sans âme à Dean et s'engouffre dans l'habitacle.

Le chasseur se demande comment il doit interpréter ce geste. Il décide d'y voir là un signe de paix.

À quoi bon encore s'en vouloir d'ailleurs ?

Ils allaient bientôt reprendre chacun leur vie. Même si pour être tout à fait honnête, Dean n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. Il allait mettre du temps à l'oublier ce fichu emplumé.

Une chose est sûre : on ne les reprendrait plus à travailler pour l'US army.

.

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, la Lincoln se retrouve garée sur le parking du commissariat.

Dean décide de se présenter seul à l'accueil pour les informer de la situation et voir si Charlie a réussi à les prévenir. Ce qui était le cas, lui a confirmé la jeune fille derrière le comptoir.

.

" Monsieur Winchester ?" lui demande un officier en uniforme après avoir été averti par la secrétaire.

" Enchanté", en lui serrant la main.

Quelques éclats de verre tombent de sa chemise.

" J'espère que vous avez une morgue et quelques minutes à nous consacrer" se morfond Dean.

" Je vous demande pardon ? "

" C'est une longue histoire que vous n'allez pas aimer... J'aimerais passer un coup de fil juste avant si c'est possible ? "

L'officier fronce les sourcils avant de lui indiquer le fixe sur le bureau d'accueil.

" Merci"

.

Suite à l'entrevue, ils se retrouvent tous les trois assis à l'accueil sous l'œil attentif d'un officier, le temps de vérifier leur déposition. Bobby a contacté le lieutenant en charge de l'enquête.

L'après-midi bat déjà bien son plein quand ils sont tous amenés dans le bureau du lieutenant Henriksen.

" Messieurs", en leur proposant de s'asseoir.

Seuls les frères acceptent. Novak reste debout, adossé au mur de droite.

.

C'est ainsi qu'ils apprennent pour la troisième victime, Gertrude Case. Dean s'en pince l'arête du nez. Sam jure entre ses dents. Trois morts... Le décompte ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?

Le lieutenant pose quelques questions, demande des précisions, exige qu'ils donnent leur arme pour une comparaison balistique. Elles leur seront rendues le lendemain matin, si bien évidemment rien ne les reliait aux meurtres.

Sam et Castiel se montrent bien plus collaboratifs que Dean qui rechigne à sortir son Beretta, mais finit par obéir sous la menace d'entrave à la justice et de 24 heures de prison ferme.

Henriksen leur fait remplir des tas de formulaire, vérifie leur permis de port d'arme, note les références de leur badge, et c'est le cœur serré que Dean voit un sergent partir avec son Beretta.

.

Ils sont relâchés avec interdiction de quitter la ville. Charlie leur téléphone moins de trente minutes plus tard.

Ils ont réussi à sécuriser le réseau internet de l'agence et leurs téléphones sont à présent fiables. Un dépanneur s'est occupé de l'Impala, ils pourront la récupérer le lendemain matin à partir de dix heures. Cette seule bonne nouvelle de la journée efface un peu de la morosité de Dean qui retrouve un semblant de bonne humeur.

Charlie en profite pour leur signaler qu'elle leur a loué deux chambres dans un motel.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait sans toi !" balance Dean en arrachant le téléphone des mains de son frère.

" Fais chier, mec" rage son cadet, main vide en suspens.

" Oh ça va... J'vais pas te le bouffer ton téléphone " ronchonne Dean qui continue à déblatérer avec Charlie.

Novak les suit à quelques pas de distance. Il a les yeux rivés sur le sang qui tache la chemise de Sam. Celui du sergent Inias Skean.

Celui de ces soldats oubliés de tous... Leur combat était juste, leurs morts, elles, ne le seraient jamais.

Il comptait bien tenir sa promesse.

.

Le Motel ne se trouve pas bien loin du commissariat. Ainsi qu'à deux pas de la fourrière.

Les chambres sont éloignées l'une de l'autre, mais sur le même palier. Dean regarde Novak entrer dans la sienne.

" Je prends ma douche en prems" lance Sam en retirant sa chemise, soulagé de voir que le sang n'a pas traversé le tissu et atteint son T-shirt.

" Magne... J'ai vu un mexicain au coin de la rue... Je me taperais bien des burrito's " le harangue Dean sans réel entrain, ce qui fait tiquer Sam.

" Ça va ? ", main sur le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain.

" La prochaine fois, on écoutera mon instinct", en s'affalant sur le bord de son lit, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

" Plutôt deux fois qu'une" réplique Sam en tapant sur le bois. " En attendant, tu n'irais pas voir comment va Castiel ? Il m'avait l'air bien secoué, et comme vous semblez...", en se mordillant la lèvre. " Enfin tu vois quoi !"

" Je vois rien, justement ", en se laissant tomber en arrière, mains derrière la nuque. " Tu n'irais pas prendre ta douche ? Et tâche de ne pas piquer pas toute la flotte pour une fois"

" Si tu vas le voir, je te promets d'inviter Jess à dîner" le taquine Sam.

" T'en avais de toute manière l'intention", en se tournant vers lui tout sourire. " Maintenant fous le camp... J'ai l'estomac dans les talons "

" Tête de lard ", en fermant la porte. " N'empêche, tu devrais aller lui parler " hurle-t-il depuis la salle de bain.

.

Quand il en ressort quelques minutes plus tard, Dean n'est plus là.

" Jerk " sourit-il en décrochant le téléphone pour contacter le room service.

.

.

Novak est torse et pieds nus et s'apprête à enlever son pantalon pour passer sous la douche quand on frappe à sa porte.

Quand il entrouvre celle-ci, il se retrouve face à Dean, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Se demandant clairement ce qu'il fout là, maudissant son frère mais surtout se maudissant lui-même.

" Putain, ce que j'ai envie de toi", se fustigeant parce que ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il est venu.

Il sait qu'il aurait dû l'écouter, l'obliger à poser des mots sur ses silences... Il sait qu'il aurait dû le repousser, mais les lèvres de Novak sur les siennes font taire ses tergiversations.

.

La porte claque et Dean se retrouve collé au mur avec un Novak qui lui dévore la bouche, affamé tout en glissant sa main dans son pantalon pour saisir son sexe à moitié dur.

" Non", en lui bloquant le poignet.

" Dean", les yeux presque noirs de désir.

" On a toute la nuit", en posant une main sur sa joue. " Faisons ça bien", en l'embrassant avec douceur.

Le feu avait été consumé dans cet entrepôt. Le besoin physique, le désir pur... La tension évacuée.

Dean voulait plus...

.

Cette nuit-là, ils se découvrirent, chacun à son tour emportant l'autre dans sa chute.

Lentement, parce que ces instants leur étaient soudain devenus précieux.

Il n'était plus le chasseur. Il n'était plus le soldat. Juste deux hommes qui laissèrent leur fierté à l'entrée d'une chambre d'hôtel pour s'offrir à l'autre sans chercher à mener un combat.

Baisser les armes... Baisser le masque et voir dans le regard de l'autre, le regret de se perdre.

.

Après s'être assoupi quelques heures, Dean ouvre les yeux. Il tient Novak entre ses bras, torse collé à son dos. Son estomac réclame, il embrasse la nuque du soldat et s'écarte en grimaçant, sa blessure au bras se rappelant à son bon souvenir. C'est là qu'il la voit, cette déchirure au milieu des épaules de Novak. Il se rapproche et, du bout des doigts, effleurent la cicatrice. Novak bouge dans son sommeil.

Cette vue bouleverse Dean. _Il_ le bouleverse.

"Merde !", en posant son front entre ses épaules. " Maudit timing " murmure-t-il contre la peau abîmée.

" Dean ? ", en se retournant pour lui faire face avec ce sourire si particulier, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts.

Dean se noie dans le bleu qui le fixe et sa gorge se noue à l'étouffer.

.

Dean finit par basculer sur le corps de son amant. Ce sont des baisers effleurés qui réveillent leur désir une troisième fois.

" Insatiable" le taquine Dean.

" La ferme", en saisissant leur deux sexes d'une seule main, faisant gémir le chasseur.

" Salaud", en se ruant sur sa bouche et joignant sa main à la sienne.

.

Il est 9 heures du matin quand le téléphone sonne et les sort du sommeil. Sam les invite à venir le rejoindre pour le petit-déjeuner. Dans moins d'une heure, ils doivent récupérer la voiture, vérifier qu'elle ne possède pas de mouchard et se rendre au commissariat pour récupérer leurs armes et leurs badges.

.

Les deux hommes se regardent un long moment. Un adieu qui n'a pas besoin de mots.

Novak se lève en premier et s'enferme à clef dans la salle de bain. Dean reste allongé sur le lit aux draps souillés.

.

.

Dean et Sam sont invités à se rendre à l'étage pour récupérer leurs affaires et signer les papiers de la prime. Henriksen leur précise cependant qu'ils doivent rester à disposition de la police et de la justice, et ce durant toute la durée de l'enquête, et qu'ils se verront dans l'interdiction de quitter le territoire durant tout ce même laps de temps.  
Novak, de son côté, est reçu par une jeune stagiaire qui lui remet son arme avant de lui faire signer un énième formulaire. Il jette un dernier coup d'œil sur l'escalier qui mène au premier avant de quitter le commissariat.

.

À l'extérieur, l'attend un taxi garé à deux places de l'Impala.

" Monsieur ? " le hèle le chauffeur.

Novak sursaute avant de grimper à l'arrière du véhicule. Il sort de son sac récupéré le matin même un téléphone et compose un numéro.

" Cole ? "

.

Fin chapitre XII

.

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve dans 15 jours, si le cœur vous en dit, pour la suite de cette fic. En effet, la semaine prochaine, je posterais un OS spécial Noël qui n'était pas prévu mais s'est imposé sans me demander mon avis.**

 **.**

 **A bientôt et surtout encore merci pour tout.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	13. Un seul indice

**Tout d'abord et avant tout : « Bonne et heureuse année ». Que du bonheur pour chacun d'entre vous.**

 **Merci pour ces 365 jours de partage. Merci d'être là et de donner vie à mes histoires.**

 **.**

 **Merci aux guest (si vous passez par ici) pour vos reviews sur mon OS : « I'll be home for Christmas »**

 **.**

 **Merci pour vos retours, mises en follow et favoris...**

 **Merci à Chipie et Mysty**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha pour tout.**

 **.**

 **Love you all...**

.

Chapitre XIII : " Un seul indice "

.

Le voyage de retour est pénible. Dean ne desserre la mâchoire que contraint et forcé. Sam a fini par laisser tomber. Lassé par les monosyllabes balancées par son frère. Ne reste que la musique pour étouffer l'atmosphère pesante qui règne dans l'habitacle.

Dean qui refuse de céder sa place, refuse de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Tout juste accepte-t-il de faire une courte pause sur une aire d'autoroute quand il manque perdre le contrôle de l'Impala après s'être assoupi au volant.

.

Un sandwich sans saveur et un café dégueulasse plus tard, ils reprennent la direction du Wyoming.

Bobby a téléphoné. Trenton l'a contacté pour lui confirmer que la prime serait versée dans la semaine.

Personne ne s'en réjouit. 50,000 dollars, c'est cher payé pour trois morts. Ils savent qu'ils n'y sont pour rien mais s'ils n'avaient pas accepté cette affaire, leurs mains seraient encore propres et leurs consciences muettes.

Aucun des deux n'arrive à se défaire de cette sensation de crasse qui leur colle à la peau. Ils se sont fait avoir en beauté.

.

Il est midi passé quand l'Impala se gare devant l'agence. Pour la première fois depuis leur départ de Panducah, Dean semble se détendre. Ses épaules se relâchent et ses traits s'adoucissent.

" Enfin ! » murmure-t-il avant d'ouvrir la portière.

Il se dirige vers le coffre et en retire son sac. Il voudrait que cette boule dans sa poitrine disparaisse, mais rien n'y fait.

Ce n'est pourtant pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ces coups d'un soir. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui s'était fait jeter comme une merde et ça faisait putain de mal, tant à son orgueil qu'à ses tripes surtout, et ça, c'est presque une première.

" Dean » le surprend Sam.

" On y va… Bobby nous attend », en refermant le coffre et prenant la direction de l'entrée.

Sam soupire et finit par le suivre.

 _Les jours à venir_ _promettent_ _d'être super joyeux_ , se lamente-t-il.

.

Dès qu'ils franchissent le pas de la porte, Jessica se rue vers eux. Elle serre Dean dans ses bras qui lui rend son étreinte en l'embrassant sur le crâne.

" Vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs », en s'écartant. " Sammy », en s'approchant, levant la main qu'elle pose sur sa joue. " Toi, je te déteste », en se ruant sur ses lèvres.

Pris de cours, celui-ci finit par répondre au baiser avant de se redresser, stupéfait, le rouge aux joues.

" Bonjour à toi aussi, Jess ", tout sourire.

" Imbécile », en lui frappant le bras avec colère.

" Bobby est là ? » les interrompt Dean, sourire niais.

" Lui… Et Ash, et Charlie aussi… Ils n'ont pas quitté l'agence depuis que votre copain chevelu à débarqué », en s'éloignant. " Je vous apporte du café et des donuts »

" Bonne idée… Je crève… » commence Dean.

"… de faim » finit-elle en disparaissant dans la petite pièce adjacente. " Je sais »

" Ah bah au moins cette histoire aura servi à quelque chose » jubile Dean en toisant son frère.

" Je t'emmerde » ronchonne celui-ci, sourire en coin. " Avance », en le poussant vers le bureau de Bobby.

Dean rit, mais le cœur n'y est pas vraiment. Il est heureux pour son frère. Mais tout cela lui fiche un drôle d'arrière-goût amer.

.

Un coup sur la porte et la voix grave de Bobby leur hurle d'entrer. Il se tient debout devant son bureau, visage renfrogné, Charlie et Ash en grande discussion, assis face à lui.

" Dean… Sam » s'écrie Charlie en bondissant de son siège et leur sautant dans les bras.

" Les gars " fait la voix enjouée de Ash qui se lève et tend la main vers Dean.

" Merci, mec… Tu nous as sauvé la mise », en la lui serrant tout en écartant légèrement Charlie.

" De rien… Ce fut un réel plaisir de vous aider tout en niquant l'armée ", en repoussant sa casquette. Content de te revoir aussi ", en se tournant vers Sam.

" Pas autant que moi ", en lui serrant la main à son tour.

" Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là… On va pouvoir revenir aux choses sérieuses. Je veux tout savoir de cette chasse jusqu'aux moindres détails, même le plus insignifiant… Je veux que tout soit consigné et sécurisé dans un fichier en béton armé " lance Bobby tout en fixant tour à tour Charlie et Ash. " Il y a une enquête en cours à propos de ces trois meurtres, et nul doute que la police fera vite le rapprochement avec l'armée vu les méthodes employées et le passif de deux des victimes… Il est hors de question que celle-ci se torche les pieds sur mon agence en nous faisant porter toute la responsabilité de ce fiasco, alors vous allez me faire plaisir de poser vos culs sur ces chaises et de ne les quitter qu'une fois le citron qui vous serre de cerveau entièrement pressé » bougonne-t-il. " Me suis-je fait bien comprendre ? "

" C'est on ne peut plus clair " se moque Ash. « Sauf que je ne fais pas partie de ton agence, chéri », en lui faisant un clin d'œil. " J'ai des affaires d'un tout autre genre qui m'attendent », sourire entendu. « Et puis la petite princesse s'en sortira très bien sans moi ", en se tournant vers Charlie et posant sa main sur son épaule.

" Tu ne veux pas rester un peu, ne fusse que pour dîner avec nous ce soir ? » lui demande Dean. " Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vus… Ça serait sympa de ressasser le bon vieux temps "

" Hum », en tirant sur sa visière, pensif. " Tu fournis la bière ? »

" Et le whisky ", en claquant la langue sur son palais.

" Et 500 dollars ? ", en se tournant vers Bobby. " Et c'est là, un prix d'ami », en ôtant sa casquette qu'il balance sur le bureau.

" Trop généreux » grogne de plus belle le vieux chasseur.

.

Ils s'enferment tous dans le bureau de Charlie. Quand ils en ressortent, il est presque minuit.

Jessica est partie deux heures plus tôt après avoir réceptionné la commande du traiteur chinois.

.

Dean propose à Ash de venir loger chez eux, ce qu'il accepte contre promesse d'ivresse. Il enfourche sa moto et les suit.

Bobby leur a donné la semaine. D'ici là, il n'acceptera aucune affaire. Celle-ci a déjà fait bien assez de dégâts.

.

Aucun des trois ne note la présence d'une voiture parquée au coin de la rue ni l'ombre de son chauffeur.

.

.

Assis sur les marches du perron, Dean boit une énième bière. Ash s'est effondré sur le divan, ivre de whisky autant que de fatigue. Il n'a pas fermé l'œil depuis qu'ils l'ont contacté, il y a de cela presque 48 heures. Sam s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin de s'isoler. De faire le vide surtout.

Il est 3 heures du matin et bien qu'ils soient tous deux épuisés, ni Dean ni Sam n'arrivent à trouver le sommeil. L'alcool ne suffit pas à effacer le goût du sang.

Il y a tellement d'amertume qui ressort de cette histoire, tellement de regrets. D'inachevé.

La chasse est finie. Skean est mort. Ils seront très probablement innocentés. Ils ont leur prime. Mais à quel prix et pourquoi ?

Il y a trop de questions sans réponses qui les hantent, mais ce ne sont plus leurs affaires à présent. Ils ont été payés pour retrouver un déserteur. Mission accomplie certes, mais qui va chercher à savoir pour Barnes, pour cette pauvre veuve et pour Skean ?

Dean lève les yeux sur un ciel dégagé et fixe les étoiles.

" Fais gaffe à toi, mec », en se pinçant les lèvres. " Et puis si jamais, quand tu reviendras, parce que tu reviendras, tu me l'as promis " insiste-t-il " Tu sais où me trouver ", en levant sa bouteille. " Je te préviens, je t'en collerai une d'abord pour m'avoir lâché comme une merde et puis on… Et puis merde », en laissant retomber son bras. " Fais juste gaffe à toi ", en baissant la tête.

" Dean ? »

" Hey, Sammy », d'une voix éteinte.

" Tiens ", en s'asseyant à sa gauche et lui tendant une tasse de café.

" Merci », en vidant sa bouteille avant de la balancer vers le trottoir.

Elle n'éclate pas et roule jusqu'à la rigole sous le regard indifférent des deux frères.

Dean prend la tasse et la serre entre ses mains.

" Faudrait penser à chercher un couvreur pour le toit et puis passer chez _Sears_ aussi ", relance Sam en buvant une gorgée.

" Il faudrait oui " répond Dean en buvant à son tour.

.

Ils restent silencieux un long moment. Apaisé par la présence de l'autre.

" Tu sais que Charlie peut… »

Il est coupé net par Dean qui lève la main.

" En ce qui me concerne, le sujet est clos »

" Ça n'en avait pas l'air pourtant », l'ayant surpris dans son monologue.

" Mais ça l'est " réplique-t-il, sèchement, en vidant la moitié de sa tasse.

" N'empêche, on ne sait toujours pas qui a tué ce Crowley. Ni pourquoi ils ont fait éliminer Barnes et Skean ? Ni même dans quoi ce dernier trempait… Ni la signification de ces numéros de compte… Et puis pourquoi nous coller Novak aux basques alors qu'ils surveillaient déjà tous nos faits et gestes ? ", en soupirant, frustré.

" T'es pas le seul à te les poser ces questions, rassure-toi », en s'accoudant, yeux dans le fond de sa tasse. "Seulement ce n'est pas notre boulot sinon on serait détectives et pas chasseurs », en vidant sa tasse. " Le nôtre s'est arrêté au moment où on a remis Skean à la police »

" Je sais ", désabusé.

" Demain est un autre jour », en se levant.

" J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'hier en fut un aussi » soupire Sam.

" Rentrons », en l'incitant d'une main sur son épaule.

" Quelle merde ! ", en balançant le restant de son café dans l'herbe.

.

Dean finit par trouver le sommeil au lever du jour. Tout ne fut que cauchemar.

Et la mort de Novak fut le pire de tous…

Au réveil, il noie son angoisse en vidant d'une traite une bière.

" Putain d'emplumé ».

.

.

Ash les quitte en début d'après-midi.

Après quelques courses pour remplir les armoires et le frigo, les deux frangins décident de s'affaler devant la télévision, trop éreintés pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils grignotent des pop-corns devant Dr sexy puis optent, sous l'insistance de Dean, pour une soirée : _" The Naked gun »_.

Ils rient comme des gosses devant les bourdes à répétition de Frank Drebin.

Pieds sur la table basse, ils en sont arrivés au milieu du deuxième film quand on sonne à la porte.

.

Dean se redresse aussitôt, sur la défensive. Sam met le film sur pause et fait de même.

Un coup d'œil sur sa montre, 22 heures 14… Il interroge son aîné du regard. On sonne une seconde fois.

" J'y vais » râle Dean en se dirigeant vers la porte. " Qui est-ce ? "

" L'ami d'un ami" répond une voix masculine.

Dean ouvre le tiroir du meuble d'entrée et s'empare d'une matraque télescopique.

Quand il ouvre la porte, il se retrouve face à face avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, d'une demi-tête de moins que lui.

" Vous avez deux minutes " le somme Dean.

" Vous êtes Dean Winchester ?", en le scrutant, curieux.

" Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? ", en serrant sa matraque.

" Je me présente : Lieutenant Spreight… Je suis un ami du lieutenant Novak "

Il voit le visage de Dean se décomposer pour aussitôt reprendre un semblant de maîtrise.

" Oui, et ? ", en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

" On serait mieux à l'intérieur ", en observant, inquiet, les alentours.

" Et pourquoi donc ? Rien ne me prouve que ce que vous dites est vrai ", suspicieux.

" Vous avez couché avec lui " réplique-t-il, aussi sec, éclat de malice dans les yeux.

" Il vous l'a dit ? " s'étonne Dean, suspicieux.

" Non… Mais vous oui, à l'instant même… Maintenant, laissez-moi entrer ", en forçant le seuil.

" On ne bouge pas », en actionnant sa matraque.

" Si vous espérez recoucher un jour avec lui, je vous conseille de ranger votre joujou", en refermant la porte derrière lui.

" Sortez de chez moi " hurle Dean, menaçant.

" NON ", en serrant la poignée de la porte. « J'ai besoin de vous » l'implore Spreight, de dos. " Parce que… parce que cet imbécile s'est mis en tête de retrouver l'assassin de ce Crowley" bafouille-t-il d'une voix sourde.

" Quoi ? "

" Il sait qui est l'assassin… Skean le lui a dit " , en se retournant. " Skean lui a tout raconté… Et ne me demandez pas quoi ni pourquoi parce que je n'en sais strictement rien ", défait.

" Rien ? ", alors que Sam apparaît dans l'embrasure du salon.

" Rien… Il m'a juste donné un misérable indice au cas où il lui arriverait malheur ", en se passant la main dans les cheveux. " Cet abruti prétendait vouloir me protéger ", en souriant, dépité.

" Mais pourquoi il ne NOUS a rien dit, putain ? " fulmine Dean.

" Il ne voulait pas que vous soyez mêlés à tout ça, vous l'étiez déjà bien trop à ses yeux… Quand il a fait son rapport à Trenton, il lui a bien fait comprendre que lui seul avait été mis dans la confidence et que Skean avait refusé de vous adresser la parole, vous tenant responsable de la mort de Barnes "

" Mais quel crétin " enrage Dean en faisant les cent pas devant le regard atterré de Sam.

" Pourquoi n'a-t-il tout simplement pas dit que Skean avait gardé le silence ? " ose ce dernier.

Spreight étouffe un rire désabusé.

" Parce que vous pensiez qu' _ils_ allaient le croire peut-être… "

" Mais BORDEL qui sont ces _ils_ à la fin ? " enrage Dean.

" Je n'en sais pas plus que vous… Tout ce que je sais, je le tiens des rapports qu'il me faisait chaque jour… Il n'avait aucune confiance en ses supérieurs… En personne ", en baissant la tête. " Il n'en a jamais voulu de cette mission… Tout ce que ce stupide imbécile voulait, c'était retourner là-bas à n'importe quel prix ", contenant mal sa colère.

" Arrêtez de parler de lui au passé " lui ordonne Sam. " Il n'est pas mort que je sache ", en se collant devant Spreight. " Vous avez dit qu'il vous avait laissé un indice ? "

" C'est exact ", en relevant légèrement la tête pour croiser son regard.

" Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous le balancer, du con ? " vocifère Dean, stoppé dans son élan par le bras de son frère.

" Je ne peux pas " se lamente-t-il « Je ne devrais même pas être ici… Je ne suis même pas sûr que je puisse vous faire confiance " réplique Spreight. " Là, vous me demandez de trahir ma promesse, trahir mon meilleur ami… S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ", en passant ses mains sur son visage, abattu.

" Pourquoi êtes-vous ici si vous ne nous faites pas confiance ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tout simplement téléphoné ? " demande calmement Sam.

" Parce que Castiel m'a dit que vous étiez sous écoute…et… et parce que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis deux jours et qu'il.. qu'il semblait s'être… ", en tournant les yeux vers Dean. "… attaché à vous "

" Donnez-nous cet indice " le supplie l'aîné. " Aidez-moi "

Sam se retourne vers son frère, touché et surpris par le timbre de sa voix.

.

" Les rois mages " murmure Spreight en se laissant retomber, dos à la porte, soulagé d'avoir partagé ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

" Les rois mages ? C'est tout ? " s'étonne Sam en prenant Dean à témoin.

" C'est tout ", en soupirant.

" Contacte Charlie qu'elle s'y mette tout de suite " lui ordonne Dean. " Dis-lui qu'on passera demain matin à l'agence "

Sam hésite un instant avant de fouiller sa poche arrière.

" Je préviens Bobby ? "

" Fais ce que tu veux " lâche-t-il, glacial. " À partir de maintenant, ce n'est plus de son ressort mais du mien "

" Je dois retourner à la base " bafouille Spreight. " J'ai demandé deux jours de permission en prétextant rendre visite à ma compagne souffrante, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit très crédible dans son rôle de malade s'ils en viennent à l'interroger ", sourire crispé.

" J'espère que vous ne nous avez pas menti " le menace Dean. " sinon je vous préviens, vous me le paierez cher "

" Je suis ami avec Castiel depuis plus de vingt ans, alors gardez vos menaces pour vous… et je vous retourne la pareille ", regard sombre.

Dean tique en le toisant, dédaigneux.

" Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, elles sont souvent trompeuses " marmonne Spreight en se préparant à sortir.

" Comment fait-on pour vous contacter ? " lui demande Dean.

" Ne cherchez pas à le faire, sauf cas d'urgence… Ils savent que Castiel et moi sommes liés "

" Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu tard pour vous en inquiéter ? Ils doivent être très certainement déjà au courant que vous êtes ici "

" Non ", en ourlant les lèvres. " Cette compagne pas très crédible s'appelle Khali, c'est ma maîtresse. Et l'homme en uniforme qui se balade devant la fenêtre dans son appartement, c'est son frère qui joue mon rôle à la perfection et qui a eu l'amabilité de bien vouloir me prêter sa voiture et l'un de ses costumes »

" Vous êtes dingue " fait Dean, médusé.

" Ne cherchez pas à me contacter… Si j'ai des nouvelles de Cassie, je vous téléphonerai depuis une cabine publique "

" Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous ", en rétractant sa matraque dont le bruit sec fait sursauter Spreight.

" Mais vous tenez à lui… Assez pour m'en accorder un minimum et c'est tout ce qui m'importe", visage fermé.

" Dean ? " fait Sam en revenant du salon.

" Alors ?", sans détacher les yeux du profil de Spreight.

" Ils nous attendent demain matin et j'ai passé ton message à Bobby qui m'a chargé de te dire d'aller te faire foutre "

" J'en ai bien l'intention " réplique Dean.

" Bonne chance " lance Spreight avant de sortir aussitôt.

.

Dean et Sam fixent la porte un long moment.

" J'ai demandé à Charlie de faire des recherches sur ce Spreight et je lui ai demandé de vérifier par la même occasion si Castiel avait rejoint sa base " glisse Sam.

L'aîné hoche la tête, satisfait. Il était certain que son malin petit frère y penserait.

" Pour ce dernier point, elle a su assez vite me répondre, vu qu'elle planche encore sur le dossier pour Bobby ", en se mordillant la lèvre.

" Laisse-moi deviner… C'est non ", en tapotant sa matraque sur sa cuisse.

" Dean, Castiel a été déclaré "potentiel" déserteur " lâche Sam.

" Quelle bande de fumiers ", en balançant sa matraque contre la porte.

.

.

Kubrick a repris la route.. Direction la base de Fort Mc Coy quand son téléphone portable se met à vibrer sur le tableau de bord.

Un message de Walker. Il sourit en se parquant sur le bas côté.

" Lieutenant Castiel Novak : déserteur " suivi de coordonnées GPS.

.

" Vers toi, Seigneur, j'élève ma voix… Pour t'adorer, mon sauveur, mon roi…" prie-t-il en redémarrant, direction le Wisconsin.

.

Fin chapitre XIII

.

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you**


	14. Cheyenne

**Merci mille fois pour vos retours et surtout d'être encore là après toutes ces années ou ces quelques semaines pour certains d'entre vous, ça me touche toujours autant de vous voir me suivre avec autant de fidélité.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Mysty, Chipie et** **Akira-kyubi.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha pour son œil avisé.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

Chapitre XIV : " Cheyenne "

.

7 heures…

Au bruit si typique du moteur de l'Impala, Bobby relève la tête et abandonne sa tasse de café près du percolateur. Il enfonce sa casquette, prêt à bientôt en découdre avec cette fichue tête de mule de Winchester qui lui sert d'employé.

Pas de son ressort, non mais quoi encore !

.

Il jette un coup d'œil vers la porte du bureau de Charlie, grande ouverte. Elle a débarqué dix minutes plus tôt et, vu les cernes, ses traits tirés et son bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en arrivant, sa nuit a dû être courte.

 _Comme les deux dernières d'ailleurs_ , à la réflexion.

C'est décidé, quand cette histoire sera "officieusement" clôturée, il fermera _vraiment_ l'agence quelques jours. Ils en avaient tous besoin. Dean le premier, semble-t-il.

.

La porte s'ouvre justement sur les deux frères. L'aîné marque un temps d'arrêt, ne s'attendant très certainement pas à ce que Bobby soit déjà là.

" Surpris peut-être ? " lâche celui-ci en croisant les bras.

" Ne te mêle pas de ça ", d'une voix neutre en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Charlie.

" Que je ne mêle pas de ça ? " hurle Bobby en attrapant Dean par le bras et le retournant violemment. « Tu te fous de ma gueule, j'espère », en le repoussant. " Pour qui tu te prends, p'tit con ? ", hors de lui. " Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais te laisser faire l'imbécile sans réagir ? "

" C'est devenu une affaire personnelle Bobby… Personnelle, tu m'entends !", crie à son tour Dean.

" Oh mes excuses, Princesse " siffle-t-il. " Pardonnez-moi d'avoir pu imaginer un seul instant que nous étions plus que des partenaires, hein " postillonne Bobby, fou de rage.

" Bobby, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ", se renfrogne soudain Dean, tête basse.

" Tu préfères le terme plus délicat de « Pas de mon ressort », c'est ça ? " poursuit-il.

" Non » se désole Dean en croisant le regard de son frère, pétrifié, qui se tient debout derrière Bobby.

" Idjit ", en martelant son index sur la poitrine de l'aîné. " Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et ce Novak et ", en levant la main pour faire taire Dean avant qu'il ne réplique, " et je ne veux pas le savoir… Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul mais, en ce qui me concerne, le mien de cul me fait vachement mal, genre pris à sec, avec du gravier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? ", reprenant par là une des expressions favorites de Dean.

" Bobby ? » murmure ce dernier, estomaqué.

" Quoi, Bobby ?", en retirant sa main et repoussant sa casquette. " Écoute-moi bien, gamin… Je suis crevé… Je suis de très mauvais poil et, par-dessus tout, j'ai horreur qu'on me prenne pour un con… Parce que trois cadavres sur les bras et 50,000 dollars pour effacer l'ardoise, ça, tu vois, ça me reste en travers de la gorge… Alors on va le retrouver ton petit soldat et on va par la même occasion en profiter pour aller foutre un joyeux bordel dans toute leur merde… Histoire que ça pue ailleurs que sous mon nez ", hurlant la fin de sa phrase.

" C'est pas mon p'tit soldat " marmonne Dean en redressant le menton.

" LA FERME », en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Charlie.

.

" La vache ! " finit par lâcher Sam en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

" Tu l'as dit » réplique Dean, abasourdi.

" Vous attendez quoi ? " les harangue Bobby.

" Je crois que je l'ai foutu en rogne " grimace Dean, mal à l'aise.

" Non vraiment, tu crois ? " se moque Sam en roulant des yeux. " Amène-toi, abruti ", en lui tapant sur l'épaule en passant.

.

Charlie les attend, contenant difficilement son envie de sourire.

" Te gêne surtout pas » grommelle Dean, dépité. « Au point où j'en suis »

" Petit soldat, hein ? " répète-t-elle. " Je le savais… Je vous ai direct _shippé_ tous les deux », ne pouvant cacher sa joie tout en tapotant sur son clavier.

" Tu n'auras bientôt plus rien à _shipper_ si on ne le retrouve pas avant _eux_ " balance froidement Dean.

Tous se tournent vers lui, surpris parce ce que sous-entend sa phrase.

" Pour Spreight, t'as réussi à trouver quelque chose ? " enchaîne-t-il, feignant de les ignorer.

" Oui, et d'après ce que j'ai pu rassembler sur lui, le mec est clean… Et il est effectivement ami avec Novak et ce depuis le collège, dixit des photos d'époque, un peu pourries d'ailleurs » se sent-elle obligée de préciser. " Il a fait quelques boulots dans le civil, rien de bien extraordinaire, avant de finir par opter pour l'uniforme, il y a de ça onze ans "

" Okay… Garde quand même un œil sur lui, tu veux " lui demande Dean d'une voix lasse.

" C'était bien dans mes intentions »

" Et pour les rois mages ? " ose Sam.

" J'ai peut-être quelque chose ", en souriant, son « _peut-être_ » ayant une tonalité de " _très certainement_ ».

" On t'écoute »

" Déjà, les rois mages : Melchior, Gaspard et Balthazar… J'ai pensé aussi à Matthieu, vu que c'est le seul apôtre qui les mentionne dans les évangiles… J'ai ensuite lancé mon petit bébé chéri de programme de recherche en croisant ces données avec celles de l'armée… Mais j'ai dû revoir ma copie : trop d'inconnues, trop de possibilités… C'était ingérable et puis surtout on n'avait pas le temps ", tout en continuant à pianoter " J'ai donc recentré mes recherches sur les données qui nous étaient connues, c'est-à-dire : Skean, Novak, Crowley, Barnes et Panowski "

" Bien joué » fait Sam en se plaçant derrière elle.

" Et bingo », en retournant l'écran face à Dean. " Je te présente l'ex-lieutenant Balthazar Roché »

" L'ex ? » répète Sam.

" Il a démissionné et s'est reconverti depuis dans un secteur bien plus… lucratif »

" C'est-à-dire ? "

" Le mercenariat ", en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

" Quel est son lien avec Skean ? »

" Officiellement aucun, mais avec Novak par contre… ", en se redressant pour s'appuyer sur le haut de son écran.

Elle voit les lèvres de Dean se pincer et sa mâchoire se crisper.

" Roché a été sous ses ordres pendant deux ans avant d'être promu et muté dans une autre unité… Il est parti ensuite un an en Irak et, à son retour, il a remis sa démission sans aucune autre explication… Depuis il était connu pour offrir ses services moyennant finance, même si dernièrement il s'est montré plutôt discret, pour ne pas dire carrément invisible ".

" Ça ne nous aide pas vraiment à y voir plus clair » bougonne Bobby.

" On s'en fout d'y voir plus clair… Ce mec » fulmine Dean, en pointant l'écran et fixant Bobby. " Skean l'a désigné comme étant l'assassin de Crowley et Cass est parti à sa recherche, seul… Sans oublier qu'il faut rajouter à toute cette équation un taré en liberté qui s'amuse à tirer à vue, et ces putains d'emplumés qui ne laisseront personne écorner leur image de braves petits soldats de plomb de merde » s'énerve-t-il en repensant au "potentiel" déserteur qu'est devenu Novak.

" Tu as une adresse ? " demande Sam alors que Bobby pose une main sur le dos de l'aîné pour tenter de le calmer.

" Il possède une propriété près de Cheyenne… Je te transfère les données sur ton téléphone »

" Merci Charlie », en s'écartant. " Tâche de savoir s'il y est présent… Dean ? " l'interpelle-t-il.

" Je suis prêt ", en se redressant. " Allons-y », en se frottant le visage.

" Avant, j'ai besoin que tu me promettes de me faire confiance "

Dean fronce les sourcils, dubitatif. Ne comprenant pas où son frère veut en venir.

" Tu es trop impliqué dans cette histoire… Te connaissant, tu vas encore foncer droit dans le tas et réfléchir après, sauf qu'ici, l'après, ça pourra être aussi la fin »

" Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Sam ? ", sur la défensive.

" Que dorénavant, tu lui obéiras » claque la voix de Bobby.

" Je te demande pardon ? ", d'une voix sourde.

" Pour une fois, tu laisses ton frère prendre les commandes… C'est ça ou tu restes ici, je te menotte à ma bagnole et je prends ta place »

" C'est Cass, bordel ! », en haussant le ton.

" Justement ", en croisant les bras. " À toi de voir ».

" Okay », en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

" Je veux une promesse claire et nette, et si j'apprends que tu as foiré, je ferai en sorte que ton permis de chasseur de prime soit suspendu pour une durée indéterminée " le menace Bobby.

" Tu ferais pas ça ? "

" Chaque seconde qui passe est une seconde de perdue, gamin », éludant la question.

" Allez vous faire foutre ", en faisant mine de partir.

" Tu peux pas y arriver tout seul » lance Bobby. " Et tu le sais pertinemment "

" Faites chier », en frappant son poing sur la table.

" Dean » fait la voix posée de Sam. " Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance ? "

Il entend son aîné expiré bruyamment.

" Okay ", en sortant. " Vous avez gagné » abdique-t-il.

" Bonne chance » marmonne Bobby.

" On en aura bien besoin » répond Sam en suivant son frère.

.

.

Novak a loué une Dodge citadine, posant cash l'argent sur le comptoir sous le regard méfiant de l'employé. Il lui a expliqué qu'il revient d'Afghanistan, qu'il a vidé son compte en banque et part retrouver sa femme et sa fille à Cheyenne. L'homme finit par céder après lui avoir fait promettre de déposer la voiture dans leur filiale locale. Ce que Novak accepte, bien évidemment. Il récupère sa carte de crédit qui lui sert de garantie, mais ne lui sera pas débitée. Nulle trace de son passage ici, hormis sa location qui, elle, est enregistrée. Il se doute bien qu'on finira par retrouver sa piste, la voiture possédant un traceur. Mais là, il a juste besoin de quelques heures.

Il est parti sur un coup de tête, à cause d'une promesse susurrée à l'oreille d'un condamné. Mais il est aussi parti parce que rien n'est net dans cette histoire et qu'il veut des réponses.

Il sait qui a tué Crowley, mais le sergent Skean n'a pas eu le temps de lui expliquer le pourquoi.

.

 _Balty,_ soupire-t-il alors qu'il prend l'embranchement qui mène sur la I-29.

.

Novak s'arrête sur une aire de repos. Il fait le plein, mange un hamburger et s'avale un café. Puis ferme les yeux pendant une heure, ça lui suffit, le soldat qu'il est a appris à ne dormir que d'un œil et à profiter de chaque moment de répit pour récupérer.

Il reprend la route, elle est déserte. Il allume la radio pour briser la monotonie du moteur qui ronronne et l'endort et repense à Balthazar.

À l'homme avec ses yeux rieurs, son humour grinçant, sa désinvolture et cette manie de prendre tout avec dérision.

Au soldat, implacable, obstiné, loyal, courageux, parfois même téméraire mais aussi détrousseur de cadavres et trafiquant à ses heures.

Novak l'avait souvent mis en garde. Il ne pourrait pas toujours fermer les yeux. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, Balthazar adorait parader et se mettre en avant. Briller. L'argent vite gagné, c'était les tournées, les femmes et le prestige dû aux billets verts.

Quelques mois de plus au Pakistan, quelques actes de bravoure, et il avait pu fêter sa promotion avec force et paillettes.

Même Novak qui s'était toujours bien entendu avec lui s'en méfiait, lui reprochant de jouer sur trop de tableaux à la fois.

Peu avant qu'il ne remette sa démission, Roché avait croisé Novak et Spreight au bar des officiers. Il leur avait fait part de sa décision de quitter l'armée en arborant un sourire suffisant.

" L'armée ne vaut que pour ce qu'elle peut rapporter. Et elle m'a rapporté beaucoup… Seulement j'ai noté que la guerre le pouvait encore plus, donc… " avait-il conclu avec un clin d'œil complice avant de vider d'un trait son verre de bourbon.

.

Novak avait appris que Balthazar avait troqué l'uniforme pour un costume plus à sa taille : celui de mercenaire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse un jour par disparaître des radars. Novak ne s'en était jamais inquiété. Ils étaient frères d'arme. Pas amis.

L'armée, contrairement à Roché, n'avait apporté à Novak que des désillusions, du sang et des cauchemars devenus quasi son quotidien, mais elle lui avait aussi offert une famille, une vraie, au-delà du nom qu'il portait. Une famille qu'il voulait protéger.

Mais est-ce que tout cela en valait vraiment la peine ? Pouvait-il être autre chose qu'un soldat assujetti ?

.

Un appel de phare qui se reflète dans le rétroviseur le surprend et manque lui faire quitter la route. Une moto le dépasse en klaxonnant.

Il cligne des yeux et note qu'il roule à du 50 km/h… Perdu dans ses pensées, il en a oublié où il était et ce qu'il faisait.

.

Il augmente le son de la radio et ouvre la fenêtre. Le vent froid et piquant le réveille. Au loin, il aperçoit les Rocheuses.

Dans moins de 3 heures, il atteindra Cheyenne. Il sort son téléphone, fouille son répertoire et s'arrête sur un prénom.

Il étouffe un rire dépité. _La vie peut être une vraie salope quand elle s'y met_ , se dit-il, amer.

Il pourrait l'appeler et tout lui dire, mais ça serait les mettre en danger, lui et son frère. À quoi bon prendre un tel risque !

Novak n'a été pour Dean que le coup d'un soir. Même si pour Novak, Dean fut, lui, l'histoire d'une nuit.

Il pince les lèvres, sourit avec tristesse devant ce constat avant de ranger son téléphone en jetant un regard vide sur son holster.

.

Le soleil se lève…

Il décide de s'arrêter pour prendre un café dans un petit déli à l'entrée de la ville.

La propriété de Balthazar se trouve à moins de 15 km au Nord, avec vue sur les montagnes qui déchirent l'horizon.

Novak se demande s'il foulera à nouveau un jour le sable d'Afghanistan. _S'ils_ tiendront leur promesse.

.

.

L'Impala rebondit sur le bitume à chaque changement de dénivelée. Dean flirte avec les limitations de vitesse. Il ne les dépasse jamais, il refuse de jouer avec sa chance. Pas cette fois.

.

Sam a pris le volant durant les premières heures, Dean a somnolé sans vraiment réussir à s'endormir. Ils se sont arrêtés pour déjeuner et le cadet a cédé sa place de conducteur à son aîné.

Dean a fait une promesse à son frère et à Bobby, il s'y tient. Ça lui en coûte, mais la vérité est à ce prix-là…

Pour savoir ce qui se trame, ce qu'on leur cache…

Pour connaître la raison qui les a poussés à engager des chasseurs de prime, alors que Dean est à présent certain que l'armée aurait pu suivre les mêmes indices qu'eux. Est-ce qu'ils ont fait cela pour se protéger de possibles retombées ou pour des raisons bien plus funestes ?

.

Mais surtout et avant tout, Dean veut comprendre pourquoi cet homme sorti de nulle part a réussi à foutre un tel bordel dans sa vie, et ça en moins d'une semaine.

Sam ne croyait pas si bien dire avec son : " Un de ces quatre... ».

.

Le téléphone de celui-ci est posé sur le tableau de bord, mode GPS, il lui indique qu'ils en ont encore pour 3 heures de route. Dean se retient de ne pas appuyer sur le champignon pour rattraper l'avance que Novak doit déjà avoir pris sur eux.

.

.

Kubrick a demandé au taxi de le déposer sur le bord de la route. Le chauffeur l'a regardé s'extirper de la voiture en tirant son sac qu'il a refusé de mettre dans le coffre, le serrant précieusement contre lui comme un trésor unique. L'homme ne cherche même plus à cerner ses clients, surtout quand ils ont des regards de chien fou comme celui-là. Il est presque soulagé de le voir disparaître dans son rétroviseur en reprenant la route vers Cheyenne.

.

Kubrick jette son sac sur son épaule et sort son téléphone qui lui indique les différents sentiers qu'il doit emprunter pour rejoindre sa cible. Il suit les ordres de Walker, bien déterminé à lui faire honneur après tout ce que son sergent a risqué pour lui.

Ce même sergent dont la voiture est garée au pied d'une colline, à l'abri des regards… A 500 mètres de la propriété de Roché.

Walker sort de son coffre un _SG04_ auquel il fixe un silencieux avant de retirer de sa poche une paire de lunettes de soleil. Il a repéré l'endroit idéal et sourit tout en la glissant sur son nez.

.

Il faut moins de 5 minutes à Walker pour atteindre sa position. Il se couche et pose le canon de son fusil sur un tronc d'arbre desséché. Il pointe la maison, sourit avant de détourner son arme vers une autre colline qui elle fait face à l'allée centrale de la propriété.

.

Le soleil de ce début de journée est doux et la chaleur agréable malgré la saison. Moins d'une heure plus tard, Walker voit Kubrick s'installer et cale la crosse de son fusil contre son épaule.

Manque le dernier invité pour que la fête soit au complet…

Ce dernier ne tarde pas à arriver à son tour.

.

La Dodge bleu ciel soulève un épais nuage de poussière en entrant sur la propriété de Balthazar Roché. Malgré l'hiver qui pointe le bout de son nez, le sol demeure sec et sableux.

La voiture est accueillie par les aboiements de deux molosses à la race incertaine. Un homme armé de type hispanique se met à hurler en espagnol. Les deux chiens viennent aussitôt s'asseoir à ses pieds.

Novak sort du véhicule, hésite un instant avant de claquer la portière, et se dirige vers l'entrée.

" Le patron vous attend » fait l'homme avec un fort accent. " Il est dans son bureau… Prenez à droite après le salon ", en écartant le rideau de bambou.

Novak hésite une seconde fois. Il sait qu'il ne peut plus reculer. Cet homme, ses chiens et toute cette propriété viennent de refermer leurs grilles sur lui.

" _Las armas_ " fait l'homme en tendant une main ouverte et lui indiquant d'un mouvement du menton son holster.

.

Novak sent l'haleine des deux molosses sur ses cuisses. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer.

" _Gracia_ " le remercie le garde en glissant l'arme dans la gueule du chien à sa droite.

Une tape sur la tête de l'animal et il autorise Novak à entrer.

" Trop aimable » balance celui-ci en franchissant le seuil.

Il entend l'homme rire dans son dos avant qu'il ne s'adresse à ses chiens.

.

Le salon est grand, lumineux et, étonnamment, décoré avec goût. Novak jette un coup d'œil rapide sur la pièce et note la statue en pierre qui trône sur la table basse.

Souvenir d'un pays de sable ravagé par les pillages.

.

Il tourne à droite comme indiqué par le garde tout en fouillant sa poche et se retrouve face un petit couloir aux murs couleur pastel, et là, adossé au chambranle d'une porte qu'il suppose être celle de son bureau, se tient Balthazar, T-shirt au col évasé plissé par un holster d'épaule de cuir noir, pantalon en lin et chaussures en cuir. Verre de whisky dans une main, cigare dans l'autre.

Le parfait dandy sûr de son charme et de son fait.

.

" Pourquoi es-tu là, Castiel ? " lance-t-il entre curiosité et amusement.

" Pour avoir des réponses " réplique-t-il, impassible.

" Je suppose que je te dois bien ça ", en se redressant après quelques secondes. " Vu que tu ne ressortiras pas d'ici vivant ».

.

Fin chapitre XIV

.

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain pour la suite si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	15. L'heure de vérité

**Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre ou de la lumière, c'est grâce à vous que cette histoire vit. Merci pour vos retours et votre soutien, ça me touche énormément.**

 **.**

 **Merci aux guest Chipie et** **Akira-Kyubi.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha pour son œil avisé tout particulièrement important sur ce chapitre clef.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

.

Chapitre XV : " L'heure de vérité "

.

Roché l'invite à s'asseoir. Novak hésite et finit par prendre place sur la chaise en l'écartant légèrement de l'axe de la fenêtre. Un vieux réflexe de soldat qui a la dent dure, même de retour dans le civil. Tout faire pour éviter d'être une cible désignée.

Roché se dirige vers un petit bar d'appoint en acajou, y pose son verre vide et ouvre une bouteille de whisky. Il verse une lampée dans deux nouveaux verres et se tourne vers Novak.

" Savoure… C'est du dix ans d'âge » insiste-t-il devant le visage fermé de son invité.

Novak finit par se saisir du verre et le pose sur le bureau sans y porter la moindre attention.

" Je vois " se braque Roché en s'appuyant sur le bord de celui-ci.

Il tire sur son cigare, savoure sa bouffée avant de la laisser s'échapper en la suivant du regard.

" Que veux-tu savoir ? ", en buvant une gorgée et tournant la tête vers Novak.

" Tout " répond-il, du tac au tac.

" Tout, c'est vaste et je n'ai que peu de temps à te consacrer "

" Commence par Crowley ", sèchement.

" Fergus " soupire Balthazar en fixant la porte close face à lui. " Regrettable ", en faisant une moue désabusée.

" Pourquoi le tuer ? "

" Parce qu'il le fallait ", en se redressant pour faire le tour de son bureau. " Ce que tu dois savoir avant qu'on aille plus loin ", sourire entendu " C'est que derrière tout bon vendeur d'armes qui se respecte, se cache avant tout un trafiquant qui se sait se faire respecter… Ce qui implique qu'il doit savoir s'entourer des bonnes personnes… De ceux qui se saliront les mains à sa place et qui vendront la mort en leurs noms pour éviter de ternir le leur… Avoue que cela ferait pas très classe sur un CV de mentionner dans ses clients des groupuscules intégristes ou des marxistes léninistes… même si cet envers du décor est connu de tous, nos chers dirigeants en premier ", sarcastique, tout en s'asseyant.

" Pourquoi tuer Crowley dans ce cas ? "

" Parce que Fergus avait cette manie de faire signer des contrats à tous ses partenaires légaux », soulignant ses mots de guillemets virtuels «… et de les respecter au paragraphe près… Parce que je lui avais dégoté une affaire en or et qu'il l'a refusée sous prétexte qu'il avait déjà signé avec la partie adverse en leur promettant de ne pas vendre au camp d'en face… C'était une question de principe, m'avait-il répondu tout en signant un contrat avec un dictateur africain. Tu parles d'une ironie ! Ses principes à géométrie variable allaient nous coûter des millions de dollar », en vidant son verre d'un trait et le claquant sur la table. " et me coûter un joli pactole par la même occasion »

" Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de l'éliminer de l'équation, c'est ça ? ", effaré.

" Non, je l'ai tué aussi et surtout parce qu'il merdait avec Skean et… et que j'ai été payé pour ça », d'une voix soudain plus basse.

" Balty ? "

" Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu veux », sur la défensive. " Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, je te signale… Toi aussi, tu tues sous contrat, et pour un salaire de misère en plus… Au moins moi, je ne risque pas ma peau pour quelques malheureux dollars pendant que les pontes qui m'envoient au casse-pipe se la coulent douce à Washington », furieux.

" À une différence près, c'est que je me bats pour une cause et pas pour de l'argent » réplique Novak aussi sec.

" Une cause ? Mon pauvre Castiel, il n'y a plus que toi pour vouloir encore y croire… Il n'y a pas de juste cause, il n'y en a jamais eu ", en écrasant son cigare dans le cendrier à sa droite. " Tu sais combien il y a de guerres actuellement dans le monde ? Trente officiellement répertoriés, et je ne te parle même pas des conflits mineurs qui se comptent par centaines et des rivalités ethniques dont tout le monde se fout depuis le Rwanda… Qui s'intéresse de nos jours à la Papouasie occidentale ? Qui s'intéresse au Donbass ? Personne, encore moins les grands manitous qui nous gouvernent, ils ne savent probablement même pas où se situent ces régions. Mais le Moyen-Orient… Ça par contre, tout le monde s'y intéresse. Et tu veux en connaître la raison ? L'argent… Parce que l'argent a toujours été le moteur, le nerf de la guerre et la seule politique qui fasse tourner le monde, et que ça ne changera jamais »

" Je ne me bats pas pour cela… Nos hommes ne se battent pas pour cela, Balty »

" Oh s'il te plaît… Epargne-moi tes élans patriotiques, tu veux… J'ai donné et j'en suis revenu… Et je te garantis que de l'autre côté du miroir, c'est encore plus dégueulasse à voir »

" Pourquoi ? » crache Novak. " Tu as du mal à te regarder dedans ? Du mal à t'imaginer que des gamins comme Samandriel ait pu être tués par une de nos propres armes que TU aurais vendue à l'ennemi… C'est ça ton côté dégueulasse, Balty ? ", d'une voix glaciale.

" Alfie est mort ? ", pâlissant derrière son bureau.

" Oui… Il y a quatre mois dans une embuscade près de Sangin ", en fermant brièvement les yeux.

" Merde ", en balançant la tête vers l'arrière, fixant le plafond.

" Pourquoi Balty ? Pourquoi ? " le supplie Novak, penché sur sa chaise.

" Parce que tout ça, c'est du commerce, Castiel… Que cela te plaise ou non, c'est la seule raison d'être d'une guerre et il s'avère que je suis un excellent vendeur ", sans joie.

" Au prix de combien de vies ? »

" Quelle différence ? Une mort reste une mort à ceci près qu'ici, c'est moi qui choisis qui et quand. »

" Et je suis le prochain sur ta liste, n'est-ce pas ?", en se renfonçant dans sa chaise.

" Ne crois pas que j'ai pris cette décision de gaieté de cœur. Tu fais partie des quelques rares personnes que je respecte et que j'apprécie en ce bas monde… Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Castiel… Ta seule erreur aura été d'avoir voulu être à la hauteur d'un père qui ne te méritait pas », en se levant.

" Tu n'as pas répondu à toutes mes questions » l'arrête Novak.

" Je ne comptais pas partir sans le faire, rassure-toi », en lui souriant. " Toute cette discussion m'a juste donné soif ", en prenant la bouteille et reprenant sa place. " Je t'écoute »

" Qui t'a payé pour tuer Crowley ? »

" En quoi cela peut-il bien t'intéresser ? ", levant un sourcil, dubitatif.

" Réponds-moi », en haussant le ton.

" On reconnaît bien là l'officier » s'amuse Roché. » Si ça peut te faire plaisir ", en feignant l'indifférence. " C'est Nick Devil, son bras droit… Comme quoi, il y a des noms prédestinés ", en se resservant un verre. " Cela dit, je soupçonne le conseil d'administration d'avoir eu son mot à dire dans toute cette histoire… Les loups entre eux, c'est connu " marmonne-t-il.

" On n'exécute pas des gens comme Crowley pour un simple contrat de quelques millions de dollar. Alors qu'avec son seul nom, il peut en générer d'autres de plusieurs milliards… Alors arrête de te foutre de moi Balty et dis-moi la vérité, parce que je n'apprécie que moyennement qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile " siffle Novak.

Roché étouffe un rire bref.

" Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un imbécile, Castiel… Preuve en est ", le désignant d'un geste las. « C'est bien pour cela que je ne peux pas me permettre te laisser en vie d'ailleurs ", en perdant de sa superbe. " Tu ne pouvais donc pas te contenter de son cadavre et retourner jouer dans ton bac à sable géant, comme tout bon soldat obéissant que tu es censé être ? ", en soupirant.

" Qu'est-ce qui liait Crowley et Skean ? Qu'est-ce qui les liait à toi, Balty ? » insiste-t-il.

" Une vraie tête de mule », admiratif devant l'obstination de Novak à vouloir connaître le fond de l'histoire. « Je suppose que je te dois la vérité, au moins tu partiras la conscience apaisée »

" Laisse ma conscience tranquille, tu veux bien… Occupe-toi plutôt de la tienne » réplique-t-il aussi sec.

Roché s'esclaffe devant la répartie de son ancien supérieur.

" T'es pas croyable », en se levant et se tournant vers la fenêtre, admirant le décor naturel qui lui fait face.

.

Les chiens se sont mis à aboyer. Roché n'y porte aucune attention, habitué à les entendre hurler dès qu'un animal sauvage s'approche trop près des grilles.

" Tu savais qu'un cinquième de la production des usines d'armement ou des entrepôts de société comme _Crowley Corporations_ disparaissait dans la nature ? Les raisons invoquées sont aussi diversifiées qu'elles sont pour la plupart fausses… Vol, détournement, malversation, retour à la case départ pour soi-disant défaut de fabrication… Pour détourner les soupçons et faire profil bas surtout, Crowley ordonnait, officiellement et systématiquement, de détruire une partie du matos défectueux. Quant au restant, c'est-à-dire, toutes les autres excuses bidons, je m'en chargeais… Officieusement… Enfin du moins, je me chargeais d'une partie de celle-ci, je ne suis pas le seul revendeur sur le marché même si je suis l'un des plus connu et reconnu… et des plus discrets ", un rien pompeux en croisant ses mains dans son dos. " Quand j'ai rencontré Fergus, je portais encore l'uniforme, mais j'envisageais déjà très sérieusement de l'abandonner au profit d'un costume plus à ma taille… Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour me cerner et comprendre mes motivations. Fergus était quelqu'un de très perspicace… On a discuté un bon moment, on s'est directement bien entendu… Il avait un humour à froid qui me plaisait bien et une vision des affaires qui me plaisait encore plus », en jetant un coup d'œil dans le reflet de la vitre.

Novak l'écoute, raide sur sa chaise, le visage impassible.

" C'est lui qui m'a contacté quelques années plus tard… Tout a commencé par un petit contrat à la limite de la légalité, ensuite un autre, puis un autre… Il me testait, c'était de bonne guerre… Jusqu'à ce que je gagne assez sa confiance et surtout que je sois assez impliqué pour pas pouvoir lui faire faux bond, et qu'il m'en confie de plus gros… Rien d'écrit entre nous, pas de trace, on ne s'est jamais vu chez lui et encore moins croisé en public, exception faite de notre première rencontre… Il voyageait énormément, ce qui facilitait nos rendez-vous d'affaire… On parlait toujours qu'à demi-mots parce qu'en tout bon trafiquant qu'on était, la paranoïa est un peu notre maîtresse attitrée… Jusqu'au jour où il est venu accompagné… Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, il n'était toujours entouré que de ses deux gardes du corps »

" C'était Skean ? " fait la voix rauque de Novak.

" C'était les emmerdes surtout ", en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

" Comment en sont-ils venus à se connaître ? »

" Voilà bien la seule question à laquelle tu n'auras pas de réponse… Je n'en sais strictement rien, aucun des deux ne me l'a jamais dit et je n'ai jamais cherché à le savoir non plus… Après tout, je travaillais pour Crowley et tant qu'il me payait, le reste, ce n'était pas mes affaires ", en faisant une mimique d'indifférence. " Skean m'a expliqué brièvement son plan qui était somme toute assez simple dans l'absolu, mais assez couillu dans les faits… Piller les dépôts de l'armée américaine, que ce soit ici ou sur les bases arrières de conflits où le pays était impliqué, c'est-à-dire, à vue de nez, la moitié de la planète » ironise Roché " C'est là que j'intervenais… La seule exigence de Skean fut que les armes ne soient pas vendues à l'ennemi… Ce qui en soit est assez paradoxal vu la situation géopolitique actuelle où les retournements de veste sont légions… Bref, ça restait juste à mes yeux, une façon assez hypocrite de faire taire leur mauvaise conscience », en faisant la moue. " Si j'appris assez vite que l'intérêt premier pour Crowley était de récupérer les armes pour les réinjecter légalement dans le circuit et graisser par la suite des pattes de fonctionnaires haut-placés, les motivations de Skean, ou plutôt de son groupe, elles, s'avéraient toutes autres »

" Ça reste illogique " note Novak, froidement.

" Illogique non, trop risqué oui, et c'est ce qui a fini par irriter Devil et sa meute de charognard… Tu as déjà entendu parler du _triangle de fer ?_ " rebondit Roché.

" L'industrie de l'armement, le Pentagone et le congrès " lui répond Novak d'une voix blanche.

" Joli », épaté. " Seulement voilà, Obama a débarqué et avec lui les restrictions budgétaires dans le secteur de l'armement… Ça n'arrangeait pas des sociétés comme _Crowley Corporations…_ La concurrence est rude dans ce secteur où tout n'est qu'une question d'influence, de rapports de force et de billets verts… Fergus a vu dans ce trafic parallèle une manière efficace de gagner de l'argent vite fait… Argent qu'il réinjectait dans le financement de campagnes électorales de jeunes loups ou de vieux renards, tous va-t-en-guerre, ça va de soi… Il gagnait ainsi des sièges au congrès et, du coup, des parts de marché… Il grimpait vers le sommet "

.

Roché peut percevoir dans le regard de son ancien supérieur une myriade de questions qui s'entrechoquent...

" Pourquoi le faire exécuter alors ? ", complètement perdu devant cette guerre d'influence qui le dépasse.

" Devil a eu vent qu'une enquête fédérale pour corruption à l'encontre de _Crowley Corporations_ allait être soumise à l'assemblée par plusieurs de leurs élus lors de la prochaine réunion de la chambre »

" Son ambition a dû déplaire à certains, je suppose » souligne Novak.

" Tu supposes bien… Suite à ça, le conseil d'administration a été réuni en catastrophe… D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Fergus leur a clairement fait comprendre qu'il était le Boss, le seul en charge et que, jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient jamais eu à s'en plaindre. Leur compte en banque encore moins… Seulement Devil savait pour Skean et a exigé de Crowley qu'il cesse toute collaboration avec celui-ci pour éviter que le lien soit fait avec leur société, ce que Crowley a refusé, bien évidemment… Par orgueil d'abord mais aussi par foutu principe… Trois jours plus tard, une enquête fédérale était lancée contre _Crowley Corporations_ "

" Comment Devil a-t-il su pour Skean ? ", suspicieux.

" Je soupçonne l'un des gardes du corps d'avoir craché le morceau ", en haussant les épaules. » Devil, contrairement à Fergus, n'a aucun principe… Seul le résultat compte »

" J'en connais d'autres » crache Novak en se levant. " En tuant Crowley sur une base de l'armée en présence de Skean, tu avais prévu les ricochets… En poussant Skean à déplacer le corps, tu l'incriminerais encore plus, le forçant à prendre contact avec les membres de son groupe… Les éliminant tout en impliquant l'armée pour détourner les soupçons… C'était bien calculé… Tu sais quoi, Balty… Tu me donnes envie de vomir ", balançant d'un revers de la main son verre de whisky encore plein à travers la pièce, partagé entre la rage et la déception.

" Je t'emmerde » gronde Roché en lui faisant face. " Je t'emmerde toi et ta belle morale à la con », en le menaçant du doigt. " Tu as autant de sang sur les mains que moi… Tu crois quoi ? Que de bombarder des villages entiers en tuant femmes, vieillards et enfants fait de toi un homme meilleur que je ne le suis ? ", sarcastique. " Tu crois qu'éradiquer une bande de frappa-dingues enrubannés, t'absous pour autant d'avoir tué des innocents ? Crowley, malgré ses beaux principes, n'en restait pas moins un fumier qui vendait la mort, il ne manquera à personne… Alors oui, je suis un assassin et un salaud mais, au moins, je l'assume et toi, Castiel, planqué derrière ton uniforme, tu es quoi ? Un ange ? ", en ricanant, mauvais.

" Les anges sont des soldats » réplique-t-il d'une voix atone.

" Connard » lui crache Roché en lui tournant le dos.

" Tu as raison sur un point cependant, l'uniforme ne m'absout pas du sang que j'ai versé, mais je t'interdis d'oser me comparer à ce que tu es ", contenant mal sa colère. " Mes motivations n'ont jamais eu rien en commun avec les tiennes… Je n'ai pas la naïveté de croire qu'une guerre puisse être propre, mais j'aime à penser qu'elle puisse être juste…Peu importe si ça fait de moi un imbécile d'idéaliste, parce que je refuse d'admettre qu'un soldat comme Samandriel soit mort pour d'autres raisons », en haussant le ton.

" C'est pourtant le cas " rétorque-t-il aussitôt, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. " Tu voulais savoir pourquoi Skean s'était associé avec Crowley ? ", d'une voix douce presque dans la confidence. " Pour les pensions d'invalidité "

" Pardon ? » souffle Novak, surpris.

" Tu sais les pensions de misère que vous verse l'armée quand vous revenez du front, inapte à poursuivre le service ou parce que ce même service est arrivé en fin de bail mais vous laisse avec la tête en purée.. Ces pensions avec lesquelles vous êtes censés vous débrouiller alors qu'elles ne paient même pas votre loyer et votre bouffe » siffle-t-il devant un Novak déstabilisé. " Figure-toi que lui et certains de ses potes de l'armée se sont mis en tête de créer un réseau sous-terrain qui approvisionnerait financièrement plusieurs centres pour vétérans dans tout le pays, des centres peu ou pas reconnus par l'état. Des centres qui se fichent de savoir d'où proviennent les fonds et dont le seul but est d'aider des vétérans oubliés de tous "

" Ils ont réussi ? ", abasourdi.

" D'après ce que je sais, en partie, oui ", presque heureux de l'avouer.

" Pourquoi tuer Skean ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui signifier que tout était fini ? "

" Parce qu'il aurait refusé de lâcher l'affaire, qu'il aurait cherché à trouver d'autres personnes intéressées par son trafic, et que je ne travaille pas en free-lance »

" Il te l'avait demandé ?", suspicieux.

" Oui… Pour diminuer les commissions qu'il versait à Fergus, mais j'ai refusé… Si je n'ai pas de fournisseurs, je ne sais pas vendre… _Crowley Corporations_ est une valeur sûre, Skean non… Il suffisait que leur réseau tombe et je me retrouvais le bec dans l'eau avec, en plus, une réputation de merde… J'ai refusé de prendre un tel risque et l'avenir m'a donné raison »

" Pourquoi tuer Barnes ? »

" Elle faisait partie du réseau, c'était une occasion en or… Skean présent, j'enfonçais le clou en lui faisant porter le chapeau »

" Skean, Barnes… C'était l'œuvre d'un professionnel… Tu n'es pas assez bon tireur et surtout pas assez idiot pour le faire toi-même. Alors qui ? »

" L'armée " lui répond-il tout sourire après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant.

Novak pâlit, pétrifié.

" Enfin plutôt un imbécile qui pense agir en son nom » souligne Roché, forçant son sourire.

" Tu as tué Crowley sur une base américaine alors que tu disais qu'il refusait de te voir en public ", rassemblant petit à petit les pièces du puzzle. " Ça laisse à supposer que son rendez-vous était avec Skean qui, soldat, ne pouvait pas quitter la base sans éveiller les soupçons… Tu surveillais probablement Crowley de ton côté… mais la base ", effaré devant ce qui se dessinait devant ses yeux. " Comment es-tu entré ? Tu… Tu as un contact dans celle-ci ? ", en l'interrogeant du regard.

" Bien vu », en croisant les bras et s'adossant au mur près de la fenêtre.

" Les images de caméra ", semblant parler pour lui-même en baissant la tête. " L'entrepôt », en fermant les yeux. " Qui ? ", en relevant soudain les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Roché." QUI Balty ? »

" Tu en auras mis du temps » souriant, un peu las. " Tu apprendras que tout s'achète ici-bas, même la loyauté, et que tout le monde n'a pas le même sens des valeurs que toi, Castiel », en se redressant.

" Réponds-moi… Qui ? ", le visage fermé.

" Le sergent Gordon Walker, le fidèle toutou du commandant Zachariah ", ne pouvant cacher sa joie en dévoilant son nom.

" Walker " répète Novak, atterré.

Roché regarde sa montre une dernière fois.

" Fais pas cette tête, Castiel… Il est loin d'être le seul à s'être laissé graisser la patte… Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais devoir te laisser… J'ai des affaires à régler », en contournant le bureau pour se diriger vers la sortie. " Je suis navré de devoir en arriver là », main sur la poignée en tournant la tête vers lui.

" Moi aussi, Balty », en fouillant sa poche.

Roché sort aussitôt son arme de son holster et la pointe sur Novak qui lève une main en signe d'apaisement et sort doucement l'autre de son pantalon, dévoilant un téléphone à l'écran lumineux.

Roché met quelques secondes à réaliser.

" Espèce de fumier » rage-t-il.

" Quitte à mourir… autant le faire en beauté ", alors que la vitre de la fenêtre explose et que Roché tire.

.

" Novak ? NOVAK ? " hurle une voix féminine à l'autre bout de l'appareil. " CASTIEL ? "

.

Fin chapitre XV

.

 **Voilà vous en savez un peu plus sur les tenants et aboutissants de cette enquête, même si tout n'a pas encore été révélé.**

 **.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	16. Dans l'antre de la bête

**Merci mille fois pour tout... Si vous saviez comme ça me touche... J'ai tellement aimé écrire cette histoire et vous voir réagir ainsi me fiche une banane d'enfer.**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Mysty, Chipie et** **Akira-Kyubi**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha pour ses précieux conseils et son amitié.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre XVI : " Dans l'antre de la bête »**

.

Novak s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de la maison de Roché. Il avait sorti son téléphone, respiré profondément et lancé l'appel.

" Agence Singer & Winchester "

" Mademoiselle Moore ? ", de sa voix rauque si particulière.

" Lieutenant ? C'est vous ? ", hésitante.

" Oui… Est-ce que Charlie est là ? ", en gardant un œil sur la maison.

" Lieutenant, Dean est… »

" C'est urgent » l'avait séchement coupée Novak.

" Je… Je vous la passe " avait-elle bredouillé.

Le silence qui s'en était ensuivi lui avait paru durer une éternité.

" Novak ? "

" Charlie… Écoutez-moi bien »

" Quoi ? Mais… »

" Charlie » qui avait claqué comme un ordre.

" J'ai compris » avait-elle abdiqué.

" Préparez-vous à enregistrer le prochain appel provenant de ce téléphone… Et surtout pas un bruit ni un mot… C'est bien compris ? "

" C'est… Oui… Compris ", un peu chevrotante. " Novak, où… »

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en dire plus qu'il avait déjà raccroché. Il avait ensuite mis le numéro de l'agence en attente en espérant que les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre suffiraient à Charlie.

Une main glissée dans sa poche, les dés étaient jetés…

.

www

.

Novak note le petit geste furtif de la main que Roché fait tout en braquant son arme sur lui. Il a anticipé ce qui allait suivre et s'est immédiatement jeté au sol.

La vitre explose et Roché presse la détente par réflexe quand le tir l'atteint en pleine poitrine.

La bouteille de whisky éclate sous l'impact de la balle perdue.

.

Protégé par le bureau, Novak regarde Roché trembler sur ses jambes avant qu'elles ne cèdent. L'arme tombe lourdement au sol, suivie par le corps du mercenaire qui s'effondre comme une masse.

Novak voit la vie s'effacer dans ce bleu qui croise le sien.

" Merde " gémit Roché avant que le goût du sang ne lui envahisse la bouche.

Putain d'erreur de débutant, aveuglé qu'il était par la rage de s'être fait piéger. Cinq doigts de la main gauche resserrés contre sa cuisse, un ordre muet à l'adresse de Kubrick : _" Tirer "_

Par automatisme, bras gauche le long de sa jambe, Roché avait exécuté ce geste en oubliant le soldat qui lui faisait face pour ne visualiser que celui qui se tenait à des centaines de mètres d'eux. Il n'avait fallu qu'une seconde à Novak pour réaliser ce qui allait se passer. Une seconde à Roché pour comprendre.

.

Yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observent. Pas de joie ni satisfaction dans ceux de Novak, juste de la tristesse et une profonde déception mêlée à de l'incompréhension.

Roché tente de lui sourire, mais il a tellement froid, tellement peur devant cette mort inéluctable qui se dresse devant lui. Il trouve cependant la force d'indiquer du regard le mur à sa droite, Novak brise à contrecœur le contact pour suivre son instruction muette.

Le sifflement aigu de l'air qui s'échappe de la poitrine de Roché lui serre les tripes. Novak a beau lui en vouloir et le détester pour ce qu'il a fait, il n'en demeure pas moins que cet homme a été l'un des siens. Que tous deux ont vécu et vu des choses que le commun des mortels ne peut même pas imaginer. Ils ont été frères d'armes, et même si cette mort à venir n'est au final que justice, elle lui fait mal. Bien plus que ce qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Sur le mur, une photo… Il sourit tristement avant de revenir à Roché.

Ses yeux fixent le vide, un filet de sang goutte lourdement de ses lèvres sur le sol.

" Balty ", la voix cassée par l'émotion.

.

L'écho d'une détonation dans le lointain le sort de sa léthargie. Il attrape l'arme de Roché, vérifie son chargeur et analyse ses chances d'atteindre la porte sans être pris pour cible.

Elles sont ridiculement minces. Il cherche son téléphone et l'aperçoit près de sa chaise. L'écran s'est brisé dans sa chute.

" Merde »

Il croise le regard sans vie de Roché et son bras tendu. Novak le lui attrape et le tire vers lui. Le sniper ne réagit pas.

" Pardon » s'excuse Novak avant de fouiller les poches de son ancien compagnon d'armes.

Il sort de celles-ci quelques billets, un briquet et finalement un I-phone. Il peste quand il note qu'il lui faut un code pour accéder au clavier digital. Il glisse le téléphone dans sa poche, bien décidé, s'il s'en sort vivant, à lui faire cracher toutes ses vérités.

Son seul espoir reste dorénavant Charlie, tout en fermant du bout des doigts les paupières de Roché.

Il relève la tête et fixe la porte.

Où sont passés le garde et ses deux cerbères ?

Le coup de feu et la vitre brisée auraient dû l'alerter. Novak fronce les sourcils et tend l'oreille. Il entend les chiens aboyer, mais leurs hurlements semblent muselés et lointain.

.

La porte du bureau s'ouvre vers l'extérieur et n'est pas fermée à clef. Ça laisse une mince chance pour que l'idée qui vient de lui traverser l'esprit puisse marcher.

Il rampe jusqu'à se retrouver face à la porte avant de s'accroupir en prenant garde à ne pas dépasser la hauteur du bureau, au risque de voir sa cervelle redécorer le tapis. Il en profite pour se saisir de l'arme de Roché qu'il glisse dans sa ceinture. Puis recule un pied vers l'arrière pour prendre appui et se balance brusquement et de toutes ses forces vers la sortie.

Novak roule une fois sur lui-même puis, pieds vers l'avant, fait sauter la porte sur ses gonds. Elle cède et s'ouvre violemment. Il se jette aussitôt sur le côté avant qu'elle ne rebondisse sur le mur et ne claque en sens inverse.

.

Il ferme brièvement les yeux et se relève en s'aidant du mur. Il le longe et s'apprête à entrer dans le salon quand un déclic se fait entendre sur sa droite.

Il fait volte-face en s'accroupissant et sort son arme.

" CASS ", au moment où celui-ci tire.

.

www

.

Quelques minutes plus tôt...

.

Sam indique à Dean la propriété de Roché. Celui-ci siffle d'admiration devant ce qui avait dû être l'ancien bâtiment principal d'une _hacienda._

Cernée de collines, à l'abri des regards, c'est l'antre parfait pour un homme qui tenait à son intimité et cultivait la discrétion.

" On devrait continuer à pied " suggère Sam.

Dean caresse le volant en soupirant. Ce n'est pas tant de laisser sa voiture qui le gêne mais le temps qu'ils pourraient perdre à rejoindre leur objectif à pied. Pour autant, c'était là, la meilleure solution s'ils voulaient sauver Novak sans risquer de griller toutes leurs cartouches en fonçant comme des béliers, tête la première.

Il sort sans dire un mot et se dirige vers l'arrière. Sam jette un dernier coup d'œil vers la maison avant de le suivre. Dean vérifie son arme, la glisse dans son holster avant de se pencher sur le coffre ouvert pour attraper le fusil à canon scié. Sam se contente de prendre des munitions.

" Allons-y » le presse Dean en refermant le coffre.

.

Ils abandonnent l'idée de suivre la piste et décidé d'un commun accord d'emprunter des chemins de traverse pour atteindre l'arrière de l' _hancienda_. L'avant donnant sur une large cour et un petit jardin entretenu qui fait le tour du bâtiment, le tout étant peu propice à passer discrètement si on le traversait.

Arrivés près de la première colline, Sam attire l'attention de son frère tout en le tirant vers l'arrière.

" Quoi ? ", en se détachant de son étreinte.

" Là " murmure-t-il en indiquant un véhicule noir. » Ça te rappelle rien ? »

" Putain… Chez Panowski » peste Dean. " Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là cette foutue bagnole ? »

" On dirait qu'il n'y a personne » note Sam.

" J'y vais… Couvre-moi », détalant avant que son cadet n'ait le temps de réagir.

" Fais chier » maronne-t-il en sortant son arme.

.

Dean s'approche prudemment tout en tenant son Berreta à deux mains. Aucune présence. Il fait le tour de la voiture et posé une main sur le capot. Il est tiède et l'odeur de l'essence quasi absente.

Il aperçoit alors les pas sur le sol qui mènent vers un petit sentier qui, lui-même, semble se diriger vers le sommet de la colline.

Dean appuie la crosse de son arme sur son front. Quelque chose clochait et il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il jure entre ses dents alors que Sam le rejoint.

" Il s'est barré là-haut », en indiquant la colline.

" Ça fait curieusement penser à un poste d'observation, non ? " souligne Sam.

" Ou de tir « réplique Dean en laissant retomber les bras.

" Je m'en occupe… Pendant ce temps, va sauver ton soldat Novak " le taquine Sam en fixant le sommet de la colline.

" Va te faire foutre, Sammy », en rangeant son Berreta, regardant son frère, inquiet.

" À toute », en repoussant ses cheveux trop longs.

" Fais gaffe à toi, frérot ", d'une tape sur le bras.

" Toi aussi », en lui souriant.

.

Chacun prend son chemin.

.

www

.

Kubrick, l'œil rivé à sa lunette de tir, observe Roché qui se tient debout près de la fenêtre. À cet instant, il n'aperçoit que le bout des chaussures de Novak, mais même s'il avait sa cible à portée de tir, il n'appuierait pas sur la gâchette. Walker lui a dit que Roché était un agent infiltré du CID et qu'il devait d'abord soutirer des renseignements à Novak. Kubrick l'a cru parce que Dieu guide ses pas et que son sergent lui montre la voie.

Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'il est en position. Du bout de sa langue, il saisit le petit tube qui pend sur la gauche de son visage. Il est relié à une mini gourde accrochée à son casque qui lui permet de s'hydrater sans bouger ni quitter son poste.

.

" Brave petit fou de Dieu " s'amuse Walker en voyant Kubrick focalisé sur sa cible au point d'en oublier tout danger extérieur. _Un_ _sniper_ _d'exception mais un médiocre soldat_ , se dit-il.

Walker ne comprenait pas pourquoi Roché tenait tant à le voir mort… Kubrick pourrait encore leur servir, mais Roché en a visiblement décidé autrement, désireux d'effacer toute trace de ce qui pourrait le relier d'une manière ou d'une autre à Skean ou Crowley… Kubrick a fait le ménage pour eux. Ne restait plus à Walker qu'à le faire de son côté pour Roché. Après Novak, il ne lui resterait plus qu'un nom sur sa liste qu'il s'apprêtait à rayer.

Ensuite il reprendrait ses fonctions auprès du commandant Zachariah comme si de rien n'était. Celui-ci lui serait redevable d'avoir préservé l'image de sa précieuse armée en éloignant tout soupçon de corruption de celle-ci, et lui pourrait continuer à avoir accès aux informations nécessaires à Roché sur les ventes d'armes en cours ou à venir. Zachariah étant incapable de garder de telles informations pour lui, les échangeant avec Walker, persuadé que sa loyauté lui était acquise après plus de vingt ans sous ses ordres.

.

Walker soupire d'aise en pensant à la prime que Roché lui versera sur son compte aux îles Caïmans. Dans quelques années, il pourra prendre une retraite dorée bien méritée et profiter ainsi de la superbe Ferrari qu'il vient de s'offrir.

Il sourit, ses dents blanches explosant sur sa peau sombre. Carnassier. Kubrick vient de tirer et s'est légèrement redressé, arme au poing.

Walker ajuste son œil sur le viseur. Il n'a pas le temps de noter le visage défait du sniper qu'il a déjà appuyé sur la détente.

Le crâne de Kubrick éclate comme une pastèque. Le sang et la cervelle giclent. Tel un pantin désarticulé, son corps se tortille avant de s'effondrer sur le côté.

" Notre père qui êtes aux Cieux… » psalmodie le sergent, moqueur, en se redressant sur les genoux.

" Que votre nom soit sanctifié » poursuit une voix d'homme.

.

Walker serre la mâchoire… Pas question…

Il se retourne en se balançant vers l'arrière, fusil pointé vers l'origine du son. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'appuyer sur le chien que Sam a tiré.

.

La balle lui a traversé l'épaule, lui faisant lâcher son arme. Un pied cale aussitôt son autre poignet au sol pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Walker tente de lui faucher les jambes. Au sourire qui se trace sur le visage du géant face à lui, il sait qu'il a perdu. Un coup de pied, talon en avant, plus tard, il perd connaissance.

Sam s'avance, se penchant tout en rangeant son arme et saisit le fusil de Walker par le canon.

.

www

.

Quand Dean atteint la maison, il est accueilli par les aboiements de deux molosses qui se ruent sur la grille-arrière. Il jure entre ses dents tout en reculant, manquant tomber quand le plus grand des deux saute vers lui, gueule ouverte en retroussant les babines.

" Saloperie des clébards ", en reprenant son équilibre.

Il entend un homme hurler au loin en espagnol, mais les chiens continuent d'aboyer en sa direction.

Dean aperçoit un jacuzzi en plein air à quelques mètres à sa droite et, derrière celui-ci, un cabanon servant probablement de remise.

" À nous deux, _Zeus et Apollon_ ", en se mettant à courir le long de la grille, poursuivi par les chiens. Un muret avec une porte grillagée sépare le jacuzzi du reste de la cour et du jardin, probablement pour éviter que les chiens ne s'y aventurent. Dean balance son fusil sur un coin d'herbe près du jacuzzi puis saute sur la grille qui ne doivent pas dépasser les deux mètres et se balance par-dessus. Il atterrit sur ses deux pieds, récupère son arme et se dirige immédiatement vers le cabanon dont il ouvre la porte.

À l'intérieur, des outils d'entretien et une pompe à eau. Il rage quand il n'y voit aucune autre ouverture. Pas de fenêtre ni de seconde porte.

Il entend la voix de l'homme se rapprocher tandis qu'il continue à beugler des ordres aux chiens qui les ignorent.

.

" Fais chier… Merde », en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

Il faut que Dean fasse taire les clebs avant qu'ils ne finissent par rameuter tous les tarés du coin.

Il note alors le tuyau d'arrosage jaune accroché au mur et se rue vers celui-ci.

" Reste à espérer que ça marche ", en posant son fusil contre le cabanon et tournant le robinet d'arrivée d'eau.

Il saisit le pistolet au bout du tuyau, reprend son arme et se dirige vers la grille.

" Putain, je vais y laisser un doigt ", en tendant le canon du fusil pour tenter d'ouvrir la grille.

Un des chiens passe le museau entre deux barrières.

" Nom de dieu » hurle Dean en reculant vivement. " Mais ils vont la fermer ces clébards à la fin ", en appuyant sur le pistolet, projetant l'eau dans leur direction.

À peine remis de leur surprise, les chiens se mettent à gratter le sol au bas de la grille, tentant de passer la mâchoire sous celle-ci.

Dean réussit à lever le loquet et courre vers le cabanon. Il met la pression maximum et tourné le jet vers les chiens.

Le plus grand lui saute dessus. Dean le repousse en le frappant de son fusil, ce qui le fait couiner tandis que le deuxième est projeté par le jet du Karcher contre le mur, patinant sur le sol en dalles de terre cuite.

" Barrez-vous » crie-t-il, paniqué, repoussant les chiens vers la remise.

Le plus petit s'y est réfugié pour éviter la puissance du jet tandis que le plus grand, plus téméraire, se couche pour tenter de lui mordre les mollets.

Un coup de pied à hauteur de mâchoire et un jet plus tard, Dean saute sur la porte pour la refermer à clef.

" Bordel de merde », en se laissant glisser le long de celle-ci.

" Charon… Hadès " hurle une voix d'homme à quelques pas.

Dean dérape en se relevant quand l'homme apparaît devant la grille ouverte, revolver pointé droit sur lui.

" _Arriba_ ! ", en le sommant du bout de son canon de se lever tout en s'avançant.

" Arriba toi même, du con », en appuyant sur le pistolet du tuyau d'arrosage tout en le relevant.

Le jet frappe l'homme en pleine figure, le forçant à reculer et baisser son arme. Dean en profite pour se jeter sur lui, le cernant à la taille. Déséquilibré, l'homme tombe vers l'arrière sous le poids de son assaillant. Son crâne heurte violemment le sol, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

" Et de trois » soupire Dean tout en épiant les alentours et en reprenant son arme.

Personne… Visiblement la maison n'était gardée que par cet homme et ses deux cerbères qui continuent de hurler en sautant sur la porte du cabanon qui tremble sous leurs assauts.

" Chiotte " fulmine-t-il en s'essuyant le visage.

.

Il tente d'ouvrir la porte de la maison qui donne sur le jardin arrière. Elle est fermée.

Dean peste en tapant sa main contre le mur puis se retourne et se penche sur le corps du garde pour fouiller ses poches.

" Bingo », en sortant un trousseau de clés de sa poche de pantalon. " Merci, mec », en lui tapotant la joue.

Il doit en essayer trois avant de trouver la bonne et fait tomber le trousseau quand un coup de feu résonne à l'intérieur.

" Cass », en se ruant dans le patio, fusil à la main.

Il n'entend pas le deuxième coup de feu dans le lointain, les battements de son cœur bourdonnant dans ses oreilles.

Il atteint la salle à manger qui donne sur le salon quand un homme surgit dans sa ligne de mire.

" Cass », au moment où celui-ci se tourne et tire.

.

www

.

" NON, MAIS T'ES DINGUE » se met à hurler Dean, collé au mur en laissant tomber son fusil au sol.

" Dean ? " fait Novak, surpris, en se relevant. " Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

" Devine, abruti ", en regardant le trou à sa droite. " T'as failli me tuer… encore ", le teint pâle et la voix tremblante.

" Tu as eu de la chance ", en baissant son arme.

" T'appelles ça de la chance ? ", en déglutissant et jouant avec son index dans le trou fait par l'impact.

" En temps normal, je t'aurais pas raté " lui répond Novak avec ce sourire si particulier.

Un étrange silence s'ensuit qu'aucun des deux hommes ne semble vouloir le briser.

.

" Ça va ? " finit par lâcher Dean.

" Pas vraiment, non, et toi ? ", en le regardant de haut en bas.

" C'est rien… Juste une histoire de yorkshires un peu hargneux », tirant sur son T-shirt humide en étouffant un rire maladroit.

" Dean », en s'avançant d'un pas. " Que fais-tu ici ? » répète Novak.

" Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser récolter tous les honneurs et ne garder que les miettes ? ", en fuyant le bleu soudain trop pressant.

" Dean ", entrant dans son espace personnel.

" Amène-toi… Faut retrouver Sam " s'énerve-t-il tout en contournant Novak.

.

Un déclic et Dean se retrouve avec le canon d'une arme sur la tempe.

" Un geste et il est mort » lance le garde.

L'homme a du sang sur le col de son T-shirt et semble encore un peu sonné.

" Où sont tes maudits clebs ? " le harangue Dean, cherchant à détourner son attention.

L'homme siffle et les deux chiens surgissent de la salle à manger.

" Il suffit de demander, _amigo_ » lui susurre l'homme à l'oreille.

" Cass… Je te présente _Riri_ ", en pointant son agresseur. " _Fifi et Loulou_ », en jetant un regard faussement léger en direction des chiens.

Il étouffe un cri et grimace quand le _Riri_ en question le frappe à hauteur de reins de sa main libre.

" La ferme », en appuyant le canon sur sa tête.

" Roché est mort… Vous n'avez plus de raison de faire tout ça " l'interpelle Novak en levant les bras.

" Erreur… C'est une raison de plus… Charon ", en lui indiquant d'un geste du menton Novak.

" CASS » s'affole Dean en voyant le chien se ruer vers le soldat.

Novak n'a pas le temps de tirer que Charon s'effondre, frappé d'une balle en pleine tête.

" Je vous conseille de le calmer si vous ne voulez pas qu'il finisse comme son pote " fait une voix d'homme derrière lui, revolver pointé vers l'autre chien qui s'est mis à aboyer en montrant les crocs.

" Hadès… _Basta_ »

" Maintenant, baissez votre arme » ordonne Sam alors que Novak lève la sienne, visage fermé.

" Je vous conseille de lui obéir » lâche-t-il d'une voix glaciale. " Parce qu'à cette distance, je ne vous raterais pas », en armant le chien.

" Okay », en se décalant d'un pas de Dean.

Il lève les mains en signe de reddition tandis que Sam le désarme tout en gardant Hadès en joue.

" Espèce de connard » grogne Dean en lui balançant une droite qui le déséquilibre et le fait tomber sur un genou.

Hadès grogne mais ne bouge pas. L'homme efface le sang qui coule de sa lèvre en souriant puis se laisse retomber sur les fesses. Hadès se couche aussitôt à côté de lui en couinant.

" J'ai jamais été aussi heureux de te voir, frérot " fait Dean en tapant sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

" Ça va, vous deux ? ", en passant de son aîné au Lieutenant.

" Ça devrait aller " répond Dean en souriant, mais dans le regard de Novak, il y a soudain cet étrange éclat qui lui rappelle qu'il ne lui fait pas totalement confiance.

.

Fin chapitre XVI.

.

 **Petite référence à une série que j'ai adoré plus jeune : « Zeus et Apollon » … Sans tricher, devinez laquelle ? XD**

 **.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you**


	17. Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité

**Merci encore d'être encore et toujours là à suivre cette fic, tant dans l'ombre que la lumière.**

 **Merci pour vos retours et pour vos interactions. Et oui, Magnum, le célèbre détective privé à moustache... Bravo.**

 **.**

 **Merci à MariMagda, Chipie et Akira-Kyubi ( ton commentaire à propos des retrouvailles...*coeur* )**

 **.**

 **Merci à mes deux nouvelles followers Titinesister et Lucia-Kun... Je le fais via ce chapitre vu que Fanfic bugue sur vos MP (?)**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha, encore et toujours pour son oeil avisé.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Nb :**

 **Gardez en tête que ce sont des chasseurs de prime et qu'ils ont dès lors certains avantages que non pas le commun des mortels...Privilège du badge.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre XVII : " Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité "**

 **.**

Cela fait plus de trois heures que Dean est enfermé dans cette cellule. Comme la loi l'y autorise, il a pu passer son coup de fil. Il a contacté Bobby qui lui a assuré mettre tout en œuvre pour les faire libérer au plus vite. Entre temps, sur les indications de Sam, la police avait retrouvé Walker enragé, menotté au pare-chocs arrière de sa voiture. Son fusil ainsi que son M9 posés sur le capot.

Dean devait prendre son mal en patience. Bobby l'ayant sommé de garder profil bas et de profiter de ces quatre murs " _pour remettre de l'ordre dans ce bordel qui lui servait de cervelle_ ", en raccrochant sèchement.

.

Dès l'arrivée de la police chez Roché, c'est-à-dire moins d'un quart d'heure après le coup de fil de Sam aux autorités locales, tous trois avaient été dispatchés dans des pièces séparées, interrogés puis embarqués jusqu'au poste où Novak s'était vu dans l'obligation de suivre un jeune sergent jusqu'à l'étage. Dean et Sam avaient relu et signé leur déposition avant d'être emmenés vers les cellules du rez-de-chaussée et enfermés dans deux cachots différents avec interdiction formelle de communiquer entre eux. Un garde à la mine peu avenante y veillant depuis son bureau.

.

.

Dean fixe le plafond, jambes croisées et tendues devant lui, mains derrière la nuque. Il revoit le sourire un peu contrit que lui avait adressé Novak juste avant de suivre l'homme qui s'était présenté à eux comme étant l'inspecteur Sullivan. Inspecteur qui avait guidé le soldat jusqu'au bureau de Roché où les attendait le médecin légiste. Novak en était ressorti quelques minutes plus tard, silencieux et menottes aux poignets. Sam et lui avaient suivi le même chemin.

.

Depuis Dean cogite. Il n'a rien d'autre à faire, coincé qu'il est entre un alcoolo qui cuve son vin et un gamin qui se bouffe les doigts en tapotant du pied sur le sol.

La porte s'ouvre sur un officier de police en uniforme qui se dirige droit vers le gardien. Ils se parlent en chuchotant avant que le garde ne grogne et se lève.

" Debout… Vous êtes libres " marmonne-t-il en ouvrant leurs cellules depuis un tableau électronique au mur.

L'officier leur indique la sortie d'un mouvement de la tête.

" Cachez votre joie surtout », ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher Dean, sourire en coin en arrivant à sa hauteur.

" Dean » tonne la voix de Sam juste derrière lui en le poussant vivement dans le dos.

.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle commune, ils aperçoivent Novak qui se masse les poignets en faisant face à Sullivan.

" Messieurs " les salue l'inspecteur en les voyant s'approcher.

Dean jette un regard vers Novak qui le rassure d'un bref sourire.

" On est libres ? " demande Sam.

" L'agence qui vous emploie s'est portée garante et vos papiers sont en règle, vous êtes donc libres, oui » répond l'inspecteur avec un certain dédain. " Les premiers éléments de l'enquête semblent confirmer vos dépositions… Un hélicoptère a survolé la zone et repéré un corps sans vie sur une colline située à moins de 500 mètres de la propriété de Roché. L'homme n'avait pas de papiers sur lui, mais il portait une plaque d'identité militaire qui nous a permis de l'identifier… Il s'agirait d'un dénommé Kubrick… Probablement le tireur embusqué, on attend encore les résultats de la balistique pour le confirmer "

" Mort ? " fait Sam, surpris, tandis que Dean et Novak ne se quittent pas des yeux évitant soigneusement cependant de les croiser.

" Une balle en pleine tête " note Sullivan, glacial. " Notre expert semble penser que Walker, l'homme sur lequel vous avez tiré " précise-t-il, avec un sourire pincé adressé à Sam, " pourrait en être l'auteur. Là aussi nous attendons les résultats de la balistique "

" Kubrick tue Cass et Walker tue Kubrick… Roché voulait faire le ménage " en déduit Dean alors que Novak baisse la tête.

" Il y a de fortes chances, oui " confirme l'inspecteur à contrecœur " Votre agence nous a fait parvenir un enregistrement actuellement en cours d'analyse… S'il s'avère exact, cela apporterait certaines réponses à nos questions " souligne l'inspecteur. " Cela étant dit, en attendant que nous en sachions un peu plus à propos de cette histoire, je vous prierais de ne pas quitter la ville, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre… On vous recontactera en temps voulu »

" En temps voulu ? C'est-à-dire ? " peste Dean, mine renfrognée.

" C'est-à-dire ce que ça veut dire " réplique sèchement Sullivan. » Je vous rappelle que vous êtes toujours sous le coup d'un mandat pour violation de domicile… Coups et blessures sur la personne de Fernando Penez et que vous avez abattu le chien du propriétaire " énumère l'inspecteur. " Sans oublier que vous avez tiré sur un homme ", en se tournant vers Sam.

" Légitime défense dans tous les cas » souligne Dean, sourire entendu.

" Ça, ça reste encore à prouver » le tacle l'inspecteur. " En attendant, vos armes resteront en notre possession et vos fesses, à Cheyenne… Maintenant, sortez d'ici », en leur tournant le dos. " Et n'oubliez pas, avant de partir, de nous laisser vos autographes et numéros de téléphone, Laurel et Hardy " balance-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui mène au premier étage.

" Laurel et Hardy ? " s'offusque Dean en prenant à parti son frère.

" Avance, Hardy " s'amuse Sam, l'incitant d'une tape sur l'épaule à se diriger vers l'accueil pour signer leur bon de sortie.

" La ferme " maugrée Dean.

Novak reste à l'arrière, témoin muet.

.

www

.

À peine le seuil franchi, Dean attrape Novak par le bras et le force à lui faire face.

" Maintenant je veux la vérité, Cass… TOUTE la vérité et t'avise pas de me mentir, tu m'as bien compris ? ", en le menaçant du doigt.

" Tu connais la vérité », imperturbable.

" Me prends pas pour un con… Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce Roché et encore moins de ce Kubrick… Là, je parle de toi… Toi, Cass », en desserrant son étreinte sans le lâcher pour autant.

" Dean », en le suppliant du regard.

" La vérité, Cass », en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. " J'ai traversé la moitié du pays pour te sauver les miches… Tu me dois bien ça ", en le libérant.

" Je suppose que oui » admet-il, las.

" Bien » lance Dean, en calant ses mains sur ses hanches " Sur ces bonnes résolutions… », en indiquant un restaurant mexicain juste devant eux. " Si on parlait de tout ça devant une bonne bière et quelques burritos ? », tout sourire.

Novak reste impassible tandis que Dean et Sam traversent en courant jusqu'au trottoir d'en face.

L'aîné se retourne vers lui, Novak ferme brièvement les yeux avant de traverser à son tour.

.

Un air de Ranchera, l'odeur du _chili con carne_ et les bruits de voix qui s'élèvent de la cuisine baignent la petite salle de restauration d'une ambiance propice à la paresse. Il n'y a là de présent, en cette heure avancée de l'après-midi, qu'un couple entre deux âges installé à une table du fond.

.

Une jeune femme vient prendre leur commande avant de s'évanouir aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un plat de mixte de burritos au poulet et bœuf. Il rejoint les trois Corona déjà servies. Un plat de salade composée et de haricots rouges accompagne le tout.

Dean grimace devant les tomates avant de piquer dans un burrito au bœuf.

" Je t'écoute », relançant Novak qui joue distraitement avec le goulot de sa bouteille.

" Que veux-tu savoir ?", en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

" D'abord pourquoi tu ne m'as… ne nous a rien dit à propos de Roché ? " corrige aussitôt Dean. " Je pensais que… que tu nous faisais confiance ", avec amertume.

Novak soupire en reposant sa bouteille sur la table.

" Ce n'était pas une question de confiance, Dean… Vous aviez Skean… Vous aviez rempli votre part du contrat… Pour vous l'enquête s'arrêtait là »

" Mais pas pour toi, c'est ça ? " rajoute Dean, un peu acerbe.

" Pas pour moi, en effet " admet-il, en se redressant sur sa chaise. " Je", en inspirant profondément. " Je travaille pour le CID » finit-il par avouer.

" Le CID ? » tique Sam, abasourdi.

" La police militaire " répond Novak.

" Quoi, tu veux parler de ceux qui nous ont refilé cette putain d'enquête, c'est ça ? " crache Dean, furieux. " J'avais bien raison de me méfier de toi… Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point ? ", en balançant, rageur, ses couverts dans son assiette.

" C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? » lui demande Sam.

" C'est plus compliqué que ça ", en baissant la tête.

" Alors explique-nous " lance, froidement, le cadet tandis que Dean descend la moitié de sa bière.

.

Novak expire avec lassitude, boit une dernière gorgée avant de s'accouder à la table.

" Tout a commencé en Caroline du Nord, sur une base de l'armée de terre, un sergent chargé de l'intendance de l'entrepôt d'armement a été mis aux arrêts après avoir provoqué une bagarre dans une soirée… Il a été retrouvé en possession de plusieurs grammes de cocaïne… Une enquête a immédiatement été ouverte… Il s'est avéré que le sergent en question était un consommateur régulier, et ce depuis plusieurs années sans que personne n'en sache jamais rien… Il avait réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet en soudoyant, entre autre, le médecin militaire qui s'occupait des visites annuelles… Les agents du CID se sont vite rendus compte que ce sergent menait un train de vie bien trop au-dessus de ce que pouvait lui permettre son salaire »

" Tu pourrais abréger ?» s'énerve Dean à deux doigts d'exploser.

" Lors de son interrogatoire par le CID, l'homme a fini par avouer qu'il arrondissait ses fins de mois en vendant des renseignements… Je n'en connais pas bien les finalités, ils ne m'ont pas mis dans la confidence. J'ai juste su qu'ils étaient parvenus à remonter jusqu'à Roché, mais j'ignorais jusqu'à quel point celui-ci était impliqué… L'enquête a été ensuite confiée à l'ACEA en collaboration avec le CID… Vous connaissez la suite »

" l'ACEA ? » lui demande Sam, perplexe.

" L'agence qui gère l'exportation des armes et lutte contre leur trafic » précise Novak.

" Et quand est-ce que tu interviens dans tout cette histoire ? » crache Dean.

" Je…", en soupirant. " J'ai été mis en rapport avec l'un des officiers du CDI peu après que je sois… rentré de Sangin », butant sur les mots.

" Je croyais que tu en faisais partie ? " s'étonne Sam, suspicieux.

" Je n'ai pas dit que j'en faisais partie… J'ai dit que je travaillais pour eux » précise Novak.

" On apprécie la nuance » lâche Dean, sarcastique.

" Quand nous étions chez Panowski, il a parlé d'inaptitude au service… de chantage… C'était vrai, n'est-ce pas ? " continue Sam, intimant du regard à son frère de se taire.

" Oui » finit-il par admettre à demi-mots " Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un d'extérieur au CID… Quelqu'un qu'un homme comme le commandant Zachariah ne soupçonnerait pas… Ils le suspectaient lui ou un membre de son entourage d'être de mèche avec les trafiquants ", sourire amer.

" Cass ? " l'interpelle doucement Sam, l'obligeant à relever les yeux. " Pourquoi inapte ? "

" J'ai été blessé à Sangin et rapatrié… Ça semblait leur suffire ", refusant d'en dire plus.

.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, Dean laisse sa colère s'éteindre. Le voile qu'il vient de voir passer dans le regard de Novak, il l'a déjà aperçu… et cette fêlure le touche.

" Pourquoi toi ? » lui demande-t-il, sans aucune agressivité cette fois.

" Je n'en sais rien », en haussant les épaules. " Je devais être l'emplumé idéal, je suppose », riant, désabusé.

" Il doit y avoir une raison, Cass… Il est évident qu'ils ne t'ont pas choisi par hasard ", piquant sa fourchette dans un burrito.

" Je connaissais bien Roché… Il a fait partie de mon unité ", en croisant les mains. « Je ne vois que ça et l'opportunité qu'ils ont eue de m'avoir sous la main au bon moment », en haussant légèrement les épaules.

" Tu parles d'une opportunité " grommelle Dean.

" Tu penses qu' _ils_ savaient pour tout le reste ? » lui demande Sam.

" Je ne sais pas, et si c'est le cas, ils ne m'en ont pas tenu informé… Ils m'ont juste donné une mission… Trouver Skean, rassembler assez d'indices pour démanteler leur réseau et trouver l'assassin de Crowley… Roché était leur principal suspect, mais comme Walker avait pris soin d'effacer toute trace de lui, le CID n'avait pas assez de preuves pour appuyer ses suspicions… Mais encore une fois, ce ne sont là que des suppositions. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je n'étais pas dans leurs confidences… J'étais loin de me douter que Balty était le meurtrier de Crowley " confesse-t-il, triste et dépité.

" Comment ont-ils su pour Skean ? " s'étonne Dean en mordant dans son burrito.

" Le sergent Gunnar, l'accro à la cocaïne, le même qui a permis de remonter jusqu'à Roché a craqué et avoué que le sergent Skean était l'un de ses contacts »

" C'est un vrai sac de nœuds cette histoire » marmonne Dean en avalant sa bouchée.

" Pas tant que ça " réplique Sam en se redressant sur sa chaise. " Une fois qu'ils avaient le nom de Skean, il leur suffisait de garder un œil sur lui en espérant qu'ils les mèneraient à la tête du réseau "

" Sauf que de big boss, il y n'en avait pas un mais deux " précise Dean.

" Effectivement… Skean pillait les entrepôts d'armement et Crowley revendait le tout via ces _"liens"_ dont faisait partie Roché… L'argent alimentait pour l'un, des fonds d'entraide et pour l'autre, des caisses noires… C'est au final un banal conflit d'intérêts qui les a tous mené à leur perte » résume Novak.

" Si j'ai bien compris, Crowley était le boss de Roché » réfléchit tout haut Dean. " Mais alors quoi ? Skean était son propre boss ? ", en levant un sourcil perplexe.

" Tout porte à croire que non » répond Novak.

" Qui alors ? ", passant du soldat à Sam.

" Je n'en sais rien… Balty ne m'a rien dit… C'est pour cela que je dois retourner là-bas » lâche Novak, d'une voix blanche.

" Pardon ? " s'étrangle Dean. " Par là-bas, tu veux dire… Là-bas ? ", en pointant sa fourchette au-dessus de son épaule, indiquant la sortie.

" Oui », en glissant un burrito dans son assiette.

" Mais t'es dingue ! » hurle tout bas Dean, tête à ras des assiettes. " Je te signale qu'à la moindre connerie, on se retrouvera tous derrière les barreaux, et pour de bon cette fois, et je tiens pas spécialement à réitérer l'aventure si tu vois ce que je veux dire "

" C'est pour cela que j'irai seul », impassible.

" Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ", bouche bée.

" Vous en avez déjà bien assez fait… et puis je refuse qu'il puisse vous arriver quelque chose ", en levant la tête vers Dean.

" C'est un peu tard pour t'en inquiéter " note-t-il " Tu aurais dû y penser avant de nous mentir "

" Je ne vous ai pas menti " se défend Novak.

" Ne commence pas à jouer sur les mots, tu veux », en lui balançant sa fourchette sous le nez. « Je viens avec toi… et si tu me fais un nouveau tour de pute, je te bute »

Un court silence s'ensuit avant que chacun ne se décide à terminer son assiette.

" Le CID est au courant que tu continues de fouiner dans leurs petites affaires ? " lui demande Sam, curieux.

" Ils savent que Roché est mort… Que Walker et Kubrick étaient ses complices », tout en posant ses couverts.

" Mais tu ne leur as pas dit pour les fonds d'entraide ? ", en relevant un sourcil interrogateur.

" J'ai juste précisé que Skean était le seul commanditaire et unique détenteur des numéros de compte bancaire… Comptes qui ont mystérieusement disparu avec sa mort "

" Et ils t'ont cru ? " s'engoue Dean, soufflé par son aplomb.

" L'inspecteur Sullivan leur a confirmé mes dires pour ce qui en était de Roché ", avec un léger sourire. " Tant que l'enregistrement n'est pas authentifié, Sullivan ne peut rien divulguer de son contenu… Ça me laisse une marge de manœuvre suffisante pour enquêter de mon côté avant que le CID ne soit mis au courant des faits "

" Ça NOUS laisse une marge " insiste Dean. " Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver dans cette baraque d'ailleurs ?", en commandant à la serveuse une autre tournée de bière en pointant leurs bouteilles. " et puis pourquoi tu laisses pas simplement tout tomber ? Cette enquête est finie… Sans Skean, sans l'apport de Crowley… "

" Ils trouveront un autre Roché, une autre filiale » le coupe Novak " Et au bout de cette chaîne, une de ces armes pourrait tuer l'un de mes hommes… Nos hommes… Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas retourner sur le terrain avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête »

" Je ne veux pas briser tes belles illusions, mec… mais des Roché y en a des centaines qui poussent au portillon pour prendre sa place " balance Dean. " Si ce n'est déjà pas fait "

" Je sais », désabusé. " Mais je suis coincé ici en attendant les derniers résultats de l'enquête, alors autant mettre ce temps à profit "

" Putain de tête de mule » ronchonne Dean en repoussant son assiette vide.

" Dingue ce qu'il me rappelle quelqu'un " marmonne Sam en se servant de la salade sous l'œil réprobateur de son frère.

" Je suis désolé ", après quelques instants de silence. " Je suis un militaire avant toute chose et j'avais des ordres à suivre " se justifie Novak en fixant l'étiquette de sa bière.

" Il me semble que tu les as un peu enfreints tes ordres, non ? » balance Dean, ironique.

" Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je ne suis pas qu'un soldat de plomb… Je me pose des questions, j'ai des doutes », en faisant tourner la bouteille entre ses mains. " Et aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de réponses »

Dean jette un regard en coin à Sam qui l'incite à parler.

" Ça risque de pas te plaire " le prévient Dean.

" Ça ne sera pas la première fois et très certainement pas la dernière ", semblant se parler à lui-même.

" Cass ? » s'inquiète-t-il.

.

" Il me semble préférable d'attendre la tombée de la nuit avant de tenter une nouvelle violation de domicile » suggère Sam devant l'absence de réponse de Novak. « Je propose donc qu'on se trouve un petit motel discret, histoire de dormir quelques heures… Perso, je suis crevé ", en s'étirant.

" Hum" se contente de grommeler Dean en vidant sa bière. " Bonne idée », en ne quittant pas des yeux Novak.

" Rien ne vous y oblige » lance celui-ci.

" On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis que je sache " répond Dean en se levant.

Il fouille ses poches et pose 30 dollars sur la table.

.

Sur la suggestion de la serveuse, ils prennent deux chambres dans un petit motel à un pâté de maison du commissariat. Une fois les chambres louées, Dean demande au réceptionniste de lui appeler un taxi.

" Dean ? " se méfie aussitôt Sam.

" Je vais récupérer la bagnole et je reviens… Promis ", en récupérant les cartes magnétiques des chambres. " T'as intérêt à me laisser de l'eau chaude », en le menaçant de celles-ci.

" Si tu n'es pas là dans 30 minutes, je téléphone à Bobby et je lui demande de mettre ses menaces à exécution " réplique Sam en saisissant sèchement les cartes.

" Tu ferais pas ça ? " répond Dean, effaré.

" Tu veux parier ? " le défie Sam.

" Bitch »

" Jerk » réplique-t-il, aussi sec.

.

Un taxi se gare devant l'accueil.

" 30 minutes, Dean " l'avertit Sam en lui indiquant sa montre.

.

Dean avait garée l'Impala dans un dénivellement, à l'abri des regards, avant que son frère et lui ne se décident à poursuivre leur chemin à pied jusqu'à l'Hacienda. Probable raison pour laquelle l'hélicoptère de la police ne l'avait pas repérée. Ça et le fait que Dean ait prétendu lors de sa déposition que Sam et lui avaient été pris en stop par un camionneur qui les avaient déposés à moins d'un kilomètre de chez Roché.

Sullivan ne l'avait pas cru un seul instant. Il était évident que Dean lui mentait comme le pire des arracheurs de dent, mais rien ne lui permettait d'infirmer ses propos. Cela devait être l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles l'inspecteur semblait avoir l'aîné dans le collimateur.

.

25 minutes plus tard, Dean frappe à la porte de leur chambre.

" Monsieur est content ? ", sourire crispé en entrant, leurs trois sacs dans les mains.

" Tellement qu'il t'a laissé un peu d'eau chaude » se fiche de lui Sam.

" Où est Cass ? ", en prenant un air indifférent qui ne trompe personne.

" La chambre d'à côté "

" T'en es sûr au moins ? ", en jetant sa veste sur le lit de droite, abandonnant les sacs près de l'entrée.

" Je pensais que tu préférerais t'en assurer par toi-même » réplique-t-il, du sarcasme plein la voix.

" Va te faire foutre, Sammy »

Dean l'entend rire dans son dos.

" On a rendez-vous ce soir, à 21 heures. Je lui ai fait promettre sur l'honneur de ne pas partir sans nous »

" Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me rassure ", en levant les yeux au plafond.

" Tu devrais savoir que les soldats et l'honneur, c'est une grande histoire d'amour "

" Ah Ah Ah », en attrapant son sac et disparaissant dans la salle de bain.

Sam attrape celui de Novak et sort de la chambre.

.

www

.

Quand Dean ouvre la porte, il retrouve Sam, endormi tout habillé sur son lit. Il sourit en ébouriffant ses cheveux encore humides de sa douche quand son regard s'égare sur le mur mitoyen. Il pourrait aller le rejoindre mais s'y refuse. Il ne veut pas s'attacher à ce soldat plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Dean n'est pas prêt d'admettre que son foutu coup d'un soir est devenu bien plus que ça. Il ne sait même pas quels mots poser sur ce qu'ils sont… À quoi bon ?

Ils ne se connaissent pas après tout. Il sait que dès que Sullivan leur donnera l'autorisation de quitter la ville, leurs routes se sépareront définitivement. Dean n'aura plus l'excuse d'un Roché ou d'un Crowley pour le retrouver.

Et puis surtout, il n'aime pas ce qu'il ressent… Il n'aime pas cette faiblesse qui le rend vulnérable.

Après avoir programmé son réveil sur son téléphone, Dean se couche en fixant le plafond avant de se laisser emporter par la fatigue

.

Dans la chambre voisine, Novak, lui, dort déjà, mais son sommeil est loin d'être paisible. Hanté qu'il est par les fantômes d'une guerre qui le tue chaque jour un peu plus.

.

Fin chapitre XVII

.

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus, on se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **Crowley était le boss de Balty. Tâchez maintenant de deviner qui pourrait bien être le big boss de Skean. Indice : son nom est déjà apparu dans cette fic.**

 **.**

 **Love you sooooooooo much.**


	18. Compagnons d'arme

**Comme à chaque fois, je tiens à vous remercier de continuer à lire et reviewer cette fic.**

 **Merci aussi aux lecteurs de l'ombre.**

 **Heureuse de voir que vous ne vous lassez pas encore de cette enquête à triple tiroir...**

 **.**

 **Merci à Mysty, Chipie et Akira-Kyubi, mes fidèles guest.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha pour … tout**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **Chapitre XVIII : " Compagnons d'arme »**

 **.**

Dean gare l'Impala à quelques mètres de la maison, rien ne leur garantissant qu'il n'y ait pas une patrouille de police postée devant l' _Hacienda_ en attendant les suites de l'enquête.

.

Avant de tenter leur deuxième violation de domicile de la journée et parce que prudence était mère de sûreté, Dean décide de jeter un coup d'œil dans son coffre. Histoire de ne pas se retrouver sans défense devant un clébard un rien revanchard qui aurait à cœur de venger son compagnon, ou sur un flic en surdose de caféine.

.

" Non » tonne la voix de Sam quand son frère s'empare du fusil à canon scié.

" Quoi ?", surpris.

" Évitons de nous faire ENCORE remarquer, tu veux ", en prenant un couteau à lame dentelée glissé dans un étui de cuir.

" C'est vrai que le sang qui gicle sur les murs, c'est plus discret " réplique Dean, du sarcasme plein la voix.

" Au moins, c'est silencieux », en le lui tendant.

"… et super efficace pour éviter les balles surtout » continue son frère en ronchonnant.

" Dean » insiste-t-il.

" Tu fais chier, Sammy », en abdiquant et se saisissant de l'arme qu'il glisse à l'arrière de son jean.

.

Sam fouille le coffre, prend une matraque télescopique et la tend à Novak. Ce dernier l'accepte sans rechigner et la glisse à sa ceinture. De son côté, Sam opte pour la petite machette et une lampe torche led qui tient dans le creux de sa main.

" Tu parles d'une équipe de bras cassés " se lamente Dean en refermant le coffre, se retenant difficilement de pas le claquer de frustration.

" Avance, Hardy " le houspille Sam.

" Hardy t'emmerde ", en empruntant un sentier qui longe la maison à l'abri des regards.

.

Il s'avère très vite que la maison n'a pas été placée sous surveillance. Excepté le ruban jaune classique qui interdit l'accès à la propriété et les scellés sur la porte principale, rien n'indique de présence sur les lieux, même Hadès. Le chien semble être retourné dans ces enfers qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

Les trois hommes n'en demeurent pas moins prudents et décident d'entrer par l'arrière de la maison.

Celle-ci est légèrement éclairée par deux veilleuses programmées pour s'allumer tous les jours à la même heure. La maison paraissait ainsi habitée et risquait moins d'être sujette aux visites impromptues.

Dean se fait la réflexion qu'avec les deux molosses qui en gardaient les murs, il fallait être de toute manière complètement givré pour tenter un truc pareil. Il était bien placé pour le savoir.

La porte arrière avait, elle aussi, été mise sous scellés. Un sourire de gosse adressé à son cadet et Dean les fait sauter du bout de son couteau.

" Bonne idée tout compte fait, Sammy », en lui balançant la lame sous le nez et lui ouvrant la porte.

Le cadet se contente de rouler des yeux sous le regard amusé de Novak.

.

" Alors ? " lance Dean en se tournant vers celui-ci.

" Le bureau » répond le soldat en pointant le couloir.

" Sammy » susurre Dean en lui montrant le passage tout en faisant la révérence.

Ce dernier, lampe torche en avant, éclaire le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité.

" Tu as une idée d'où chercher ? » demande Dean à Novak quand ils atteignent la pièce.

" Aucune, mais je me dis que quitte à le faire, autant commencer par son bureau "

" Génial » souffle Dean, dépité, alors que Sam ouvre la porte.

" Je m'occupe de la bibliothèque » propose-t-il.

" Qui l'eut cru " réplique Dean. " Je prends le bureau », en le contournant tout en jetant un œil un peu troublé sur les traces d'un corps dessiné au sol.

" Je pensais qu'on ne voyait plus ça que dans les séries " indique-t-il à Sam.

" Faut croire que non », en commençant à fouiner dans les étagères remplies en grande majorité de livres sur les armes et la géo-politique.

De son côté, Novak fouille les tiroirs d'un petit meuble d'appoint juste derrière la chaise où il avait pris place plus tôt dans la journée. Les évènements se sont tellement précipités ces derniers jours qu'il en a un peu perdu la notion du temps. Il note qu'il n'avait pas vraiment porté attention à l'aménagement de la pièce, trop focalisé qu'il était sur Roché. Il ne se souvenait même pas du meuble dont il ouvrait à présent les tiroirs.

Il n'y trouve rien d'important. Dean et Sam n'avaient pas l'air plus chanceux vu leurs mines renfrognées.

.

Novak lève alors les yeux et s'arrête sur la photo que Roché lui avait indiquée du regard avant de mourir.

Son unité, son premier tour… Le Pakistan.

Il sourit tristement en se rapprochant. Il y avait là Cole, tout sourire, bras autour du cou de Samandriel, jeune bleu fraîchement débarqué de son Illinois natal et puis Gadreel, son fidèle sergent à l'époque, devenu lieutenant depuis, mais qui avait toujours refusé toute mutation pour rester dans son unité. Virgil, soldat dans l'âme, Ion, l'obsédé des armes et puis Josuah qui depuis avait pris une retraite bien méritée. Kevin, le paramédic et puis tous les autres, dont Roché, à la droite de Novak, accoudé nonchalamment sur son épaule.

Novak tend la main pour décrocher le cadre. Décrocher ces souvenirs qui continuent de le hanter.

Samandriel, Ion, Virgil et maintenant Roché… Tous morts à présent.

" Cass » l'interpelle Dean. " CASS », en haussant la voix, sortant ce dernier de ses pensées.

Il se tourne vers le chasseur qui lui indique le mur.

.

Un coffre…

C'était dont ça que tentait de lui montrer Roché. Il pose le cadre sur le petit meuble et scrute le mécanisme. Électronique.

Un code, mais lequel ?

Sam s'est approché ainsi que Dean…

" On est dans la merde " murmure ce dernier.

" Une idée, Castiel ? " ose Sam.

" Ça pourrait être n'importe, quoi mais ce cadre…", en pointant l'emplacement vide. » Il me l'a montré avant de… ", laissant sa phrase en suspens.

" Réfléchis… Ça doit être lié, non ? " insiste Sam.

Un long silence s'ensuit quand soudain Novak s'empare du cadre et le retourne… Une date.

Un pli sur ses lèvres, il lève la main vers le clavier du coffre.

" Cette photo a été prise à Pasni lors d'une de nos permissions en août 2009 ", en tapant 09112009.

Un déclic indique que son intuition était la bonne.

" Logique toute militaire » baragouine Dean.

.

Fébrile, Novak se met à inspecter le coffre et en ressort un dossier en papier auquel sont jointes deux clefs USB. Il se retourne pour le poser sur le petit meuble, écartant le cadre. Dean et Sam s'effacent pour le laisser faire.

" Mec…T'as fait combien de guerre au juste ? " finit par lui demander Dean en jetant un coup d'œil sur la photo.

" Trop " se contente de lui répondre Novak en ouvrant le dossier.

Sam lève la lampe de poche tout en masquant une partie de la lumière de sa main.

Novak lit en diagonale, glissant son doigt le long des pages. Roché y avait tout consigné façon rapport militaire. Une vieille habitude visiblement tenace.

À la cinquième page, l'index de Novak s'arrête brusquement. Dean le voit légèrement pâlir.

Page après page, le visage de Novak se ferme.

" Cass » s'inquiète Dean.

" Je sais qui est le chef du réseau ", d'une voix blanche.

" Et ? ", sans le brusquer.

" Ne restons pas ici ", en refermant le dossier.

.

www

.

Le retour se fait dans un silence de plomb, les deux frères semblent vouloir respecter celui de Novak qui tient, calé sur ses cuisses, le dossier et, dans l'une de ses mains, les deux clefs USB. Son regard s'égare sur le paysage et les frères savent qu'en ce moment, le soldat n'est plus avec eux.

Il a promis de tout leur expliquer une fois arrivé au Motel, en attendant, il encaisse le choc d'une nouvelle révélation qui semble l'avoir ébranlé.

Dean prend sur lui pour pas lui demander qui est ce fameux commanditaire… Mais tant le regard de son frère l'intimant de se taire que celui perdu de Novak, l'en dissuadent.

.

Il gare l'Impala à l'arrière du Motel. La porte de service ne s'ouvrant que de l'intérieur, ils font le tour du bâtiment pour passer par l'accueil.

Dean en profite pour glisser quelques pièces dans un distributeur de boisson… Étrangement, ce ne sont pas les bières qui lui donnent envie mais le soda. Trois bouteilles glissent bruyamment dans l'appareil, un salut au réceptionniste qui les ignore avec une royale indifférence et ils remontent vers leur chambre.

C'est dans celle des frères qu'ils se retrouvent tous. Dean pose les bouteilles et ôte sa veste.

Ils ne se sont toujours pas parlés.

.

Sam s'installe au meuble-console et ouvre son ordinateur portable. Entre temps Dean décapsule les sodas en s'aidant du rebord d'une des tables de chevet.

.

Novak s'avance et tend les deux clefs USB à Sam.

" Je pense qu'on y retrouvera les mêmes informations que dans ce dossier », en balançant celui-ci à la droite du cadet.

" Des preuves de poche ? " note celui-ci en introduisant la première clef.

" Je dirais plutôt du chantage à portée de main » le corrige Novak en acceptant le soda offert par Dean. " Merci ", en s'appuyant contre le petit meuble.

" Qui est-ce, Cass ? " lui demande celui-ci tandis que Sam ouvre les fichiers.

" Vous le connaissez pour l'avoir déjà rencontré " répond Novak en soupirant.

" Quoi ? Panowski ? " balance Dean, hésitant.

" Trenton » souffle Sam, yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. " C'est Cole Trenton… Merde », en s'enfonçant dans le dossier de sa chaise.

" Quoi le mec avec sa prothèse ? ", en relevant un sourcil, surpris. " Celui qui nous a refilé l'enquête ? " s'étonne Dean.

" Je dois le voir " marmonne Novak pour lui-même tout en buvant.

" Tu vas faire quoi de tout ça ? " se demande Dean en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

" J'aimerais garder le dossier et vous confier les clefs USB "

" Tu veux qu'on en fasse quoi ? "

" Je vous en laisse seuls juges mais, en ce qui me concerne, je vous demande juste de me laisser le temps de lui parler avant de faire quoi que ce soit "

" Tu le connais bien ? " l'interroge Sam.

" Je pensais bien le connaître " le corrige Novak, avec amertume. " Il faisait partie de mon unité à la même époque que Balthazar ", sourire défait " Il a été blessé au Pakistan… Trois semaines avant la fin de son tour ", en baissant les yeux.

" Il t'en tient pour responsable ? " s'enquiert Dean.

" Non… mais moi, oui ", en rejetant la tête en arrière pour fixer le plafond. " On se sent toujours responsable… Ces hommes, ce sont les miens… Ils ont confiance en mes décisions… en moi "

" Décisions que tu prends en fonction des ordres que tu reçois " précise Sam.

" À mes yeux, ça ne change pas grand-chose… Tu penses que s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose pendant une chasse, Dean penserait que Bobby en serait responsable ? "

" Il a raison " confirme l'aîné en buvant à son tour, croisant le regard de son frère.

" Pareil " opine Sam à son tour.

" Nos forces sont nos faiblesses " soliloque Novak.

" Pourquoi ? " finit par relancer Sam en se remettant à pianoter sur son clavier. " Pourquoi revendre des armes ? C'est illogique "

" Illogique ? Pourquoi ? " s'étonne Dean.

" C'est un ancien soldat… Blessé de surcroît… qui crée un réseau pour financer des centres d'entraide aux vétérans pour la plupart blessés de guerre, et il ferait du trafic d'arme ? Ça n'a pas de sens… C'est comme tendre une arme à l'ennemi pour qu'il estropie un autre GI, ça va à l'encontre même de la raison de son combat "

" Il n'a pas tort, Cass " l'appuie Dean.

" Le trafic d'armes est avec le trafic de médicament et de drogue, le plus rentable… 20 % de nos soldats sont accro aux drogues ou aux médocs… Je suppose que Cole a dû penser que vendre des armes étaient un moindre mal " répond-il d'une voix blanche.

" C'est une façon de voir les choses " marmonne Dean.

" Il aurait pu lever des fonds différemment… Un appel aux dons… Je n'sais pas moi, une manifestation, une pétition pour que l'état verse des pensions digne de ce nom, mais vendre des armes qui pourraient tuer n'importe lequel de ses frères d'arme, ça me dépasse " rumine Sam.

" Panowski a essayé par les voies légales et rien n'a vraiment bougé… IAVA reste l'exception à la règle et ça ne suffit hélas pas… ou plus" souligne Novak.

" Mais Cass, il vend la mort ! Tout comme Balty que tu as condamné pour les mêmes raisons… Tu peux pas laisser faire ça, mec " le reprend Dean. " Tu vas devoir faire un choix "

" C'est mon ami, Dean… Mon frère d'armes ", en se tournant vers lui, abattu.

" Roché l'était aussi… Treton est un trafiquant d'arme qui n'a pas hésité à te lancer dans l'arène… Qui sait si ce n'est pas lui qui a donné l'ordre de t'éliminer… Roché et lui se connaissaient, je te rappelle… Ce n'est pas là ce que j'appelle un ami, Cass ", d'une voix posée pour ne pas le braquer.

" Merde " soupire Novak en se frottant les paupières du bout des doigts.

" Cass ", en se levant et posant une main sur son épaule.

" Laissez-moi juste le temps de lui parler " le supplie Novak.

" D'accord, Cass " lui sourit doucement Dean. " Mais tu dois savoir que peu importe ce qu'il en ressortira, je ferai en sorte qu'une copie de ses clefs soit envoyée à qui de droit… On est bien d'accord ? ", en resserrant son étreinte.

" Je te l'ai dit, je vous laisse juges… Je veux juste comprendre, après je te… Je vous fais confiance pour le reste ", en vidant sa bouteille.

" Bien… Maintenant que tout est dit, si on commandait quelques pizzas ? Cette violation de domicile m'a ouvert l'appétit ", en quittant l'épaule de Novak d'une tape amicale.

" T'es pas croyable " se désespère Sam tout en lui souriant avec tendresse.

" Je vais vous laisser… " les salue Novak en se redressant.

" Toi, tu restes ici… Il est hors de question que tu te morfondes seul dans ta chambre pendant que nous on se tape tout le boulot ", en pointant l'ordinateur. " Je pense que ce dossier n'a pas fini de nous offrir son lot de surprises ", en décrochant le téléphone pour contacter la réception.

.

La soirée se prolonge jusque tard dans la nuit… Chaque page du fichier est lue et relue… Des noms d'acheteur apparaissent, dont ceux provenant de nombreux pays dits alliés… Plus ils avancent dans le dossier, plus Novak se mure dans le silence.

Il est près d'une heure du matin quand Dean propose de faire une pause. Il y a un distributeur de boissons chaudes à côté de la porte de secours. Sam opte pour un café et Novak pour un thé sucré sans lait. Quand Dean revient quelques minutes plus tard, Novak s'est assoupi sur le lit de droite, le dossier ouvert à ses pieds.

" Évidement fallait qu'il pique le mien " maugrée Dean en ne pouvant cacher la pointe de tendresse dans sa voix.

Sam ne le relève pas et se contente de le remercier pour le café. Il est infect, mais au moins il les tiendra éveillés encore quelques heures.

.

www

.

Dean s'est assoupi à son tour dans le petit fauteuil d'appoint. Sam continue quant à lui d'analyser les documents, fasciné par ce qu'il y découvre et l'ampleur du trafic.

Il est évident que Roché et Trenton se connaissaient bien. Trenton avait dû prendre connaissance, comme tout le monde, du parcours parallèles emprunté par Roché et de ses connexions avec Crowley.

C'est une association qui le laisse perplexe, mais comme l'aurait si bien dit Novak, il lui aurait fallu vivre une guerre pour en connaître tous les rouages, et surtout les conséquences sur l'humain derrière le soldat.

Il s'étire et jette un œil sur le bas de l'écran… 4 heures 20. Il vide son fond de gobelet de café numéro trois en grimaçant.

C'est là qu'il s'aperçoit que Novak a le sommeil agité. Tellement absorbé par ses recherches, Sam n'a pas porté attention aux gémissements sourds de celui-ci.

" Et merde ! ", en se levant, ce qui a pour effet d'aussitôt alerter Dean.

" Hein ? Qu'est-c'qui passe ? ", le visage chiffonné et la voix pâteuse.

" Novak " tente de le réveiller Sam en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

" Sammy ? " s'alarme Dean.

" Je crois qu'il fait un cauchemar ? ", alors que Novak serre l'édredon à s'en blanchir les jointures.

" Tu crois ? Vraiment ? ", sarcastique tout en l'écartant. " Hey Cass… Buddy ", en le secouant légèrement, mains sur ses épaules.

Les yeux de Novak semblent rouler fous sous ses paupières.

" CASS " hurle Dean en lui prenant le visage entre les mains. " PUTAIN RÉVEILLE-TOI,MEC "

Ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et, sans même que Dean ait le temps de réagir, celui-ci se retrouve balancé hors du lit d'un crochet du droit.

Novak se recroqueville sur le matelas, le regard affolé.

" Cass " fait la voix douce de Sam, bras tendus, paumes offertes. " C'est juste nous… Sam et Dean ", en pointant son aîné, assis à même le sol, occupé à masser sa mâchoire endolorie.

" Putain… T'as une sacrée droite " fait Dean, sur un ton enjoué, pour tenter de calmer la panique qui se lit sur le visage du soldat.

" Dean ", en le fixant, reprenant ses esprits. " Oh Mon Dieu… Pardon ", en se laissant retomber sur les genoux, abattu.

" T'excuse pas, mec… J'aurais dû retenir la première leçon ", en souvenant du réveil brutal dans la voiture qui lui avait valu un M9 sur la tempe.

" Merde " fulmine Novak en balançant un des coussins hors du lit. " Merde ", en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

" Hey hey, Cass " fait Dean en se relevant et posant une main rassurante sur son bras droit. " C'est rien ", d'une voix posée. " Sam… Regarde ce qu'il y a dans le mini bar, tu veux ? ", en le lui indiquant du regard. " Cass ", en lui soulevant le menton de l'index.

" Mignonnettes de whisky, bière, eau ou soda ? " énumère Sam accroupi devant le frigo.

" Cass ? "

" De l'eau " répond-il, d'une voix éraillée.

Sam balance la bouteille à son frère qui l'ouvre et la tend à Novak. Celui-ci la prend tout en se laissant tomber sur les fesses avant d'en vider la moitié par petits gorgées.

Dean lui passe une main sur le front tout en lui repoussant les cheveux vers l'arrière, lui souriant doucement avant de laisser glisser sa main sur sa nuque.

" Merci " chuchote Novak et Dean ne sait pas si c'est pour l'avoir réveillé, réconforté ou lui avoir tendu une bouteille d'eau.

Dean ne sait même pas pourquoi il a fait ce geste. Peut-être parce que ce mec, ce soldat paumé est en train de lui bouffer le cœur et les tripes. Peut-être parce qu'il se dit que bientôt, tout ça sera fini et qu'il aimerait bien lui demander que ça dure encore…

.

Peut-être qu'il était juste occupé de s'enticher un peu trop de cet emplumé.

.

Dean sent le regard de Sam posé sur lui alors que Novak vide sa bouteille et que la main du chasseur n'a pas quitté sa nuque. Quand Dean finit par s'écarter et se lever, son frère est debout, adossé au mur avec dans ce regard cette pointe de malice qui lui balance un nouveau : _" un de_ _ces_ _quatre_ _"_ muet.

.

" La ferme ", en piquant la bouteille de bière dans le frigo.

.

Fin chapitre XVIII.

.

 **Et voilà, ce n'est ni Panowski, ni Zachariah mais bien Trenton la tête pensante... Reste à savoir ce que va faire Castiel.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain, si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	19. On pourrait, oui

**Je tiens encore une fois à tous vous remercier de continuer à lire et commenter cette fic, il n'y a rien de plus motivant pour un auteur que ces quelques mots en fin de chapitre. Merci.**

 **Merci aussi à Chipie, Mysty et Akira-Kyubi pour leurs fidélités.**

 **.**

 **Merci à ma fidèle complice, Cha pour son œil avisé.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre classé : «M »**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre XIX : " On pourrait, oui "**

Il est 10 heures 12 quand la sonnerie du téléphone sort Dean de sa torpeur.

Sam s'étire sur le lit de gauche. Novak a fini par se rendormir, sans cauchemar cette fois. Il a refusé de parler de ceux qui l'avaient hanté plus tôt. Personne n'a insisté. Dean n'est pas du genre à s'épancher non plus, il comprend parfaitement l'attitude de Novak même s'il aurait bien aimé en savoir un peu plus.

Il décroche tout en le regardant. Le soldat est recroquevillé sur le lit, en position fœtale, comme cherchant refuge on ne sait où… Dean se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il arrête de s'attacher à ce mec, cette force tranquille qui, au fond, n'est que failles.

" Allo », en passant une main sur son visage. " Ah… Bonjour, inspecteur », en faisant signe à son frère qui se lève, le visage encore creusé par la fatigue.

" Vous nous en voyez ravis… Quand peut-on venir récupérer nos bébés ? ", en se pinçant l'arête du nez. " Bien..", avant de froncer les sourcils. " Vraiment ?", d'une voix qui fait tiquer Sam tant elle transpire l'hypocrisie.

" Sûrement des gamins en mal de sensations fortes », d'une voix amusée. " On passera début d'après-midi… Merci », avant de raccrocher.

" C'était Sullivan ? » lui demande Sam.

" Ouaip… L'enregistrement a été authentifié et la balistique a remis son premier rapport… On peut récupérer nos armes et se barrer d'ici, en restant à leur disposition et sur le territoire et blabla et blabla… La routine quoi ", en balayant l'air d'un revers de main.

" Et l'histoire des gamins ? ", suspicieux.

" Il semblerait d'après la patrouille qui s'est rendue chez Roché ce matin que les scellés aient été forcés durant la nuit ", en haussant les épaules.

" Et évidemment, les premières personnes à qui il a pensé…", en soupirant.

" Tu connais ma devise : Pas d'accusation sans preuve ", en rangeant son téléphone.

" Je vais voir si le réceptionniste peut nous faire livrer un petit déj' " se désespère Sam en décrochant le téléphone de la chambre.

.

Novak finit par bouger, ouvre les yeux en papillonnant avant de redresser d'un bond.

" Hey " balance Dean, nonchalamment, en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

" Hello Dean… Sam », en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

" Je reviens " marmonne Dean entre ses dents en se levant brusquement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Le « Hello Dean » trop rauque et la légère déformation dans le pantalon de Novak viennent de lui rappeler pourquoi Dean regrette d'avoir oublié son baggy.

.

Moins de 30 minutes plus tard, un employé débarque avec trois cafés et, dans des plateaux sous vide, des œufs brouillés, du lard et des patates sautées.

Novak finit par refiler sa part à Dean qui, après une hésitation polie et la bouche encore occupée par la mastication de son morceau de lard, accepte son plat en souriant comme un gosse.

.

Il est près de midi quand ils débarquent au commissariat où ils sont reçus par le même sergent qui avait mené Novak dans le bureau de Sullivan la veille.

" Messieurs », en les saluant.

" Wouaih wouaih wouaih » le dédaigne Dean en lui passant devant pour se rendre vers le comptoir d'accueil.

" Désolé, il n'est pas du matin " grimace Sam, un peu embarrassé.

" Ni de l'après-midi à ce que je vois » réplique le sergent, la mine renfrognée.

" Et pas du soir non plus " rajoute Dean revenu sur ses pas pour tirer son frère derrière lui, devant un Novak qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant son manège.

" Vous pourriez peut-être nous aider à récupérer toutes nos affaires pour qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous ?», ravalant le " _se barrer d'ici_ » qui reste suspendu au bout de ses lèvres quand Sam le foudroie du regard.

" Je suppose que vous connaissez la procédure » soupire le policier en les menant vers un bureau annexe à l'accueil.

" Ne pas quitter le territoire sans autorisation… Reste à disposition de la justice… Signaler notre retour au commissariat le plus proche de notre domicile… Je continue ou ça vous suffit ? " balance Dean, un peu irrité.

" Comment vous faites pour le supporter ?", se tournant vers Sam.

" C'est mon frère, que voulez-vous ? ", en haussant les épaules, fataliste.

" Bah merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir soutenu par sa famille " se vexe Dean.

" Signez ça » poursuit le sergent en glissant trois fois deux feuillets sur la table. " vous pourrez ensuite aller récupérer vos armes au bureau 21, deuxième étage à droite », en leur donnant le premier papier.

.

L'officier qui les reçoit au 21 est bien plus affable que son collègue et ne porte aucun intérêt à la tête des mauvais jours de Dean. Il leur fait remplir les documents nécessaires pendant qu'il vérifie leurs identités.

Il papote avec Sam qui répond patiemment. Oui, ils sont chasseurs de prime… Oui, Josh Randall, il connaît… Oui, c'est chouette comme boulot et, oui, ça rapporte bien…

Novak reste silencieux, adossé au mur, un pied en appui sur celui-ci. Position qui étonne Dean, plus habitué à le voir droit comme un I.

" Bon, vous êtes bien sympa " ronchonne Dean en se penchant vers la grille qui le sépare du policier. " Mais Josh Randall a envie de se tirer d'ici et son cheval s'impatiente », sourire carnassier.

.

Il est près de 16 heures quand Dean regarde la ville de Cheyenne disparaître dans son rétroviseur.

" J'espère qu'on n'aura jamais à revenir ici… L'accueil laissait franchement à désirer », tout allumant son lecteur cassette, balançant du Bon Jovi dans tout l'habitacle.

.

www

.

Sam a repéré un motel sur la route dont il indique le chemin à son frère. Il est annexe à un garage et à une pompe à essence.

Dean gare l'Impala sur le parking arrière et chacun récupère ses affaires dans le coffre. Ils ne se sont guère parlés durant le trajet. Sam s'est assoupi. Novak n'a cessé de fixer le paysage. Au grand désespoir de Dean qui s'est retrouvé seul à chanter faux au volant.

.

Derrière le bureau de réception, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années leur sourit façon _bled-a-med_.

" Messieurs » les accueille-t-il, trop enjoué.

" Bonsoir, il serait possible d'avoir deux chambres pour la nuit, s'il vous plaît ? » lui demande Sam en laissant tomber son sac au sol.

" Voisines ? ", en passant son regard de l'un à l'autre.

" Tant qu'à faire " répond Sam.

Il le voit pianoter son clavier.

" Une chambre un lit et une avec des lits jumaux ? ", en levant le regard au-dessus du bord de ses lunettes.

" Ça sera parfait, merci », irrité par le timbre de sa voix trop mielleuse.

" Vous avez la 212 et 213… Deuxième étage, à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur », en acceptant la carte de crédit de Sam. " Nous avons un petit restaurant au rez-de-chaussée… Petit déjeuner buffet de 5 heures 30 à 10 heures 30… Si vous avez une petite faim de jour ou de nuit, un coup de fil et tout vous sera monté en chambre », en ne quittant pas de vue son écran.

" C'est parfait, merci », en signant le papier posé face à lui.

" Voilà vos clés… Elles sont magnétiques… Chambre 212 pour la chambre à deux lits et 213 bah…", phrase en suspens, sourire amusé qui retombe aussi vite vu la tête de ses clients. « En cas de soucis, n'hésitez pas à descendre, il y a toujours quelqu'un de présent à la réception " se reprend-il.

" C'est très gentil, merci… Serait-il possible de faire montrer trois cafés dans la chambre 212 ? "

" Tout de suite, Monsieur "

" Merci », en reprenant sa carte.

" Bonne nuit »

" Bonne soirée à vous aussi »

.

" Non mais quel boulet ce mec » bougonne Dean en se tenant devant l'ascenseur.

Il se tourne vers la réception et note que le boulet en question reluque sans vergogne le cul de Novak.

" Vous voulez peut-être que je vous aide ? " hurle Dean alors que les portes s'ouvrent.

L'homme disparaît aussitôt. Novak fronce des sourcils en regardant derrière son épaule, dubitatif.

Sam, lui, sourit à pleines dents.

" Toi, la ferme » marmonne Dean, furieux d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de possible élan de jalousie.

" J'ai rien dit » s'amuse Sam en appuyant sur le bouton du deuxième étage.

.

www

.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, un jeune homme frappe à la porte avec un plateau et trois cafés.

" Merci » le débarrasse Sam avant de fouiller sa poche et de lui donner quelques pièces de pourboire.

.

Novak s'est assis à table devant un Dean, fesses sur le bord du lit. Sam fait le service avant de s'asseoir à côté de Novak et d'ouvrir son ordinateur.

" Tu penses à quoi là ? » fait Dean en regardant le soldat qui semble perdu dans ses réflexions.

" Je pense à Panowski ", en jouant avec sa tasse.

" Et ? » insiste-t-il en buvant une gorgée.

" Ça ne tient pas debout »

" Quoi donc ? "

" Pourquoi est-ce que Skean s'est rendu chez lui ? Ce n'est pourtant un secret pour personne que Panowski est sur liste rouge donc surveillé ? Pourquoi ne pas directement se rendre chez Barnes ? Ils étaient amis… C'est lui-même qui nous l'a dit " s'interroge Novak.

" Il voulait peut-être brouiller les pistes… Pourquoi, tu en déduis quoi, toi ? " le relance Dean.

" J'en déduis qu'on s'est probablement fait avoir en beauté » réplique Novak, en souriant faiblement. "Skean se savait en sursis… Je parie que pendant que nous roulions vers Paducah, Panowski en a profité pour mettre l'argent en lieu sûr »

" Skean lui aurait refilé les codes ? " siffle Dean, épaté. » Si c'est le cas, on s'est fait bien baisser… Sandwich royal : l'armée d'un côté et Skean de l'autre… Et nous, comme des cons, on a rien vu venir… Tu parles de pros ", rageur et dépité.

" On était payé pour ramener Skean, pas pour démanteler un réseau de trafic d'arme. De plus, on n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main à ce moment-là… Par contre, ce dont je suis certain, c'est que Skean n'avait pas prévu de se faire _baiser_ ", précise Sam, en imitant son frère "…par Roché… Il n'était clairement pas au courant de la petite guerre interne que se livrait les grands manitous de _Crowley Corporations_ ", en s'enfonçant dans son dossier. " Le meurtre du directeur le confirme… Je pense que Skean a réagi dans l'urgence et peut-être aussi dans la panique… Il a dû penser que Panowski serait la meilleure solution… On n'avait aucune raison de se méfier »

" Moi si " maugrée Novak. " Je savais pour le trafic d'armes… J'aurais dû faire le lien… J'aurais dû comprendre », en s'accoudant sur ses genoux.

" Cela dit au final, on a eu Skean et tu as réussi ta mission » note Dean en finissant son café. "C'est tout ce qui compte, non ?", avec une pointe d'hésitation.

Novak le regarde en tiquant. Il ne sait comment interpréter ces mots.

" Skean, Barnes, Roché, sans oublier cette pauvre veuve, sont morts… Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle réussir une mission ", en détournant ses yeux vers le sol.

" Ils connaissaient les risques… Ils étaient loin d'être innocents… Désolé, mais quand on trempe dans ce genre d'histoire faut pas s'étonner des retours de manivelle "

" Je sais, mais ça ne rend pas leurs morts plus acceptables pour autant ", d'une voix lasse.

" On n'a pas appuyé sur la gâchette que je sache » se renfrogne Dean en posant son café sur la table de chevet.

" Non… On a juste mené le tueur jusqu'à eux » répond platement Novak.

" T'es chiant, mec » s'énerve Dean en se levant. " Tu veux trouver un coupable à toute cette histoire ? Penche-toi plutôt du côté de tes emplumés gradés », en soulignant les mots de guillemets fictifs. " C'est eux qui t'ont fichu… qui NOUS ont fichu dans cette merde… Ils se sont servis de nous depuis le début pour démanteler ce réseau et trouver la brebis galeuse dans leurs rangs… Et le pire, c'est que tu le savais. Mais Monsieur est tellement obsédé à l'idée de retourner là-bas pour aller retrouver sa chère unité et se faire trouer la peau qu'il a préféré se taire… alors assume en les conséquences », sèchement.

" Dean » l'interrompt Sam, surpris.

" QUOI ? " fulmine-t-il. " J'ai pas raison peut-être ? ", en pointant Novak tout en fixant son frère.

" Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça » fait la voix monocorde de Novak. " Je n'ai jamais été obsédé par mon unité au point de sacrifier quatre vies et d'en risquer d'autre, dont la tienne, Dean… Alors oui, j'ai suivi les ordres malgré mes doutes, mais comme tu l'as si bien souligné, j'ai réussi ma mission », avec un sourire amer. » Il ne me reste plus qu'à y mettre le point final et cette histoire sera définitivement close », en se levant.

" Cass ? " s'inquiète Sam.

" On se retrouve demain matin ", en fixant la porte. " J'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair », en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Sam jette un regard suppliant à Dean qui se tient dos à Novak, mais celui-ci refuse de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit.

La porte se referme… L'air est soudain glacial.

" Tu crois pas que cela aurait été plus simple de juste lui dire la vérité ? », en soupirant.

" Quelle vérité, Einstein ? " crache Dean.

" Que tu crèves de trouille à l'idée qu'il reparte là-bas et qu'il n'en revienne pas » lui assène Sam.

" Mais n'importe quoi ? ", en écarquillant les yeux, étouffant un rire faussement désabusé.

" Si tu le dis… », en se penchant sur son ordinateur. « Ceci dit, je vais quand même soumettre l'idée de Castiel sur les comptes cryptés à Charlie, elle pourra peut-être nous dégoter quelque chose d'intéressant », en ouvrant sa boîte mail.

" Pourquoi ? » réplique Dean.

" Cet argent est illégal… Voilà pourquoi " s'étonne-t-il.

" Cet argent va aider des vétérans, Sammy… À quoi penses-tu qu'il va servir si l'armée ou l'état font main basse dessus ? " l'interroge Dean.

" Rien de bien, je suppose ", tout en réfléchissant. " Mais si Trenton finit par cracher le morceau ? ", en croisant les bras.

" Il ne crachera rien du tout… J'en mettrais ma main à couper ", faisant confiance à son instinct.

" À choisir entre la peste et le choléra » finit par abdiquer Sam, en refermant son ordinateur.

" Qu'au moins ces quatre morts servent à quelque chose, hum " soupire Dean en jouant avec la tasse à moitié pleine de Novak.

" Va lui parler, Dean »

" Non », en repoussant doucement la tasse. " Je vais prendre une douche », en s'éloignant.

Il entend Sam expirer bruyamment en refermant la porte.

.

www

.

Après une douche rapide, Novak se décide à attaquer le frigo bar, il en regarde distraitement son contenu. Rien ne le tente, mais il a besoin de noyer ses idées noires. D'étouffer les mots de Dean qui l'ont blessé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il finit par opter pour la bouteille de bière. Il se réserve la mignonnette de whisky pour plus tard, espérant qu'elle fera taire ses cauchemars.

Assis sur son lit, vêtu d'un unique pantalon pyjama noir, il fixe l'écran éteint de la télévision et observe son reflet dans celle-ci. Il déteste l'image du soldat qu'elle lui renvoie. Il vide la moitié de sa bouteille tout en jouant avec ses plaques d'identité quand on frappe à sa porte.

Il hésite, trop longtemps… On frappe à nouveau.

.

Quand il ouvre, Dean se tient debout avec un sac en papier dans les mains.

" Je me suis dit que t'avais sûrement faim " lui lance-t-il, mal à l'aise, en le lui tendant.

" C'est gentil… Entre ", en s'écartant, sachant très bien où tout cela va les mener.

" Je… je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure » baragouine Dean en se frottant la nuque nerveusement.

" Tu ne dois pas… Tu avais raison », en posant le sac sur la table avant de l'ouvrir.

" Peut-être, mais il y a des façons de dire les choses et… bah j'suis pas très doué pour ça ", s'emmêlant les pinceaux.

" Dean », en levant un regard attendri vers lui.

" Je crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée », en reculant d'un pas devant la soudaine tension qui se glisse entre eux.

Novak sourit et se tourne vers la table. Il ôte du sac un hamburger et un soda, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir les frites, Dean l'oblige à se retourner en lui attrapant le bras.

" Je ne suis peut-être pas doué pour dire les choses, mais pour les montrer par contre… ", tout en s'emparant des plaques d'identité de Novak pour le tirer vers lui et joindre leurs lèvres.

.

Le baiser est doux et lent. Novak se laisse faire, bras ballants avant que le désir ne le traverse de part en part et qu'il ne force l'accès de la bouche du chasseur. Dean resserre sa prise tandis que Novak lui prend le visage en coupe, nouant ses doigts dans les cheveux courts.

Ils se battent dans des mouvements désordonnés pour se déshabiller entre deux baisers. Dean recule d'un pas et ôte son T-shirt tout en balançant ses chaussures.

Ils s'arrêtent et se regardent. Le sourire que lui offre Novak en lui posant la main sur la joue bouleverse Dean. Mélange d'abnégation et de totale confiance alors que le soldat se donne implicitement à lui.

.

La suite n'est plus qu'un jeu de caresses et de baisers qui s'égarent. De mains qui apprivoisent le corps de l'autre. Il n'y a plus là le désir des premières fois, il y a le besoin de s'appartenir. Dean le prépare lentement, attentif à ses moindres gestes ou gémissements. Novak n'est pas en reste malgré le plaisir qui l'étreint. Il s'empare du membre de Dean et le masturbe au même rythme que celui-ci le pénètre de ses doigts humides de salive.

" Arrête » lui souffle le chasseur. "C'est en toi que je veux venir », en l'embrassant.

" Dans… Dans mon sac, poche intérieure " murmure Novak en indiquant celui-ci posé à côté de la table.

.

Il faut moins d'une minute à Dean pour trouver les préservatifs lubrifiés et reprendre sa place au-dessus de Novak qui lui attrape la nuque avant de se ruer sur ses lèvres.

Dean le tire alors vers le pied du lit puis s'installe debout devant lui. Il enfile le préservatif tout en regardant Novak, demande muette de permission.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci écarte un rien les jambes. Dean se penche pour lui relever les hanches, mains sous les cuisses de son amant et se positionne avant de se baisser légèrement pour petit à petit pénétrer l'antre tiède. Novak se crispe en se tenant aux avant-bras de Dean. Ce dernier finit par perdre pied, ferme les yeux et d'un coup de rein le pénètre jusqu'à la garde.

Novak est soufflé par la douleur et étouffe un cri étranglé en resserrant sa prise.

" Oh merde ! " s'excuse Dean en collant son front au sien, dos cassé en deux. " Pardon ».

Après quelques secondes, il sent Novak se détendre et, d'un mouvement de hanches, celui-ci lui donne l'autorisation de bouger.

C'est alors un lent ballet qui commence. Une lente chute qui entraîne deux hommes à la dérive. Dean n'arrive pas à détacher les yeux de ce corps qui s'abandonne. Il a l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser et se laisse irrémédiablement piéger par ses yeux bleus qui le supplient de le prendre encore et encore.

Parce que Novak a besoin de lui, besoin d'exister, de ressentir, d'être…

L'orgasme frappe Dean de plein fouet, ses jambes le lâchent et le laissent, pantelant, retomber sur le corps de son amant.

" Oh bordel, Cass », la voix cassée.

Il sent la main de ce dernier descendre entre leurs deux corps.

" Non » fait la voix un peu lointaine de Dean qui glisse sa main jusqu'au sexe humide et se met à le masturber.

Il ne faut guère que quelques aller-retours pour que Novak jouisse à son tour, se contractant sur le membre encore prisonnier et devenu sensible de Dean qui en gémit, tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou.

.

Un baiser rapide et il se retire tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Novak.

" Quand tu repartiras là-bas… » lui demande Dean, en posant sa main gauche sur sa joue. " Tu feras gaffe à toi, soldat », avec tendresse.

" Tu t'inquiéterais pour moi, chasseur ? ", en lui embrassant la base du poignet.

" Imbécile ", en se balançant sur le dos, à la droite de son amant.

" On peut garder contact si tu veux ? " ose Novak tandis que Dean fixe le plafond.

" On pourrait, oui " sourit-il en tournant la tête vers lui.

.

Tous deux s'installent plus confortablement sur le lit. Novak en profite pour se nettoyer avec le drap et Dean pour se débarrasser de son préservatif.

" Ça te dérange si je reste ? J'ai un peu les jambes coupées, là » esquive joliment Dean.

" Non » baille Novak en le prenant par la taille et l'obligeant à se retourner.

Dean se retrouve dans la position de la petite cuillère mais, étrangement, cela ne le dérange pas. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sent à sa place.

L'angoisse qui soudain lui noue les tripes le fait frissonner. Novak se redresse et remonte l'édredon.

" Bonne nuit, Dean »

" Bonne nuit, Cass »

Le cœur de Dean venait de trébucher sur celui d'un soldat.

.

Fin chapitre XIX

.

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you...so much.**


	20. Le temps des choix

**Merci mille fois sur vos retours et surtout sur vos ressentis à propos du lemon qui en disait tellement plus qu'il n'en montrait. Vos réactions m'ont beaucoup touchées, vous êtes des lecteurs en or.**

 **Merci à Chipie, Mysty et Akira-Kyubi.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha pour... tout.**

 **.**

 **Penny si tu passes par ici, ce chapitre est pour toi... Bon anniversaire.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

.

Chapitre XX : " Le temps des choix "

.

Le lendemain matin.

Sam ne fait aucun commentaire quand Dean ouvre la porte de la chambre. Il se contente de s'étirer sur son lit et de lui sourire. Étonnamment son frère ne prend pas la mouche et lui sourit à son tour.

" Debout… Cass nous attend dans dix minutes pour le petit déj' " lance Dean, d'une voix posée, en attrapant son sac au vol et s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

.

Sous le jet tiède, mains en appui sur la paroi, Dean laisse couler l'eau sur ses muscles courbaturés. Dans quelques heures, il déposera Novak devant chez Trenton pour ainsi mettre un point final à toute cette histoire, du moins c'est ce qu'il espère. Il lui a proposé de rester à ses côtés durant leur face à face, mais Novak a décliné l'offre.

Tout juste a-t-il accepté que Dean l'attende dans l'Impala. Le soldat n'a pas vraiment eu le choix sur ce dernier point. Dean s'est montré intransigeant. Refusant de le laisser sans personne pour assurer ses arrières.

.

Et après ?

Voilà ce qui ronge vraiment Dean… Parce qu'il ne se voit pas tout arrêter là… Plus maintenant.

Il s'était endormi sur une boutade mais, au matin, quand ce bleu l'avait happé à son réveil, c'était devenu pour lui une certitude.

" Ça tient toujours ? » avait-il presque murmuré en passant une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du soldat.

" Quoi donc ? ", en tiquant.

" Tu sais… garder contact ", d'une voix hésitante, en glissant sur la barbe naissante de son amant sans oser croiser ses yeux.

" Ça tient toujours » lui avait-il confirmé en l'embrassant.

.

" Dean ? " crie Sam depuis la chambre, le faisant sursauter.

" J'arrive », en coupant le jet d'eau.

Il se passe les mains sur le crâne et soupire.

" Merde !", avec un demi-sourire.

.

Novak les attend devant la réception, sac à ses pieds, vêtu tout de noir comme au premier jour. Dean ne peut s'empêcher de stopper net face à cette vision. L'index de Sam vient se poser sous son menton, faisant mine de lui remonter la mâchoire. L'aîné le repousse en fronçant des sourcils.

" Tu baves " se moque le cadet en se mettant à rire pour rejoindre Novak qui vient de les apercevoir.

" Dean ? » fait celui-ci, soucieux, en le voyant approcher d'un pas trop rapide.

" Bordel, mec… » balance Dean, en lui flanquant un patin d'enfer devant le réceptionniste médusé.

Ce n'est tellement pas dans les habitudes de son frère de se livrer à de telles démonstrations d'affection en public et encore moins avec un autre homme, que Sam en reste pantois un long moment avant qu'un lent sourire ne se dessine sur son visage. Il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une claque magistrale à l'arrière de son crâne lui coupe la chique.

" Mais t'es dingue » hurle-t-il sur Dean en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

" Tu penses trop fort », en le laissant en plan aux côtés d'un Novak aussi abasourdi que lui.

.

www

.

Sam a insisté pour être du voyage, prétextant qu'il ne serait pas trop de deux pour surveiller la maison de Trenton et intervenir en cas de besoin.

Dean a bien protesté pour la forme, mais il est évident que de savoir Sam à ses côtés le rassure.

Novak les a laissés se chamailler, connaissant déjà l'issue de cette pseudo prise de bec, et s'est perdu dans ces souvenirs qui ne cessaient de le hanter.

.

 _" Cole… Cole… Reste avec moi », en défaisant la bandoulière de son fusil pour en faire un garrot. " Alfie… Tiens-le… Ion… On a besoin d'une extraction », ordonne Novak en criant ses ordres. « Médic… Bordel où est Kevin ? "_

 _" Castiel " gémit Trenton en attrapant son avant-bras._

 _" Je suis là… Tiens bon, l'hélico va bientôt arriver », en se détachant de son emprise pour lui passer la bandoulière sous la cuisse._

 _Trenton hurle de douleur en s'accrochant au bras de Samandriel qui est à deux doigts de rendre son repas._

 _Le sang gicle de la blessure par petits jets sporadiques. Novak essuie son visage trempé de sueur, le sang qui s'y mêle lui donne un air de mort sorti d'outre-tombe._

 _Un geste sec et la bandoulière se referme brusquement sur la cuisse. Trenton perd connaissance._

 _" Il est où ce putain d'hélico ? " rage Novak en se levant._

 _._

 _Autour de lui, tout n'est que désolation. Un jeune gamin pas plus haut que trois pommes venait de se faire exploser au milieu du village._

 _Il y a des bouts de chair partout, du sang, des cris, des pleurs et des ordres qui fusent dans le vide. Des mères implorent le ciel en tenant des corps déchiquetés et sans vie entre leurs mains…_

 _._

 _Ce jour-là, le bilan fut de cinq morts et 21 blessés chez les civils et d'un mort et trois blessés chez les soldats de l'US Army, dont Kevin qui s'était pris un bout d'os dans le flanc juste sous son gilet pare-balles._

 _Debout au milieu du carnage, Novak regarde l'hélicoptère survoler la zone avant d'atterrir, collant du sable fin aux visages ensanglantés qui devinrent, l'espace d'un instant, des masques grimaçants de Dia de los Muertos. Quand Novak se retourne pour indiquer les blessés à l'équipe médicale, il aperçoit le bout de jambe morte de Trenton._

 _Tenir, ne pas craquer, pas maintenant, pas devant ses hommes._

 _._

 _Il avait attendu d'être de retour au camp pour se ruer dans les toilettes et y vomir tripes et boyaux, et pour ensuite pleurer sous la douche à l'abri des regards._

 _._

" Hey, Cass ? " s'inquiète Dean devant la soudaine pâleur de celui-ci.

" Ça va » lui répond-il d'un sourire sans vie.

" On y sera dans moins de dix minutes… Tu veux toujours pas que je vienne avec toi ?", l'interpellant via le rétroviseur.

" Non… J'ai besoin de lui parler seul à seul »

" J'ai prévenu Charlie " lance le cadet tout en sortant une petite boîte de celle à gants.

Il l'ouvre et en retire un micro espion pas plus grand qu'un bout d'ongle.

" Fais gaffe, c'est fragile… On va le placer sur l'une de tes plaques d'identité "

" Merci, Sam », en tendant celles-ci vers lui.

" Je te préviens, Cass » grogne Dean. " Au moindre mot ou bruit suspect, je défonce la porte et je lui explose le crâne ", tout en regardant Sam installer le micro.

Novak se contente d'opiner, silencieux.

" Quel beau et preux chevalier tu fais là, Arthur " se moque Sam pour détendre l'atmosphère soudain tendue.

" Toi, la ferme, ou je me sers de ta tête comme bélier » réplique Dean.

.

www

.

Il fut un temps où, dans ce quartier, la plupart des habitations appartenaient à des militaires ou des familles de soldats. Depuis la crise des _subprimes_ , nombres d'entre eux avaient dû revendre leurs biens, militaires ou pas, prêts à facilité ou pas, les banques s'en fichaient bien.

Trenton vit dans l'une d'entre elle, anciennement celle de ses parents. Son père décédé, sa mère était partie vivre à Bâton Rouge auprès de sa tante. Fils unique, il en avait hérité et s'y était installé. Il avait ainsi réussi à échapper à la crise mais la guerre, elle, ne lui avait pas laissé cette chance.

.

Dean gare la voiture au coin de la rue, à l'abri des regards. Novak vérifie son arme, la range dans son holster. Il teste une dernière fois le micro, Sam lève le pouce sous le regard anxieux de son frère.

Novak sort sans dire un mot. Dean n'a pas le courage de briser le silence et le suit dans le rétroviseur extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Il soupire en laissant retomber sa tête sur son dossier.

" Tout va bien se passer » tente de le rassurer Sam en enfilant l'oreillette reliée à son ordinateur.

.

Novak ouvre la petite grille qui mène à la maison. Il aperçoit, posée contre le mur mitoyen du jardin, une rampe d'accès en bois. Si aujourd'hui Trenton marche aisément avec sa prothèse, cela n'a pas toujours été le cas. Pendant plus d'un an, il a dû partager sa vie entre sa chaise roulante et sa prothèse à réajuster au fil des mois. La chaise fait encore partie de son quotidien quand la fatigue ou la douleur se font ressentir jusque dans ses chairs blessées.

.

Novak inspire, monte les trois marches et frappe à la porte. C'est une jeune femme qui vient lui ouvrir, probablement sa nouvelle assistante de vie.

" Bonjour… Vous désirez ? ", avec un léger accent.

" Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Novak… Est-ce le lieutenant Trenton est là ? »

" Oui… vous… »

" Laissez, Natacha… Je m'en occupe » l'interrompt Trenton.

" Bien, Monsieur… Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dans la cuisine », en s'écartant.

" Entre, Castiel », alors qu'il apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon.

" Cole ", en le saluant d'un hochement de tête tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.

" C'est vraiment nécessaire ? » fait Trenton en lui indiquant du regard son holster.

" À toi de me le dire », en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

" Je vois », en se laissant retomber contre le chambranle. " Suis-moi », en se retournant.

.

Novak n'est venu que quelques rares fois dans cette maison. Peu après son séjour au centre de réhabilitation, Trenton avait résilié le bail de son petit appartement en ville qu'il habitait du temps de l'armée et était venu s'installer ici. Un troisième étage pour un plein pied. Le choix avait été vite fait. Sa mère était revenue vivre pendant quelques mois avec lui, le temps qu'il prenne ses marques. Le temps aussi de faire les quelques transformations nécessaires. Une rampe dans la douche. Des poignées au mur près des toilettes. Descendre les armoires de la cuisine à hauteur d'homme. Des petits détails qui faciliteraient l'existence de son fils… Tout pour lui redonner l'impression d'une vie normale qui ne le serait pourtant plus jamais.

.

Elle qui l'avait vu sombrer dans la dépression le vit rebondir avec une détermination qu'elle ne lui avait plus connue depuis son engagement. Rassurée, elle était repartie vivre chez sa sœur tout en s'assurant auprès des services adéquats que son fils ait bien une assistance à résidence.

.

Trenton avait rejoint une association de vétérans tout en gardant contact avec ses anciens compagnons d'armes, ne réussissant jamais vraiment à couper les ponts avec ce passé dont la douleur fantôme hantait ses journées. Ce fut à cette période que l'idée avait germé.

.

Il présente à Novak un fauteuil et s'installe dans le deuxième qui lui fait face.

" Je t'écoute », en massant sa cuisse.

" Roché est mort », en s'asseyant.

" Tu me l'as déjà signalé dans ton dernier rapport, je te ferais remarquer ", en fixant sa jambe.

" Cole », pour attirer son attention.

" Hum », en fermant les yeux, s'enfonçant dans les coussins.

" Il tenait un fichier sur votre réseau… Je sais tout »

" Je m'en doute, Castiel, sinon tu ne serais pas ici… Tu veux quoi ? Une confession par écrit ? Un _mea culpa_ ? Des regrets ? Tu n'auras rien de tout ça "

" Non… Je veux des réponses » rétorque-t-il.

" Pose tes questions », sourire las, paupières toujours closes.

" Pourquoi ? " le supplie-t-il.

" Pourquoi ? » répète-t-il en rouvrant les yeux. " Pour ça », en relevant son pantalon. " Parce que l'armée t'offre une nouvelle jambe pour avoir bonne conscience, mais oublie de t'offrir la nouvelle vie qui va avec… Parce que j'ai vu trop de nos gars finir comme Isaac », en faisant le geste de se tirer une balle dans la tête. « Parce qu'on ne revient JAMAIS de là-bas et qu'ici personne ne veut de nos cauchemars… Parce que pour les aider à survivre, il faut de l'argent et que cet argent, l'armée et l'état préfèrent le réinvestir dans de la nouvelle chair à canon plutôt que dans ses vétérans » énonce platement Trenton. " Alors j'ai décidé de changer la donne »

" En faisant du trafic d'armes ? " crache Novak, amer. " En revendant nos armes à ceux-là même qui tirent sur nos hommes… C'est une aberration totale, Cole »

" Une aberration ? Notre pays a armé la moitié des pays qui sont devenus depuis nos ennemis… Un jour ou l'autre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, on finit toujours par se faire tirer dessus par une de nos propres armes… Tu crois que Crowley ne fournissait que l'armée américaine ? ", dans un rire bref. " Tout n'est qu'une question d'offre et de demande… On ne fait que répondre à celles-ci… Ils veulent des armes, on leur en fournit et grâce à cela, demain, on pourra éviter qu'un vétéran ne fasse prendre l'air à sa cervelle » siffle Trenton tout en se levant.

" Pendant que celle d'un gamin comme Alfie verra la sienne exploser " réplique sèchement Novak.

" Castiel » se désespère Trenton " Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ? Tu crois vraiment qu'en m'arrêtant, tu vas changer les choses ? Tu crois que le mec d'en face ne va pas aller se fournir ailleurs ? Contrairement aux autres trafiquants, le bénéfice de nos ventes, lui, ne sert qu'à faire le bien, pense-y » tente de le convaincre Trenton.

" Eux aussi pensent faire le bien quand ils tirent sur l'un des nôtres, ça n'en reste pas moins nos ennemis »

" C'est comme cela que tu me vois, Castiel ? Comme un ennemi ? ", sourire désabusé.

" Roché est mort… Barnes… Skean… Crowley… Combien d'autres encore ? » énumère Novak.

" Ils ont accepté de prendre ces risques en toute connaissance de cause »

" Dis cela à la veuve de Skean, je suis certaine qu'elle va apprécier de savoir que son mari est mort en toute connaissance de cause », froidement.

" Un idéaliste doublé d'un soldat, voilà ce que tu es, Castiel, et dans ce monde, mon ami, ce sont deux choses incompatibles… Il va falloir que tu choisisses »

" Il n'y a rien à choisir… Il y a ce qui est juste et ce qui ne l'est pas »

" Donc, tu vas me dénoncer sous prétexte que ce que je fais ne l'est pas… Tu vas expliquer aux centaines de vétérans qui ont retrouvé une vie décente grâce à nous qu'ils n'étaient pas une juste cause ? "

" Il y avait des milliers d'autres façons de leur venir en aide, Cole, tu as choisi la pire de toutes "

" J'ai choisi la plus rapide et la plus rentable pour pouvoir agir au plus vite… Rien n'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir… Tu le sais pourtant… Combien de fois as-tu fermé les yeux sur les magouilles de Balty ou les trafics de Ion ? ", sans aucune animosité.

" Trop souvent… Résultat, ils sont tous les deux morts "

" Castiel », en se rapprochant de lui. " Tu as toujours pris les choses trop à cœur… Apprends à prendre du recul, tu n'es pas responsable d'eux… Tu es leur officier, pas leur père "

" Justement… En tant qu'officier, je me dois de veiller sur eux… De veiller à ce qu'ils rentrent sains et saufs au pays "

" Et qui veille sur toi, Castiel ? ", en posant sa main sur son épaule. " Qui s'inquiète de tes cauchemars ? Qui s'inquiète de tes blessures ? L'armée ? ", en étouffant un rire défait tout en essayant de croiser le regard de son ami. " Je sais que tu n'approuves pas ce que je fais mais, s'il te plaît, tâche au moins de comprendre ma démarche… Je suis un soldat, je resterai toujours un soldat… Ces hommes sont ma famille… Je les côtoie tous les jours au centre… Je ne peux pas les abandonner… Alors, oui, cet argent est sale, Castiel… Mais il n'est pas plus sale que ces foutues guerres qui n'ont plus aucun sens… On ne sait plus qui on protège ni de quoi ni pourquoi… On ne sait plus qui sont nos ennemis ni nos alliés… La seule certitude qui nous reste, ce sont _eux_ … Tu l'as dit toi même, ta seule mission est de les ramener vivants à la maison, mais faut-il encore qu'une fois rentrés, ils n'aient pas envie de mourir », plongeant ses yeux dans le bleu de son vis-à-vis. " C'est à cela qu'il sert cet argent, Castiel… Tu es en amont, nous sommes en aval "

" Ils le savent ? ", impassible.

" Quand ils nous demandent d'où vient l'argent, on ne leur cache pas la vérité ", en enlevant sa main.

" Et ? »

" Et rien… Je leur montre ma jambe et je leur dis que ce gosse qui jouait avec nous la veille s'est fait sauter le lendemain en hurlant _allah akbar,_ les larmes aux yeux et la trouille au ventre… Je leur dis que cette guerre, c'est un nouveau Vietnam et que nous sommes les nouveaux pestiférés… On crève là-bas, on crève ici et tout le monde s'en fout… Voilà ce que je leur dis "

" Tu le penses vraiment ?", effaré.

" Je ne le penses pas, Castiel… Je le vis au quotidien »

" Pourquoi est-ce toi qu'ils ont contacté pour servir d'intermédiaire avec cette agence de chasseurs de prime ? ", incrédule. " Pourquoi as-tu accepté alors que tu leur voues autant de haine ? "

" Je te l'ai dit… Je suis soldat et je le reste. J'ai gardé des contacts avec la base… Personne du coup ne me soupçonnerait… Ensuite, nous sommes amis, toi et moi, ils ont dû se dire que nous accepterions juste de faire ça l'un pour l'autre »

" Je n'ai jamais été qu'un pion dans toute cette histoire " murmure Novak, défait.

" Un pion qui s'est fait Roi " le corrige Trenton en se rasseyant.

" Qui t'a contacté ? " poursuit Novak.

" Le colonel Michiels a laissé les mains libres au commandant Zachariah qui lui m'a contacté sous les conseils avisés de son brave toutou ", grimaçant un sourire.

" Le sergent Walker… Balthazar avait dont tout prévu ", partagé entre la surprise et l'admiration.

" Tout sauf de se faire tuer… Il t'avait sous-estimé… Nous l'avons tous faits et pourtant on aurait dû se méfier, connaissant ton obstination et ton besoin de vérité ", en dodelinant la tête. " Tu sais, nous avons mis près d'un an pour créer ce réseau… Presque tout autant pour mettre nos plans à exécution et plus de six mois pour en récolter les premiers bénéfices… Tu auras mis moins de trois semaines pour réduire notre travail à néant… Je ne sais pas si je dois te haïr ou t'applaudir "

" Je nous pensais amis "

" Nous le sommes, Castiel », avec sincérité.

" Pourtant pendant que nous nous battions là-bas, toi, tu vendais NOS armes à NOS ennemis… Tu as fait de chacun de nous des cibles potentielles… Tu as fait de moi, ton prétendu ami, un mort en sursis »

" Skean et Roché avaient une ligne de conduite à suivre "

" Roché était un mercenaire et un trafiquant d'armes… Sa seule ligne de conduite était l'argent " réplique-t-il trop calme.

" Mais ouvre les yeux, bordel ! " s'énerve Trenton. » Je fais ça pour eux, pour nous, Castiel… Ce sont des millions de dollars qui vont pouvoir être réinvestis dans des centres d'entraide… Dans l'achat de prothèses de meilleures qualités… Pense-y avant de faire n'importe quoi " l'implore Trenton.

" J'y pense, Cole… Tout comme je pense à des Samandriel, Ion et tous les autres qui ont peut-être été tués par l'une de ces armes… Tout comme je pense à tous ces gosses dans les mains desquelles un malade a mis ou mettra l'une de ces armes pour en faire un assassin… Ça pèse plus lourd dans la balance que tes arguments… Je suis désolé "

" Monsieur le saint homme est désolé " crache Trenton avec dédain. " Tu diras ça au prochain Isaac… Il appréciera l'ironie de la situation »

" Je te laisse jusqu'à demain… Profite du temps qui t'est imparti pour régler ce qui doit l'être… Je ne dirai rien à propos des codes… Rien à propos de ces millions qui dorment… Pour moi, Skean les a emportés dans la tombe… Faites en bon usage ", en se levant.

" Castiel » le supplie Trenton.

" Je remettrai les dossiers au CID et l'ACEA dès mon retour à la base "

" Pourquoi ? " en se levant à son tour.

" Tu te dis soldat… Tu ne devrais même pas me poser la question »

" Le sens du devoir et de l'honneur » crache Trenton. " Tu me fais bien rire avec tes beaux discours de blanche colombe… Ça ne va pas t'empêcher retourner là-bas et de continuer à tirer dans le tas, espèce d'hypocrite "

" Ne crois pas ça ", en lui souriant tristement. " Je vais remettre ma démission, Cole », d'une voix atone.

" Quoi ?", en s'avançant d'un pas.

" Dès la fin de mon _tour de service_ , j'arrête tout… Je n'en peux plus de tout ce sang versé pour une guerre dont je ne saisis plus les enjeux "

" Pourquoi tout ça alors ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement fermer les yeux ? ", dubitatif.

" Parce que je les ai déjà fermés beaucoup trop souvent et que leur regard vide me poursuit… Voilà pourquoi… On est libre de nos choix, de nos erreurs. Tu as fait les tiens, je fais les miens en mon âme et conscience "

Ils s'observent un long moment. Mélange de souvenirs, de regrets et d'espoir.

" Bonne chance, Castiel et ce même si tu n'es qu'un sombre connard », en lui souriant avec tendresse.

" Bonne chance à toi aussi… Crois bien que j'aurais préféré ne jamais rien savoir "

" Le pire, c'est que je te crois », en lui tendant la main.

" Adieu, Cole », en la lui serrant.

" Adieu, Castiel… Prends soin de toi et n'oublie pas de saluer les gars pour moi », en ne lâchant pas sa main.

" Je n'y manquerai pas », en le saluant d'un hochement de tête avant que leurs mains ne se séparent.

.

Trenton le regarde s'éloigner et refermer la porte sans un regard vers l'arrière. Il reste debout un long moment, adossé au chambranle du salon, main sur sa cuisse.

Il finit par se rendre dans son bureau, s'assied et décroche son téléphone.

" Bonjour, pourrais-je parler à Nick Devil, s'il vous plaît… De la part de Trenton… Merci », en s'enfonçant dans son siège. " Natacha " crie-t-il en cachant le micro de sa main.

" Monsieur ? »

" Voulez-vous bien m'apporter un café, s'il vous plaît ? »

" Bien, Monsieur », en se retirant aussitôt.

" Nick ? C'est moi… Il va falloir changer quelque peu nos plans… Tu as toujours ta villa près de Veracruz ? ", en se pinçant l'arête du nez. " Non… Je t'expliquerai… C'est… » Il hésite un court instant. " C'est Roché… L'un de ses dossiers a été mis à jour ", en fixant la porte ouverte. " Je te conseille de préparer ta défense au cas où ils finiraient par remonter jusqu'à toi "

.

La portière de l'Impala s'ouvre et claque. Ni Dean ni Sam ne pipent mot quand Novak s'engouffre dans l'habitacle.

La voiture démarre…

.

Affaire Sergent I. Skean : _closed._

.

Demain : Fort Mc Coy…

.

Fin chapitre XX

.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre et ces (presque) derniers rebondissements vous auront plus, on se retrouve dans 15 jours. Le WE prochain, je serai en vadrouille et je n'aurai pas accès à mon PC.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	21. 63 jours

**Tout d'abord et avant tout merci pour vos retours et tout particulièrement ceux sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai été très touchée par vos ressentis et vos avis par rapport au face-à-face entre Castiel et Cole. Rien n'est jamais tout blanc ni tout noir...**

 **Je vous l'ai déjà dit même je le répète encore une fois, vous êtes des lecteurs en or...**

 **.**

 **Merci à Chipie et Akira-Kyubi mes fidèles guest.**

 **.**

 **Merci du fond du coeur à Cha qui arrive toujours à trouver du temps dans son emploi surchargé pour me corriger.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

Chapitre XXI : " 63 jours "

.

" Bougez-vous " hurle Dean en courant, Beretta dressé vers le ciel, bousculant un groupe de touristes japonais.

" BENDEEEEER », en se rattrapant au poteau de signalisation pour ne pas être emporté dans son élan.

Il se relance aussitôt et continue sa poursuite. Il voit l'Impala le doubler et tracer droit devant.

" Bien joué, Sammy », sourire satisfait.

.

Bender n'a pas le temps d'atteindre l'autre coin de rue que la voiture monte sur le trottoir. La portière s'ouvre brusquement. Le choc est tellement violent que l'homme passe par-dessus en s'y retenant maladroitement.

" T'avise pas de remuer un orteil » le menace Sam, encore dans l'habitacle, un pied à l'extérieur, pointant son revolver sur un Bender à moitié sonné au sol.

" Bébé » se lamente Dean en stoppant à hauteur de sa voiture et rangeant son arme dans son holster.

Il fait le tour de la portière ouverte et marche malencontreusement sur la main de Bender qui lui envoie une bordée de jurons en retour.

" Silence ", index sur la bouche tout en se retournant et se penchant sur la carrosserie, balançant sa jambe vers l'arrière.

Il entend les dents de Bender claquer violemment entre elles.

" Pas une égratignure… T'as de la chance », couine Dean en faisant volte-face, mains sur les hanches.

" Je vais porter plainte, espèce de malade " crache Bender, la lèvre éclatée et en sang.

" Essaye toujours, ça sera ta parole contre la mienne, malade toi-même… C'est-à-dire celle d'un chasseur de prime réputé », en prenant un air pédant et croisant les bras " contre celle d'un violeur de grand-mères ", mine dégoûtée en lui frappant le tibia.

" Dean » le rappelle à l'ordre Sam.

" Désolé… Spasme musculaire », en souriant de toutes ses dents.

" Passe-lui les menottes qu'on puisse en finir, tu veux ?"

" Tu m'as l'air bien pressé de rentrer ? ", gouailleur.

" Dean », en soupirant et indiquant derrière lui un Bender qui essaye encore de se faire la malle.

" Viens ici toi », en le rattrapant par le col arrière de sa veste et le collant sèchement à sa droite. " Tu vas rester tranquille, oui, ou je t'en colle une ? " rage Dean en lui passant les menottes. " Ça y est… Tu vas enfin lui sortir le grand jeu ? ", en faisant jouer ses sourcils tout en retenant son prisonnier.

" Elle m'a invité à dîner chez elle », les joues rosies, le regard fuyant.

" Rhoooo… T'entends ça ", en se tournant vers un Bender sur la défensive " T'as prévu le matos au moins ? ", en revenant à son frère.

" Tu fais chier », en tentant de refermer la portière que Dean retient.

" Réponds d'abord »

" Oui » finit-il par lâcher en désespoir de cause. " T'es content ? Maintenant si tu voulais bien embarquer le prisonnier qu'on puisse y aller »

" À vos ordres chef ", en claquant la portière et ouvrant celle de l'arrière. " Une tache de sang sur le siège et tu es un homme mort », en poussant Bender à l'intérieur avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

" Dean ? » s'étonne Sam.

" C'est qu'il serait encore capable de tenter d'ouvrir la portière avec ses dents, ce taré », en flanquant une claque à Bender.

" Arrête de l'abîmer… Tu vas finir par lui faire perdre toute sa valeur » rechigne Sam.

.

Un coup de fil à Bobby, un arrêt au premier poste de police du coin et moins de deux heures plus tard, ils reprennent la route. Cette fois avec Dean au volant.

.

www

.

Après avoir pris une douche rapide, Dean s'installe devant la télévision, une bière à la main, bol de pop-corn sur la table basse. Il croise les pieds sur celle-ci, heureux de ne pas avoir son frère pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Sam est parti rejoindre Jessica.

Il leur en aura fallu du temps à ces deux-là pour se trouver, mais comme le dit si bien l'adage : tout vient à point à qui sait attendre et, pour attendre, la pauvre Jessica aura attendu. Cela faisait près de deux mois maintenant qu'ils sortent ensemble, ils ont appris à se conjuguer entre deux chasses et deux rendez-vous. Ce soir signait une nouvelle étape dans leur couple naissant. Sam resterait chez elle pour la nuit.

Dean sourit distraitement puis ses pensées s'égarent.

 _Presque trois mois que Castiel est parti,_ soupire-t-il en reposant sa tête vers l'arrière, dédaignant l'écran pour les ombres qui se reflètent sur le plafond.

.

Il se souvient de leur dernière nuit, la veille de son départ, dans le petit appartement de Novak, à quelques kilomètres de la base… Il l'avait rêvée torride cette soirée et, au final, ils s'étaient simplement contentés de quelques caresses intimes sous la douche avant de retrouver le canapé. Novak avait fini par s'y endormir et Dean par passer le restant de la nuit à l'écouter respirer contre lui.

Son ami ? Son amant ? Son compagnon ?

.

Il pose la bouteille contre son front. Vu ses rêves plutôt explicites et le boucan infernal que faisait son cœur chaque fois que Novak l'appelait depuis l'autre bout du monde, il ne fallait pas être devin pour se douter que la troisième option était la bonne, et même s'il continuait à prétendre le contraire devant les autres, personne n'était dupe.

Chaque matin, il se surprenait à décompter les jours, les tripes nouées par l'angoisse. Il s'en serait tapé la tête contre les murs. Lui, Dean Winchester, s'était entiché d'un soldat… Entiché parce qu'il se refusait à dire ou penser autre chose… Parce que c'était trop tôt, que tout était allé trop vite et que quatre semaines, c'était court. Et que cinq mois, c'était long…Et puis, surtout, à bien réfléchir, il ne savait pas vraiment grand-chose sur Novak.

Rien excepté que c'était un mec bien, en plus d'être sexy à en crever. _Chier !_

.

Il vide sa bière en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'écran où passe une énième rediffusion d' _Autant en emporte le vent…_

.

www

.

Un mois…

Un mois que Novak n'a plus donné de nouvelles. Dean sursaute à chaque coup de fil. Il le sait pourtant qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il se trouve pathétique.

Depuis le départ de Novak pour l'Afghanistan, Dean enchaîne les chasses pour remplir ses journées et empêcher son cerveau d'élaborer les pires scénarios qui soient.

.

Il n'est pas 8 heures quand Jessica les appelle ce matin-là. Bobby avait du boulot pour eux. Un des clients de Bela ne s'était pas présenté à son agent de probation. Ils ont 48 heures pour le retrouver sinon adieu les 10,000 dollar de caution.

Quand ils arrivent à l'agence, Charlie est déjà sur le pied de guerre et Jessica les attend avec du café et des muffins.

Elle salue Dean et embrasse longuement Sam. Fut un temps, Dean les aurait taquinés. Aujourd'hui, il les envie. Bêtement.

Il ne lui faut pas plus de deux secondes pour se parer de son plus beau masque de désinvolture.

" Quand vous aurez fini de vous astiquer les amygdales, on pourrait peut-être penser à y aller » faussement blasé. " Bobby est occupé de prendre la poussière »

" Dean ou la délicatesse faite homme » se désespère Sam.

" Je t'aime aussi, Sammy », en s'éloignant.

" Charlie a des nouvelles ? " s'enquit-il auprès de Jessica dès que son aîné est hors de portée de voix.

" Pas encore… Mais tu la connais… Ce que Charlie veut, Dieu le veut », en le poussant à rejoindre son frère.

" Espérons-le »

.

" Pas trop tôt » bougonne Bobby dès qu'ils entrent dans son bureau.

" Bonjour à toi aussi, ô chef vénéré » balance Dean avec emphase, en allant s'affaler sur l'une des chaises.

" Bobby » se contente de dire Sam en s'asseyant à son tour.

" C'est ça… Bonjour », marmonnant dans sa barbe. " 48 heures… Ça vous donnait pas une idée de l'urgence de la situation ? ", en levant un regard noir sur les deux frères.

" C'est de la faute de Sam », en le pointant du doigt. " et de sa petite balade buccale »

Sam lui renvoie sa meilleure _bitchface._

" Rien à foutre » réplique Bobby en leur tendant une copie à chacun de l'avis de recherche.

" Voici votre homme… Alastair Mc Gee… 47 ans… Arrêté pour trafic de stupéfiants… Faites gaffe à vos miches… Il est connu pour être du genre pas commode »

" 10,000 de caution avec son pedigree ! C'est pas cher payé » s'étonne Dean en lisant la note sous l'affiche.

" C'est une balance à ses heures perdues " répond Bobby, platement. « Ça aide »

" Je vois… Tout ce que j'aime " se réjouit Dean.

" Évite les coups au visage, tu veux ? Ça fait mauvais genre » note innocemment Bobby en griffonnant sur un carnet. « Maintenant dégagez de mon bureau… Charlie vous attend "

" Vous seriez pas potes tous les deux ? » siffle Dean en balançant l'affiche devant Bobby.

" Je compte jusqu'à trois » grogne ce dernier.

.

Bobby les entend s'esclaffer dès qu'ils sont sortis de son bureau et ne peut effacer le sourire qui trace son chemin sous sa barbe.

 _Idjits…_

.

Charlie, habillée tout de vert, les attend de pied ferme.

" Vous avez pris votre temps " marmonne Charlie.

" Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi hein ? » la fustige Dean. " Et au fait, bonjour ", sourire crispé.

" Tu as quelque chose pour nous, Charlie ? " lui demande Sam.

" Deux adresses… Je vous conseille la première », tout sourire. » Et oui… Bonjour à vous aussi, mes seigneurs », en faisant une courbette.

" On peut savoir pourquoi la première ? " minaude Dean, du sarcasme plein la voix.

" C'est celle de sa maîtresse attitrée, une certaine Lilith… Elle a déménagé récemment, mais j'ai réussi à retrouver sa trace, elle vit chez une amie ", en faisant la grimace. " Vu leur passif, je donnerais ma baguette HP à couper qu'Alastair est allé la rejoindre »

" Alastair et Lilith… Plutôt démoniaque comme couple » s'amuse Dean, échangeant un sourire complice avec Charlie.

" Reste à savoir s'il est allé la rejoindre ou la chercher " souligne Sam.

" À mon avis, les deux » répond Dean. " Charlie, on compte sur toi pour tenir tout cela à l'œil… Il nous reste moins de 36 heures pour sortir le lapin de son trou », en sortant du bureau. » Beau boulot » hurle-t-il depuis l'accueil.

" Charlie » la salue Sam.

.

www

.

Charlie avait vu juste. Alastair est bien chez sa maîtresse. Sam l'avait au bout de ses jumelles depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Le quartier ne paie pas de mine… La plupart des façades sont décrépies et la moitié des maisons et immeubles semblent soit désertés soit occupés par des squatters, probablement des junkies vu la réputation des lieux.

Sam lance un dernier regard sur le bâtiment qui leur fait face.

" Tu en penses quoi ? ", en se tournant vers son frère, inquiet de son silence.

Dean fixe un point sur sa droite, visage aux traits crispés. Sam se penche légèrement pour apercevoir un homme étendu à quelques mètres d'eux, sur le trottoir à même le sol. Il porte l'uniforme sablé de l'armée de terre, bien que celui-ci ait dû connaître des jours meilleurs. Un vétéran vu ses plaques qui brillent au soleil…

" Dean ? ", en lui posant une main sur son épaule.

" Bordel, ce qu'il me manque " murmure-t-il, souriant las, tout en détournant le regard. " Qui aurait pu croire ça, hein ? Un mec que je connais à peine… C'est ridicule », en étouffant un rire dépité.

" Les sentiments, ça ne se calcule pas, Dean »

Il aurait dû répliquer, cracher sur le mot " sentiment ", le contredire, mais la vue de ce soldat lui rappelle combien l'absence de Novak lui pèse… Combien le simple fait de ne pas savoir, le tue lentement… Ces cinq mois n'en finiront donc jamais.

" Y a rien à calculer » finit par lâcher Dean en ouvrant la portière.

Sam soupire en roulant des yeux.

.

Dean a repris son costume de chasseur, il fouille le coffre et en sort un Taser.

" T'es sûr ? » fait Sam, surpris.

" Je te garantis qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour paralyser un mec que 800,000 volts dans les noisettes », appuyé d'un clin d'œil complice.

" Bobby a dit de ne pas trop l'abîmer, je te rappelle », en prenant une bombe au poivre qu'il glisse dans sa poche arrière.

" Tout est une question d'interprétation », en refermant le coffre.

.

Ils se dirigent droit vers l'immeuble dont la porte est ouverte. Une forte odeur d'ammoniaque les prend au nez.

" Y a pas à dire, c'est l'endroit idéal pour s'envoyer en l'air » grimace Dean en grimpant les marches deux à deux.

" La troisième à droite » lui indique Sam en sortant son arme.

Ils ne croisent qu'une femme au regard hagard qui leur passe devant sans même sembler les voir. Le couloir est sale, les murs tagués et une musique sourde provenant d'un appartement qu'ils sont incapables de situer, baigne tout l'étage.

.

" Là » pointe Sam en indiquant une porte taguée d'un doigt d'honneur.

Dean sort son _Beretta_ et son Taser par la même occasion.

" Alastair Mc Gee ? » hurle Sam debout à droite de la porte.

" Mc Gee, vous… » Dean ne termine pas sa phrase.

Un bruit sec le fait s'écarter de la porte avant qu'un coup de feu ne fasse éclater le bois.

" Génial, manquait plus que ça » maugrée Dean en faisant sauter la serrure d'un tir dans le rotor.

Un cri de femme, les deux frères entrent en même temps, se jetant au sol, puis en position accroupie, prêts à répliquer.

La dite femme à moitié nue est projetée sur eux tandis qu'Alastair prend la fuite par l'escalier de secours arrière.

" Désolée, ma belle » la repousse Dean. " mais on m'a déjà fait le coup », en courant vers la fenêtre. " Sam, fais le tour de l'immeuble… Je prends l'escalier extérieur "

" Merde » peste Sam en rebroussant chemin et dévalant les escaliers. « Barrez-vous de là », en bousculant un mec trop ivre pour réagir.

.

Dean file le train à Mc Gee qui glisse d'une rampe à l'autre avec une facilité déconcertante.

" Putain » baragouine Dean en tentant de l'imiter, maladroitement.

Arrivé à deux mètres du sol, Alastair saute avant de reprendre sa course dans la ruelle adjacente.

Sam qui a fait le tour de l'immeuble, l'aperçoit et se met à sa poursuite.

.

Les seuls obstacles qu'ils rencontrent sont des SDF assis sur les semblants de trottoirs ou de jeunes prostitués attendant le client.

Alastair tourne à droite… Un cul de sac. Il n'a pas le temps de grimper sur le muret sur sa droite que les pas de son poursuivant s'arrêtent.

Il craque sa nuque en affichant un sourire de fou et fait un demi-tour.

" T'es qui, toi ? » crache-t-il à Sam qui vient de débouler dans la ruelle, revolver au poing.

" Baisse ton arme » hurle celui-ci en le mettant en joue alors qu'Alastair cale son pouce sur le chien de son propre revolver.

" Ou sinon quoi ? " réplique Alastair, en riant.

" Ou sinon ça, du con » fait une voix sur sa droite.

La décharge du Taser le frappe à hauteur d'épaule. Dans un réflexe musculaire, Mc Gee appuie sur la détente et tremble plusieurs secondes avant de s'effondrer au sol. K.O

" Sammy » crie Dean en sautant du mur.

" Tout va bien », en bataillant avec deux sacs poubelles sur lesquels il s'est jeté à la dernière minute.

" Je vois ça » se moque l'aîné en sortant ses menottes.

.

Dean avait repris sa course. Il avait vu Sam s'arrêter un bref instant avant d'avancer. " Cul de sac » en avait-il déduit, tout en analysant le terrain.

Sur la droite, un bâtiment en cours de démolition. Un muret. Un bond et le tour était joué.

.

En revenant vers la voiture avec Sam, poussant devant lui un Mc Gee qui traîne les pieds, Dean note que le soldat a quitté les lieux.

.

www

.

Après avoir déposé leur prisonnier au commissariat le plus proche, ils reprennent le chemin de l'agence.

Charlie les y attend, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

" Bien joué » la félicite Dean en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

" Merci » bredouille-t-elle tout en lui tendant une feuille d'imprimante.

" C'est quoi ? ", en notant tous les visages tournés vers lui.

" C'est pour toi », sourire timide.

.

" _A Charlie Bradbury_

 _De la part de Khali Lachmi »_

 _C. OK_ "

.

" Charlie ?", espoir en suspension.

" Ça veut dire qu'il va bien, Dean », en lui souriant.

Dean relit le message une seconde fois… Puis une troisième… Khali, la compagne de Spreight.

" Je reviens ", en posant la feuille sur le bureau.

.

Sam le retrouve appuyé sur le capot de l'Impala à fixer le ciel. Il le rejoint et lui tend une bière que son frère accepte, muet.

Le temps s'écoule, les bières se vident… Moins d'un mois…

Le décompte reprend.

.

www

.

Sam passe de plus en plus de temps chez Jessica. Ils envisagent de s'installer ensemble, chez elle pour commencer… Chez eux, plus tard.

Cependant d'un commun accord, ils ont mis leurs projets entre parenthèses, Sam a décidé de rester auprès de son frère quelques semaines de plus.

Les cinq mois se sont écoulés et Novak n'a toujours donné aucun signe de vie. Dean lui a téléphoné plusieurs fois, mais il est à chaque fois tombé sur cette foutue boite vocale électronique sans âme.

Charlie a tenté de recontacter Spreight et Khali, en vain.

Sam envisage le pire, Dean s'y refuse…

Il se raccroche à la photo que Charlie a trouvée de Novak dans son dossier militaire. C'est tout ce qui lui reste de lui… Ça et des souvenirs qui s'effacent… Et pourtant le manque demeure. Ça le dépasse, ça fait mal surtout.

.

Dernier dimanche du sixième mois, Dean est assis au bord du lit et prie. Il ne croit pas en Dieu mais, en ce moment, il est son dernier espoir.

.

La sonnette retentit… Deux fois… C'est Sam qui va ouvrir. Le silence qui s'ensuit semble s'éterniser.

" Dean » l'appelle son frère.

Il n'aime pas le timbre de sa voix. Il en connaît toutes les intonations et celles-ci ne lui plaisent pas.

.

Du haut des marches du premier, il peut apercevoir la porte entrouverte et l'ombre de son frère mêlée à une autre, plus petite.

Il descend en s'accrochant à la rampe et sourit, bêtement… C'est un soldat.

" Cass », en accélérant le pas, le cœur qui dérape et se décroche quand il s'aperçoit de son erreur.

" Qu'est-ce…", un pas vers l'arrière, son sang qui se glace.

" Dean " fait Sam en s'approchant.

" Ne me touche pas », en reculant d'un nouveau pas tout en ne quittant pas des yeux Spreight qui se tient debout devant l'entrée, dans son costume d'apparat, casquette glissée sous l'aine.

" Ne t'approche pas de moi » répète Dean, d'une voix blanche en remontant les marches à reculons.

" Dean " le supplie Sam. " Laisse-moi t'expliquer "

" Il n'y a rien à expliquer ", d'une voix étranglée, essuyant la larme traîtresse qui vient de couler sur sa joue.

Sam le regarde battre en retraite.

.

Une porte se ferme…

.

www

.

 _Afghanistan._

 _._

 _Le goulet était juste assez large pour laisser passer un véhicule, mais bien trop étroit pour lui permettre de faire demi-tour._

 _Cependant les ordres étaient clairs… Ils devaient retrouver le restant des troupes US positionnées de l'autre côté de ces collines. Une offensive de grande envergure s'y préparait._

 _Ils devraient surtout avancer sans support aérien : vent trop violent. Droit devant parce que contourner le goulet leur ferait perdre deux jours._

 _._

 _Les lieutenants Novak et Gadreel menaient leurs hommes droit dans la gueule du loup sous le regard de ce nouveau capitaine trop obstiné et imbu de lui-même pour accepter les remarques et les appréhensions de ses deux officiers._

 _" Tu penses à quoi ? » lança Gadreel en notant l'air absent de son ami._

 _" À rien », en lui souriant tout en réajustant son fusil d'assaut sur sa poitrine._

 _" Avoue que tu pensais à lui ", en lui balançant un coup de coude._

 _" Je pensais à mes derniers 63 jours sous l'uniforme "_

 _" Alors tu comptes vraiment démissionner ? "_

 _" Plus que jamais », en jetant un regard inquiet vers le blindé qui transportait le capitaine._

 _" Tu vas me manquer, mec » marmonne Gadreel en scrutant les flancs de colline._

 _" Toi aussi », en posant une main complice sur son épaule._

 _._

 _Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'un long sifflement bien trop familier se fit entendre…_

 _Le reste ne fut plus que chaos…_

 _Ils étaient pris en tenaille. Tirés à vue depuis les hauteurs. Les blindés qui ouvraient et fermaient la marche furent les premières cibles, rendant toute retraite impossible._

 _Gadreel avait dévalé une partie de la pente en hurlant ses ordres pendant que Novak se dirigeait vers l'un des véhicules bloqués au milieu du goulet. Il fallait contacter la base, appeler des renforts… Ils couraient tout droit au massacre._

 _._

 _Une explosion le projeta contre ledit blindé, lui coupant le souffle. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, le décor tanguait, flottait._

 _" Castiel » hurla Gadreel en courant vers lui avant que Novak ne le voit disparaître dans un nuage de tripes et de sable…_

 _Ce fut là que la douleur le foudroya. Novak baissa les yeux et ne vit plus de son corps que chair et sang._

 _" Merde », en perdant doucement connaissance._

 _" Lieutenant… Lieutenant » fit une voix lointaine._

 _" Ke…vin », en lui attrapant la main, la douleur disparaissant aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue._

 _" Ça va aller, LT ", cachant mal sa détresse et son impuissance devant les blessures de son officier._

 _._

 _Il allait mourir, ici, à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui…_

 _Ici, à des milliers de kilomètres de…_ lui.

 _" Dean "_

 _Kevin sentit sa main lâcher prise._

 _" LT… LT…", en hurlant pour le retenir._

 _._

 _Le goulet ne fut plus que détonations, poussières, cris et larmes…_

 _._

 _Ce jour-là, le bilan fut de trois morts et deux blessés du côté ennemi, et de neuf morts et trente-deux blessés côté US._

 _._

Fin chapitre XXI

.

 **On se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit (et si vous avez survécu à ce chapitre)**

 **.**

 **Love you et encore merci surtout.**


	22. Parce qu'il est son soldat et

**C'est toujours avec un pincement au coeur que je poste le dernier chapitre d'une fic... C'est encore plus le cas ici.**

 **Cette histoire, comme beaucoup d'entre vous l'ont notés, était plus bien plus « engagée » que ne l'étaient mes autres fics ( plus intimistes même si elles abordaient des thèmes qui m'étaient chers et le sont toujours).**

 **Je suis une pacifiste dans l'âme et même si je sais que la guerre est parfois l'ultime solution, ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois l'accepter.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous aura permis de poser un autre regard sur ces soldats.**

 **.**

 **Je tiens à tous vous remercier du fond du coeur. Mes « anciens » pour votre indéfectible fidélité au fil des années et de mes histoires... et les nouveaux pour vous avoir accepter de tenter l'aventure avec moi. J'espère que cela vous donnera l'envie de prolonger votre voyage.**

 **.**

 **Vous savoir là me touche énormément, vous êtes mon « essence ».**

 **.**

 **Un énorme merci tout particulier à Cha, mon ami et béta pour ses conseils avisés, son oeil de lynx et surtout son soutien et ses coups de pied au cul.**

 **.**

 **Un dernier merci pour mes guest.**

 **Chipie, Mysty, Allima, Akira-Kyubi et la guest sans nom.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **On se retrouve en bas..**

 **.**

 **Epilogue : " Parce qu'il est son soldat et qu'il est son chasseur "**

.

Cela fait bientôt trois heures qu'il est là, assis derrière son volant à rassembler le peu de courage qu'il lui reste pour tenter de bouger. En vain.

Plus d'une fois, il a eu l'envie de faire demi tour en se demandant ce qu'il fichait ici. Plus d'une fois, sa main s'est posée sur la clef de contact.

Il tourne les yeux vers l'énorme façade en U devant laquelle claque la bannière étoilée. De rage, il le mettrait bien en berne ce foutu drapeau.

Il jette un regard inquiet à sa montre… 15 heures 30.

.

" Fais chier », en sortant de la voiture.

Il s'appuie sur le toit, détend ses muscles endoloris et soupire… Un homme adossé contre le muret d'enceinte l'observe depuis plusieurs minutes. Il termine sa cigarette avant de jeter le mégot au sol et de l'écraser du bout du pied.

Il s'avance vers Dean qui se redresse, prêt à le renvoyer gentiment. Il n'est pas d'humeur à tenir le crachoir.

" Patient ou visiteur ? " demande l'homme en le saluant d'un sourire sans vie.

" Visiteur ", sur un ton sec tout en s'écartant de la voiture pour fermer la portière restée ouverte.

" Famille ? Femme ? ", d'une voix blanche tout en suivant des yeux un break qui vient d'entrer sur le parking.

" Ami " répond Dean après quelques secondes d'hésitation, parce qu'il ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il reste d'eux après tous ces mois.

Il n'est même pas sûr d'avoir été un jour autre chose pour _lui_ qu'un moment de paix entre deux guerres…

De son côté, il a peur d'avoir fantasmé sur une relation qui n'en fut jamais une, peur de réaliser qu'il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux qu'un souvenir éthéré.

Peur…

Ce mot qui lui vrille la tête depuis des mois et plus encore depuis qu'il sait…

" Si vous voulez, je peux vous accompagner… De toute manière, ma femme ne viendra plus aujourd'hui " balance l'homme, fataliste.

" Je suis désolé », parce que Dean ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre et que tout cela le dépasse.

Il ne sent pas à sa place ici.

" Vous, vous êtes là… C'est bien » se contente de lui répondre l'homme en lui tournant le dos.

" Je n'en suis pas si sûr », en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux sur le bâtiment face à lui.

Il voit l'homme s'éloigner emportant avec lui ce peu de courage qu'il avait réussi à rassembler. Il sait que s'il ne franchit pas le seuil maintenant, il ne le fera jamais et qu'il le regrettera, peu importe l'issue.

En quelques pas, il rattrape l'homme au physique atypique et, sans échanger le moindre mot, le suit jusqu'à l'entrée.

.

www

.

Excepté un relatif silence, le hall d'accueil ressemble à n'importe quel autre hôpital dit civil. Il y a moins de monde et moins de cris, mais l'odeur est la même et l'atmosphère n'y est guère plus joyeuse.

" Il est dans quel service ? » lui demande l'homme en se dirigeant vers le couloir de droite.

" Celui… Celui des amputés, je crois ", parce qu'au fond, il n'en savait foutre rien.

" Vous croyez ? ", dubitatif tout en saluant un infirmier qui lui ouvre la porte. " Il a au moins un nom votre ami ? "

" Castiel Novak… Le lieutenant Castiel Novak ", la voix qui tremble en prononçant son nom.

" Ça ne me dit rien », semblant réfléchir pour lui-même, sans porter le moindre intérêt à l'homme qui l'accompagne.

" Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? " meuble Dean, en saluant une infirmière qui pousse une chaise roulante vide.

" Ça dépend ce que vous entendez par longtemps… ", en prenant vers la gauche, direction le réfectoire.

" Écoutez… Je vous remercie pour votre aide, mais les visites sont bientôt finies et je dois y aller, je n'ai pas le… »

" Les heures sont là à titre indicatif… Tout le monde s'en fiche ici " le coupe l'homme en entrant dans une grande pièce où se retrouvent pêle-mêle patients, personnels et visiteurs. " Suivez-moi "

" Non merci " baragouine Dean en s'apprêtant à rebrousser chemin.

" Il est amputé de quoi votre ami ? " relance aussitôt l'homme.

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre ? ", irrité par son ingérence.

" Je peux peut-être vous aider ", en haussant les épaules, tout en se glissant dans la file.

" Ça m'étonnerait, mais merci quand même », à deux doigts de se tirer de ce monde parallèle.

" Je suis ici depuis deux mois pour trouble post traumatique… C'est mon quatrième séjour "

Devant la mine décomposée de Dean, l'homme s'empresse de rajouter.

" Vous m'aviez demandé depuis quand j'étais ici… Je vous réponds », en prenant un plateau.

Dean ferme les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

" Double amputation tibiale », sur un ton qu'il aimerait indifférent, mais qui sonne comme une douleur.

" Je vois », fait l'homme en baissant les yeux. " Je vous offre un café ? ", en se tournant vers Dean.

" Si vous me promettez de m'aider à trouver sa chambre ", touché par la folie douce de ce patient un peu étrange.

" Je vous aiderai à trouver sa chambre… Je vous donnerai même quelques conseils, mais en échange, c'est vous qui payez ", en lui tendant le plateau.

" Vous avez un sacré culot » peste Dean en cédant.

" Ce sacré culot comme vous dites, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste », en s'éloignant » Je vais nous trouver une table à l'écart ».

Sur le plateau, un pudding vanille et une eau pétillante… Dean y rajoute un café, paie le tout et le rejoint.

" J'adore leur pudding » s'enthousiasme l'homme en ouvrant le couvercle.

" Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne connais même pas votre nom ? " note Dean.

" Je m'appelle Garth Fitzgerald troisième du nom… Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Garth », en lui souriant.

" Dean Winchester ", en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

" Votre ami servait en Afghanistan ? "

" Oui », en serrant sa tasse entre ses mains.

" Stupide guerre. Stupide mort », en jouant avec sa cuillère dans son pot.

" Vous étiez déployé là-bas aussi ? "

" Non… Pakistan, mais c'était pas mieux… Trop de morts… Trop de sable… Trop de trop », en se tapant la tempe de sa cuillère. " On ramène plein de fantômes avec nous et rien ne les fait jamais taire »

" C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici ?", en jetant un œil circonspect sur la pièce.

" Oui ", en buvant la moitié de son eau.

Dean observe discrètement un jeune homme calé dans un fauteuil, amputé de la jambe droite. Il rit avec ce qui doit être sa compagne vu l'intimité qu'il partage avec elle. Dean aimerait lui demander comment elle a fait pour trouver les mots justes, les gestes appropriés.

Il a peur de ne pas avoir les bons. Peur aussi que Novak ne le rejette et ne prenne sa sollicitude pour de la pitié. La frontière est si mince et lui si maladroit quand il s'agit de l'autre.

" Faites juste en sorte de vous comporter le plus naturellement possible avec lui, même si ça doit inclure des mouvements de recul ou d'appréhension… Évitez la pitié et le maternage, c'est humiliant en plus d'être blessant… Soyez-vous même… Même si le handicap a fait de lui un homme différent, il n'en reste pas moins la même personne » marmonne Garth, en suivant son regard, semblant avoir lu dans ses pensées. " Et puis soyez patient surtout, parce qu'il risque de vous rejeter, si pas aujourd'hui, demain… On le fait tous, c'est la colère, le déni et la dé-pression d'après ce que disent les médecins », insistant sur le découpage du mot « dé-pression » tout en jouant avec sa cuillère.

" J'ai peur de faire pis que mieux… Au fond, on ne se connaît pas vraiment ", en buvant son café.

" Vous allez pouvoir en profiter pour faire plus ample connaissance alors ", en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. " Et puis si vous êtes là, c'est que quelque part, vous devez tenir à lui, non ? »

" Faut croire », dans un demi sourire.

.

Il se souvient encore de la douleur vive et du vide qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'avait cru mort, et du soulagement mêlé d'angoisse quand Sam était entré dans sa chambre pour le rassurer.

Spreight leur avait appris pour la blessure de Novak. Pour son retour, deux mois plus tôt. Pour son récent transfert à ITLS de Madisson. Ce lieutenant et ami qui avait été une nouvelle fois à l'encontre des _desiderata_ de Novak, refusant de cacher la vérité à Dean. Spreight estimant que ce dernier était en droit de savoir après ce qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux, conforté dans sa décision par les appels incessants du chasseur qui cherchait à comprendre pourquoi Novak restait muet.

À Dean de faire ses choix. À Castiel d'assumer les siens. Spreight, lui, n'avait aucun regret.

.

Dean s'était alors mis à lire des centaines d'articles et témoignages sur les amputés. Et plus il en lisait, moins il se sentait le courage de faire face. Il en perdait le sommeil et l'appétit. Il culpabilisait tout en se raisonnant. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques mois et, la moitié de ceux-ci, Novak les avait passés à l'autre bout du monde.

Serait-il jugé pour le choix qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ?

.

Personne ne dit rien quand il annonça qu'il ne chercherait pas à revoir Novak, excepté si la demande émanait de celui-ci. Tous acceptèrent sa décision sans broncher, peut-être parce qu'ils connaissaient mieux Dean que Dean ne se connaissait lui-même.

Il y avait bien sûr une part de lâcheté dans ce refus de le voir, Dean le savait. Mais la peur demeurait là, insidieuse.

Il ne se sentait pas la force de porter leur histoire à bout de bras, si histoire il y avait d'ailleurs.

.

Puis ce matin-là, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déjeuner, le téléphone avait sonné. Il avait décroché, mais ce n'était que Bobby.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait espéré que ce soit _lui_ … Il s'était mis à rire, désabusé. Il avait beau fuir, tout le ramenait toujours à Novak.

.

www

.

Garth se lève et sourit à Dean avant d'aller à la rencontre d'un infirmier qui s'apprête à reprendre son service. C'est un grand gaillard au visage rond et poupin qui l'écoute patiemment. Pendant qu'ils discutent, Dean sort son téléphone. Un message en absence : Sam.

Il est parti sans laisser d'explication. Il rassure son frère d'un simple : " _Tout va bien »_.

" Monsieur Winchester ? " fait une voix de baryton.

" Oui ? " bredouille-t-il en sursautant tout en se levant et rangeant son téléphone.

" Bonjour, je m'appelle Ronald Reznick… Garth m'a dit que vous cherchiez à voir le lieutenant Novak ? »

" C'est exact ", passant de l'un à l'autre.

" Je peux vous y aider, c'est l'un de mes patients… Si vous voulez bien me suivre ", tout en saluant Garth.

" Merci… pour tout » le salue à son tour Dean.

Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, il se retrouve serré entre ses bras.

" Restez vous-même » lui murmure Garth à l'oreille.

" Merci pour le conseil », en l'écartant, souriant mal à l'aise et gauche.

.

Reznick ouvre la marche, interpellant les malades avec qu'il échange quelques mots avant de poursuivre son chemin. Il évite l'ascenseur, prend les escaliers et entre dans le couloir du premier. Il y salue une infirmière qui lui donne des nouvelles de l'un de leurs patients.

Dean perd le peu d'assurance déjà vacillante qu'il avait devant le nombre de blessés qu'il croise dans le couloir. Équipés de prothèses, en chaise roulante ou seulement aidés de béquilles ou soutenus par un infirmier. Certains d'entre eux n'ont même plus figure humaine.

Dean a les pieds cloués au sol et ne rêve que de reprendre les escaliers en sens inverse.

" Hey " le fait tressauter Reznick. " Ça va ? »

" Je peux pas ", en se laissant tomber, dos au mur, mains passant de son visage à son crâne. " Vous devez me prendre pour un connard d'égoïste ", en étouffant un rire amer, serrant sa nuque entre ses mains.

" Qui suis-je pour vous juger ? "

" Un infirmier qui voit des pauvres gars comme eux faire face à la lâcheté de pauvres mecs comme moi ", en riant, désabusé.

" C'est vous qui le dites… Moi, je vois juste un gars », reprenant ses mots. « … qui vient voir son ami parce qu'il tient assez à lui pour faire face à ses appréhensions "

" Ce n'est pas mon… ami », en se mordillant la lèvre.

" Peu importe ce qu'il est pour vous… Vous êtes là… Vous le trouverez chambre 12… Je dois vous laisser », en retournant sur ses pas. " Et si jamais il vous prenait l'envie de partir, ne vous en voulez surtout pas… mais il serait mieux de le faire maintenant plutôt que quand vous serez devant lui "

.

Tête de profil contre le mur, Dean observe le ballet des chaises roulantes et des hommes. Il finit par se redresser et avance comme un automate au centre du couloir pour éviter les rampes le long des murs et les blessés qui s'y raccrochent.

.

Chambre 12…

La porte est ouverte. Il aperçoit deux lits mais l'angle de vue ne lui permet pas d'en voir plus.

Il a les mains moites, le cœur au bord des lèvres. La trouille de sa vie.

Il inspire profondément et entre.

.

La pièce est illuminée par le soleil. Le premier lit parait inoccupé. Sur le deuxième, un T-shirt jeté en travers et un short. Il ferme les yeux un bref instant avant de les rouvrir en inspirant.

À la droite du lit, se trouve un homme assis sur un fauteuil roulant, dos au couloir. Dean reconnaîtrait cette tignasse décoiffée entre mille. Il sait qu'il a pris la bonne décision quand son cœur dégringole dans ses chaussures.

Il se décide à avancer et s'arrêter juste derrière lui. Il n'a même pas noté que le fauteuil faisait face à la fenêtre, trop focalisé sur _lui._ Il ne voit du coup pas son reflet dans la vitre et le visage qui pâlit en le reconnaissant.

Les mains de Novak se crispent sur le short blanc alors que Dean fait lentement le tour du siège. Il les voit, les deux moignons bandés et la peau abîmée de ses cuisses dévoilées sur quelques centimètres.

Dean ne sait pas trop bien comment réagir. Il n'est ni dégoûté ni effrayé, contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint. Ses angoisses se sont envolées, seule demeure celle du rejet.

Il s'avance et pose les mains sur les accoudoirs tout en évitant de heurter les genoux tenus en extension. Novak se tend, tente de glisser ses mains tremblantes sur les roues de son fauteuil pour reculer et fuir. Dean l'en empêche.

.

Les respirations sont bruyantes, les gestes lents et posés. Dean finit par s'agenouiller et par enfin lever les yeux, et c'est une telle évidence que ça lui vrille les tripes à lui en faire mal. Il lui sourit avec tendresse.

" Tu as tenu ta promesse " murmure Dean.

Novak ne dit rien, droit comme un I dans son fauteuil, impassible. Poings serrés sur ses cuisses.

Dean quitte les accoudoirs et pose ses mains sur celles de Novak. Il ne peut empêcher son regard de s'attarder sur les moignons.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " lâche sèchement Novak, le regard glacial en retirant vivement ses mains.

Les mots et les gestes sont durs mais Dean ne bronche pas.

" Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? ", le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre » répond Novak, impassible. « Et encore moins d'explications à te donner… C'étaient mes décisions et mes choix. J'aurais aimé que tu les respectes »

« TES décisions ? TES choix ? », retenant mal sa colère. « Merde, Cass… Et moi ? Et nous ? », exaspéré. « On est… », butant sur les mots.

« On n'est rien » le coupe Novak, en réussissant à reculer, mains calées sur ses roues. " On a passé du bon temps tous les deux, mais ce n'était que du bon temps… On ne se connaît même pas… Tu ne me dois rien et je ne te dois rien… Je n'ai pas besoin de toi et encore moins de ta pitié ", avec dédain.

Dean se relève, furieux, tentant de maîtriser la rage qui monte en lui.

" Je t'interdis " siffle-t-il en bloquant son fauteuil.

" Ne m'oblige pas à alerter la sécurité » le menace Novak.

" Je t'emmerde », en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes après une brève hésitation.

Novak se tortille pour le repousser et finit par lui mordre la lèvre.

" Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp » lui crache-t-il au visage.

" Ça manque de conviction » balance Dean, le cœur serré, en essuyant du pouce la perle de sang au coin de sa bouche. « On m'a donné comme conseil de rester moi-même et c'est bien ce que je compte faire », en lui prenant le visage en coupe avec force et l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

.

Il joue là son dernier atout… Novak se débat, mais la langue de Dean qui lui quémande le droit de danser avec la sienne brise toutes ses résistances.

Novak qui manquait trop de lui. Novak qui n'a plus que lui.

Le baiser est fougueux, violent, désespéré et déchire les derniers carcans du soldat qui finissent par éclater en mille morceaux.

" Je suis là » le rassure Dean en le serrant dans ses bras.

Novak s'abandonne et bascule vers l'avant, entraînant Dean et sa chaise dans sa chute.

" Je reste là » continue-t-il de seriner en le berçant contre lui alors que Novak craque.

Dean sent son corps contre le sien. Il sent les moignons sur ses cuisses, mais il s'en fiche.

C'est Castiel qu'il tient contre lui. Castiel, ce foutu soldat qui a fichu sa vie sens dessus-dessous.

" Pars » le supplie Novak, tentant de reprendre contenance.

" Et abandonner ton joli petit cul à un autre ? Tu rêves " le taquine avec tendresse Dean.

" Je t'en supplie… Pars ", d'une voix sans âme.

" Jamais » lui murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

" Abruti », le repousse Novak, avec désespoir.

" Oui, mais ton abruti " répond Dean en l'écartant, essuyant ses joues du bout des pouces. " Tu es magnifique », en longeant des doigts sa barbe de trois jours.

" Ferme-la », front contre le sien, défait.

" Tu es magnifique » répète le chasseur, inlassablement.

Et merde si ça paraissait cliché et débile, il l'était, magnifique, son soldat.

" Je ne suis plus rien »

" Tu es mien », scellé d'un baiser rapide.

" Tu ne sais rien de moi » réplique sèchement Novak.

" Tu n'en sais pas plus sur moi » rétorque Dean, en lui faisant un clin d'œil narquois.

" Ça ne marchera jamais nous deux " le repoussant par les mots, le retenant dans les gestes.

" Non, nous deux, ça va rouler » réplique Dean, en laissant un étrange fou-rire remonter le long de sa gorge.

.

Un rire qui pue la peur du lendemain, un rire qui pue la trouille de s'accrocher à cet emplumé encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Un rire qui sent la peur de tout perdre… Cette même peur viscérale qui lui donne envie d'y croire.

.

Novak le regarde rire un long moment et finit par lui sourire en retour. Ce sourire si particulier qui achève Dean.

" Un jour, je remarcherai " lui promet Novak, mains en appui sur le sol de chaque côté du visage du chasseur.

" Je sais », cessant de rire et posant sa main sur sa nuque. " Et je serai là pour voir ça » lui murmure-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

.

Ils ont envie de se les dire ces mots, mais tout est encore trop fragile entre eux.

Des souvenirs de sang et de larmes, de corps sacrifiés et le reflet d'un homme qui n'est plus et doit apprivoiser celui qu'il est devenu.

.

Dean sait que les jours, les semaines et les mois à venir seront difficiles et que leur singulier couple sera vulnérable. Il a aussi son caractère, ses blessures et ses failles. Ils vont devoir apprendre à vivre avec leurs imperfections.

Mais il veut lui donner une chance à cette histoire-là. Une putain de chance.

.

Parce qu'il est son soldat et qu'il est son chasseur.

.

The End ?

.

 **J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu malgré son final en demi-teinte. Je ne voyais pas Castiel revenir indemne de cette guerre et m'est venu naturellement le parallèle entre l'ange et le soldat : Perdre ses ailes, perdre ses jambes.**

 **Comme l'indique le point d'interrogation, je compte faire une suite à cette histoire. Parce que le pire pour un soldat, n'est pas de revenir vivant de cet enfer qu'est la guerre, mais c'est de survivre à celui qui l'attend à son retour.**

 **.**

 **On se retrouve d'ici 15 jours/ trois semaines... Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera sur un OS, un drabble ou une nouvelle fic à chapitre...**

 **.**

 **Encore une fois, je tenais à vous remercier pour TOUT.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


End file.
